Si longtemps
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Invariablement, le temps finit toujours par changer les choses... Mais certaines d'entre elles sont parfois difficiles à accepter. Et ce temps perdu entre les mains de Voldemort a changé plus de réalités encore qu'ils ne le croyaient possible o Slash SRHP
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6_

_Note : Ceci est un court prologue pour une fic en projet mais qui sera sans doute peu souvent mise à jour tant que je n'aurai pas achevé mes autres fics HP en cours. En tant que lectrice je sais combien l'attente peut se montrer longue entre deux publications alors si vous sentez déjà la frustration vous envahir à la lecture de ces quelques mots, entamez cette fic lorsque les publications deviendront plus régulière…_

_Pour les autres, j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira : )_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Prologue**_

_« Vois-tu, mon cher Severus, les horcruxes… Eh bien, notre petit Harry s'est montré d'une compétence rare. J'en ai perdus. Ah ! Mon pauvre Nagini ! Mais il n'était pas seul. Dumbledore, RAB, dont personne ne semble avoir découvert l'identité et qui pourtant est mort depuis des lustres, et puis toi aussi. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais su et que tu te sois montré d'une rare inefficacité. Mais qu'importe ? Il m'appartient déjà et ta vaine résistance s'achève ce soir. Tu ne reverras plus la lumière du jour, comme lui. A la différence près, que toi, Severus, tu vivras avec ta culpabilité. Une personne capable de me trahir n'est bonne qu'à ressentir ce genre de choses ! Adieu Severus. »_

Il courrait, courrait sans arrêter, portant plus que tirant le gosse amorphe.

A cet instant, alors qu'il recouvrait enfin la liberté, les paroles du Seigneur des ténèbres lui revenaient en mémoire par fragment.

C'était lui qui avait prononcé les derniers mots avant son enfermement. Et ils avaient eu _tout _ le temps de le hanter.

Pourtant, en traversant cette sombre forêt sans vraiment la voir, ses propos ne lui avaient jamais paru si insipides et peu présents.

Ne venait-il pas de réaliser un exploit ?

Certainement.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à réaliser.

Il courrait.

Courrait.

Courrait encore.

Soudain, les bois se transformèrent en prés et, avec une lucidité dont il ne découvrirait jamais l'origine, maintenant fermement le poignet du garçon, il transplana.

Il s'écroula au sol, entraînant dans sa chute son fardeau.

Trop longtemps.

Il avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre de déplacement.

Il se rendrait bientôt compte que cela n'était pas la seule chose dont la pratique et l'absence lui feraient défaut.

Rogue prit quelques minutes pour récupérer son souffle, ne prenant pas encore la peine de dégager le corps de son jeune compagnon qui le recouvrait.

Ils s'étaient échappés, ils y étaient parvenus.

Ce corps chaud, tremblant, dont la poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière n'en était-il pas la plus belle preuve ?

La présence du survivant à ses côtés le confortait dans ce sens.

A suivre…

_Donc voilà le court prologue : )_

_Je ne peux vraiment pas donner de date pour la suite mais (à moins d'une explosion de reviews à laquelle je ne crois pas trop XD) elle risque de tarder un peu (comme expliqué en début de chapitre)…_

_Comme d'habitude l'avancement de mes fics est dans mon profil !_

_Bye ; ) _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier… _

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6_

_Note : Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me contenterai de remercier ceux qui me laissent des reviews dans cette note (gomen de ne pas vous répondre directement T.T...). Un grand merci à Maeve, Liselou, Lyly, Jenni944, Phoenix 5, Nepheria et ElamRogue : )  
J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !  
_

**Si longtemps… **

**_Chapitre 1 _**

Chaleur. Réconfort.

Durant les quelques instants où le jeune Potter resta étendu contre lui, il se permit d'apprécier la chaleur de son corps.

Ces longs mois de captivité lui avaient fait désirer un simple contact avec tant de force. Dans sa sombre prison, même entendre le son d'une voix lui aurait procuré un bien difficilement comparable. On se contentait de le nourrir, sans prononcer un mot, sans qu'il ne puisse même avoir la certitude qu'un être humain se cachait derrière ces services réguliers.

Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas senti plonger lentement dans la folie face à cette solitude constante ?

D'ailleurs, il s'était bien cru fou lorsqu'il avait vu ce mangemort, une jeune recrue sans doute, entrer dans sa cellule, le regard brillant de curiosité. Un plateau à la main, le jeune homme aux cheveux poivres, petit et légèrement enveloppé, l'avait approché avec peu de crainte.

Le maître des potions n'avait pas réagi. Ce n'aurait pas été sa première hallucination du genre. Mais, lorsque l'imprudent s'était retrouvé à quelques pas de lui, certain que l'homme n'avait même pas conscience de sa présence, il s'était persuadé qu'il avait enfin une chance. Avec des réflexes dignes de son ancienne vie d'espion, il s'était emparé de sa baguette et l'avait tué d'un avada kedavra, premier sort auquel il avait songé.

Et à présent, il était libre.

L'ex-mangemort repoussa en douceur le jeune sorcier et se releva avec précaution. Ses muscles manquaient d'exercices mais l'urgence de la situation lui avait fait occulter ce handicap ; actuellement, il ressentait clairement courbatures et autres douleurs.

Il redressa son jeune compagnon, lui trouvant pour appui un simple mur de briques. L'ancien adolescent se laissa faire, docile. Mais, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Severus eut soudain un doute. Un instant même il eut peur.

Que restait-il vraiment du célèbre Harry Potter ?

Y avait-t-il encore un être capable de réflexion derrière ce regard vitreux, ces yeux qui le fixaient sans paraître le voir ?

Dès qu'il avait quitté sa cellule, il s'était fixé sur cette objectif, espérant que la chance soit pour une fois à ses côtés et qu'il se trouvait bien dans la même salle qu'auparavant : libérer le survivant.

Il y était parvenu.

Et Pourquoi ? S'il avait hérité d'un légume, son comportement pouvait être qualifié de stupide. Ce gosse lui serait totalement inutile. Sauf peut-être pour les horcruxes, s'il parvenait à extraire de lui les informations nécessaires, cependant même sur ce point il n'était sûr de rien.

Avec autant de force que le soulagement l'avait ravi en recouvrant sa liberté, une colère noire l'envahit. Elle cachait un désespoir grandissant mais il n'y avait qu'ainsi que le maître des potions pouvait l'exprimer. Sa rage prenant forme, il secoua légèrement puis avec plus de violence le catatonique.

- Monsieur Potter, commença-t-il, vous m'entendez ? Potter ! Réagissez que diable !

L'homme l'appela pendant de longues minutes mais n'obtint aucune réaction.  
Dans la panique qui le saisissait, il gardait pourtant suffisamment de lucidité pour ne pas hurler sur son ancien élève car il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer. Après tout, selon ses propres observations, et le lieu qu'il avait choisi presque inconsciemment pour transplaner, ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle, à la tombée du jour, sombre, sale et déserte, certes, mais en plein centre du Londres moldu.

Le héros du monde sorcier restait de marbre.

A bout, Severus envisagea même de malmener cette coquille apparemment vide. Il se reprit cependant à temps, se morigénant de s'être laissé entraîner par de pareilles réactions dignes de moldus stupides. Il se calma, refroidit par ses propres égarements, et tendit sa baguette – celle du défunt mangemort, en réalité - vers son cadet.

- Enervate.

Rien.

- Enervate !

Pas même un tressaillement.

- ENERVATE !

L'ancien professeur baissa la tête alors qu'il était à genoux devant le jeune sorcier. Il s'était leurré. Comment le seigneur des ténèbres aurait-il pu ne pas réaliser son plan à la perfection ?

Ses cheveux, trop long pour lui, et si sales, pendaient devant son visage livide comme un lourd rideau mal tissé.

- Harry, murmura-t-il totalement désespéré, vous devez revenir à vous, le… le monde sorcier à encore besoin de vous, les moldus également. … _J'ai_ besoin de vous…

- …

Un son. Un simple gargouillis, presque inaudible.

L'homme releva brutalement la tête.

Ce qu'il vit, d'une banalité des plus plates, lui arracha presque un sourire.

Potter clignait des yeux.

Effrayé sans nul doute. Cette donnée le réjouit encore un peu plus. Et lorsqu'il vit la méfiance se succéder à la peur, il sut qu'il y avait encore un espoir.

- Que… faites-vous ici ? Où sommes-nous ? Où est Voldemort ? demanda-t-il d'une traite, la voix profondément enrouée.

Severus ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Il s'était depuis si longtemps résigné à ne plus jamais entendre cette voix. Celle de celui qu'il s'était évertué à haïr dès le premier regard. Pour jouer son rôle, cela allait sans dire. Parce que tellement de choses l'insupportaient chez ce gamin également, à commencer par sa lignée. Cependant rien n'aurait pu, à cet instant, le soulager plus que cette voix.

- Allez-vous finir par me dire ce qui se passe !

Le ton était plein de colère mais tremblant d'incertitudes.

Le jeune sorcier se mit à tousser. Depuis le temps que ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas été utilisées, il était compréhensible qu'à trop pousser il en ressente les effets néfastes.

- Monsieur Potter, commença-t-il lorsque sa quinte de toux passa, quel est votre dernier souvenir avant cette ruelle ?

Les yeux poisons le scrutèrent avec méfiance ; il attendit patiemment.

Graduellement, le survivant devint de plus en plus pâle. L'homme s'en imagina parfaitement la raison. Il le laissa pourtant répondre.

- Voldemort…, souffla-t-il.

L'ex-mangemort resta impassible bien qu'un désagréable frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Il m'a…, non, il l'a fait, ce fou a osé le faire…

Son corps semblait presque secoué de convulsions alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient ; sa peau prenait une teinte d'une pâleur inquiétante.

- Comment suis-je sensé le détruire après ça ! C'est totalement IMPOSSIBLE !

Il perdait pied, ce foutu gosse faisait peut-être même une crise de panique sous ses yeux. Les bras entourant son corps frêle, il commençait à marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il crut apercevoir les premières larmes dans ses yeux qu'il parvint à réagir.

- Monsieur Potter, entama-t-il avec un calme qui ne lui était pas coutumier face à son ancien élève, regardez-moi.

Le maître des potions avança sa main vers lui, hésita, puis la posa en douceur sur son épaule. Le fait qu'il ne le repousse pas, même s'il n'était pas certain que son jeune compagnon se souvenait encore de sa présence, le fit gagner en assurance. Son ton gagna par la même occasion en sévérité.

- Potter, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Ce dernier releva à peine la tête vers lui, le regard éteint. Il lui sembla à ce moment-là tellement inconsistant que l'ancien professeur se figura qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa cellule et qu'une fois de plus il n'avait eu droit qu'à une hallucination.

Il repoussa l'angoisse qui gagnait en intensité et observa son fardeau.

L'envie de réveiller ce pauvre gryffondor qui s'apitoyait sur son sort – bien qu'il imaginait facilement qu'il y avait plus que cela – se faisait plus puissante que ces impressions négatives qu'il s'était de tout temps évertué à étouffer.

Encore fallait-il trouver la solution adéquate.

Il ne voyait guère un sort approprié – il ne possédait en rien la formation d'un psychomage ou simplement d'un médicomage – non pas pour stimuler son corps mais pour atteindre son esprit. La légimancie restait une possibilité. Bien qu'il n'était pas certain de parvenir à un résultat à la vue de l'état de fatigue croissante dans lequel il se trouvait.

Severus opta pour la dernière solution. Loin d'être celle où il excellait, elle n'en restait pas moins logique.

- Harry ?

Il n'appréciait pas la douceur exagérée qu'il percevait dans sa voix pourtant il continua.

- Harry, écoutez-moi. Nous sommes libres à présent. Nous pouvons encore nous en sortir, vous m'entendez ?

Une lueur d'amertume éclaira les yeux verts. Et ce fut de la rancœur qui perça dans sa voix lorsque, enfin, il sembla retrouver pied. Un instant il songea que si la colère pouvait lui faire garder sa lucidité, il s'en contenterait simplement. Mais ses nerfs étaient mis à rudes épreuves et il ne considéra pas qu'il avait en face de lui la personne vivante la plus capable de le mettre hors de lui.

- _Vous_, bien sûr, vous pourrez vous en sortir.

D'un geste il repoussa sa main.

- J'imagine que vous ne deviez plus être dans les favoris de votre maître pour décider une nouvelle fois de le trahir. Fuir est dans vos habitudes après tout.

Il fut tout autant déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle il avait refait surface que par les mots prononcés par son ancien élève.

La haine l'envahit à nouveau.

- Je ne suis _pas_ un lâche, Potter. Et _MOI_, je n'abandonne pas dès le premier obstacle à franchir !

- Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! Comment un assassin tel que vous ose me faire la morale ? Vous ne changerez jamais, vous serez toujours aussi mauvais, aussi… aussi sale…

Au delà de sa colère, le jeune sorcier laissa apparaître sur ses traits tout le dégoût que son apparence lui procurait.

Partagé entre réalité des faits et insultes, ces propos le mirent dans une rage noire et il lui hurla presque les paroles qui suivirent.

- Vous ne savez donc pas vous empêcher de vous sentir supérieur aux autres, Potter ? Vous êtes pathétique ! cracha-t-il. Et je ne doute pas que comme moi vous paraîtriez tout aussi misérable si vous aviez passé plus d'une année dans une cellule pour avoir tenté d'aider un gosse stupide sur lequel repose l'avenir du monde !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Le plus jeune cilla.

- On vous a enfermé depuis votre fuite de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il plus posément.

- Non.

L'homme se calmait à son tour. Il voyait parfaitement ce qui l'intriguait pourtant il prit la décision de ne pas ménager cet insolent. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

- Vous avez « dormi » plus d'un an et demi, Monsieur Potter.

S'il y avait bien eu une constante durant son emprisonnement, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais, quelque soit son état, perdu le compte des semaines.

Le gryffondor resta muet de stupeur.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres vous a gardé en stase ; lorsque je suis parvenu à m'échapper, j'ai brisé les sorts qui vous maintenaient inconscients. Réjouissez-vous, j'ai moisi dans une prison pendant un an sans possibilité de veiller au bon fonctionnement de mon corps et vous n'avez même pas eu à vous en soucier. C'était à peine si la poussière vous avait atteint lorsque je vous ai retrouvé.

- Vous pensez réellement que je vais vous croire sur parole ?

- Pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas le choix. Et je suis certain que vous vous souvenez de suffisamment d'éléments pour deviner que je vous mens pas.

Le survivant baissa la tête. Oui, il devait se rappeler parfaitement le jour de sa capture et de son enfermement.

- …

- Maintenant, dîtes-moi ce qu'il vous a fait.

Les yeux cachés par ses cheveux un peu trop longs, il ne tarda pas à répondre.

- Rien. Non, rien. Il m'a juste plongé dans le sommeil en jubilant sur sa victoire.

Le ton se voulait convaincant. Severus savait qu'il mentait. Potter n'avait jamais eu de talent conséquent pour l'art de la dissimulation, à Poudlard déjà, même s'il ne savait ce qu'il cachait, il devinait toujours quand ce dernier préparer quelque chose. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'intention d'approfondir le sujet dans cette ruelle.

- Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Nous devons partir. Rester plus longtemps ici serait trop imprudent.

Celui-qui-avait-survécu releva la tête pour lui faire comprendre, d'un simple regard le peu de confiance qu'il lui accordait.

- Si vous voulez survivre, Monsieur Potter, vous feriez mieux de me suivre. Vous pourrez me réclamer toute explication lorsque que nous aurons quitté ce lieu. Venez.

Il hésita, l'observa encore. Puis se décida.

Voyant la difficulté qu'il avait à se relever, il l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes en ignorant la grimace de répugnance de son cadet à son approche.

- Où allons-nous ?

L'ex-mangemort avait déjà son idée, il espérait simplement qu'ils y seraient en sécurité.

- Vous verrez lorsque nous y serons.

Et sur ces derniers mots, ne lâchant pas l'épaule chaude – chaleur qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler une nouvelle combien une présence humaine lui avait manquée - de son compagnon, il les transplana.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà, voilà, je sens que je suis partie pour une longue fic une fois de plus ...  
Mais j'essaierai de terminer "A ses côtés" et "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" (dont le chapitre 8 ne tardera plus) avant d'entamer une publication plus régulière pour cette fic ; )_

_Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que cache Harry ? Pourquoi cette crise de panique ? Jusqu'à quel point notre cher Severus sera attiré par cette "chaleur" ? XD_

_J'attends vos reviews : )_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Precisions: Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry  
_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 2 : )  
Les chapitres de cette fic ne seront sans doute pas très longs mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !  
Et une fois encore merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ; )  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans ce qui, à première vue, ressemblait à une vieille ferme de campagne, Harry sut que sa situation était assurément différente. S'il avait été pendant une année un sorcier puissant et combatif, il n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'un fuyard, sans baguette, à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

Sans le soutien solide que lui procurait le bras de Rogue, il se serait déjà écroulé.

En levant les yeux vers l'habitation vers laquelle il l'entraînait, il se demanda même avec quelque peu d'ironie ce qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Cette maison délabrée semblant capable de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent ou lui, héros inutile du monde sorcier et victime pour la seconde fois de la folie de Voldemort ?

Si cet assassin qui avait une nouvelle fois retourné sa veste aurait peut-être, mais ça restait encore à prouver, parié sur lui, ce qu'il avait omis de lui dire l'aurait immédiatement fait revoir son jugement.

Peu importait la manière dont il envisageait sa mission, il en revenait toujours au même point : la guerre était perdue d'avance.

Sauf si… Rogue le ferait peut-être. Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour l'instant. Mais la pensée n'en était pas moins assez désagréable.

Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour le survivant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la vieille bâtisse, elle lui semblait de plus en plus petite et décrépite. Etait-ce vraiment le lieu choisi par le maître des potions ? A son image, cette minuscule ferme, si austère, paraissait déplacée dans cette campagne reprenant vie.

Harry se demanda vaguement s'ils étaient bien au début du printemps, et le vent effleurant sa peau, doux malgré la tombée du jour, sembla le lui confirmer, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant l'entrée.

Le mangemort était tendu, sur ses gardes.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû l'être également mais sa situation lui rappela que cela ne changerait rien.

- Alohomora.

L'homme poussa la porte et elle s'ouvrit dans un désagréable grincement.

Après un bref coup d'œil, ce dernier se détendit légèrement, ne rangeant cependant pas sa baguette, et entra dans la première pièce qui les accueillit, l'épaulant toujours dans ses déplacements.

Au bout de quelques pas, il posa le jeune homme – enfin, le lâcha sans brutalité mais sans douceur – sur le canapé d'un noir passé placé contre l'un des murs amande. La poussière vola autour d'eux ; une quinte de toux le prit mais, alors que le survivant sentait sa gorge se révolter contre cette nuée d'indésirables, Rogue lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il but avec avidité.

Le maître des potions le quitta pour s'enfoncer dans une pièce qui, la porte restée entrouverte, donnait apparemment sur une cuisine. Harry voulut se lever pour le rejoindre – il ne pouvait se décider à lui accorder sa confiance – mais ses jambes refusèrent obstinément d'accomplir leur devoir.

Il soupira.

Après tout, ce mangemort pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Son légendaire entêtement de gryffondor ne lui apportait que des ennuis, pour une fois il se sentait prêt à l'oublier.

Il ne dût pas attendre longtemps pour le voir réapparaître.

- Monsieur Potter, nous ne resterons pas longtemps dans cette demeure alors reprenez autant de force que vous le pourrez. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'étendue actuelle de _son_ influence. Il est impératif que nous trouvions du soutien au plus vite.

Son ton froid ne l'étonna pas mais son regard, bien moins dur que durant ces quelques années à Poudlard, lui fit revenir en mémoire toutes les questions qu'il se posait à son sujet.

L'homme éparpilla quelques bougies sur la table basse en face du canapé et en dissémina, à l'aide de la magie, un certain nombre à travers la pièce. D'un coup de baguette, la pièce fut baignée d'une lumière tamisée.

_« Bonne nuit, mon petit Harry »_

_La semi obscurité._

_Ses lunettes, sa cape et sa baguette exposées sur la commode à quelques centimètres de lui._

_Si seulement son corps n'était pas si engourdi. Il désire de tout son être simplement soulever sa main mais c'est inutile._

_Voldemort est arrivé à ses fins._

_Pourtant, jusqu'au bout il y avait cru. _

_Même lorsqu'il lui avait révélé ses intentions._

_Ron et Hermione avaient besoin de son aide !_

_Molly… Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment vu le sort l'atteindre quelques heures plus tôt au Terrier ? Non ! Il s'était promis de veiller sur cette famille – sa famille - déjà amputée d'un membre…_

_Chimères. Sa vie, il l'avait déjà vécue et elle se terminait à cet instant._

- Monsieur Potter ?

Rogue l'observait fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Vous devriez manger. Je vous rappelle que nous partirons à l'aube, dit-il en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Il prit conscience à ce moment-là que l'ancien professeur était assis sur un fauteuil lui faisant face, la table les séparant occupée par une assiette – la sienne vraisemblablement – alors que les bougies les entourant étaient déjà marquées par de nombreuses coulées de cire.

Combien de temps ce qui lui avait semblait n'être qu'à peine quelques images l'avait emporté hors de la réalité ?

Harry fixa sa portion de pâtes au fromage partagé entre méfiance et envie. Il releva la tête vers son aîné mais ce dernier avait posé sa nuque contre le dossier du fauteuil et gardait les paupières closes.

- D'où vient cette nourriture ? Je croyais que vous aviez été enfermé dans les geôles de Voldemort durant ces derniers mois ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Le maître des potions ouvrit les yeux et souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Puis il eut un léger rictus alors que ses cheveux graisseux encadraient tristement son visage. Quelques années plus tôt, le survivant aurait sans doute trouvé très étrange de le voir affublé d'une barbe et d'une moustache. Amusant même. Aujourd'hui, il associé simplement ce détail à l'image du traître qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Aliments conservés magiquement, répondit-il concis.

Le jeune sorcier se contenta de cette explication, s'avouant qu'il serait peu logique qu'il l'ait libéré pour ensuite l'empoisonner, et goûta le plat.

- Je vais vous laisser terminer votre repas. Ensuite, nous désignerons nos premiers lieux de recherches. Si bien sûr vous parvenez à vous concentrer sur mes propos plus de deux minutes, termina-t-il sans doute pour lui-même en se relevant.

Il emporta avec lui le service à thé sommaire et le laissa seul dans le salon pittoresque.

Harry porta une nouvelle fois la fourchette à sa bouche.

Des recherches.

Ses amis étaient-ils encore de ce monde ?

Peut-être Rogue ne faisait-il que référence aux horcruxes. Dans ce cas, c'était peine perdue. Mais non, il avait mentionné un soutien supplémentaire – dont il était évident qu'ils avaient besoin – et puis, il n'était même pas certain que son aîné ait même connaissance de ces morceaux d'âmes…

Il songea aux derniers mois qui avaient précédé sa capture.

Ron et Hermione avaient toujours été là pour lui. Et l'Ordre les avait soutenu de loin dans les premiers temps puis ils s'étaient définitivement unis.

La jeune femme n'avait-elle pas supposé que les informations, anonymes, que McGonagall recevait par fragments avaient pour origine le mangemort qui l'avait amené dans cet endroit ?

Le survivant avait affirmé que c'était impossible. Et ils s'étaient ralliés à lui après que Tonks et quelques aurors aient succombé à une attaque dont ils n'avaient pas été informés.

Remus avait d'ailleurs suivi de près en emportant Lestrange et Pettigrew dans la tombe à sa suite.

Le souvenir lui serra la gorge.

Il ne s'était pas permis de s'appesantir sur cette perte – et encore moins sur les suivantes – à l'époque, il était hors de question qu'il laisse échapper sa tristesse devant ce traître.

Le survivant était condamné mais il était bien décidé à garder une part de fierté.

Une fois de plus, il ne vit l'homme que lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui en s'éloignant. L'ancien professeur venait de se pencher vers lui pour débarrasser son assiette. Une senteur vanille se dégageait de sa peau.

Il l'observa.

Le maître des potions avait l'air propre, libéré d'une pilosité exagérée, et affublé de nouvelles robes noires impeccables loin de ses guenilles sales et poussiéreuses. Pas si différent de sa mémoire, en somme. Sauf pour sa profonde maigreur et surtout cet air interrogateur.

Il lui avait posé une question, non ? Harry n'avait pas entendu.

Il y avait vraiment un décalage entre lui et le monde extérieur, ça en devenait inquiétant. Il espéra que cela ne serait que temporaire.

Il essaya de lui prêter attention.

Son aîné lui expliqua qu'ils tenteraient d'accéder à des lieux tel que le Square Grimmaud, Godric Hollow ou encore Poudlard, mais avec beaucoup de prudence, dans l'espoir de retrouver des alliés. Il lui posa quelques questions sur les lieux où ils pourraient se rendre et, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur bon nombre de ses paroles, il lui répondit évasivement. Le souvenir de sa capture au Terrier l'emporta aussi à quelques lieux du mangemort.

Harry comprit néanmoins que cette vieille ferme était assez reculée de tout pour qu'il y soient en sécurité, du moins dans les premiers temps.

Un silence s'installa et il fixa les yeux noirs sans y rechercher quelque chose de précis.

Rogue était assis en face de lui et le scrutait aussi mais avec une certaine… inquiétude ? Il ne préféra pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin.

- … vez des questions à me poser sur mon départ de Poudlard ?

Remarquant à peine qu'inconsciemment il avait posé ses pieds sur le canapé et entouré ses genoux de ses bras, il répondit à la question qu'il n'avait écoutée qu'à moitié la considérant soudain avec plus d'importance.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez tué Dumbledore.

Il continua à le fixer. L'éclair de tristesse qu'il vit passer dans ses yeux le déstabilisa quelque peu et l'ancra un peu plus dans la réalité.

- Albus me l'avait demandé. Pour sauver Malfoy. Vous le connaissiez, il s'imaginait que tout être pouvait recéler une part de bonté. De plus, j'avais passé un serment inviolable, il le savait et ne voulait pas me voir en subir les conséquences.

- Hermione avait vu juste alors, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne prenait pas cela pour une vérité absolue pour autant mais se voyait plus enclin à l'accepter. C'était plausible. Avec le recul, il imaginait plus facilement Dumbledore se sacrifier pour le jeune serpentard – une forme de sa quête du pardon pour s'être trompé avec Jedusor.

- Et pourquoi Voldemort vous a-t-il enfermé ? Enfin… comment a-t-il su que vous aviez simplement obéit au Directeur ?

Une expression de dégoût et de haine passa sur son visage.

- Malfoy, commença-t-il. Il s'est révélé meilleur occlumens que je ne me l'imaginais – et sans doute plus manipulateur encore que son père – et a attendu que je tente de le rallier à notre cause, en jouant l'enfant « égaré », pour me vendre au seigneur des ténèbres. Je l'ai sous-estimé et j'en ai payé le prix.

Cette révélation le fit réfléchir. Et rapidement reporter une haine féroce sur le dernier Malfoy.

Harry ne savait s'il devait totalement croire le maître des potions mais la somme des détails inhabituels qu'il percevait dans son comportement le persuadait qu'il lui disait, sinon toute, au moins une part de vérité.

A bien y songer, Draco Malfoy était bien la source de tous ces évènements tragiques. Sans lui, les mangemort n'auraient _jamais_ pu entrer à Poudlard cette nuit-là. Ces longs mois de combats acharnés n'auraient pas eu lieu.

Remus vivrait encore.

Tant de ces anciens camarades de classes.

Ginny…

Voldemort n'aurait pas pu le capturer. Et lui ne serait pas à présent… il ne serait pas…

Il ne remarqua pas que ses premières larmes lui échappaient.

Harry haïssait cette situation. Il ne savait même pas si ses amis vivaient encore mais n'avait que trop conscience de ceux qu'il avait déjà perdus.

Le visage enfoui dans ses bras, il avait déjà abandonné tout espoir pour lui-même et il détestait cette faiblesse qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter. La preuve en était, il pleurait, là, devant cet homme qu'il s'était encore persuadé être un mangemort – bien qu'il avait su que, si cela avait vraiment été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu revoir la lumière du jour – pour garder sa volonté et ses certitudes, et n'avait même plus la force de retenir sa douleur malgré sa honte.

Il sentit le canapé s'affaisser sous un poids nouveau mais n'y prêta que peu d'attention. C'est à peine s'il remarqua la main douce et hésitante qu'il glissa dans ses cheveux en bataille ou ses lunettes qu'on lui ôtait avec précaution.

- Je ne peux pas vous assurer que nous gagnerons cette guerre, Monsieur Potter, mais soyez certain que ceux qui le pourront feront tout pour y arriver. Nous retrouverons les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et nous continuerons le combat.

La vois posée et convaincue le calma légèrement.

Cependant, la réalité de la chose – que lui ne pouvait _pas_ s'en sortir – continua à le torturer. Epuisé, il finit par s'allonger et accepter de bonne grâce la couverture qu'on lui posa sur les épaules. Se sentir brisé et désespéré était bien suffisant pour cette nuit, il serait toujours temps d'ouvrir les yeux à son compagnon d'infortune.

Il ne repoussa pas la main qui s'attarda un instant sur son front, y trouvant un inexplicable réconfort, et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

_A suivre…_

_Je bosse dur sur le prochain chapitre de "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" mais je n'en vois pas encore le bout, gomen -.-°  
Et puis, avec mes partiels de janvier je ne saurais plus vous donner de date de publication... Au pire début février :S  
Vos reviews me donnent toujours un maximum de courage alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser !_

_A bientôt (j'espère -.-)  
_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Precisions: Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Kikoo :' )  
Le chapitre nouveau est là, j'espère que vous apprécierez !  
Et merci pour vos reviews wOw !_

_Bonne lecture : )  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le jeune homme dormait encore.

L'aube se levait ; il devrait bientôt le réveiller. Severus aurait préféré le laisser se reposer.

Cette année d'enfermement l'avait-elle donc rendu si faible que les larmes d'un gamin étaient suffisantes pour le troubler à ce point ?

Il déposa sur la table un déjeuner léger et s'agenouilla devant sont ancien élève.

Son visage était paisible, ses traits plus matures également. Harry Potter avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre – aux limites de Poudlard, il y avait déjà plus de deux ans – et étrangement le nom de son père ne lui venait plus systématiquement à l'esprit lorsqu'il l'observait. Il avait mûri, à n'en pas douter, mais son caractère restait le même. Certes, il s'était révélé fragile et désagréablement amorphe mais cette tendance à mettre les autres en tort avant lui m-

Non, il faisait preuve de mauvaise fois. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus qu'une légère méfiance.

Severus ne s'attendait pas vraiment à de la reconnaissance – même dans cette situation, il s'était imaginé que Potter garderait un air supérieur, se montrerait têtu voir ingérable – mais sa passivité et sa facilité à accepter ses dires l'étonnait. Trop loin des réactions qu'il lui avait toujours connues, son comportement le déstabilisait. Néanmoins, lui-même ne s'était jamais montré aussi compréhensif en sa présence. De leurs précédents face à face, il n'avait souvenir que de haine et d'insolence. Pourtant, de voir en lui tant de faiblesse – lui qui lui avait toujours tenu tête – le poussait à se montrer immanquablement doux.

Il avança sa main vers son visage puis se figea.

Que lui prenait-il ?

La veille aussi ses gestes étaient devenus indépendants de sa volonté. Il s'en rendait compte mais ça n'en était pas moins dérangeant ; il se demanda une nouvelle fois si cet emprisonnement n'avait pas rendu son esprit plus fragile. Après tout combien de fois ne s'était-il pas cru devenir fou ? Peut-être l'était-il vraiment.

Quelle fine équipe ! Un survivant à peine vivant et un ex-mangemort dément !

Il grimaça face à ses dérangeantes pensées.

Severus se redressa et secoua légèrement son compagnon, emprisonnant son épaule.

- Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter, réveillez-vous, nous devons bientôt partir.

Il l'observa ouvrir doucement les paupières et sortir lentement du sommeil.

L'homme se demanda un instant pourquoi il plissait les yeux et se rappela de la semi pénombre qui envahissait le lieu. D'un geste leste, il amena à eux quelques bougies sur leur fin et dans un même mouvement de baguette les alluma.

La lumière était agréable et apaisante. Ce genre de détails n'aurait pas dû attirer son attention – avant – pourtant c'était l'obscurité qui l'avait accompagné durant une année et ces flammes vacillantes l'adoucissaient.

- Mmh… Ah. Vous êtes là. Ce n'est donc pas un cauchemar.

La remarque ne se voulait pas blessante, il le savait parfaitement, elle était simplement chargée de déception et d'amertume. Le maître des potions vit également qu'il évitait son regard mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte conscient. Ses yeux étaient rougis, son visage était encore marqué par les larmes de la veille. Malheureusement son regard manquait toujours d'une certaine lucidité.

Il s'était dégagé du tissu qui le recouvrait, avait récupéré ses lunettes et restait immobile.

Ca n'avait rien de rassurant. Et Severus espérait bien que cela soit passager ; il ne s'imaginait pas s'évertuer à lui faire quitter cet inquiétant état d'abattement excessif. Dont il ne connaissait, soit dit en passant, toujours pas la véritable origine.

Toutefois, il était plus temps d'agir que de se perdre en suppositions et conjectures.

- Accio baguette. Accio cape.

Il prit la baguette et posa la cape sur le bras du canapé.

- Monsieur Potter, j'ai pu la récupérer, elle était à vos côtés lorsque je vous ai retrouvé.

Le jeune sorcier observait l'arme qu'il lui tendait mais son attention ne semblait une fois de plus pas réellement portée sur lui.

Il soupira, attrapa sa main droite et lui rendit son bien. Ce geste lui permit de voir les yeux verts se poser sur lui. Severus en fut soulagé.

Le regard de son cadet passa de sa baguette à l'ex-mangemort, plusieurs fois, puis finalement il la serra plus fermement.

- Si vous avez l'intention de vous en servir contre moi, faîtes-le maintenant. A ce stade, il est inutile que nous entreprenions quoi que ce soit si vous ne pouvez avoir la moindre confiance en moi.

Les émeraudes revinrent se fixer sur son visage. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé un jour un regard si indéchiffrable chez ce gamin, ne semblant rien exprimer et pourtant le scrutant avec attention.

- Merci… pour ma baguette.

Severus hocha légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà un premier pas. Néanmoins, sa raison continuait à lui souffler que son manque apparent de combativité ne présageait rien de bon pour leur avenir. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et devait suivre son objectif : retrouver des alliés.

- La salle de bain se trouve après la cuisine, indiqua-t-il en désignant la porte d'un geste vague. Dès que vous serez prêt à y aller, nous nous rendrons aux anciens lieux de réunion de l'Ordre et, s'il le faut, nous continuerons avec le Terrier ou même Godric Hollow.

Le jeune Potter s'était levé dès ses premiers mots et il s'était écarté de son chemin. Apparemment, il n'avait plus de difficulté à se déplacer – tant mieux, leurs futures explorations n'en seraient que facilités.

Le maître des potions observa la pièce d'un regard morne.

La dernière fois qu'il avait retrouvé refuge dans cette vieille masure, Dumbledore vivait encore. Il s'en était simplement servi comme lieu de retraite improvisé pour se faire à l'idée de la résurrection de ce vil serpent. Un endroit éloigné de tout, le temps de se préparer à affronter une nouvelle année scolaire _avec_ son ancien maître. A la veille de sa dernière année en tant que professeur de potions en somme.

Cette ferme ne lui appartenait même pas. Ce n'était qu'un taudis qu'il s'était approprié lors de ses premières années d'enseignement. Ses propriétaires devaient être morts depuis bien longtemps et personne ne semblait même avoir connaissance de son existence. D'ailleurs, qui se serait attardé dans ce coin perdu d'Ecosse, retiré de toute civilisation, tant moldue que sorcière ?

A l'époque, ses pérégrinations – dans ses jeunes années, il ne supportait pas longtemps de devoir se terrer à Poudlard, pendant chaque congé scolaire, pour sa soi-disant sécurité, alors que le mage noir avait disparu – l'avaient entraîné ici par hasard. Il pouvait au moins se réjouir d'avoir pris le parti d'en faire son bien. Où se seraient-ils réfugiés autrement ?

Severus détourna les yeux du pain nappé de marmelade qu'il avait posé sur la table – encore une fois, avoir prit la précaution d'amener quelques réserves dans cette demeure faisait parti de ces décisions pour lesquelles il se félicitait.

Il s'assit sur le canapé ; toute cette nourriture lui révulsait l'estomac. Non pas parce qu'elle s'éloignait un peu trop de ses goûts mais parce qu'elle était bien trop riche. Un an au pain et à l'eau laissait des traces, c'était tout juste s'il avait pu avaler un liquide un peu plus consistant que son thé avant de retrouver le jeune Potter. Lorsque, la veille, il avait vu son apparence pitoyable dans le vieux miroir de la salle de bain, l'homme en avait été un instant blême de stupeur. S'il faisait abstraction de la barbe et la moustache qui ne lui allaient pas du tout, son corps lui avait paru terriblement squelettique. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu cette apparence longiligne et limite maigre mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de _ça_.

Ce n'était pas son apparence qui le préoccupait mais plutôt l'impact sur sa santé qu'indiquait cet aspect maladif. Il se sentait faible, toutefois avant de se voir, il n'avait même pas songé aux conséquences néfastes, peut-être même irréversibles, que cet emprisonnement avait engendrées sur son corps.

Un fin sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Si le seigneur des ténèbres, ou bien même l'un de ses serviteurs, les retrouvait, ces éventuelles « séquelles » seraient bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Non, son état physique n'était vraiment pas sa priorité. Son état mental par contre… à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, il semblait perdre ses capacités de raisonnements. Les indices de son déséquilibre – qui semblaient lui échapper au fur et à mesure qu'il les rassemblait – ne semblaient pas avoir de quelconque logique.

Un souvenir de James Potter lui lançant un sort anodin alors qu'il venait de lancer son premier avada kedavra (Pourquoi pensait-t-il premier ? S'était-il acharné sur le cadavre ? Il ne se souvenait pas…) sur cet imbécile qui lui avait permis de s'échapper de cette prison.

Un instant des plus perturbants lorsque, la veille, devant le miroir, il avait parlé comme-ci il conversait avec Albus (Cela n'avait guère duré plus que quelques secondes, n'est-ce pas ?).

Il y avait eu d'autres périodes semblables, Severus en était persuadé, mais son esprit semblait déjà les avoir effacées pour ne plus lui laisser que de vagues et dérangeantes impressions.

Outre ces comportements, son esprit également se jouait de lui. Si depuis l'aube, il raisonnait avec un bon sens évident, il n'en avait pas été de même lorsque Potter avait craqué. Ce geste de protection, cette volonté de le rassurer, c'était bien loin de ses réactions habituelles cependant c'était parfaitement humain dans une telle situation. Ce qui était plus alarmant n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait ou dit mais ce qu'il avait ressenti et voulu.

Un désir de ne pas le laisser s'échapper, une envie de ne jamais le voir refaire surface et ainsi devenir indispensable à sa survie. Un instant, fugace mais réel, il avait voulu le faire sien pour ne plus _jamais_ se retrouver seul et ne plus quitter sa chaleur.

Sa chaleur.

La même qu'il ressentait assis sur ce canapé tiède, légèrement déformé par le corps qui y avait passé une nuit agitée – à plusieurs reprises il avait hésité entre le sortir de son sommeil, de ses cauchemars, ou le laisser dormir en espérant qu'il récupère malgré tout. Severus, lui, avait passé sa nuit dans le fauteuil placé à l'opposé, somnolant à peine, observant l'être sur lequel reposait encore l'avenir de millions de sorciers et moldus.

Peut-être aussi le seul allié qui lui restait.

Il serra les poings sentant ses muscles ankylosés protester devant une manifestation si physique de son désarroi. Ils avaient besoins d'alliés dans les plus brefs délais. Même Miss Granger ou n'importe qu'elle membre des Weasley lui convenait, qu'au moins un garde-fou l'oblige à garder son contrôle.

Le maître des potions cligna des paupières.

Qu'était-il en train d'imaginer ? Il était parfaitement sain d'esprit !

Ce n'était qu'un après coup de cet enfermement, juste cela. Il n'était en rien une menace pour Potter.

Cette certitude à nouveau ancrée dans son esprit, il laissa ses pensées s'organiser autour de leur mission et attendit patiemment que Potter junior se décide à revenir au salon ; dès que ce fut le cas, il le laissa déjeuner à son rythme.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Le survivant paraissait un peu plus alerte que la veille, ses mouvements n'étaient plus hésitant et lui ne semblait pas plus rebuté par la nourriture que le soir précédent. Cependant, en l'observant, le maître des potions songea qu'il semblait encore trop agir par automatisme. Dans ces vêtements noirs – c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu mettre à sa disposition, quelques-uns de ses habits de rechange qu'il n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver – que le jeune homme avait habillement adapté à sa taille, il lui paraissait un peu plus meurtri encore et définitivement fragile. Si quelques années plus tôt, Severus avait jugé surréaliste l'idée qu'un gamin puisse terrasser le seigneur des ténèbres, il pouvait affirmer qu'aujourd'hui il donnait moins de crédit encore à cette pâle image du survivant qu'à cet enfant de onze ans qu'il avait pris en grippe dès le premier regard.

Il fut arraché à ses idées noires par la voix claire du jeune sorcier.

- Par où allons-nous commencer ?

La question l'agaça légèrement puisque la veille il lui avait déjà expliqué leur futur parcours mais il ne fit aucune remarque ; tant qu'un semblant de collaboration semblerait possible, il s'efforcerait de garder en lui tout ce qui pourrait la briser.

Severus se leva d'un mouvement souple, en oubliant la douleur inconfortable en découlant, puis répondit d'un ton neutre.

- Je doute que le Square Grimmault soit encore un lieu sûr, le Terrier non plus d'ailleurs. Cependant, nous devons nous y rendre pour pouvoir suivre les traces de l'Ordre du-

- Le Terrier. Nous y avons fait quelques aménagements le mois… enfin, un mois avant ma capture. Et je sais où nous pourrions transplaner pour ne pas être trop rapidement repérables.

- Néanmoins, reprit le maître des potions qui n'appréciait pas plus que lorsqu'il était professeur de se faire couper la parole, j'ai d'abord une chose importante à vérifier.

Il fit quelques pas vers un espace inoccupé de la pièce – se faisant la remarque que finalement Potter, dont le regard semblait soudain nettement plus vif, n'était pas dans un état si dramatique qu'il se l'était imaginé – tout en développant son affirmation.

- Si j'y parviens, nous aurons sans doute plus de problèmes que je n'en prévoyais. Toutefois, il serait étonnant qu'en une année à peine…

En un instant, il transplana.

Le sorcier ne pensait pas y parvenir et pourtant au premier essai il avait transplané _dans Poudlard._

Le couloir était désert et il se tenait immobile devant une porte qui, si rien n'avait changé, serait la réserve des ingrédients et des potions.

Trop surpris pour songer plus avant à toutes les implications qui en découlait, il retransplana aussi sec auprès de Potter.

- Où êtes-vous allés ?

Le jeune homme en question pointait sa baguette vers son torse et son ton était agressif. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Le gamin resserra sa prise sur son arme.

- Là où je n'aurais _pas_ dû pouvoir aller. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et maintenant baissez cette chose, Monsieur Potter, votre vigilance nous sera bien plus utile ailleurs, ajouta-t-il froidement. Nous retournons immédiatement au château.

Severus approcha de son cadet.

Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul et son regard se fit plus suspicieux.

L'ancien professeur préférant éviter les longues explications, et par là même ignorer la colère un peu disproportionnée qui montait indéniablement en lui, lui attrapa le bras d'un geste brusque et les fit transplaner.

_A suivre..._

_Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit, soit je poste le chapitre 11 de "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" la semaine prochaine ou le chapitre de cette fic mais dans tous les cas la suite ne tardera pas trop ; )  
Reviews ?  
_

_A bientôt !  
_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Precisions: Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Hello :')_  
_Eh oui, le chapitre 4 est enfin là ! Merci encore pour vos reviews é.è_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;)  
Bonne lecture ! _

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Poudlard. Rogue n'avait menti.

Déstabilisé par cette arrivée subite dans ce lieu familier, il en oublia l'homme qui l'avait entraîné avec lui. Il s'apprêtait à partir en exploration dans le château lorsque la voix de l'ex-mangemort attira son attention.

- … dû m'en douter.

Harry jeta un œil dans la petite salle où il avait pénétré et la reconnue. Cependant, en prêtant un peu plus attention à son contenu, il comprit la réaction de l'homme.

Il n'y avait rien. Enfin, si, toutes les étagères et les bocaux étaient là mais tout était vide. Plus la moindre plante, herbe ou solution étrange. On aurait facilement pu croire que cette réserve n'avait jamais été utilisée, son sol couvert de poussière et ses meubles bourrés de toiles d'araignées parlaient dans ce sens.

Alors qu'il s'attardait sur ces détails, il vit le maître des potions s'enfoncer dans la salle familière puis soulever une dalle près de la dernière étagère. Avec précaution, il ramena quelques fioles à la surface. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire. Rogue pouvait se montrer très prévoyant.

Dès que le sorcier se releva, il reprit un visage neutre.

- Je dépose ces quelques potions et je reviens. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Son aîné transplana tandis que lui fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Ce ton autoritaire ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Ses idées étaient plus claires que la veille ; il était hors de question que cet ancien mangemort dirige tout. Toutefois il décida que, pour l'heure, mieux valait éviter les conflits inutiles.

Le survivant pénétra dans la réserve, sans but précis, se demandant une fois de plus quel serait le meilleur moyen pour aborder **le** sujet. Lui faire comprendre que certaines actions seraient vaines et que d'autres – une principalement – seraient primordiales.

Et pour cela, il devait cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

N'allait-il pas bientôt avoir vingt ans ? S'il n'avait pu retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis si longtemps, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre une telle faiblesse.

Harry observa un peu plus attentivement le lieu. Tout était parfaitement en ordre. Cela lui paraissait étrange. On avait donc pris le temps de refermer chaque bocal, laissant le nom de l'ingrédient – lorsqu'il était indiqué – bien en face de l'éventuel visiteur alors que cette pièce elle-même semblait devenue inutile ?

Il eut un léger rictus. Cela lui arrivait encore, après toutes ces années, de raisonner comme un moldu. Il devait bien exister un sort capable de récupérer ces éléments sans toucher à leur contenant…

Un bruit le fit immédiatement se retourner.

Ce n'était que Rogue.

Dire qu'il semblait fatigué était un euphémisme. Les cernes qui creusaient son visage étaient les marques les plus flagrantes de son état d'épuisement. Pourtant, l'homme se tenait toujours droit, limite fier.

- Nous devons savoir qui sont les occupant de ce château. Venez. Et tenez-vous sur vos gardes.

Ses paroles l'arrachèrent à son examen silencieux.

- Vous allez bien ?

Harry se surprit par sa propre question ; le sorcier semblait l'être tout autant. Ce dernier plissa les yeux quelques instants puis se détourna.

- Allons-y, Monsieur Potter.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs en silence, le survivant s'interrogeant toujours sur l'intérêt soudain qu'il avait porté à cet ancien serviteur de Voldemort. Un homme qui l'avait haï dès le premier jour et qui n'avait certainement pas besoin de son aide. Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il pour lui ? Il pouvait vraiment agir de façon idiote parfois.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un ricanement bas empli l'espace sonore. C'était Rogue.

- Ridicule.

Le ton était indéniablement moqueur mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Quelque chose dans ce simple mot lui avait provoqué un indéniable frisson. Sa réaction n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu pour cette simple question.

Une année… Ce n'était pas grand-chose, Sirius avait vécu pire. Alors pourquoi se demandait-il soudain si cet homme avait encore toute sa tête ? Le maître des potions était pourtant l'un des derniers qu'il s'imaginerait atteint par la folie. Dangereux, certes. Mais fou ?

Harry balaya cette voix qui lui soufflait que Rogue aurait peut-être plus besoin de son soutien que lui du sien – s'il se permettait plus de paranoïa qu'il n'en avait déjà à son égard, il était certain qu'il finirait par envenimer la situation - et rattrapa son aîné qui l'avait déjà devancé de quelques pas.

Ils passèrent ainsi des heures à fouiller Poudlard, tombant sur des salles inoccupées, des tableaux vides, des meubles inutiles – même la bibliothèque avait subi ce sort – et privés du moindre livre ou instrument. Et, à chaque fois, tout était encore en ordre, recouvert de couches de poussières mais chaque armoire, chaque lit même, était en lieu et place habituels.

Sans les tableaux, ils avaient pu pénétrer dans les dortoirs de chaque maison pourtant leurs recherches étaient restées infructueuses. Seuls les appartements des professeurs – à l'exception de celui de Rogue qui était simplement vide – et le bureau directorial étaient condamnés.

Les torches brûlaient encore dans tout le château cependant, à part ce détail, l'école semblait dépourvue de magie et de toute vie. Plus de fantômes, d'escaliers récalcitrants, plus d'illumination dans la grande salle.

Ils s'étaient même rendus jusqu'à la volière – il aurait tant aimé y retrouver Hedwige – et il n'y avaient trouvé que cages vides et closes.

Et en cette fin d'après-midi, Harry se tenait dans cette tour de l'école, observant les chemins en contrebas. Il étudia un instant Rogue du coin de l'œil avant de revenir à sa contemplation. L'homme était appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés ; il avait l'air exténué.

Durant les premières heures, ils étaient constamment restés en alerte, se préparant à faire face à d'éventuels ennemis à chaque instant.

Ils n'avaient vu personne.

Finalement, comprenant qu'ils étaient totalement seuls, ils avaient fini par échanger quelques mots, émettre des idées quant à l'abandon de Poudlard. On pouvait même dire qu'ils avaient presque eu une conversation calme et posée. Cependant, certaines tensions étaient toujours présentes – on effaçait pas sept ans de haine en quelques heures – et puis il ne pouvait certainement pas affirmer qu'il lui faisait vraiment confiance. Le maître des potions s'était montré aimable et lui avait suivi le pas.

Aucune conclusion plausible n'en était pourtant sortie.

Pourquoi les mangemorts n'y avaient pas pénétré et emporté ce qu'ils pouvaient alors qu'on était à présent capable d'y transplaner ?

Pourquoi toute la magie avait quitté les lieux ?

Le survivant soupira une nouvelle fois.

Si Poudlard n'avait rien donné alors il faudrait aller ailleurs.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée mais ils avaient encore le temps de s'y rendre. Le jeune sorcier ne s'y sentait pas prêt néanmoins, alors qu'il s'était observé dans la glace le matin même, il s'était promis de garder une part d'espoir ; son sort était déjà décidé mais ses amis pourraient peut-être encore s'en sortir.

Il allait annoncer leur prochaine destination à son compagnon lorsque des formes attirèrent son attention. Des hommes en noirs approchaient du château.

Des mangemorts.

- Rogue, venez voir !

Le temps que l'ancien professeur n'arrive à ses côtés, deux personnes se détachèrent du groupe de tête. Il se dit que, de là où ils se trouvaient, il n'avait pas pu réellement les identifier toutefois l'intervention de son aîné ne lui laissa plus de doutes.

- Malfoy. Père et fils.

- Vous êtes certains … ?

L'homme ne le laissa pas terminer, pointa sa baguette vers eux et marmonna un sort qu'il ne comprit pas. A la sueur qui couvrait son visage, il comprit d'emblée que cela n'était pas à la portée de tous.

Une boule s'assembla au creux de sa main puis il s'éloigna du rebord et fit signe à son cadet de le suivre. Ce n'est que lorsque les premières images et les premiers mots se formèrent qu'il en constata les effets. L'image tremblotant dans sa paume était très floue – il ne pouvait d'ailleurs distinguer le père du fils – mais les voix étaient limpides.

« -… capables de transplaner à l'intérieur. Si nous avions encore ce Weasley, nous aurions pu à nouveau le faire pénétrer dans cette ruine d'un simple imperium. »

Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Lucius.

Un Weasley ? Qui donc ?

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père, Rogue n'y songera sans doute même pas. Après tout, à leur époque…

- Je me demande comment tu as pu tant te rapprocher de notre maître avec un raisonnement si obtus ! As-tu déjà oublié que tu as _toi-même_ révélé son rôle à ces traîtres à leur sang ?

- Si ces incapables ne les avaient pas laisser s'échapper, ça n'aurait aucune importance !

- Drago ! Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Père.

- Il est vrai que ces imbéciles ont bien mérités leur punition ; Severus n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa prison, même en tuant un simple garde. Mais il est intelligent et dangereux – force est de le reconnaître – et il a Potter à présent. Si Poudlard ne lui est pas ouvert, ce foutu gosse y est certainement le bienvenu. »

Malfoy senior se tourna vers l'un de ses compagnons.

« - Je veux que vingt d'entre-vous se relèguent régulièrement aux postes convenus. »

Il refit face à son fils.

« - Nous rentrons. »

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux et la boule disparut.

Des Malfoy dans toute leur splendeur.

S'ils n'avaient pas été entourés par tant de mangemorts, Harry n'aurait pas hésité à entamer le combat. Et à leur extirper un maximum d'informations.

De quel Weasley s'étaient-ils emparés ? S'était-il enfui ou bien… ? Et pourquoi-

Il avait levé les yeux vers Rogue dont le mouvement de ses robes avait attiré son attention ; il se figea.

Son visage était déformé par la rage. Bien sûr, lui aussi était en colère mais l'éclat – de folie ? – qui brillait dans ces yeux noirs tendait à remplacer ce sentiment par la peur. L'homme était réellement effrayant.

Son regard tomba sur sa main qui enserrait sa baguette ; des gouttes de sang glissaient le long du bois fin.

- Nous devrions partir. Il nous reste du temps pour nous rendre au Terrier avant la nuit.

Le survivant n'était pas certain que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé en prononçant ces mots pourtant il continua dès qu'il capta l'attention de son ancien professeur.

- Vous devriez faire quelque chose pour votre main.

Rogue cligna des paupières – comme-ci il reprenait pied dans la réalité – et observa sa paume meurtrie avec étonnement puis son visage se ferma à nouveau.

Le jeune sorcier attendit que son aîné ait terminé – il avait sans doute utilisé un sort informulé puisqu'il avait dirigé sa baguette vers sa plaie. Il reprit la parole en s'approchant de lui.

- Je sais où nous pouvons transplaner sans danger.

L'homme ne réagit pas et Harry se contenta d'enserrer légèrement son – trop – fin poignet avant de transplaner.

Une douce nostalgie s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait emprunté cette route avec la famille Weasley pour se rendre à la coupe du monde de quidditch. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Trop rapidement, les souvenirs de sa capture au Terrier reprirent leur place.

_Les homme en noir pénétrant dans la demeure à l'aube. Il a peine le temps de se demander comment ils ont pu les retrouver. N'avaient-ils pas protégé la propriété par un sort similaire à celui du Square Grimmauld ? Les jumeaux atteints chacun par un doloris en protégeant leur mère. Monsieur Weasley stupéfixer. Billy et Fleur assaillis de toutes parts. Ron et Hermione luttant avec courage, à ses côtés. Et puis le sort mortel. Les hurlements. Les ténèbres._

-… tter. Potter ! C'est inutile !

Il chercha à comprendre ce que le maître des potions essayait de lui dire puis il vit. Des ombres, quatre ou cinq, étaient postées devant ce qui avait un jour été le Terrier.

- Ils… ils l'ont rasé !

- Nous devons partir. Monsieur Potter ? Potter, où allez-vous ?

Harry savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait été stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il approchait du lieu où avait vécu sa seule vraie famille, un lieu presque plus symbolique que Poudlard à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'avaient pas pu…

Un premier mangemort lui fit face mais il le dégagea d'un stupéfix rageur. Le survivant réserva le même sort à plusieurs de ceux qui suivirent ; ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut touché par un sort de magie noire qu'il réalisa. Ils n'étaient pas une poignée mais une dizaine à l'encercler. Il ne pouvait plus sauver personne, il venait d'engager un combat inutile.

- Potter !

Tout se passa très vite.

Hors de lui, Rogue s'était lancé dans la bataille ; il ne devint plus qu'un simple spectateur.

Du soulagement qui avait découlé de son apparition, il passa à l'horreur. Un à un les mangemorts s'écroulaient, terrassés par l'avada kedavra – lorsqu'ils avaient plus de chance, atteints par le sectumsempra ou encore se tordant de douleur sous l'effet d'obscures sorts de magie noire. Le serpentard s'acharna même sur ceux qui tentaient de prendre la fuite. Une véritable tuerie.

Harry ne put supporter longtemps de contempler cette scène macabre et se détourna se dirigeant comme un automate vers les ruines du Terrier. Il ne songea même pas à arrêter l'homme - le pouvait-il seulement ? – les souvenirs de sa dernière bataille lui revenant à nouveau à l'esprit.

Sa présence n'amenait que désolation tant chez ennemis que chez ses alliés. Les ruines face à lui et le massacre se déroulant derrière lui en étaient les meilleures preuves.

D'un geste brusque on lui attrapa l'épaule ; en un instant il se retrouva dans le salon connu.

La main accrochée à son épaule l'attrapa par le col.

- Êtes-vous devenu FOU, POTTER ? VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS FAIRE TUER !

Le survivant ne voyait que fureur dans cet homme mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne savait rien ! Il…

Il allait savoir.

Harry sourit, d'un sourire mauvais et sardonique qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Oh, pardon, je suppose que vous préférez accomplir cette tâche vous-même. Après avoir brisé les os, brûlé les chairs et exterminé si facilement me tuer devrait être un vrai plaisir pour vous !

Rogue le lâcha et le fixa avec incrédulité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore, Potter ?

Sa voix pleine de mépris décupla sa hargne.

- Ne faîtes pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Vous vous imaginez que je suis assez bête pour croire que je pourrais vaincre Voldemort avec votre aide ? Je ne m'associerai jamais à un assassin de votre espèce ! Vous avez choisi la mauvaise personne. Je ne peux plus être utile à qui que ce soit, je ne suis plus rien. Juste… JUSTE LE DERNIER HORCRUXE DE VOLDEMORT !

Rogue semblait abasourdi, apparemment il connaissait l'existence de ces bouts d'âme, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

- Eh bien ? Vous ne dîtes rien ? Ou bien pensez-vous que ma colère est injustifiée ? Alors je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a de plus drôle dans tout ça. Nous avons extrait chacun d'eux de leur réceptacle à l'exception d'un : celui de Nagini. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas séparer ces foutus résidus d'un être vivant sans lui arracher son âme !

Le maître des potions était blanc comme la craie. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'aller jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement.

- Maintenant que tout est clair vous n'avez plus à hésiter. Vous serez dans votre bon droit et n'aurez même pas à vous justifier. Allez-y. Tuez-moi.

Harry dirigea la baguette de son aîné vers son cœur.

Finalement c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Après avoir vu l'état du Terrier, il ne parvenait même plus à se convaincre que ses amis vivaient toujours. Que pouvait être son existence s'il n'avait plus personne et que ceux à qui il s'attachait étaient toujours condamnés à un funeste destin de part sa seule présence ? Il pourrait rejoindre Ginny et sans doute la plupart de ses amis. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, la simple idée de ne plus devoir se battre et penser à ceux qu'il avait perdu était suffisante pour le persuader qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution.

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous ?

Le survivant baissa les yeux vers la main de son aîné, couverte de sueur, qu'il sentait trembler entre les siennes alors que son visage était toujours aussi froid et pâle.

Le jeune sorcier eu un rire nerveux.

- Ne me dites pas que vous hésitez ou que vous avez peur ? Vous éliminez des personnes qui ne demandent qu'à vivre, qui vous supplient même de les épargner, ajouta-t-il en se rappelant ce mangemort qui s'était traîné aux pieds de Rogue après avoir reçu le sectumsempra et qui n'avait eu droit qu'à un sort impardonnable pour réponse, et vous tremblez devant celui dont le destin à toujours été de mourir avant l'heure ?

Il le regarda à nouveau et fut frappé par les émotions qui semblaient défiler dans les yeux noirs.

Rogue baissa la tête, ses cheveux masquèrent son visage.

Inutile.

Il n'était même pas bon à être tué.

Sa détermination s'effrita.

Harry relâcha sa main d'un mouvement rageur.

- Lâche, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche…

Il quitta la demeure sans un mot de plus pour simplement se laisser glisser contre l'un des murs de la vieille bâtisse.

Pathétique. Cet homme était pathétique. Et lui plus encore. Finalement, c'était lui le lâche, incapable de garder son contrôle et d'en finir lui-même.

Harry laissa sa tête reposer contre la pierre et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel qui s'obscurcissait.

Il avait déversé sa haine, plus ou moins méritée, sur Rogue pourtant il ne s'en sentait pas mieux.

Se torturer l'esprit sur son avenir ne lui apportait que souffrance.

Lentement, il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et il se laissa plonger dans les souvenirs, le sourire de Ginny, le rire de Ron, Hermione et ses mots si justes… Au moins, il lui restait ça pour continuer.

Bientôt. Bientôt, il reprendrait confiance et avancerait en dépit de tout mais là il devait s'arrêter.

Sinon il risquait de ne plus trouver le courage.

Le courage de continuer seul et jusqu'à sa fin.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà, il est un peu plus long que prévu mais sinon j'aurais dû couper au moment de leur arrivée au Terrier (je crois que ça n'aurait pas beaucoup plu -.- mais je me doute que là où j'ai coupé ne plaît pas beaucoup plus XD)  
Le chapitre avenir est écrit, j'essaierai de le poster juste avant le début de mes exams :')  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur celui-ci !_

_Un tout petit extrait du suivant en bonus xD :_

(...)_  
- _Gamin insolent ! Que pensez-vous avoir le droit de me dire ? Vous avez passé votre vie à détruire celle des autres !  
Il vit clairement que ses paroles avaient touché le jeune homme et il en fut particulièrement satisfait.  
(...)

_Reviews ?__  
_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions: Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Voici enfin le chapitre promis :')  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré l'ambiance un peu plus spéciale :p_

_Et merci encore pour vos reviews !  
A ce propos, comme j'ai pas mal de fic en cours, j'aimerais savoir quelle(s) fic(s) vous voudriez me voir continuer en premier pour les futures publications des vacances d'été ;')_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Tuer… Potter ?

Un horcruxe.

Détruire.

Tuer.

Il se tenait toujours au centre de la pièce, immobile, sa baguette à ses pieds. Il y avait du sang sur ses robes, celui des mangemorts qu'il avait massacrés.

Depuis quand ?

Depuis quand tuait-il sans le moindre remord ?

Avant… Lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, Severus n'avait plus voulu éliminer qu'un seul être. Et toutes ses années, il était parvenu à éviter le plus souvent possible à ne plus devoir prononcer le moindre sort mortel devant quiconque. Albus faisait partie de ces exceptions. Il s'en était voulu longtemps d'avoir obéi à sa volonté, il s'en voulait encore.

Il s'était acharné, les avait réduits à des tas de chairs sanguinolents. Son œuvre lui revenait par flashs. Pourquoi avait-il employé des sorts si meurtriers alors qu'il aurait pu facilement les stupéfixer et décider ensuite de leur sort ?

Il devait protéger Potter.

Mais à quoi bon si le gosse n'avait pas menti ?

- Faites-le, mon ami.

Severus redressa vivement la tête.

Personne. Le vieux directeur n'était pas là. Il allait devenir fou. Non. Il l'était déjà.

Le sorcier sentait un rire enfler du fond de sa gorge mais il se força à le réprimer. Ses réactions étaient disproportionnées, il devait se calmer. Et cette migraine qui ne le lâchait plus depuis quelques heures ! Il devait… Il…

Il se dirigea soudain vers la cuisine se mettant à fouiller plusieurs étagères et armoires.

L'homme ne prêtait pas attention à la vaisselle qu'il laissait s'écraser au sol trop obnubilé par ce qu'il cherchait. Elles devaient être là, il en était sûr.

L'ancien professeur s'interrompit lorsque ses doigts heurtèrent un coffret de bois ; il avait trouvé. Il amena la boîte massive à lui, les mains tremblantes, puis l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir tant entreposées mais ce qu'il voulait se trouvait bien là.

Le sorcier préleva quelques fioles aux couleurs exotiques. Des potions régénératrices, des somnifères puissants et quelques inventions de son crû – breuvages paralysants, inhibiteurs et désinhibiteurs, calmants et d'autres encore – dont les noms semblaient lui échapper. Il les observa, les examina avec attention, tenta d'en identifier les parfums puis finalement suspendit ses gestes.

Severus ne les reconnaissait plus.

Au premier coup d'œil, il avait toujours était capable de déterminer la nature de ses décoctions pourtant il ne parvenait même plus à différencier ses propres expériences des potions les plus courantes.

Il fixa une fiole d'un agréable bleu roi, la tournant et la retournant dans sa main.

- C'est un cauchemar, souffla-t-il.

La rage et le désespoir. La confusion et l'amertume. Tout son être n'était plus que cela.

Dans un mouvement presque involontaire, il jeta la fiole contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Il tremblait de plus en plus, incapable de contrôler les soubresauts de son corps.

Le maître des potions porta les mains à ses tempes et les massa frénétiquement.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi…

Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, il ne pouvait pas être misérable au point de se laisser gagner par la démence, n'est-ce pas ? Tout plutôt que cela.

Severus sortit encore quelques fioles en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. Il n'y avait aucun poison parmi ces potions et, même si ses idées n'étaient pas très claires, il savait que n'importe laquelle d'entre-elles pourrait modifier son état ; c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

- Eh bien, Servilus, toujours aussi lâche ?

- La ferme, Black, marmonna-t-il sans lever la tête.

Il fallait que cela cesse. Il aurait d'ailleurs déjà dû réagir lorsque la voix de Lucius lui avait soufflé ces mots ridicules dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comprendre que cela n'était pas juste dû à la fatigue ; il aurait dû s'avouer à lui-même qu'entendre les paroles perverses d'un homme absent n'était _pas_ normal. Et puis, il ne supportait plus de sentir cette atmosphère étouffante et chargée de chaleur qui l'entourait.

Il prit la première fiole à sa portée et en avala le contenu. Seulement, alors que les trois quarts passaient déjà dans sa gorge, il recracha ce qu'il put et brisa le contenant.

Ce qu'il venait de faire était de la pure inconscience.

Le liquide, aussi rouge que le sang, s'écoulait lentement entre les morceaux de verre.

Comment en était-il arrivé si rapidement à cette extrémité ?

Severus se redressa et marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'au salon ; il récupéra sa baguette puis repartit du même pas vers la salle de bain. Libéré de ses robes noires, il se plaça sous le jet d'eau glacée de la douche.

Quelle que soit la potion qu'il ait prise – il en avait tout au plus ingéré la moitié, lui semblait-il – elle commençait à faire effet et il avait le sentiment que ses pensées s'éclaircissaient. Son corps également se rappelait à lui : il était plus faible que jamais. Ses mouvements étaient lents mais plus hésitants, il avait repris le contrôle de ses gestes.

Consciemment ou non, l'ancien professeur avait occulté tout ce qui ne concernait pas son état. Sa réflexion était plus lente presque comme anesthésiée cependant, alors qu'il enfilait la chemise noire habituellement présente sous ses robes, il se souvint avec une soudaine lucidité des potions qu'il avait récupérées à Poudlard – comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Et il aurait pu jurer que parmi elles de trouvait au moins un philtre de paix – il était à présent certain de le reconnaître parmi ses consoeurs, elle pourrait sans doute endiguer les effets de l'autre. D'ailleurs, nettement plus calme que précédemment, il aurait sans doute pu maintenant la définir. Ce qu'il ferait dès qu'il aurait consommé son philtre.

Severus ne prit pas le temps de refermer son vêtement, s'emparant de sa baguette par pur réflexe, et pénétra dans le salon… pour tomber sur Potter qui venait juste de revenir dans la petite demeure.

Ce dernier le fixa avec défiance.

Mais que fallait-il donc à ce gosse pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même camp ?

Il choisit de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur les fioles qui l'attendaient aux pieds du canapé, plus gris plus noir, et prêt duquel se tenait son ancien élève.

- Pourquoi leur avez-vous fait ça ?

Severus ne leva pas les yeux vers son cadet. Il se redressa simplement, le philtre de paix qu'il venait de récupérer tremblant entre ses mains.

Ca recommençait. Il devait garder son impassibilité. Ne pas prendre le risque de répondre par des mots inconsidérés alors qu'il savait très bien que le jeune sorcier lui faisant face avait un poids plus que certain sur les épaules. Mais celui-ci ne devait pas lui demander de se justifier, il ne savait même pas qu'y répondre, il ne comprenait pas réellement lui-même.

- Vous auriez pu leur laisser la vie sauve, continua-t-il, vous n'étiez pas forcé de faire un tel… massacre. Est-ce parce que vous prenez du plaisir dans la destruction que vous portez aujourd'hui la marque noire ?

La question se transformait déjà en accusation.

- Suis-je sensé accepter de vous voir perpétrer de tels carnages pour arriver à la victoire ? Mais répondez-moi ! s'énerva-t-il.

Ce gosse devait se taire, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rejette son acte en plein visage.

Pourtant, Severus ne réagissait pas.

Il entendit le pas du garçon, peu discret sur un plancher si vétuste, qui se rapprochait de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à relever la tête, à prononcer un mot, il avait même l'impression que son front était baigné de sueur. Alors que son esprit semblait remettre en place chaque élément de ce scénario – qui lui paraissait de plus en plus grotesque – et lui rappelait son état, il sentit un frisson le parcourir à l'approche de Potter.

Il leva les yeux vers lui ; il aurait dû s'abstenir.

Le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui était trempé – ce n'était donc que la pluie qui l'avait décidé à pénétrer à nouveau dans la demeure ? – mais pourtant ses gestes étaient sûrs et son regard perçant. Les yeux verts, brillant derrière les quelques mèches brunes qui recouvraient son front – sa cicatrice, ces yeux brûlaient de colère, peut-être aussi de haine.

Il le détailla du regard, laissant ses yeux glisser sur son corps, ses vêtements sombres, ses mains – les doigts de sa main droite emprisonnant ses lunettes – puis revint sur son visage.

Severus savait. Il savait à présent quelle potion il avait eut l'inconscience d'ingurgiter. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il savait qu'il avait commis une grave erreur et qu'à présent – comme trop de fois déjà dans sa vie – il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Le maître des potions vit sa main se lever en direction de son ancien élève tandis que la potion chutait au sol.

Jamais. Jamais. Jamais !

- Pourquoi, Severus ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte d'entrée et ne vit qu'une réplique de lui-même l'observant avec dédain.

- Allons, tu as consacré de trop nombreuses années à ce gamin s'en rien prendre en retour. TU LE MERITES ! hurla soudain son double avec colère.

- Rogue ?

Le gosse l'observait avec méfiance. Après l'avoir protégé pendant si longtemps… Comment pouvait-il encore le regarder de _cette_ manière ?

Il lui attrapa la nuque et perdit toute retenue.

- Gamin insolent ! Que pensez-vous avoir le droit de me dire ? Vous avez passé votre vie à détruire celle des autres !

Il vit clairement que ses paroles avaient touché le jeune homme et il en fut particulièrement satisfait. Depuis trop longtemps il attendait de le voir plier devant lui, devenir si faible qu'il serait forcé de lui demander son aide.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à être ce que je suis, se rebella-t-il pourtant. Mais vous…

Inutile, Potter lui tenait toujours tête. Et il continuait en ce moment même à le repousser, à ne pas l'accepter pour ce qu'il était. Mais à quel point ce descendant des Potter se sentait-il donc supérieur ?

Severus ne l'écouta plus, faisant fi de ses cris, de ses insultes, de ses protestations, alors qu'il le forçait à s'allonger à même le sol et qu'il le privait de sa baguette. Puisque les mots n'avaient plus d'emprise sur lui, il ne lui restait plus que les actes. L'homme allait lui montrer qu'il était tel qu'il se l'imaginait, il allait être digne de l'image qu'il se faisait de lui. Il allait le soumettre et s'approprier ce qui lui était dû.

Après tout, se disait-il, il ne parviendrait jamais à acquérir la confiance du survivant. Alors pourquoi ne pas céder à ses envies ?

Le maître des potions immobilisa son cadet, ne prêtant pas attention aux lunettes brisées dans la main du plus jeune – ni aux gouttes de sang perlant de sa paume. De sa main libre – l'autre emprisonnant ses poignets – il caressa la joue du gryffondor.

- Vous n'avez toujours fait que prendre et ne vous êtes jamais décidé à donner en retour… Cela va changer.

Et là, il vit quelque chose qui, dans son obsession, n'avait pas eu de place, qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé voir dans les yeux verts.

De la peur.

Pas juste de l'appréhension ou de l'inquiétude, non, une véritable peur.

- Lâchez-moi, Rogue, demanda-t-il la voix vacillante, presque comme une supplique. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrêmes. Il faut que nous parlions, vous n'êtes plus vous-même.

C'était ça, cette capacité à chasser ses défauts propres à son adolescence – cet air supérieur qui l'agaçait, cette agressivité, cette insolence – pour dévoiler une expression si adulte devant lui. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait que depuis fort peu mais qui le charmait, l'apaisait.

Severus avait presque envie d'écouter sa voix.

Il n'y arriva pas.

Ce corps tremblant et chaud sous le sien était bien trop tentant. Il _devait_ le lier à lui. Parce que, dès lors, il n'y aurait plus de doute, plus de questionnement inutile, il en était persuadé.

Le jeune homme dût sûrement comprendre qu'il avait échoué.

L'ancien professeur l'avait vue, cette étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'était immobilisé. Mais maintenant qu'il se penchait vers lui, un rictus aux lèvres, son regard semblait s'être assombri comme envahi par la tempête.

Et la peur revint, des cris aussi - qu'il ignora, des gestes désespérés pour lui échapper.

Il plaqua violemment ses poignets qui tentaient de se libérer contre le sol et emprisonna ses lèvres.

Potter gardait la bouche close alors, il se contenta d'abord de ce baiser trop chaste à son goût. Severus en eut vite assez. Il s'acharna tant qu'il finit par meurtrir ses lèvres ; il sentit le sang se répandre sur sa langue. Le maître des potions profita du cri qui aurait dû lui échapper pour rejoindre la langue de son cadet.

Cela était agréable, excitant mais pas autant qui si le jeune homme s'était décidé à y prendre part.

Il desserra légèrement son étreinte et laissa sa main libre se perdre sous les vêtements noirs. Une peau si chaude à la portée de ses doigts… Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de laisser ses phalanges explorer lascivement ses courbes.

Severus en voulait plus. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de le libérer sans le voir immédiatement se rebeller ?

Déjà, le survivant avait cessé de se débattre. Il tremblait toujours mais il se plaisait à croire que… Il sentit la langue de son compagnon chercher timidement la sienne. Enfin. Il lui appartenait enfin !

Le serpentard, fébrile, lâcha ses poignets pour placer sa main sur sa nuque et approfondir encore le baiser. Lorsque l'air finit par lui manquer, il s'éloigna à regret pour mieux replonger vers sa gorge.

Il sentit toutefois un souffle faible contre son oreille avant que le son ne lui parvienne.

- … Stupefix !

Le maître des potions ne sut se défendre et se retrouva figé. Ce gosse lui avait subtilisé sa baguette. Il le vit repousser son corps puis le sentit se dégager. Severus été allongé sur son côté, incapable du moindre geste. Ce sale gamin ! Ce…

La douleur se réveilla dans son corps, dans ses muscles qui avaient puisés dans la limite de leurs réserves pour maintenir Potter au sol. Que… ? Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et à présent que le sort neutralisait l'effet de sa potion, il comprenait toute l'horreur de son acte.

Il perçut les pas rapides de son cadet puis, ne réalisant que lorsque son cerveau accepta de traiter l'information, l'entendit vomir dans la salle de bain.

Cette fois, il était allé beaucoup trop loin ; il allait perdre Harry Potter pour de bon.

Pourtant, après ces évènements insensés et si soudains, il n'avait que trop conscience de la réalité. Si rien n'était fait, il tomberait dans l'aliénation totale ; au mieux, la perte de sa raison l'entraînerait rapidement vers la mort et, au pire, il blesserait encore beaucoup d'individus avant de retomber, par pure imprudence, entre les mains de Voldemort. Et Potter était le seul présent pour empêcher cela.

Bien des années auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pu se faire à une telle idée mais, bien que cela était une chose qu'il n'avait plus faîte depuis longtemps, Severus devait demander de l'aide.

Il avait _désespérément_ besoin de son aide.

Car tout ce qui venait de se produire ne sortait, malheureusement, pas de son imagination.

Il avait bien failli aller jusqu'au bout de son désir de domination.

Mais n'y avait-il que cela ?

_A suivre…_

_On peut dire que j'aurais passé du temps sur ce chapitre -.- Et au final ce n'est pas tout à fait le résultat que j'espérais…  
Il ne m'a pas été évident de réussir à exposer le comportement instable de Rogue et je ne suis pas sûre d'être parvenue à mon objectif u.u  
De plus, j'avais vraiment besoin que cette scène soit vue par les yeux de Severus pour que l'on puisse comprendre (?) toute la dimension de ces erreurs de raisonnement… là encore, je ne suis pas certaine que cela se reflète suffisamment .  
Au final, j'espère que l'ensemble est assez cohérent et quand même pas trop choquant par rapport au rating…_

_J'attends vraiment de connaître vos avis pour savoir ce que je pourrais me permettre d'intégrer dans mes prochains chapitres é.è_

_J'attends vos reviews ;')_

_(Rendez-vous au prochain épisode, fin juin, et jusque là, la publication hebdomadaire d' « Anciennes blessures » continue !)_

_A bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Precisions: Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - __Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Et voilà le 6ème chapitre :)  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vos encouragements m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir :')  
J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 6**_

Harry revint, d'un pas lent, dans la pièce principale.

Son regard se focalisa immédiatement sur la forme sombre immobilisée au sol. Il la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de partir à la recherche de sa propre baguette. Dès qu'il la retrouva il abandonna celle de Rogue.

Le survivant s'adossa au mur et attendit.

Il avait la tête vide.

Il était choqué. Oui, c'était le terme adéquat.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions violentes de la part de cet homme – envisageant un acte qui entraînerait sa mort dans les plus plausibles – mais ce qu'il venait de se passer allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Une nouvelle nausée le prit lorsqu'il songea au baiser qu'il s'était forcé à rendre pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Harry posa sa paume contre sa bouche en attendant que cela passe ; il savait très bien que tout ce qui lui restait à cracher était du sang et de la bile.

Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol et ferma les yeux.

Lutter.

Lutter sans relâche contre sa propre faiblesse, son désespoir, sa peur.

Cela ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'il avait retrouvé l'air libre et, pourtant, il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était forcé à garder courage. Durant leur retour à Poudlard, il avait même eu la naïveté de croire que la présence de Rogue lui serait bénéfique. Mais non. Ce monde, qui avait continué à évoluer sans lui, lui était plus hostile que jamais.

Il attendit quelques minutes encore, le temps que son rythme cardiaque s'apaise, puis se força à réfléchir de manière rationnelle.

Harry ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son ancien professeur livré à lui-même. Quoi qu'il en pense, ils se trouvaient dans le même camp. Et, si le matin même il avait encore pu en douter, sa capacité à entrer dans Poudlard liée aux mots des Malfoy étaient suffisamment probants. Mais c'était un fait, il ne se voyait pas gagner cette guerre sans aucune aide.

Car c'était bien là encore son objectif.

Que l'école de sorcellerie soit intacte et qu'ils soient les seuls à pouvoir y pénétrer le persuadait que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Il fixa à nouveau le dos de Rogue.

Même dans cet état pitoyable il était indéniablement puissant. Mais comment lui accorder ne serait-ce que la moindre confiance après l'enchaînement des derniers évènements ?

Il n'aurait jamais crû voir cet homme agir de la sorte. Ce serpentard avait toujours bien eu trop conscience de ses actes – même lorsqu'il l'insultait sans vergogne – pour se laisser contrôler par de telles pulsions, n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'en était pas certain.

Il laissa son regard errer autour de lui tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur la fiole brisée aux pieds du canapé, sur ses lunettes – brisées elle aussi – à quelques pas du maître des potions puis sur sa main qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le soin de bander.

Il récupéra ses lunettes.

- Oculus reparo.

Le survivant les posa sur son nez.  
Il allait retourner dans la salle de bains pour soigner sa main – mieux valait commencer par les tâches les plus simples – lorsqu'il arrêta son mouvement.

Une impression de déjà vu.

Le jeune homme repris soudain son chemin et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il se figea.

Du verre brisé. Deux potions, l'une d'un bleu profond marquant le mur qui lui faisait face et l'autre tâchant le sol par son dérangeant rouge carmin.

Le survivant ne les identifia pas – rien d'étonnant puisqu'il n'avait jamais été très brillant, sans être aussi cancre que certains pouvaient le penser, dans l'étude des potions – et se laissa distraire de sa contemplation par le coffre de bois qu'il venait juste de remarquer. Lorsqu'il l'examina, il fut cette fois certain d'y reconnaître au moins une goutte du mort vivant et quelques pimentines.

Peut-être ceci expliquait-il cela.

Sous l'influence d'une potion. Et Rogue avait voulu en absorber une autre au moment où il avait pénétré dans le salon.

Il devait donc lui parler, il en était rapidement arrivé à cette conclusion ; l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Mais ne possédait-il pas une part de responsabilité dans tout cela ? Il avait bien eu conscience que l'homme était mal en point, tant physiquement que mentalement, et pourtant il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas voulu voir que le maître des potions luttait lui aussi pour reprendre le dessus. Harry ne connaissait de lui que le professeur tyrannique de ses jeunes années, comment aurait-il pu prévoir que de simples mots pourraient briser son esprit ?

Il aurait dû comprendre. S'avouer que même cet homme avait ses limites.

Harry soupira ; il n'avait plus de temps à perdre à tergiverser.

Il soigna sa main, peut-être un peu plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait dû, puis revint vers son aîné.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes, ramassa l'autre baguette, puis réveilla Rogue. Ce dernier cligna des paupières un instant ; il ne fit pas mine de vouloir faire un mouvement supplémentaire.

Le jeune sorcier resta à deux bons mètres et se contenta de l'observer.

Son état était déplorable. Son corps squelettique qui se découpait entre les pans de sa chemise entrouverte pouvait presque être qualifié de repoussant, sa lèvre en sang… Il se souvint que c'était son propre sang qui s'y trouvait ; une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur ses traits en songeant à la récente proximité de leur corps et à la panique qu'il avait ressentie. Il s'était demandé comment un être en si piteux état avait eu la force de l'immobiliser. Il se le demandait toujours. La potion, sans doute…

Lorsqu'il se força à enfin le regarder dans les yeux, il se sentit coupable d'avoir montrer son écoeurement avec tant de force.

Ces yeux étaient trop différents de ceux qu'il croisait en temps normal, vibrant de trop d'émotions. A commencer par la culpabilité, le regret et la douleur. Mais cela disparut presque totalement en un instant – seul restait un léger tremblement qui ne le quittait pas et prouvait une certaine instabilité.

Comment ce serpentard parvenait-il donc à reprendre un tel masque même en pareille circonstance ?

- Vous avez pris une potion, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était directe ; il avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, qu'il y avait une explication logique.

- C'est exact. Un désinhibiteur.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux ; ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi… ?

- J'aurais crû que cela vous aurez plutôt amené à vouloir me tuer et pas… Non, ça n'a aucune importance, continua-t-il ne voulant pas donner sens à ses conclusions. Pourquoi l'avez-vous prise ?

Il n'y eut qu'un long silence pour réponse.

- Les effets de la potion ne sont plus actifs à l'heure actuelle, n'est-ce pas ? se força-t-il à demander à la place de répéter sa première question.

La pensée était étrange vis-à-vis de cet homme mais pourtant bien présente : il ne devait pas le brusquer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été plus conscient qu'à cette heure que son calme apparent était terriblement trompeur.

- En principe, ils auraient dû l'être encore pendant une dizaine d'heure. Il semble cependant que votre sort ait annihilé ses effets, répondit-il d'un ton mesuré. Et pour répondre à votre première question, ajouta-t-il avec une crispation évidente dans la voix, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de cette potion au moment où je l'ai bue.

- Vous ne… Mais n'est-ce pas vous qui l'avait préparée ? Et vous êtes un _expert_ en potions ! insista-t-il assez dubitatif à l'idée qu'il ait pu oublier jusqu'aux effets d'un de ses breuvages **et** qu'il l'ait malgré tout consommé. Comment-

Il se tut lorsqu'un rictus se peignit sur les traits de Rogue.

- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute apprécié savoir que vous me considériez comme un maître dans mon art. Et à une autre époque, je peux vous assurer que je ne vous aurais pas permis d'oublier cet aveu. Mais à présent, je ne peux que vous dire que cela aurait dû être le cas - j'aurais dû savoir, je n'aurais pas ouvert cette fiole si j'avais encore eu toute… ma… lucidité…

Harry ne sut qu'ajouter à cela, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme avoue sa faiblesse avec tant de facilité pas plus qu'il ne s'était senti prêt à entendre que Rogue avait _vraiment_ un déséquilibre mental.

- Comment savez-vous que vous n'étiez pas réellement vous-même ? s'enquit-il pourtant.

Il vit la mâchoire du maître des potions se crisper légèrement et ses tremblements augmenter.

- J'ai vu et entendu des choses alors qu'elles n'existaient pas. Je me suis mis à réfléchir de manière irrationnelle. Et j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes actes. Cela vous suffit-il à vous convaincre ? termina-t-il visiblement agacé.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes encore puis se fia à ses propres observations pour définir l'état du serpentard.

- Bien. Je vais accepter de tirer un trait sur ce qui vient de se produire même si je ne suis vraiment pas certain de faire le bon choix. Je continue d'ailleurs à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de quitter ce taudis dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion.

Il lui sembla voir passer une émotion dans les yeux noirs mais il ne s'aventura pas à l'identifier.

- Pourtant, continua-t-il avec assurance, vous ne sortirez plus d'ici avant que vous ne vous soyez soigné.

Le concerné leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il mi-moqueur mi-dépité. Vous vous rendez compte de votre état ? Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous plus dormi ou mangé normalement ? Ou bien même, à quand remonte la dernière fois où vous avez permis à votre esprit de se reposer ? Et puis, je ne pourrais pas en jurer, finit-il hésitant légèrement, mais je crois que vous avez de la fièvre…

Rogue réagit à sa dernière affirmation par un regard d'incompréhension qui se détourna lorsqu'il sembla comprendre l'allusion à leur récente confrontation.

- Donc, selon vous, je suis simplement malade et j'ai besoin de repos ? L'explication ne vous semble-t-elle pas un peu trop simple, voir simpliste ?

Le survivant n'apprécia guère le rictus qu'il osa afficher.

- J'espère pour vous que cette déduction toute _simple_ se révèlera exacte. Autrement, vous ne tarderez pas à vous retrouver à nouveau cloisonné entre quatre murs !

- Cela vaudrait peut-être mieux.

Le jeune sorcier le fixa avec incrédulité.

Peut-être avait-il surestimé cet homme et que les mots qu'il avait parfois regretté d'avoir prononcés étaient finalement fondés.

- Vous êtes réellement un lâche, alors. Mais que suis-je donc entrain de faire, d'après vous ? Je fais tout mon possible pour vous aider ET garder mon calme ! _Je_ ne suis pas celui qui doit m'efforcer de vous convaincre de continuer cette guerre ! Car c'est **vous** le responsable de tout ceci. Si vous aviez refusé d'exécuter Dumbledore, nous ne nous serions JAMAIS retrouvés dans cette situation ! Vous devez réparer vos erreurs ! Vous-

Harry lança un regard noir à son ancien professeur qui ne semblait nullement touché par ces paroles. Bien qu'il ne pensait qu'à moitié ces mots, il espérait qu'au moins cela le fasse réagir.

- Et puis merde ! Débrouillez-vous tout seul, je ne supporte plus cette situation.

L'élu se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à continuer seul son combat contre le serpent qui avait détruit sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps avec cet homme plus buté qu'un hippogriffe !

- Attendez, Monsieur Potter.

Un désagréable frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque la main de Rogue rencontra son poignet. Le maître des potions dû en prendre conscience car il le relâcha immédiatement. Néanmoins, Harry ne repris pas sa route pour autant ; il se contenta de mettre une distance plus raisonnable entre eux.

- Excusez-moi. Je vous écoute.

Le gryffondor n'apprécia pas particulièrement de le voir s'excuser, cela prouvait que la situation était grave. Il se força donc à reprendre son sang froid. Ce n'était pas en agissant sur des coups de tête qu'il arrangerait sa situation.

- Vous avanciez la possibilité que ma condition actuelle pouvait s'expliquer par une dégradation physiologique de mon état ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Exact.

- Vous vouliez donc certainement en venir au fait qu'une médication appropriée pourrait pallier à ces faiblesses, j'imagine.

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit le jeune sorcier le visage fermé.

- Et vous avez parfaitement conscience que durant cette période de traitement je serais peut-être incapable de vous protéger et que nous perdrons de précieuses heures – voir jours – dans la recherche d'alliés ?

- Nous avons déjà passé beaucoup de temps dans les prisons de Voldemort, quelques jours supplémentaires ne changeront rien à la donne actuelle si cela peut réellement nous permettre d'avancer plus vite par la suite.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas médicomage, contra son aîné.

- Et vous non plus. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, je connais les effets d'un certain nombre de potions et vous êtes toujours un maître des potions. Le fait que vous vous soyez arrangé pour que nous en ayons un certain nombre à portée de main est aussi à prendre en compte.

Harry observa le serpentard qui semblait méditer sur sa proposition.

Plus il le détaillait et plus il se persuadait qu'il était indispensable de lui rendre forme à peu près humaine avant d'espérer se lancer dans n'importe qu'elle investigation. Etait-ce son imagination ou ses tremblements avaient-ils encore gagné en intensité ?

- Je vais commencer par un filtre calmant, déclara enfin Rogue. Ensuite, j'essaierai d'analyser mon état et choisirai les potions les plus adéquates. De votre côté vous mettrez votre… assentiment… sur mes choix. Je sais qu'il y a un certain nombre de décoctions telles que des pimentines, des philtres de paix et des potions de sommeil parmi celles que je me suis procuré. J'espère que cela sera suffisant.

- Entendu. Commençons tout de suite.

Son état le préoccupait de plus en plus et il se demandait maintenant si l'accumulation d'efforts successifs n'allait pas bientôt dévoiler ses vrais effets.

Il lui apporta tout d'abord le philtre calmant mais, après l'avoir absorbé, l'homme ne trouva plus la force de se tenir sur ses jambes et s'effondra presque.

Le survivant l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé sans un mot.

Il rebutait à le toucher toutefois ce n'était pas suffisant pour briser sa volonté. Il ne put cependant masquer son dégoût.

Une fois installé, l'ancien professeur lui cita d'une voix atone les breuvages qu'il devait lui donner. Ce choix lui parut correct et il n'émit pas d'objection.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit finalement – après avoir avalé une potion de sommeil – Harry se permit de soupirer. Il parvenait enfin à reprendre un certain contrôle sur la situation et il en était plus que soulagé.

Il se décida à préparer quelques sandwichs pour lui-même et un bouillon pour le dormeur.

Le jeune sorcier attendit quelques heures – qu'il ne vit pas passer puisqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées – avant que le serpentard ne se réveille. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot – le regard hagard de ce dernier ne l'y encouragea pas – et il le fit manger un peu en lui faisant absorber une nouvelle potion.

Il lui donna cette fois une goutte du mort vivant pour lui permettre à lui-même de se reposer quelques heures avant de veiller à nouveau le malade. Mais, alors qu'il l'avait vu clore les paupières et s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, Rogue lui parla un bref instant.

- Je suis… désolé… J'ai tellement besoin de vous… Harry…

Puis sa respiration reprit le même rythme que celle de tout dormeur.

Le gryffondor resta immobile durant de longues minutes avant d'enfin ingurgiter sa propre potion de sommeil. Ce n'était pas le genre de paroles ambiguës qu'il avait besoin d'entendre et il était bien décidé à les oublier.

_A suivre…_

_Mmh... pas évident pour notre cher Harry n'est-ce pas ? Allez, un petite spoiler : les choses ne vont pas tarder à s'améliorer pour eux avec la découverte de... ah ben non, faut pas gâcher le suspense non plus hein ! XD_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'essaierai de poster la suite avant fin juillet :)_

_A bientôt !  
_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions: Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - __Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Salut !  
Voici le chapitre promis :)  
Merci encore pour vos reviews, elle me donne un peu plus de motivation à chaque fois, merchiii !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 7**_

- Harr-… Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter !

Il se redressa légèrement dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les derniers effets de la potion de sommeil. Severus scruta la pièce du regard mais n'y trouva nulle trace du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux durant de longues secondes puis les rouvrit.

Bien, cette fois, c'était la réalité.

Le maître des potions ne savait pendant combien de temps il était resté entre rêve et semi conscience mais il était certain que c'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait réellement lucide **et** suffisamment en forme pour se sentir capable de se lever. Enfin, cette certitude n'était pas totale. Néanmoins, il ne se sentait plus fiévreux. C'était déjà ça.

- Harry ? Har…

Décidément, il devait oublier cette habitude qui l'avait envahi durant son délire.

Et il espérait vraiment qu'il avait su garder un minimum de maîtrise durant sa convalescence. Ses rêves avaient été trop révélateurs de ses pensées pour qu'il puisse se faire à l'idée qu'il n'en avait dévoilé n'en était-ce qu'une infime partie.

- Potter ! Potter, êtes-vous là ?

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce gosse avait-il réellement fini par l'abandonner ou bien s'était-il encore lancé dans une quête parfaitement inconsciente ?

Le maître des potions eu un léger rictus. Harry était bien trop gryffondor pour le laisser à son sort. Donc, évidemment, il avait dû se lancer dans une expédition stupide.

Il quitta le canapé puis, s'assurant qu'il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes sans chanceler, fit quelques pas dans la vieille maison. Les premiers mètres furent laborieux mais rapidement il retrouva une démarche aisée. Severus ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans ses membres ; il avait dû être alité durant une plus longue période encore qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Le serpentard s'approcha de la petite table qui trônait dans ce salon rustique et y trouva ce qu'il avait repéré dès la première fois où il avait scruté la pièce. Un mot. Connaissant Harry, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier son contenu.

« _Si vous lisez ceci, cela signifie sans doute que vous êtes enfin rétabli. Vous avez occupé ce canapé durant cinq jours. Nos réserves de nourriture arrivent sur leur fin mais, pour l'heure, j'attends toujours votre réveil (vous pouvez donc arrêter de froncer les sourcils comme j'imagine très bien que vous le faîtes en cet instant). En ce moment même, je suis à la recherche d'informations sur l'Ordre du phénix, je ne tarderai pas à revenir. Evitez de faire quelque chose de stupide d'ici là._ »

Severus fusilla les mots du regard avant de chiffonner le papier entre ses doigts.

Ce Potter ! Il avait fallu qu'il agisse encore de façon inconsidérée. Quelle idée de partir seul en quête d'information ! Et en plus, il osait se moquer de lui ! Il…

- Quelle mauvaise foi, Severus, se murmura-t-il. Tu ne trompes personne.

L'ancien professeur se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour profiter d'une douche dont il avait bien besoin.

Le gamin avait bien entendu agi d'une manière assez censée, il devait le reconnaître et ce en dépit de ce qu'il aurait aimé croire. Il ne savait pas où il pourrait se procurer des vivres sans risques alors il avait préféré ne pas tenter le coup seul. A contrario, il connaissait sans nul doute un certain nombre de lieu où l'Ordre avait pu mettre les pieds.

Cependant, rien ne disait que ce serait forcément des lieux sûrs. Mais le gryffondor avait mûri et, même s'il ne pouvait se décider à le considérer comme capables de toujours prendre les plus justes décisions, il savait qu'il était suffisamment compétent pour revenir sain et sauf. Son comportement récent à Poudlard ou ses décisions face à son propre cas, oui, cela était suffisant à le convaincre.

Bien sûr, son jeune compagnon avait eu un instant de faiblesse au Terrier. Toutefois, qui pouvait reprocher à un sorcier qui n'avait même pas atteint la vingtaine d'être un instant perdu devant la découverte de ce lieu, si familier, totalement dévasté ?

Non. Harry Potter était fort. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Son esprit était sans doute plus solide encore que le sien – à défaut de l'exprimer à haute voix, il se l'était au moins avoué. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette réalité qu'il l'avait haï durant tant d'années.

Et c'était très certainement pour cette raison qu'il lui semblait à présent si attirant. Car, dans cette situation, cette force ne faisait plus de lui un gamin insolent et trop sûr de lui. Il était devenu un homme auquel il pouvait accorder sa confiance. Malheureusement, aussi, un être qu'il pouvait aimer.

Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Severus ne savait pas. Ou plutôt, il le savait trop bien mais il préférait l'ignorer.

Le maître des potions l'avait emmené dans sa fuite pour l'avenir du monde sorcier et pour le protéger, comme sa mission l'exigeait de lui depuis si longtemps. Puis, en quelques heures, il avait commencé à ressentir du désir pour son cadet pourtant il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer. Le serpentard avait préféré enfouir cela sous sa folie émergente. Et maintenant, en quelques jours, il prenait conscience de _sentiments_ à son égard.

C'était d'ailleurs durant sa convalescence qu'il avait acquis cette certitude. Au fur et à mesure que sa santé s'améliorait, ses cauchemars laissaient place à nombres de songes, du plus banal au plus sulfureux, où Harry en restait toujours le principal acteur.

Mais le plus marquant de ces rêves restait sans nul doute celui où il lui avait semblé parler des heures avec le jeune homme. Ils se trouvaient dans ses anciens appartements de professeur, à Poudlard, discutant d'abord d'un sujet sur lequel ils étaient en désaccord et, même s'ils n'avaient pu finalement parvenir à un avis commun, ce moment lui avait paru des plus agréables. Puis leur conversation s'était faite plus légère. Le sourire lui était même venu naturellement aux lèvres – n'avait-il pas même ri durant leur échange ? – et ils avaient continué jusqu'à ce que le survivant s'assoupisse.

Et alors, il l'avait observé. Severus n'avait plus lâché du regard cet Harry plongé dans le sommeil, cette illusion qui n'était qu'une nouvelle création de son esprit. Ce visage serein, il avait souhaité pouvoir le contempler durant une éternité.

Il s'était réveillé. Et l'ancien professeur n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'il avait aperçu le jeune sorcier endormi sur le fauteuil qu'il savait inconfortable. Ses traits crispés lui avaient également rappelé que ses rêves n'étaient voués qu'à ne rester des rêves. Il avait ainsi passé encore un moment à détailler cet agréable visage puis la fatigue l'avait à nouveau emporté.

Le maître des potions termina les derniers sandwichs qu'il se préparait et revint au salon.

Qu'il ait faim était plutôt bon signe. Il se rappelait vaguement que le gryffondor l'avait nourri durant ces quelques jours. D'ailleurs, en d'autres temps, l'idée aurait sans doute dû le déranger. Pourtant, il n'en ressentait rien de plus identifiable que de la reconnaissance.

Harry semblait bien être devenu son repère le plus solide. Même s'ils retrouvaient les autres, il sentait que cela ne changerait plus.

En terminant son repas, Severus se fit néanmoins une promesse. Un monde entier comptait déjà sur ce jeune homme et il s'interdisait d'être, une nouvelle fois, une charge pour lui. Ces sentiments – qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir être réciproques – il les garderait pour lui. Et il ferait toujours passer en premier, avant son bien-être et sa vie, leur mission et Harry.

Il se sourit à lui-même. En somme, ce ne serait pas très différent de ses actes passés.

Severus voulait voir le seigneur des ténèbres tomber depuis longtemps et il protégeait le gryffondor depuis des années déjà. Seules ses motivations se transformaient. Ce n'était pratiquement que pour sa propre sauvegarde qu'il avait voulu atteindre ces objectifs. Pour Albus aussi. Et peut-être un peu pour le monde sorcier mais, sur ce dernier point, l'ancien professeur ne s'y était jamais attardé.

Et à présent ?

Pour rester un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés. Pour voir un jour n'était-ce qu'un éclat de gratitude dans ses yeux. Pour enlever ce poids de ses épaules. Pour que le jeune Harry ne soit pas marqué plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par le mage noir. Pour que le sommeil du survivant puisse enfin être paisible. Pour Harry.

Il venait de s'installer dans le fauteuil après avoir fait l'inventaire de leurs dernières réserves – suffisantes pour deux ou trois jours, tout au plus – et il avait fermé les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Finalement, il était bien devenu fou. Et c'était une folie sans remède. Ce genre de réflexion ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiment auparavant non plus.

Il avait déjà goûté au plaisir de la chair.

Il avait déjà aimé aussi. Voldemort comme un maître. Albus comme un père. Et sa mère, de tout son cœur, avec tant de force qu'il ne s'était pas crû capable d'aimer plus.

Le maître des potions avait apparemment eu tort.

Jamais il ne s'était senti prêt à tant donner sans recevoir en retour. Même si ses désirs étaient présents – s'il avait encore eu des doutes à ce sujet, les effets du désinhibiteur avaient eu vite fait de le convaincre – il s'était déjà décidé à les taire pour le bien de son cadet.

Et puis, il y avait bien trop de raisons valables pour qu'il n'en fasse pas autrement. Cette situation de guerre pour commencer, leur différence d'âge ensuite et le fait qu'il soit un homme – ce dernier n'étant qu'un point minime sur la masse d'obstacles qui auraient pu se présenter à lui. L'étape lui semblant bien la plus difficile restant cependant l'explication.

Comment lui faire comprendre, qu'après avoir reporté sur lui, durant de trop longues années, une haine féroce due à de vieilles rancunes et quelques autres raisons futiles, ses sentiments à son égard étaient devenus _si _différents ?

Lui parler de l'admiration qu'il avait ressentie, un peu avant son enfermement, quand il avait appris qu'il s'était débarrassé seul de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Ou quand le seigneur des ténèbres avait rugit de rage en apprenant qu'un nouvel horcruxe avait été détruit par Harry Potter ?

Lui dire à quel point il lui paraissait puissant et mature dans certains de ses comportements ? Lui avouer que ses mots durs et ses regards froids le touchaient plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire ? Et lui révéler que ses instants de détresse le troublaient profondément, tant qu'il aurait voulu être capable de lui procurer n'était-ce que le plus petit réconfort, et ce, à n'importe quel prix ?

Bien sûr.

Alors que Severus, lui-même, n'arrivait pas à cerner précisément ses émotions.

D'une part, entre penser et dire de telles choses, il y avait un pas que le serpentard ne se sentirait sans soute jamais prêt à franchir. D'autre part, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la réaction du jeune sorcier face à ce genre de « déclaration » tant cela semblait aberrant.

Tout ceci était définitivement trop improbable pour qu'il puisse y avoir suite.

Il n'avait même pas était capable, avant sa convalescence, de demander son aide – c'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas failli la refuser – alors comment pourrait-il lui dire de telles choses en sachant qu'elles allaient être particulièrement mal accueillies ?

- Qui sait ? conclut-il sans grande conviction.

Après la guerre, peut-être. Mais déjà fallait-il qu'ils y survivent…

Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il s'était éveillé et Potter n'était toujours pas revenu. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Le maître des potions se tendit soudain. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Il n'avait pas eu l'esprit très clair jusque là mais Harry possédait bien le dernier horcruxe – un problème auquel il était urgent de trouver solution. Alors… le seigneur des ténèbres était-il capable de retrouver sa trace ?

Non. Ca ne devait pas être le cas. Il ne les aurait sans doute pas laissés si longtemps en liberté.

Il se détendit légèrement.

Lui-même, grâce à multiples sorts de son fait, ne ressentait presque plus les appels du Lord – juste quelques désagréables picotements – et apparemment ce dernier n'avait jamais pris conscience de cet affaiblissement de leur lien. Fort heureusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais révélé au jeune Malfoy.

Il ne lui fallut que ces quelques réflexions pour lui rappeler à quel point la situation était critique. Alors, il repoussa ses pensées les plus chaotiques en gardant une unique ligne directrice à ce propos : il garderait avec Harry, enfin, avec Potter, le comportement qu'il se devait d'avoir, responsable et distant.

Severus s'efforça alors de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- De quels éléments ai-je disposé de mon départ de Poudlard à mon incarcération ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Rapidement, il fit la liste des différents points : les morts dans chaque camp – celle de la petite Ginny Weasley le renvoya quelques instants à Harry – et les captures, les projets et attaques des mangemorts, les réactions du ministères face aux crimes découverts par les moldus, …

Durant les premières minutes, Severus eu quelques difficultés à se concentrer, se demandant un peu trop souvent où avait pu se perdre son cadet. Cependant, il se raisonna et se força à passer au-delà : s'il avait décidé de faire confiance à Harry qu'il le fasse au moins jusqu'au bout.

Une demi-heure passa.

Le serpentard se remémorait avec précision la veille de la trahison de Malfoy. Une attaque dans un village moldu avait été prévue dont le but était de…

Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, à l'extérieur, le tira de ses pensées. Severus attendit patiemment, la baguette qu'il avait retrouvée un peu plus tôt sur la table basse à portée de main, et la porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

Le gryffondor pénétra avec un certain empressement dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'effaça pourtant de son visage lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Le maître des potions préféra ignorer sa réaction et reprit son ton froid habituel bien qu'il ne cacha pas la pointe d'agacement dans ses paroles.

- Peut-on savoir où vous étiez passé ?

Il avait été plus cassant qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais il devait admettre que, même s'il avait essayé de l'ignorer, le simple fait qu'il perde son sourire à sa vue l'avait profondément vexé.

- Je vous l'ai écrit, il me semble, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je cherchais des informations.

- Si vous ne l'avez pas compris par ma question, je vous demande le _lieu_ où vous vous êtes rendu.

Pour toute réponse, son cadet lui jeta un regard noir.

Il lui semblait qu'ils venaient soudain de retourner quelques années en arrières. Bon, le ton qu'il avait employé en était peut-être un peu responsable.

Que s'imaginait Harry à cet instant ? Qu'il le prenait pour un sorcier incompétent et incapable de s'en sortir seul ? C'est ce que son regard semblait vouloir lui dire. Après tout, Severus ne s'en étonnait pas puisque le gryffondor et lui ne s'étaient toujours confrontés que lorsque le survivant se trouvait en situation d'échec. Il n'avait jamais brillé en sa présence. Ce n'était que pas les autres qu'il avait pu connaître ses exploits.

- Je suis soulagé que vous ayez pu en revenir indemne, Monsieur Potter, reprit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le jeune homme détourna simplement le regard et posa au sol le sac qu'il tenait encore entre les mains.

- Je me suis rendu au Square Grimmauld. L'endroit n'a apparemment pas été découvert par Voldemort.

Il s'accroupit et fouilla dans son sac. Le maître des potions le regarda faire en silence.

Il s'était définitivement perdu.

A présent qu'il lui faisait à nouveau face, Severus ne ressentait que plus encore ce désir de rester à ses côtés, n'était-ce que pour entendre sa voix ou se nourrir de cette force qu'il semblait dégager.

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui mais le gryffondor dût sûrement apercevoir quelque chose qui lui déplut puisqu'il évita presque instantanément son regard.

Harry se releva enfin et s'approcha de lui, parchemin à la main.

- Je pense les avoir trouvés, déclara-t-il finalement en lui tendant ce qui ressemblait à une lettre.

- Pouvez-vous développer ? demanda le plus âgé avec incompréhension.

- Je sais où se trouve l'Ordre du phénix. Ils sont à Poudlard.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le château est vide, repris Severus en commençant cependant à douter de cette certitude.

Il leva les yeux de la feuille qu'il venait de recevoir des mains du plus jeune mais ne croisa pas son regard car il le détournait déjà.

- Lisez, vous verrez.

Le serpentard hésita entre perplexité et espoir. Cela pourrait-il être si simple ? Et pourquoi diable Potter l'avait-il regardé de cette façon ?

Il l'observa encore ramasser ses affaires pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Après tout, la question pouvait attendre.

- Nous n'aurons bientôt plus à supporter la présence de l'autre.

Il releva les yeux des mots qu'il s'apprêtait à lire pour voir Harry quitter la pièce.

Oui, bien sûr, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait, pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. Et il ne lui en tenait même pas rigueur.

Severus se lança cette fois réellement dans la lecture du parchemin qu'il tenait serré entre ses doigts.

Qu'importe cette tristesse, ce froid, cette amertume et cette solitude qui l'envahissaient. Ce genre désirs n'avait vraiment pas sa place dans cette guerre, il le savait parfaitement et il n'essaierait pas de faire en sorte qu'il en soit autrement.

Et puis, ces sentiments absurdes finiraient bien par disparaître d'eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait malheureusement plus la force de se mentir à lui-même…

_A suivre…_

_Voilà donc un chapitre un peu plus centré sur l'introspection de notre ancien professeur :)  
Bon, je sais, il devient ooc mais, euh, c'est pas évident de faire un Sevy pas tout à fait bien dans... sa peau/tête (?) et qui plus est tombant amoureux de notre cher Harry tout en le gardant "in character" ...  
Gomen T.T_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez siou plaît U.U  
_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Precisions: Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6_

_Mmh... après une loooonnnggue absence sur cette fic en voici enfin la suite ! Merci encore à ceux qui la suive (et merci Edge !) :')_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 8**_

Ses amis, l'Ordre, il allait les retrouver.

D'une certaine manière, on pouvait dire qu'il avait de la chance, il ne serait finalement resté que quelques jours avec Rogue. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas supporté de rester plus longtemps dans cette situation. Pas avec ce qu'il savait, pas avec ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Et encore, Harry aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il faisait fausse route, mais ses regards ne trompaient pas.

Le jeune sorcier referma son sac après y avoir mis leurs dernières vivres. Puis il attendit.

De toute façon, le maître des potions viendrait le rejoindre dès qu'il aurait terminé de lire cette fameuse lettre. La meilleure idée qu'aient pu avoir Ron et Hermione selon lui.

Harry était entré au Square Grimmauld, avait fouillé le rez-de-chaussée puis les étages mais n'avait rien trouvé. Néanmoins, il lui avait semblé que quelque chose manquait dans la demeure de son parrain. Alors, il s'était remis à chercher pour ne finalement pas arriver à plus de résultats. Dans un accès de colère, il avait même renversé une bibliothèque et balancé quelques objets contre les murs, il avait vraiment fait un vacarme de tous les diables.

Et là, le gryffondor avait compris ce qui le dérangeait tant. Il n'entendait rien. Ou plutôt, il ne _**l**_'' entendait pas.

Il s'était alors précipité dans le hall d'entrée et l'avait vue. Vide. Le portrait de Madame Black était vide. La toile de cette femme horripilante n'était plus masquée par ces affreux rideaux et il n'y avait plus trace de son occupante – soi dit en passant, une bénédiction pour ses oreilles.

Le gryffondor se demandait d'ailleurs toujours par quel miracle ils étaient parvenus à un tel résultat.

Arrivé devant le tableau, il l'avait d'abord observé, le cœur battant d'appréhension, puis il l'avait décroché du mur pour l'examiner. Si, au premier abord, il n'avait rien découvert, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour déceler le parchemin introduit entre la toile vide et l'envers du portrait.

Harry avait d'abord cru à une blague de très mauvais goût lorsqu'il s'était avéré que le document ne comportait absolument _aucune_ inscription. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, l'encre noire s'était révélée d'elle-même pour ne plus disparaître. Et chaque phrase qu'il avait lue l'avait laissé un peu plus surpris et ravi.

Dès qu'il avait eu terminé sa lecture, s'empêchant de trop se laisser émouvoir par les informations essentielles que la lettre contenait, il était immédiatement parti en quête de ce que le post-scriptum indiquait. Et il avait trouvait le carnet mentionné à l'endroit exact qu'Hermione avait décrit au minimum mais dont il avait su deviner l'emplacement : là où Madame Weasley avait rencontré l'épouvantard, le secrétaire du salon.

Apparemment ses amis, bien que quasiment persuadés qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir activer le pouvoir de leur encre, avaient préféré se montrer vague sur un certain nombre de sujet. Ainsi, bien qu'ils affirmaient se trouver à Poudlard et qu'un nombre restreint d'individu était à présent capable d'y transplaner, sans y entraîner les indésirables, ils s'étaient contentés d'écrire que les occupants du château restaient « invisibles » aux yeux des visiteurs sans en dévoiler plus.

Et même le carnet n'était pas plus précis. Il avait même été un peu déçu qu'il ne se contente que de relater les faits de l'actualité courante et rien de personnel, si ce n'était l'écriture familière d'Hermione. Et la petite note explicative : là où la jeune femme se trouvait, elle notait les points importants sur des pages similaires aux siennes et tout se retrouvait ensuite sur celles qui lui étaient destinées.

Harry s'était contenté de le feuilleter rapidement avant de retransplaner près de la demeure décrépite.

Et la situation était plus critique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Miraculeusement, même si le Ministère était tombé, une part importante de ses occupants avait formé des cellules pour continuer à combattre. Le Ministre était bien protégé et semblait parvenir à maintenir un certain équilibre entre les forces. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêché une grande partie de la population sorcière de se cacher, se sentant incapable de prendre part au combat mais ne pouvant se faire à l'idée de devoir plier devant Voldemort.

Il y avait eu un certain nombre de victimes toutefois les sorciers étaient les plus aptes à se protéger. Depuis bientôt un an, on apprenait parfois que des villages entiers de moldus disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Les autorités moldues restaient discrètes mais un certain climat de peur s'installait dans la population. De plus, les attaques « terroristes » s'intensifiaient…

Bizarrement, ces affrontements ne retenaient que la présence d'aurors et de mangemorts.

Hermione ne faisait que laisser entendre que l'Ordre n'était pas inactif mais, aux yeux du survivant, il était clair qu'ils étaient plutôt discret, voire anormalement peu présents.

- Monsieur Potter, où se trouve le carnet mentionné par votre amie ?

Harry frissonna sans le vouloir en entendant la voix grave de son aîné ; il n'avait qu'une envie, mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux. Mais il se contenta de se retourner et de sortir le calepin qu'il lui tendit.

Le jeune sorcier fut imperceptiblement soulagé en le voyant prêter plus d'attention aux pages qu'il tournait, en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils, qu'à lui. La simple idée que cet homme ait pu _tomber amoureux_ de lui le dégoûtait.

A son comportement, pourtant, le serpentard ne semblait pas se rappeler qu'il lui avait fait cette confession dans son demi-sommeil. Néanmoins, quelle qu'ait pu être la résolution à laquelle le plus vieux ait pu se raccrocher – parce que, bien heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de… de donner forme à cet… amour – le regard nouveau que Rogue portait sur lui l'irritait plus que jamais. Il avait été espion, bon sang ! Ne pouvait-il pas cacher ce genre de sentiments mal placés mieux que cela ?

Lorsqu'il le vit pourtant feuilleter le carnet pour la troisième fois, le gryffondor se résolut à attirer à nouveau son attention.

- Je pense que le mieux à faire est de partir immédiatement à Poudlard, dit-il avec détermination.

Les yeux noirs se relevèrent vers lui, et durant un instant il crût qu'ils garderaient leur fermeté et leur froideur habituelle, mais dès qu'il sembla se rappeler qui lui faisait face le regard changea. Chargé d'une pointe de convoitise, d'imploration, d'espoir. Ecoeurant.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, céda-t-il en le fixant avec un peu trop d'attention pour qu'il puisse rester stoïque.

- Très bien. Je vous attendrai à l'endroit où nous avons transplané la dernière fois, le temps que vous rassembliez ce que vous jugerez utile d'emporter.

Harry le dépassa sans plus de cérémonie et transplana.

A peine avait-il posé pied au sol qu'il donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte qui lui faisait face et qui s'entrebâilla. Il grimaça à peine sous la douleur qui envahit sa main.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! N'est-ce pas suffisant d'avoir à tuer Voldemort et de devoir en mourir ? Pourquoi faut-il que ceux que j'aime disparaissent et que des types aussi répugnants que ce bâtard graisseux me restent sur le dos !

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur pour éviter que, dans sa rage, il ne fasse un acte stupide comme aller détruire toutes les fioles de la réserve d'ingrédients et de potions.

- Oh ! Ginny, gémit-il. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes et que cet homme semble m'aimer avec autant de dévotion que tu en avais pour moi…

Il pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières pour s'empêcher de verser la moindre larme.

Les rares fois où il songeait que ce _quadragénaire _– il avait l'âge de son père ! - puisse désirer poser les mains sur son corps, il s'en sentait nauséeux.

- Il est laid et vindicatif, il a été mangemort, il a TUE Dumbledore !

Il respira et expira à plusieurs reprises pour se forcer à reprendre son calme.

Bien sûr, en temps de guerre, certains sacrifices devaient être fait. Et il avait bien compris que lancer l'avada kedavra sur le directeur avait sans doute dû être plus dur pour Rogue encore que la douleur que lui-même avait ressentie en le voyant tomber dans le vide. Il pouvait pardonner, il l'avait sans doute déjà en partie fait. Accepter de travailler avec lui, malgré certaines de ses tendances à se laisser guider par de bas instincts – ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il portait la marque de Voldemort, pour arriver à la fin de ces combats aussi.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas, souffla-t-il.

Et Harry n'arrivait pas à supporter ce sentiment qui le laissait croire qu'il était devenu le point d'ancrage de cet homme. Parce que c'était ce qu'il voyait dans son regard. Ca et de la détresse, de la fragilité qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Il commençait à se sentir coupable parce qu'il avait conscience que l'ancien espion allait d'autant plus souffrir de cet amour à sens unique que, de part tous les actes qu'il avait posé, il ne pourrait être que rongé par sa solitude, et ce, même quand ils auraient retrouvé l'Ordre. Coupable parce qu'il savait que tout ce qu'il allait éprouver, après son agacement et sa colère, allait être de la pitié.

Et ce sentiment là était haïssable. Car, finalement, il avait une certaine considération pour le serpentard qui avait su le protéger et le sauver encore une fois, qui avait passé tant d'années de sa vie à être fort comme il ne le serait peut-être jamais. La plus grande des insultes envers lui n'aurait-elle pas été de ressentir de la pitié en croisant ses yeux sombres ?

Il aurait vraiment préféré que ses craintes ne se révèlent pas fondées. Que cet aveu comme le reste fasse simplement partie des délires de sa fièvre, qu'en le retrouvant lucide, il ne voie plus que l'allié désagréable mais précieux.

C'était très égoïste de sa part, pourtant, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver ses amis et pouvoir échapper à ce regard trop lourd d'émotion. Et peut-être, qu'à ce moment-là, Rogue se rendrait compte de son erreur et ne reporterait plus sur lui cet amour insensé dont il n'avait pas à faire l'objet. Et si ce n'était pas le cas… il aviserait en temps voulu.

Il devait commencer par retrouver l'Ordre.

Il se releva, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit quelques minutes en s'efforçant de penser à ce que ses amis lui avaient révélé dans leur lettre.

La famille Weasley allait aussi bien qu'avant qu'il ne les quitte – il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il avait lu que leur matriarche avait réchappé de l'attaque du Terrier. Par contre, ils ne semblaient pas au courant de leur évasion puisque le carnet ne le mentionnait pas. Et cela faisait presque une semaine maintenant. C'était à se demander quel était l'état de leur réseau d'information à l'heure actuel. Le survivant avait la désagréable impression que l'Ordre s'était considérablement affaibli durant son absence.

Il entendit le « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage et leva les yeux vers Rogue qui venait de le rejoindre, baguette à la main – il avait sans doute miniaturisés ses affaires pour les laisser dans ses poches.

Ce dernier le fixa un peu trop longtemps à son goût et Harry finit par lui jeter un regard méprisant – il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les yeux noirs devinrent alors plus durs et il se sentit soulagé lorsque une grande part de son ancien masque se remit en place sur le visage trop pâle.

- Alors, Monsieur Potter, avez-vous déjà décidé de la manière dont vont se dérouler nos recherches ? demanda-t-il un rien sarcastique.

C'était mieux. Il préférait encore voir l'homme agacé, voire en colère, que se rapprochant de l'amoureux transit blessé. Et il avait effectivement effleuré l'idée d'une méthode de recherche mais cela serait sans doute trop vague à son goût. Qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il avait une meilleure idée, il était prêt à l'écouter.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur les appartements verrouillés et le bureau directorial.

- Ca pourrait être une bonne approche, en convint-il. Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas à vous rappeler qu'aucun de nos sorts n'est parvenu à en entamer les protections. Peut-être cela nous permettra-t-il de trouver un moyen de leur signaler notre présence.

Alors, lui aussi supposait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de leur passage au château.

- Les sorts communs ne pourront sans doute pas nous aider à outre mesure, entama le plus vieux en se détourna et en prenant la direction qu'il savait être celle de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore.

Le gryffondor lui emboîta le pas.

- En fait, la magie conventionnelle risque de ne pas nous être d'un grand secours, continua-t-il d'un ton plus froid.

Il avait l'impression qu'il commençait à voir où il voulait en venir ; ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

- La façon la plus rapide d'y arriver serait d'employer… hum… la magie noire.

Le survivant s'arrêta et fusilla du regard Rogue qui venait de se tourner vers lui, un éclat de regret mais aussi de détermination au fond des yeux.

- C'est hors de question. Je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser _ça_ entre les murs de cette école !

Il le vit clairement se tendre. Peut-être le considérait-il autrement aujourd'hui mais il n'avait visiblement pas perdu cette volonté d'imposer ses choix au jeune sorcier qu'il était.

- C'est un bien petit sacrifice pour pouvoir les atteindre, Monsieur Potter. Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, nous sommes en guerre !

- Je refuse ! persista-t-il.

Le maître des potions plissa des yeux et fit quelques pas vers lui. Il se trouvait trop près au goût du cadet mais il n'allait pas reculer devant lui.

- Avez-vous conscience de la puérilité de votre comportement, Potter ? Comment pouvez-vous tergiverser sur de tels détails dans notre situation ? Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à laisser derrière vous…

- J'ai déjà dû laisser derrière moi Dean et Seamus parce qu'ils avaient voulu nous aider en utilisant la MAGIE NOIRE ! Je n'accepterai _JAMAIS_ que vous mettiez nos vies en danger si facilement !

Non, il n'oublierait jamais comment, en voulant venger leurs parents assassinés par Bellatrix, ils avaient pénétrés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et avaient été immolés par une magie qu'ils n'avaient pas su contrôler. C'était d'ailleurs peu après qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la femme, battu par lui mais achevée par Fol Œil.

L'homme fronça les sourcils puis sembla se rendre compte de leur proximité et détourna le regard.

- Qu'avez-vous à proposer, alors ? dit-il en se remettant en route.

Il y avait un trouble visible dans sa voix et cela le fit grincer des dents parce qu'il lui était trop facile d'imaginer le genre d'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit sur sa personne.

- Nous avons encore des vivres, nous avons le temps de trouver, fit-il sachant que cela ne dissuaderait pas longtemps Rogue de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

- Je n'ai rien d'un débutant dans la matière, poursuivit pourtant le plus âgé d'un ton neutre. Et je n'ai pas proposé cela sans en mesurer les risques.

Harry savait tout cela, et il le laisserait agir ainsi s'ils ne trouvaient pas, mais il continuait à penser qu'il était trop tôt.

Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à deux couloirs du bureau recherché.

Il s'arrêta et l'ancien professeur en fit de même un quart de seconde avant lui.

- C'est…

- Pas de temps à perdre, courrez !

Le maître des potions n'eut pas besoin de lui dire de se montrer prudent puisqu'il gardait baguette en main mais un sourire avait quand même fleuri sur les lèvres du gryffondor. Si lui aussi l'avait entendu, c'était qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce « pop » identifiable avait bien une résonance familière !

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put – laissant son aîné en arrière – dans l'espoir de ne pas manqué la personne qui était sans aucun doute leur plus belle opportunité. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin du dernier couloir, il vit une forme en face de la porte du bureau du directeur, baguette levée.

Harry fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, malgré tout prêt à riposter en cas de problème, il cria dans l'espoir de ne pas la voir disparaître.

- HEEE ! ATTENDEZ ! NOUS SOMMES LA !

Il n'avait cependant pas compté sur le calme pesant du château car, avant même qu'il ne cherche à se faire remarquer, l'individu s'était déjà à moitié retourné – bien sûr, leur course effrénée n'avait rien de silencieuse.

L'homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement cligna bêtement des paupières et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à lui, essoufflé et le regard brillant, il resta un instant bouche bée.

- Alors, c'était vrai… Harry… C'est bien toi… ?

Il sourit comme il lui semblait ne plus l'avoir fait depuis des années.

- Oui, c'est moi, Monsieur Weasley.

_A suivre…_

_Une bonne nouvelle : le lemon de cette fic est en partie terminé, et je pense bien que, lorsqu'il arrivera, il vous plaira :°) (bien sûr, je m'arrangerai pour que ceux qui n'aiment pas ça puissent malgré tout suivre sans devoir le lire)_

_Et, hum, pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, j'ai posté un premier chapitre d'une fic post tome 7, histoire de vous laisser un peu de lecture à la veille de ma rentrée (lundi T.T) puisque mes publications risquent de devenir très chaotiques durant un certain temps..._

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre !_

_A la prochaine ! _


	10. Chapitre 9

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je n'en retire aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Précisions : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6_

_Bonjour ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews :D  
Voici enfin un chapitre de cette fic en ce fameux jour de Noël ;')  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Comme je n'étais pas tout à fait satisfaite de la fin du précédent chapitre, j'ai un peu allongé le pov de notre Harry dans celui-ci...) _

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Pov de Harry

Il souriait toujours et l'incrédulité de l'ancien occupant du Terrier se transforma bientôt en une véritable expression de joie.

- Harry, mon garçon ! Nous venions juste d'apprendre ton évasion, dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le survivant se laissa faire de bonne grâce. C'était pour ce genre d'étreinte qu'il gardait aussi courage, pour l'amour indéfectible que ses proches lui portaient.

- Nous n'étions pas sûr, mais j'allais l'annoncer à tout le monde… même si cela avait encore pu être de faux espoirs. Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Et les autres- Ah ! Mais il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, il faut que vous vous retrouviez ! Molly et les enfants seront si heureux et –

Arthur Weasley le relâcha et s'écarta un peu pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Severus. C'est bien vous qui avez réussi cet exploit ?

Le gryffondor se tourna vers le maître des potions ; dans sa joie, il avait complètement oublié sa présence.

Sa respiration était encore rapide après leur petite course mais son masque de froideur était à nouveau en place. Bizarrement, il se fit la remarque que, ce visage-ci, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps et qu'il ne… l'aimait pas ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai, l'expression que pouvait prendre cet homme lui était bien égal tant qu'il n'était pas la cible d'une attention déplacée.

Le roux attendait cependant toujours une réponse.

Rogue hocha imperceptiblement la tête mais garda un visage neutre. Sans doute jaugeait-il toujours la réaction de l'ancien employé ministériel. Après tout, dans sa situation, on pouvait se demander comment l'Ordre l'accueillerait : en assassin ou en digne espion méritant ?

- Merci. Merci d'avoir continué à protéger Harry, même quand nous ne croyions plus en vous.

L'homme paraissait sincère. Le jeune sorcier ne percevait même rien d'autre que de la reconnaissance dans son regard. Et, même s'il avait ses propres problèmes avec le serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé pour lui.

Le maître des potions le scruta quelques instants encore – quel pouvait être le cheminement de ses pensées à ce moment ? Et pourquoi seulement se posait-il cette question ?

Finalement, il fit un vague geste de la main et prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de perdre du temps en mots inutiles. Où se trouve le reste de l'Ordre ?

Apparemment, à la très légère grimace qui traversa son visage, il était clair que le roux avait perdu « l'habitude » de se faire rabrouer de la sorte par cet homme.

- Eh bien, ici même, se reprit-il pourtant avec un léger sourire devant le froncement de sourcils du survivant et le haussement de celui de Rogue. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer. Quant à vous expliquer, d'autres personnes seront sans doute plus à même que moi pour le faire.

Il fit un petit clin d'œil au brun qui comprit facilement qu'Hermione en faisait sans aucun doute partie.

L'homme se plaça à nouveau devant la porte du bureau du directeur et leva sa baguette.

- Je me nomme Arthur Weasley et je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers les habitants de ce château. Develare !

Il fit un ample mouvement de baguette et une voix s'éleva par delà la porte.

- Arthur Weasley, vous êtes le bienvenu en ces lieux.

- Mais c'est… le choixpeau magique ? s'étonna le cadet en reconnaissant la voix familière.

- Exact, sourit le roux. Nous avions un système plus simple avant mais il s'est révélé… peu sûr, je dirais.

Une ombre passa sur son visage, accentuant un instant les rides aux coins de ses yeux. L'homme lui sembla soudain bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était, alors qu'il remarquait pour la première fois ses tempes plus douloureusement grisonnantes que dans ses souvenirs.

- Bien, c'est à votre tour, reprit-il en remontrant le mouvement qu'ils devaient faire de leur baguette.

Harry songea aux mots que les Malfoy avaient prononcés. Un « Weasley ». Il se demandait toujours de qui il pouvait s'agir. Ses amis n'en avaient pas fait mention dans leurs écrits. Cependant, il se garda bien d'en toucher mots au père de famille et se contenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'ex-employé du ministère.

- Je me nomme Harry Potter et je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers les habitants de ce château. Develare !

- Harry Potter, vous êtes le bienvenu en ces lieux.

Et l'ancien espion en fit de même.

- Je me nomme Severus Rogue et je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers les habitants de ce château. Develare.

Il y eut un silence, inquiétant même, et le jeune gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers l'homme en noir. Il eut la nette impression que sa prise se resserrait sur sa baguette. Peut-être même avait-il pâli.

- Severus Rogue, vous êtes attendu depuis longtemps en ces lieux. Soyez le bienvenu.

Le maître des potions ferma les paupières un instant alors que le roux se tournait vers lui, visiblement surpris. Le choixpeau magique ne devait sans doute pas changer de tirade tous les jours. Fait assez drôle lorsque l'on pensait que celui-là même se montrait des plus volubiles en chaque début d'année scolaire.

Toutefois, Monsieur Weasley n'eut pas le loisir de leur faire part de son étonnement car, enfin, l'entrée tant observée du bureau se dévoilait.

-----

Pov de Severus

S'il fut tout aussi perplexe que le survivant lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le lieu familier et, à première vue, en tous points identique à ses souvenirs, Severus dût reconnaître l'ingéniosité de la manœuvre lorsqu'elle se révéla à eux. S'il s'était attendu à trouver quelconque passage secret une fois entré dans la pièce, il n'avait certainement pas prévu de ressortir par la _même_ porte pour retrouver leurs compagnons.

Lorsque le serpentard avait posé le pied dans le bureau, il avait tant espéré que craint d'y trouver le portrait d'Albus. Et il avait éprouvé une certaine déception en remarquant que tous les tableaux des directeurs avaient été décrochés du mur. Il n'en avait pas moins immédiatement remarqué la différence avec le reste du château : ici, l'on ressentait clairement la magie inhérente à Poudlard.

Il n'eut guère plus de temps pour inspecter les lieux que déjà Arthur avait réouvert la porte refermées sur leurs pas.

- … fois faudra-t-il que nous en discutions, Ron, si tu pars avec ton père je viens avec…

Avant même que les occupants du couloir ne leur apparaissent, il avait déjà pu reconnaître la voix courroucée de Miss Granger. Et ce fut, visiblement, également le cas pour Harry car, au moment où il tourna le regard vers lui, il vit un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres.

Il préféra oublier le fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé – et ne lui adresserait sans doute jamais – ce genre de sourire et se contenta d'apprécier en silence de voir cette expression apparaître.

Lorsque le passage s'ouvrit entièrement devant eux, Severus choisit de reporter son attention sur les quelques visages qui les observaient. Miss Granger – dont les mots semblaient s'être bloqués dans sa gorge, Ronald et Charlie Weasley, Poppy Pomfresh et Dedalus Diggle – les trois derniers semblant principalement garder cette entrée puisque leur baguette était fermement serrée dans leur main. Ils avaient tous un air incrédule marqué sur le visage tandis qu'eux – Arthur en tête et lui fermant la marche – descendaient les escaliers en silence.

Finalement, les dernières marches franchies, les deux éternelles complices du survivant l'enlacèrent dans une cacophonie d'exclamations de joie, sous les regards brillants du même ravissement des quatre autres sorciers.

Le maître des potions s'était un peu écarté du groupe en attendant que cela cesse. Ces démonstrations excessives ne l'intéressaient en rien ; il n'avait qu'une hâte connaître la situation actuelle de l'Ordre. Et il ne voulait certainement pas pouvoir se miner plus longtemps l'esprit en songeant qu'il venait, en le « rendant » à ses amis, de perdre toute chance avec Harry – si tant est qu'il en ait un jour eu.

Dedalus, Poppy et Arthur s'avancèrent finalement vers lui tandis que son compagnon de quelques jours suivait ses amis, dont Charlie, ne lui jetant même plus un regard.

- Severus, nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous revoir, ce que vous avez fait est vraiment admirable, le félicita chaleureusement Dedalus, lui tendant la main.

Il la lui serra par pure politesse.

- Nous nous sommes inquiétez pour vous, Severus, continua à son tour Poppy avec une expression tout aussi avenante.

Mais, à vrai dire, derrière leurs mots accueillants, il voyait le même changement dans leur regard que dans celui du roux un peu plutôt. Ils essayaient de le cacher mais, malgré la reconnaissance qu'ils voulaient exprimer, il y avait toujours un pointe d'accusation dans leurs yeux. Le serpentard s'y était préparé, il le méritait certainement, alors aucune remarque désagréable ne lui échappa et il se laissa entraîner à la suite de ses anciens élèves, ne formulant que quelques phrases concises.

C'est au final dans la grande salle, au ciel parsemé de nuages blancs, qu'ils furent conduits et ce furent les mêmes exclamations qui les accueillirent, beaucoup de ses anciens élèves – Londubat, Brown, Creevey, entre autres - venant entourer le survivant suivis par nombre d'adultes. Certains vinrent malgré tout à sa rencontre – dont, principalement, quelques-uns de ses anciens collègues et des membres de l'Ordre.

La nouvelle de leur arrivée dût sans doute se répandre très rapidement dans le château puisque la salle fut rapidement remplie, et en grande partie par des élèves, remarqua-t-il.

Le maître des potions aurait sans aucun doute besoin d'un certain nombre de réponse pour comprendre réellement où en était la guerre.

Cependant, toute cette agitation ne dura que quelques minutes car une voix impérieuse imposa le silence.

- Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît. Je demande à tous les élèves et les non-membres de l'Ordre de regagner leur dortoir ou leurs appartements. Nous vous informerons en temps et en heure de ce qu'il sera nécessaire.

Il vit à cet instant Minerva à l'entrée de la grande salle qui réitérait sa demande face à la vague de protestation qui secoua le lieu. Elle paraissait plus âgée encore, les rides barrant son front avec plus de force, son regard plus fatigué sans doute mais l'autorité qu'il lui avait toujours connue toujours présente dans son ton.

La salle se désemplit finalement au fur et à mesure et un nombre restreint de personnes resta présent.

Severus la vit jeter un rapide sort sur les portes closes puis elle avança enfin vers eux, son regard passant lentement du survivant à lui. Il put voir un réel soulagement dans son expression et elle esquissa même un sourire discret à son attention qui s'élargit ostensiblement lorsqu'elle revint à Harry.

- Bien. Il me semble que nous souhaiterions tous en savoir un peu plus sur cette situation, commença Minerva en les invitant à s'installer autour de la grande table qui accueillait habituellement les serdaigles.

En vérité, il n'y avait guère à raconter. Ils avaient été faits prisonniers et ils s'étaient échappés. Mais il doutait fort que cela les satisfasse.

Le maître des potions jeta un vague coup d'œil au brun à sa droite – il ne remarqua d'ailleurs qu'à cet instant que Londubat, Granger et le plus jeune fils Weasley étaient aussi attablés – mais ce dernier ne semblait guère savoir par où commencer. Dans son cas comme dans le sien, il y avait un certain nombre des faits de ces derniers jours qu'il ne valait mieux pas dévoiler pour l'heure.

Tous les regards étaient pourtant fixés sur eux et, au-delà d'une certaine excitation ambiante, il pouvait ressentir l'appréhension grandissante qui se glissait dans cette petite assemblée.

- Arthur, peut-être ? s'éleva à nouveau la voix de Minerva comme pour repousser l'ambiance oppressante qui menaçait de s'installer.

L'homme, assis aux côtés de sa femme (et, en fait, tous leurs enfants étaient présents à l'exception de Bill… et Ginevra), se racla la gorge puis commença simplement en rappelant les tenants de sa dernière mission à « l'extérieur ».

- … Shacklebolt et moi. Il m'a confié que lors de ses observations habituelles, il avait remarqué une agitation rare dans ses troupes alors je suis resté quelques jours de plus pour vérifier que cela ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'importance cette fois. Ils nous a cependant fallu du temps avant que nous puissions récolter des informations. Et quant nous avons su, nous n'étions pas sûr d'y croire. Avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, nous voulions être prudents.

Arthur serra un peu plus la main de Molly dans la sienne et ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Charlie puis il reprit la parole. Il était évident qu'ils avaient déjà eu à subir quelque aventure désagréable par le passé. N'avait-il pas même fait une vague allusion aux protections liées au choixpeau un peu plus tôt ? Néanmoins, Severus ne s'attarda pas trop sur ces détails et reprit le fil de ses paroles.

L'ancien employé du ministère expliqua que Kingsley et lui étaient parvenus à découvrir que le serpentard et le survivant avaient échappé à la garde du Seigneur des ténèbres, et bien sûr ce dernier était furieux, mais que comme les mangemorts ils n'avaient su trouver trace des deux fuyards. Et finalement, il en vint rapidement à l'instant où Harry était apparu devant lui dans le couloir de Poudlard.

Tout ce récit n'intéressait guère l'ancien espion, il voulait en venir à des points plus importants, toutefois il savait que l'auditoire attendait cette explication.

Quand il eut terminé, le silence s'installa quelques instants, beaucoup de regards toujours posés sur Harry, peut-être impatients de connaître sa version de l'histoire.

Le jeune homme n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin qu'on le prie de s'exprimer pour le faire.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter à cela. J'imagine que vous connaissez tous les circonstances de ma capture, dit le gryffondor en gardant les yeux sur ses mains qu'il avait croisées devant lui. Quelques jours seulement après, Voldemort m'a plongé dans… un sommeil artificiel et…

Il semblait hésiter à continuer. Le problème de l'horcruxe devait sans doute envahir ses pensées et la ligne qui barrait son front indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet. En cet instant, Severus aurait vraiment voulu être capable de le soutenir d'une quelconque façon mais il était sans doute l'une des personnes dont le survivant désirait le moins l'aide.

Ron Weasley fut le soutien que le brun recherchait.

- Nous savons, Harry.

Sur le coup, le serpentard ne réagit pas alors que le fils de Lily fronçait les sourcils.

- Oui, nous savons ce que ce sale serpent à fait, continua le roux avec courage alors que le maître des potions voyait maintenant clairement les expressions se modifier.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient à présent, pour la plupart, un regard – désagréablement, de son point de vue – compatissant.

Cependant, le jeune sorcier ne se laissa pas troubler.

- Alors, tout le monde sait pour les…

- Oui, Harry, le rôle des horcruxes n'est plus un secret pour les membres de l'Ordre du phénix, reprit Granger à la place du roux.

Elle se permit même un sourire.

- Et nous avons réussi. Nous avons détruit les derniers. Et nous avons peut-être même trouvé une solution pour le t-

- Hermione !

Non seulement, le jeune Weasley était visiblement en colère mais une grande partie des personnes autour de la table lançaient des regards réprobateurs à la jeune fille.

Severus n'était plus certain de réellement suivre tous ces échanges. Ces nouvelles étaient étonnement… bonnes ? Et pourtant, la brune semblait assez irritée, comme si le sujet avait été souvent abordé.

- Quoi ? riposta-t-elle au roux.

- Tu sais très bien que nous ne tenterons jamais une chose pareille. Tu étais même la première à être contre cette idée !

- Allons, calmez-vous mes enfants. Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'heure idéale pour soulever ce problème, intervint Minerva sous les acquiescements de Pomona, Pompom et d'autres personnes.

Un nouveau silence inconfortable envahit les lieux qui fut finalement brisé par un murmure de l'ancien attrapeur de quidditch.

- Vous savez, répéta-t-il platement. Et vous avez trouvé une solution, continua-t-il comme ci la pensée même ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Severus aurait été proprement incapable de deviner ce que ressentait le gryffondor à cet instant mais il réagissait somme toute avec une retenue dont il n'aurait sans doute pas été capable quelques années plutôt, restant plus songeur qu'impatient.

A sa droite, ses deux amis continuaient à s'échanger des regards noirs. Et les autres semblaient plus gênés qu'autre chose.

- Severus, Harry, vous vous posez sans doute pas mal de questions, je suppose. Alors, laissez-moi d'abord vous dire que nous avons appris tout ceci il y a moins d'un an, reprit stoïquement Minerva.

Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois vers Charlie avec un léger sourire de reconnaissance.

- Nous avons découvert que vous étiez tous deux retenus dans l'un des domaines du mage noir, Harry dans un coma magique et vous dans ses geôles, finit-elle en ancrant finalement ses yeux dans son regard noir. Nous n'en connaissons pas vraiment les détails. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous faire pour nous un peu plus de lumière sur ces évènements.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette réunion, le maître des potions prit la parole. Il savait son visage impassible et son ton froid ; face à tous ces gens, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était finalement pas très difficile pour lui de redevenir ce qu'il avait toujours été, et ce, malgré sa récente perte de contrôle. Il n'y avait en fin de compte que Harry… non, il s'égarait, et ce n'était guère le moment.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup plus à en dire. Selon ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Draco Malfoy vous a révélé mon rôle d'espion et je ne sais guère ce qu'il a pu vous dire de plus mais c'est à lui que je dois mon emprisonnement. Et ce n'est qu'en profitant de l'imprudence de l'un de mes gardiens que j'ai pu m'échapper, emporter Potter avec moi et nous emmener en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce que nous puissions vous retrouver.

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça et jeta un regard à Harry pour savoir s'il désirait en dire plus mais, après un bref coup d'œil vers le serpentard, il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Severus sentait d'autres regards peser sur lui mais il s'efforça cette fois de les ignorer. Combien d'entre eux gardaient encore de la rancune envers lui ? Il aurait facilement parié que c'était encore le cas pour la plupart des occupants de cette pièce. Surtout depuis qu'il avait relevé quelques regards sceptiques à la mention de Malfoy. Et bien soit, qu'ils le haïssent si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir, il avait une guerre à gagner et leurs opinions n'étaient certes pas ce qui primait.

- Bien, nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, déclara Minerva.

Des protestations fusèrent dans l'assemblée. Ne devaient-ils pas songer à changer leurs plans dès à présent avec le retour du survivant ? N'était-il pas essentiel d'obtenir toutes les informations possibles sur leur évasion ? Et…

- Il serait parfaitement inutile de soudainement établir des plans d'attaques dans la hâte. Arthur est parti depuis cinq jours et n'a certainement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se reposer.

Le dit Arthur acquiesça d'un air un peu confus.

- Et Severus et Harry ont eux même dû avoir à passer des temps difficiles ces derniers jours.

Si elle savait, pensa le maître des potions. Et il vit Harry laisser échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Je propose donc à chacun que nous les laissions se reposer et que nous prenions le temps d'informer nos nouveaux arrivants des évolutions de ces derniers mois avant de tenir une nouvelle réunion.

Bien que son ton n'était pas spécialement dur, il était suffisamment péremptoire pour que tous suivent ses directives. Minerva McGonagall avait bien tout de l'étoffe d'un chef.

La salle se vida petit à petit. Harry lui-même suivit ses amis sous le regard bienveillant de son ancienne collègue. Le gryffondor ne lui jeta, une fois encore, pas un regard mais il accepta cette évidence sans sourciller. Oui, il devait vraiment se sentir soulagé de ne désormais plus avoir à supporter sa présence continuelle. Et Severus savait qu'il était particulièrement égoïste de sa part d'avoir en ces temps le désir de se l'accaparer, de rester en sa compagnie constante voire plus… Il y avait déjà trop de gens qui comptaient sur lui – cette réunion n'avait fait que renforcer cette idée – et il avait des buts bien plus importants à atteindre.

Le maître des potions ne savait combien de temps il parviendrait encore à se convaincre que les choses ne pouvaient aller autrement mais, à ce moment-là du moins, il trouva la force nécessaire pour simplement le regarder partir et rester seul avec Minerva dans la grande salle.

Il y avait bien plus important que d'obscures tribulations sentimentales, comme, par exemple, comprendre la place qu'ils tenaient encore dans la guerre et ses conséquences.

_A suivre…_

_Mmh... Le prochain chapitre donnera un plus grand éclairage sur la situation de l'Ordre... mais comme je n'ai pas le coeur de vous laisser sur cet unique chapitre, le nouveau chapitre de "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" sera posté en soirée é.è_

_Un joyeux Noël à tous et à très bientôt ! _


	11. Chapitre 10

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques :__ Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - __Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Mmh... finalement, après un regain d'inspiration pour "Sacrifices et sacrifiés", voilà aussi la suite de cette fic :')  
Beaucoup d'explications et de découvertes en perspective pour ce chapitre..._

Et si vous avez besoin d'une petite remise en situation, n'hésitez pas à lire ce petit **résumé **:

Severus s'échappe des geôles de Voldemort, après y avoir passé plus d'une année de captivité, et emporte avec lui un Harry Potter sortant à peine d'un coma magique.

Après une première adaptation plutôt difficile, ils tentent tous les deux de trouver de l'aide en se rendant d'abord à Poudlard - qui se révèle apparemment inoccupé - et au Terrier. C'est en arrivant sur les ruines de la demeure des Weasley qu'ils croisent à nouveau la route de mangemorts. L'affrontement est violent et sanglant, le maître des potions réagissant avec une rage inattendue.

Dans un même temps, Harry se laisse un moment submerger par son désespoir. De dépit et de colère, il demande à Rogue de l'achever pour la simple et unique raison que le mage noir à fait de lui l'un de ses horcruxes.

Rattrapé par le chaos de la situation et sa propre instabilité dont il ne peut émerger, le serpentard consomme par erreur une potion qui le pousse à s'en prendre physiquement à son cadet. Echappant de justesse à l'assaut de l'homme, Harry s'aperçoit enfin que son enfermement a laissé plus de marques qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à l'ex-mangemort. Il choisit alors de lui imposer une période de repos quitte à prendre du retard dans leur recherche d'alliés.

Lorsqu'enfin Severus redevient plus lucide, il s'aperçoit qu'il a développé des sentiments pour le survivant sans se douter que, malgré lui, il les a déjà dévoilés à Harry.

Il suffit cependant au gryffondor d'une visite au Manoir Black pour finalement découvrir que ses amis sont toujours en vie et l'attendent à Poudlard. Agacé par le comportement de Rogue mais impatient de retrouver l'Ordre du Phénix, il se rend avec lui une nouvelle fois au château. Et, à la plus grande joie du jeune homme, ils rejoignent enfin les membres de l'Ordre...

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture à vous !_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 10**_

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser, après la réunion des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était la première qui avait franchi ses lèvres lorsqu'enfin ils avaient quitté la grande salle.

Ses amis l'observaient n'étant pas certains de comprendre sa question.

- Poudlard, je parle de Poudlard, s'impatienta Harry.

Ils venaient de se réfugier dans les quartiers de Ron – ça aussi, il faudrait qu'on lui explique – et le sourire familier de la brune ne lui permit pas de douter de son empressement à lui expliquer.

Ron, par contre, semblait déjà prêt à protester.

- Oh ! Harry ! C'est un assemblage de sorts absolument fascinant, commença-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Nous avons transposé le château sur un autre plan et-

- Hermione ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus important que ces histoires de magie dignes d'un cours d'arithmancie ?

- Mais enfin, Ron ! C'est Harry lui-même qui nous l'a demandé ! Il a bien le droit de savoir ce qu'on a découvert en son absence !

- Eh bien, je suis certain qu'il ne souhaite pas pour autant que tu lui expliques tous les détails de ce travail et…

- Stop !

Ses deux amis se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient visiblement déjà très en colère au bout de quelques mots échangés. Et il semblait y avoir derrière cela plus qu'une simple chamaillerie, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants. Le survivant sentait que quelque chose lui échappait - et il n'aimait pas ça – mais, s'ils étaient déjà si promptes à s'emporter, il tenait à lui de les calmer.

Dans le silence, les deux gryffondors finirent par lancer un regard d'excuse à Harry.

Hermione reprit calmement la parole.

- La directrice, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Vector et moi-même avons combiné plusieurs sorts que Ron et moi avons découverts dans certains livres de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Et nous les avons associés aux pouvoirs du choixpeau magique pour pouvoir déceler la vérité dans la voix de celui qui se présenterait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Je vais te passer les détails…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vexé à Ron qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- … mais le choixpeau ne répond que si la personne a de bonnes intentions envers les occupants du château, et c'est seulement à cette condition qu'il laisse la porte s'ouvrir. Et, encore, une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, la porte vers le plan où nous nous trouvons ne s'ouvre que si la signature magique de l'invité est différente de celle des principaux mangemorts que nous avons recensés.

- On peut dire que vous avez vraiment réfléchi à la question… mais personne ne surveille les allers et venues dans le château ? demanda le survivant en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que la première fois que Rogue et moi sommes venus ici…

- C'était ce que nous faisions avant.

C'était le roux qui avait cette fois repris la parole. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient un peu de tristesse mais il continua malgré tout.

- Un sort de repérage a été mis en place les premiers mois où nous avons établi définitivement l'Ordre ici. On pouvait observer l'arrivée de toute personne entre les murs de Poudlard tout autant que suivre ses déplacements au sein de l'école. Et puis, les membres extérieurs au Phénix n'étaient pas censés pouvoir transplaner dans son enceinte. Mais Charlie a été capturé, le jour où tu as disparu, et ils l'ont mis sous impérium pour transplaner avec lui au château…

Les mots semblaient avoir des difficultés à sortir de sa bouche et Hermione prit le relais après avoir posé un regard plus doux sur le jeune homme.

- A cet époque, quelqu'un devait rester dans le bureau directorial pour pouvoir surveiller l'extérieur ; en se trouvant sur un autre plan – comme nous en ce moment – on ne peut absolument pas avoir de contact avec la « réalité », c'est une limite pure et simple de cette magie. Et, comme nous avions décidé de prévoir une échappatoire pour ceux d'entre nous qui se seraient trouvés en mauvaise situation au sein d'une bataille, il suffisait de se présenter devant la porte pour que celle-ci s'ouvre sur le bureau. Le problème était que cela dégageait une énergie 'repérable' et Draco Malfoy n'a pas eu de mal à découvrir ce stratagème. Ce jour-là, il a tué le professeur Sinistra qui était de garde et il a presque réussi à trouver cet autre plan. Et on a failli définitivement perdre Charlie…

Un silence pesant suivit ces déclarations puis Ron se décida à réagir.

- Mais il s'en est sorti. C'est vrai qu'on a tous eu peur pendant les mois où il est resté dans le coma mais il est revenu. Maman n'aurait pas supporté de perdre un autre de ses enfants de toute façon ; lorsque Madame Pomfresh nous a annoncé qu'il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir utiliser son bras gauche, elle était déjà inconsolable.

- Il… mais je n'ai…

- C'était une prothèse sorcière, Harry, seulement une prothèse, lui répondit l'ancienne préfète.

- Ron, vieux, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, j'ai…

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ces nouvelles. Encore une fois, la famille Weasley avait vu l'un de ses membres subir le contre coup de la guerre et de ses combats – comme sa si regrettée Ginny. Si seulement il ne s'était pas fait prendre ce jour-là, s'il avait combattu avec plus d'acharnement, si…

- Harry, il est en vie, c'est le plus important, affirma soudain son meilleur ami en relevant les yeux et en esquissant malgré tout un sourire. Tu n'as pas à… enfin, Charlie serait le premier à te le dire, ce sacrifice n'a rien eu d'inutile. C'est ce jour-là que nous avons appris pour Rogue. Et, tu sais, c'est grâce à mon frère aussi qu'on a pu savoir pour le dernier horcruxe. Même s'il n'a finalement pas su leur échapper ce jour-là, reprit-il avec un peu de fierté dans la voix, il est parvenu à leur glisser entre les doigts suffisamment longtemps pour assister à ce qu'_il_ t'a fait. Et découvrir plusieurs choses qui nous ont été particulièrement utiles aussi dans notre chasse aux horcruxes.

- Alors, c'est grâce à lui que vous avez retrouvé les derniers, dit le survivant en se rappelant qu'Hermione avait affirmé que tous étaient détruits, à l'exception du sien. Et si je disparais, vous pourrez enfin vous débarrasser de lui, finit-il presque soulagé à cette idée.

- Harry ! Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on va te laisser mettre fin à tes jours s'en réagir ? explosa violemment Ron comme horrifié par cette simple hypothèse.

Il lui attrapa les épaules et le secoua un peu durement.

- Tu es notre ami et tu as tout autant que nous le droit de ressortir vivant de cette guerre ! Nous chercherons aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais on trouvera une solution !

Les yeux bleus le vrillaient avec force et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- Allons, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi dramatique. Ce n'est pas comme-ci je voulais _vraiment_ me suicider, je ne me suis sans doute pas exprimé comme je l'aurais dû. Je voulais simplement dire que nous n'étions finalement plus très loin de la victoire.

Le roux l'observa encore un instant puis baissa la tête et quelques mèches retombèrent devant ses yeux.

- Bon sang, ne me fait plus jamais des frayeurs pareilles, Harry…

- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

L'inquiétude de son meilleur ami lui avait fait ressentir une chaleur à laquelle il n'avait plus goûté depuis longtemps et il se sentait presque coupable d'avoir un jour réclamé avec tant de force qu'on – que Rogue se débarrasse de lui. Même si la solution faisait encore partie des derniers recours qu'il gardait au fond de son esprit, il souhaitait à cet instant de toute son âme qu'ils parviennent à un autre dénouement.

- De toutes façons, il ne sera jamais nécessaire d'en arriver là, affirma soudain Hermione.

L'ancien gardien de quidditch le relâcha et lança un regard réprobateur à la jeune femme.

- Ron, cette fois, tu me laisses parler ! prévint-elle. Il devra bien être mis au courant un jour et ce ne sera pas à TOI de décider mais à lui.

- Eh bien, soit. De toute façon, tu as déjà décidé que c'était « la » solution.

Ron se leva et quitta leur proximité pour s'adosser à un mur.

- A une époque, pourtant, tu aurais hésité à même lui en parler. Et tu aurais absolument refusé d'avoir recours à ce genre de méthode si les risques n'avaient pas été minimisés au maximum, termina-t-il tout en ne la quittant pas du regard.

L'ancienne préfète haussa les épaules, sans paraître voir l'étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux bleus – Harry, lui, n'avait pas pu la manquer.

- Les temps changent, Ron.

Et le brun ressentit un léger pincement au cœur tant la voix de son amie était froide ; il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendue un jour s'exprimer avec une voix si dénuée de sentiments.

Le roux, quant à lui, se contenta de fermer les yeux après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard douloureux.

- Enfin bref, reprit-elle en posant les yeux sur celui-qui-avait-survécu, comme je l'ai dit, ce sera à toi de choisir, personne ne peut le faire à ta place. Tu es, à mon avis, le mieux placé pour en évaluer les risques. Et les avantages.

Il acquiesça légèrement devant son regard pénétrant.

- Nous avons trouvé un rituel pour détruire un horcruxe enfermé dans un être organique. Mais il ne se compose que de pure magie noire et…

--

Harry marchait lentement dans les couloirs silencieux.

Il n'avait pas prêté attention au temps qu'il avait passé avec ses deux amis – ils avaient même soupé dans leurs quartiers - tant il avait été heureux de les retrouver. Mais il avait espéré sortir de leur 'réunion' avec le cœur un peu plus léger, encore grisé par la joie des retrouvailles. Et non avec ce sentiment de tristesse et de colère qui l'habitait.

Ses amis avaient grandi. Ron semblait s'être adouci tout en étant devenu un jeune homme plus réfléchi et il avait gardé des traits de sa personnalité qu'il avait toujours aimés. Quant à Hermione… Eh bien, déjà, elle semblait toujours aimer le roux et cela était un soulagement pour le survivant qui avait finalement une preuve que Voldemort ne pouvait pas briser certaines choses. Toutefois, Hermione avait changé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de frappant à première vue. C'était un tout, dans sa manière de parler, d'envisager les problèmes, dans son regard même. Elle était devenue plus dure, plus coupante, plus froide et une ombre paraissait être continuellement imprimée dans ses yeux.

Ce qu'elle lui avait proposé, d'ailleurs, ne lui ressemblait pas. Un sort de magie noire pour se débarrasser de l'horcruxe, ne lui laissant pas plus d'une chance sur deux d'en ressortir vivant et portant une atteinte apparemment certaine, et plus ou moins importante, à celui qui devrait incanter.

Il avait aussi appris qu'elle était celle qui avait suggéré le sort supplémentaire de magie noire – encore une fois – qui restreignait le flux de liberté et de pensées propres du choixpeau pour apporter, soi-disant, une meilleure « sécurité » au dispositif. Il avait à ce moment-là compris pourquoi Ron était si réticent à ce qu'elle lui parle de ces fameux sorts.

Harry soupira.

Bien qu'ils lui avaient ensuite parlé d'un certain nombre d'autres évènements – les entrainements spéciaux qu'ils avaient mis en place pour les membres de l'Ordre les moins expérimentés, la perte récente d'Hagrid et d'un certain nombre de géants, quelques victoires apparemment sans importances mais qui s'étaient révélées stratégiques plus tard, et tellement d'autres choses encore - son malaise ne voulait pas le quitter.

La magie noire. La magie noire avait été – et serait, selon Hermione – leur seul recours. Ca l'écœurait. C'était cet horcruxe chargé de magie noire et ce liquide empoisonné qui avaient enlevé la vie à Dumbledore. C'était elle encore qui avait consumé Dean et Seamus. Et c'était toujours elle qu'il devait combattre à travers l'incarnation de Voldemort.

Le gryffondor en avait déjà marre de tout ça. Et il avait également accumulé une fatigue physique et mentale durant ces derniers jours. Mais, faisant fi de tout cela, Harry était bien décidé à aller voir McGonagall pour savoir de quelle manière il pouvait les aider efficacement.

_« Avez-vous conscience de la puérilité de votre comportement, Potter ? Comment pouvez-vous tergiverser sur de tels détails dans notre situation ? Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, nous sommes en guerre ! »_

Bizarrement les mots de Rogue lui revenaient en mémoire. Et, contrairement à ce dont il voulait se persuader, ils avaient un sens. Mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il mettrait toutes ses forces pour combattre Voldemort mais il n'était pas encore prêt à cautionner de telles actions. C'était encore trop lui demander. Et dire qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à abrutir le choixpeau pour leur propre protection…

- Monsieur Potter ?

Il s'arrêta à la voix familière. De toutes les personnes présentes dans le château, il fallait _déjà_ qu'il tombe sur lui.

- Que voulez-vous, Rogue ?

Son ton avait été agressif, il le savait ; il en était à peine désolé.

Le regard sombre se durcit mais l'homme garda son calme.

- La directrice nous a assigné nos quartiers. Ils se trouvent au même niveau que la classe de potions et elle m'a chargée de vous y conduire. Elle ne vous rencontrera pas ce soir mais elle souhaite néanmoins que nous ayons un entretien dès demain matin, à dix heure, dans son ancien bureau de directrice de Gryffondor, finit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Les cachots, génial, marmonna le survivant.

- Toutes les pièces des étages supérieurs sont déjà occupées, principalement par des membres de l'Ordre encore à l'extérieur. Il n'y plus vraiment de lieux « habitables » à l'heure actuelle mais, avec quelques transformations, je devrais être capables de rendre correctes certaines pièces du sous-sol.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas dû y avoir plus d'une vingtaine de personnes à leur réunion précédente mais cela ne l'avait pas choqué sur le moment. Cette fois, cependant, il se sentait soulagé d'apprendre que leurs alliés étaient bien plus nombreux.

Il remarqua que Rogue l'observait avec insistance et préféra se remettre en route avant de se montrer encore plus désagréable que précédemment.

- Que vous a dit McGonagall ?

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard qui semblait inexplicablement triste puis le quitta des yeux.

- Un certain nombre de choses qui ont leur importance. Nous devrons d'ailleurs en reparler demain. La plus importante pour le moment est sans doute qu'ils sont en pleines organisation d'une attaque contre les mangemorts qui sont en siège à Pré-au-lard. Elle est prévue pour dans deux jours. Le but premier est de prêter main-forte aux résistants du village et de renverser l'un des piliers du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Walden Macnair est apparemment à la tête de ce siège. Un certain nombre de nos forces à l'extérieur vont revenir demain pour remplacer ceux qui vont se battre à Pré-au-lard et veiller sur l'école.

- J'imagine que tout le monde à fort à faire pour le moment…, dit-il pour lui-même.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi c'était le maître des potions qui avait été désigné pour se charger de leur installation et non quelque personne plus sympathique comme Neville ou même Dedalus. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas mentionnés cette future bataille. Il se demandait si c'était parce que cela arrivait souvent ou bien parce qu'ils allaient y participer et ne voulaient pas l'inquiéter.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Rogue l'observait à nouveau. Merlin que cela l'agaçait ! C'était plus diffus que le matin même mais c'était toujours là. Désir, amertume, tendresse…

- Arrêtez ça.

- Pardon ?

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! claqua-t-il.

L'homme garda le silence mais fuit clairement son regard.

Le gryffondor en fut soulagé même si une pointe de culpabilité était cette fois bien présente en lui. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il se rende compte qu'il faisait tout sauf l'aider en laissant sa carapace se fissurer de la sorte.

Ils marchaient en silence et Harry se replongea dans ses pensées.

L'attaque aurait donc lieu le dimanche. Les élèves seraient alors sans doute regroupés dans leurs salles communes pendant qu'une partie de leurs parents partiraient au combat. Ces enfants étaient, en quelque sorte, condamnés à vivre entre ces murs jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Certains parents avaient choisi de les laisser à Poudlard pour leur sécurité et de se débrouiller comme ils le pouvaient à l'extérieur. Après tout, le château n'était pas suffisamment grand pour donner un refuge à tous ceux qui fuyaient la guerre. D'autres avaient rejoints l'Ordre du Phénix pour pouvoir également veiller eux-mêmes sur leurs progénitures – ce qui expliquait aussi la présence d'enfants très jeunes au sein de l'école. Et les autres, eh bien, aussi cruel que ça pouvait être pour ces pauvres enfants, ils étaient morts ou portés disparus. Evidemment, comme le lui avait dit Ron, certains avaient tout bonnement choisis d'emmener leurs enfants avec eux et de ne compter que sur eux-mêmes.

- C'est ici, le sortit de ses pensées son aîné.

Il y avait deux portes côte à côte à peine séparées par deux mètres d'écart. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion là-dessus, Rogue ne pourrait vivre qu'à proximité avec un tel arrangement.

Le maître des potions passa le premier et il dévoila une pièce sombre, pleine de toiles et assez froide. Sans un mot, le serpentard se mit au travail. Faire disparaître toute trace de poussière, y fixer un éclairage décent, transfigurer quelques vieux objets qui encombrait la pièce en plusieurs meubles indispensables.

C'était bête à dire mais Harry n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser ce genre de sorts triviaux avant la guerre. Il ne pouvait guère que regarder l'homme transformer les trois pièces qui formeraient ses quartiers – le salon, la chambre et la salle de bain – sans pouvoir l'aider.

Lorsqu'il jugea que le lieu était suffisamment correct, il fit signe au plus âgé que c'était suffisant. Il n'allait pas laisser le sorcier se vider de sa magie simplement parce qu'il cherchait à lui faire plaisir en rendant sa nouvelle demeure aussi parfaite que possible. D'abord Rogue devait encore par la suite s'occuper de ses propres quartiers et ensuite… il trouvait un peu ça malsain – et pathétique – d'accepter les attentions du serpentard seulement lorsqu'il pouvait en obtenir bénéfice.

- Merci, souffla-t-il finalement.

Et il détourna rapidement les yeux en voyant la reconnaissance un peu exagérée qu'il y avait dans son regard de suie.

Même s'il lui avait semblait un peu fatigué par ces quelques sorts – après tout l'homme n'avait pas totalement récupéré de son emprisonnement et de sa récente maladie, il paraissait encore posséder une bonne réserve d'énergie. Enfin, ce n'était pas très étonnant de sa part, il le savait, il fallait être puissant pour savoir contrôler un minimum de sombres sorts de magie noire sans s'y consumer soi-même…

Harry releva soudain les yeux vers lui. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce que McGonagall lui avait dit ?

- Elle vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda l'homme comme surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui d'un ton plus doux.

- Elle vous a dit que la seule façon de me libérer de l'horcruxe était un puissant sort de magie noire.

Rogue le fixa longuement et il vit la peur s'infiltrer dans son expression alors qu'il réalisait finalement de quoi il parlait.

-… Non. Mais j'imagine que cela fait partie des sujets dont elle souhaitera nous entretenir demain, affirma –t-il enfin d'un ton très légèrement tremblant.

C'était presque imperceptible mais il semblait que la nouvelle l'avait choqué, et qu'il craignait soudain cette option.

Il tenta apparemment de se reprendre mais le gryffondor voyait toujours la même panique dans ses yeux. Bientôt, un éclair de tristesse s'y ajouta.

- Potter, il y a… il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Et je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Harry acquiesça avec appréhension. Il n'allait pas lui faire une déclaration ou quelque chose du genre parce qu'il lui avait parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait plus qu'il ne pourrait en supporter.

- Très peu sont au courant, et je ne pense pas que Minerva vous le dira d'elle-même mais… elle a été touchée par une malédiction il y a quelques mois, quelque chose de vraiment très sombre. Je pense qu'il est important que vous le sachiez avant de prendre toute décision que vous pourriez regretter. Je n'ai pu que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines. Quelques mois tout au plus.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le plus jeune ne se rendant qu'à peine compte du volume inhabituel de sa voix. Vous… vous n'êtes pas sérieux… ! Elle est la directrice de Poudlard… Elle est l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de l'Ordre… Elle est… elle est…

Elle était comme un pilier indestructible pour lui, pas autant que Dumbledore en son temps mais la sorcière la plus capable de les diriger, de veiller sur eux, celle qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui dès sa première année, sévère mais juste, une fière et puissante gryffondor, un membre de sa famille…

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui avait récemment été transfiguré.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il était sorti de son sommeil ? Pour voir les gens tomber les uns après les autres ? Il avait senti une nouvelle parcelle de son cœur se briser lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la disparition d'Hagrid, son premier ami du monde sorcier. Et maintenant, c'était Minerva McGonagall qui allait les quitter. Quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus.

C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller. Voldemort ne serait plus sur le point d'asservir une partie de la population moldue, Poudlard ne serait plus un château-fort dernier rempart contre les mangemorts, et la mort ne se présenterait plus à chacun de ses pas.

Le survivant accrocha à nouveau à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une main fraîche contre sa joue et il croisa les yeux noirs de Rogue qui s'était mis au même niveau que lui.

Un bref instant. Juste un très bref instant, il pensa que sa présence était réconfortante.

Et puis, Harry ferma les yeux de frustration et chassa sa main de sa joue. Il entendit le froissement des robes lorsque l'homme se releva.

Le jeune sorcier enleva ses lunettes d'un geste las et parla aussi calmement que possible.

- Laissez-moi, Rogue. J'ai… besoin de réfléchir à tout cela et… dormir aussi, j'imagine.

Il y eut un silence puis il entendit la porte se refermer derrière les pas de l'homme. Seulement alors, il permit à son corps de s'étendre sur le canapé et poussa un profond et long soupir.

Il n'allait pas abandonner. Malheureusement, il se connaissait, il ne pouvait pas se laisser suffisamment gagner par la lâcheté pour baisser les bras maintenant. Même si une partie de lui-même espérait à certain moment qu'il n'ait jamais quitté son coma, Harry savait parfaitement que sa situation aurait pu être bien pire. Il aurait pu retrouver un monde totalement ravagé à son réveil, sans le moindre espoir, où Ron et Hermione n'auraient pas survécu, où Rogue se serait fait tuer très peu de temps après leur fuite… Car, même si c'était difficile à admettre, même la mort de l'ancien espion l'aurait blessé.

Trop de gens s'étaient déjà sacrifié pour tenter de défaire Voldemort. Il avait perdu trop d'amis précieux, et il voulait toujours protéger ceux qui lui restaient. Tous ceux qui lui restaient. Et pour cela, se résolut-il ce soir-là, il se préparerait et se forcerait à accepter beaucoup de choses, beaucoup plus de choses qu'avant que le mage noir ne le plonge dans ce maudit sommeil.

_A suivre…_

_Prochain chapitre, POV de Severus, entretien avec McGonagall et, peut-être, première bataille entouré de l'Ordre du Phénix...  
Mais par contre, je ne sais pas trop quand la suite arrivera... je peux seulement vous garantir que d'ici-là vous aurez au moins eu droit à un nouveau chapitre de "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" :3_

_En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je suis au regret de vous dire que les heures les plus sombres de cette fic ne sont pas encore passées :x  
__(Le lemon est toujours bien au chaud en attendant son heure également XD)_

_J'attends vos avis _!

_A la prochaine ;')_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - __Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Hmpf. Un très long chapitre à lire aujourd'hui_, _j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ;)_

_Et encore merci aux quelques personnes qui suivent cette fic et prennent le temps de m'y laisser des reviews (pas moins de deux chapitres écrits en une semaine grâce à vos encouragements, merci !)_

_Allez, retour au POV de Severus donc, et bonne lecture :')_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, sa main agrippant solidement la baguette qui était un instant auparavant sous son oreiller. Severus fixait l'obscurité, la respiration lourde, la sueur perlant le long de sa tempe.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucun Lucius Malfoy pour le torturer sans pitié.

Ce n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Réaliste au possible mais un simple cauchemar. D'ailleurs, de ce qu'il s'en rappelait, après seulement une « petite » journée de torture, il avait été enfermé dans sa prison. Alors ce mauvais rêve ne relevait seulement que de ses angoisses et même pas d'une réalité passée.

Le maître des potions se détendit, remit son arme en place et s'allongea à nouveau contre les oreillers maintenant légèrement humides.

Il ne dormirait plus maintenant, son esprit refuserait tout repos supplémentaire – même si son corps était tenté d'en réclamer. Le sorcier se contenta donc de garder les yeux ouvert en fixant les ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il les aimait mais il en avait pris l'habitude dans ces damnées geôles.

Son esprit dériva, cherchant à rejouer les évènements de la journée précédente, de son réveil à son retour, seul, dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Et, bien malgré lui, ce fut l'image du survivant qui lui vint d'abord à l'esprit. Malgré toutes ses résolutions, en dépit de toute la volonté qu'il avait essayé d'y mettre, lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint en début de soirée, le serpentard était presque directement retombé sous sa coupe.

Pendant un instant, même, il en avait presque mis de côté tout ce que Minerva lui avait patiemment révélé, réussissant par la même occasion à oublier un instant qu'à peine retrouvée il allait déjà la perdre.

Et puis Harry lui avait parlé de l'horcruxe et la réalité l'avait durement rattrapé.

Il allait perdre Minerva McGonagall, la seule personne qui avait encore un peu d'amitié et de respect pour lui. Parce qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Certains le méprisaient au sein de l'Ordre, d'autres éprouvaient de la pitié pour lui. Quelques-uns le craignaient encore. Et, même les Weasley – parce qu'ils étaient trop « nobles » pour d'autres sentiments moins honorables – ne devaient éprouver qu'une vague compassion envers lui.

Ensuite, celui qu'il aimait – et qui réveillait en lui des émotions depuis longtemps oubliées – allait la suivre dans la tombe.

Severus ne pouvait rien y changer, ni pour l'un ou pour l'autre, il était impuissant.

Dans un sens, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi le gryffondor haïssait tant les arts sombres. Certes, leur si mauvaise influence dépendait surtout de ses utilisateurs et de ses utilisations mais ils étaient bien trop souvent alimentés par la vengeance, ou tout autre sentiment aussi dévastateur. Et le maître des potions en avait lui-même fait l'expérience.

Il soupira.

Ca ne lui apporterait rien de s'attarder sur des faits malheureux qui ne pouvaient être changés. Et le fait qu'il avait révélé à Harry l'état de Minerva semblait bien en faire partie. De premier abord, cela lui avait paru des plus pertinents mais… lorsqu'il avait vu le choc dans les yeux verts, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas fait une nouvelle erreur. Le fait qu'il ait eu le besoin de retrouver sa proximité à ce moment-là n'en était qu'une des conséquences fâcheuses.

Parce qu'il aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que le jeune homme trouvait certains de ses comportements suspects. Si un _simple regard_ était déjà capable d'irriter Celui-qui-a-survécu, qu'espérait-il accomplir en tentant de lui apporter du réconfort par sa soudaine proximité et son contact, une main se permettant impunément de caresser sa joue ? S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait sans doutes continué son geste en lui offrant un baiser tendre et à même d'alléger sa douleur…

Ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique. Le survivant ne l'aurait considéré qu'avec plus de dégoût encore.

Et pourtant… Il y avait eu autre chose dans les yeux poisons. Une reconnaissance momentanée avait précédé son exaspération. Et Severus était trop à la recherche – bien malgré lui – de ce genre de réalité pour avoir manqué cette étincelle d'espoir.

Se raccrocher à tous types de signes positifs de la part de son cadet envers lui. Comme ça pouvait être pitoyable.

L'origine de ses sentiments n'était même pas claire pour lui ; ses propres explications sur la chose étaient à peine assez convaincantes pour qu'il y croie lui-même.

Le serpentard reprit sa baguette et inonda la pièce de lumière avant de se lever pour se préparer à la longue journée qui l'attendait.

Cela n'avait jamais été son genre de se morfondre sur ce qu'il n'aurait jamais et ce qu'il allait perdre, et ce même après qu'il ait pris la vie à Albus. Et, personne, lui encore moins que les autres, n'avait besoin qu'il s'enfonce dans l'auto-apitoiement.

Minerva lui avait déjà demandé s'il pouvait aider à reconstituer les stocks de potions – qui se vidaient toujours trop vite – et s'attarder sur celles qui posaient plus de problèmes, car plus puissantes, aux aurors et anciens élèves pour l'instant en charge de leur préparation. A dire vrai, personne n'était vraiment expert dans la matière, et la mort de Slughorn s'était révélée devenir un handicap sérieux dans leurs démarches. Les élèves apprenaient actuellement avec un ancien auror mais la rareté de certains ingrédients ne leur permettait plus de mettre en pratique autre chose que la réalisation des potions les plus basiques. Et il était nécessaire pour lui de lister tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin.

Severus avait également informé la directrice de sa volonté de participer à la bataille qui aurait lieu le lendemain à Pré-au-lard. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était suffisamment remis pour pouvoir être un atout précieux pour leur camp. Elle avait accepté sans commentaires inutiles puis lui avait fait part des détails de leur plan. Une particularité inattendue était qu'ils s'alliaient avec des aurors extérieurs à l'Ordre tout en prenant également tous leur tenue officielle. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres considérait l'Ordre du Phénix comme une plus grande menace et cette parade permettait d'éviter, assez souvent, que les mangemorts ne se concentrent que sur des cibles précises. Jusqu'à présent, cela s'était révélé assez efficace.

Le sorcier songea un instant à Harry. Certains autres points de l'organisation des attaques de l'Ordre n'allaient certainement pas lui plaire… mais, en temps de guerre, certains choix étaient primordiaux.

Et puis, il y avait le problème de Bill Weasley aussi. Greyback l'avait atteint une nouvelle fois – cela datait d'avant même la capture du survivant - et il vivait, selon les propres dires de Minerva, des transformations plus douloureuses encore que celles de Lupin en son temps. La moins bonne qualité de la potion Tue-Loup y jouait un rôle mais elle avait affirmé qu'un sort y avait été lié. Cela aussi était un travail qu'il devait entamer au plus tôt.

Severus consacra bien vite ses quelques heures de sommeil perdu à l'élaboration de plans de travail corrects. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du déjeuner, un elfe de maison vint de lui-même le lui apporter. Ces créatures devaient sûrement avoir pris cette habitude avec tous les occupants inhabituels du château puisque, bien évidemment, il aurait pu paraître malvenu de faire s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle toutes ces personnes profondément impliquées dans la guerre avec des élèves à qui on tentait de laisser une part d'insouciance.

Et il continua ainsi jusqu'aux alentours de l'heure de la réunion.

Le serpentard prit avec lui quelques documents et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers leur lieu de rendez-vous. Bien qu'il avait été tenté un instant, il avait choisi de ne pas se montrer envahissant au point de frapper à la porte du jeune homme ou bien de l'attendre devant celle-ci. En lui-même, il s'était plus durement jugé encore en s'affirmant qu'il en devenait ridicule.

Lorsqu'il atteint le bureau de Minerva, ils se saluèrent poliment et il profita des quelques minutes qui leur restait avant l'arrivée de Potter pour lui donner un premier aperçu de ses besoins et projets en potions.

Severus entamait le cas du plus âgé des enfants Weasley lorsque l'on frappa à la porte ; Harry entra juste après en avoir reçu l'invitation, les salua, s'assit, et attendit patiemment qu'il termine son exposé à la directrice. D'après ce qu'il put voir des réactions du jeune homme, ce dernier avait retrouvé toute la force tranquille qu'il lui connaissait depuis ces derniers jours. Le maître des potions perçut seulement sa surprise lorsqu'il mentionna Bill Weasley mais celle-ci fut rapidement remplacée par un voile de tristesse avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. Il n'avait pu que connaître une part de l'état de l'enfant de Molly et Arthur, même si la chose n'avait apparemment pas été une des premières dont il s'était souvenu.

- Bien. Je me chargerai au plutôt des préparatifs nécessaires à votre travail, Severus, conclut-elle finalement en déposant ses listes sur une pile déjà hautes d'autres documents.

Elle se tourna finalement vers le plus jeune sorcier et ne perdit pas de temps avec les formes.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Severus, votre retour est plus que nous n'en espérions à l'heure actuelle. Bien que nous continuons à limiter les zones contrôlées par les mangemorts, il faut avouer que de ne pas savoir où vous étiez retenu prisonnier nous mettait dans une impasse. Le moral général a baissé ces dernières semaines, et nous nous sommes malheureusement montrés plus imprudents aussi.

La femme les observa quelques instants derrière ses lunettes avant de continuer.

- J'imagine que vos amis vous ont déjà mis au courant de certaines de ses conséquences – entre autre, la perte d'Hagrid et de ses alliés géants - mais, comme vous le savez, ce jour-là, nous avons également su libérer des centaines de moldus.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

- Ce qui m'amène à vous demander… dans quelles proportions vous ont-ils informés de nos plans de batailles ?

- Ils ne m'en ont pas vraiment parlé, en fait. Rogue m'a dit ce que vous prévoyez de faire à Pré-au-lard mais sans plus.

- Lui avez-vous parlé de notre comportement au combat, Severus ?

Le serpentard secoua la tête et Minerva soupira imperceptiblement. Le survivant fronçait déjà les sourcils devant leur échange.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, dans notre contexte actuel, il est malheureusement un fait que les rangs de Vous-savez-qui grossissent de jour en jour. Nous avons donc dû nous résoudre à des méthodes plus dures pour combattre en espérant dissuader d'éventuelles nouvelles recrues à se joindre à lui.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Et là, Severus pouvait facilement percevoir l'appréhension dans son ton.

- Sur un champ de bataille, notre second objectif, après la mission pour laquelle nous décidons d'aller affronter l'ennemi, est d'en tuer le plus possible.

Le survivant resta muet, bien qu'il pâlit fortement.

- Il faut que vous compreniez, continua la directrice, que la simple capture n'est plus qu'une vague option. Lorsque nous faisons des prisonniers, il n'est pas facile de trouver des lieux appropriés où les garder. Nous devons puiser dans nos propres réserves pour les nourrir et, neuf fois sur dix, Vous-savez-qui parvient finalement à les libérer. Peu sont ceux qui ont facilement accepté cette idée et quelques-uns ne peuvent toujours pas si résoudre, votre ami Ron en est un exemple concret. Mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai que ce choix, aussi extrême soit-il, a modéré un certain engouement de la part des plus jeunes à le rejoindre durant ces derniers mois.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils attendirent, aussi bien Severus que son ancienne collègue, une réaction de la part du gryffondor. Le maître des potions avait bien conscience qu'il accordait une importance particulièrement grande à la vie, qu'elle fut alliée ou ennemie, et une réaction pleine de colère de sa part était prévisible.

Cependant, ils n'eurent droit qu'à une réponse emplie de lassitude.

- Je ne suis personne pour juger vos actions dans une guerre que vous endurez maintenant depuis deux ans. Mais ne me demandez pas d'accepter l'idée ou de m'y plier dès à présent. C'est un pas que je ne suis pas prêt à franchir.

Le jeune sorcier avait baissé la tête et ses mèches cachaient en partie ses yeux et sa cicatrice.

Minerva hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas de prendre part à ses attaques si vous ne vous en sentez pas la force. A cet effet, d'ailleurs, je vous suggère de participer à quelques cours que les aurors de nos rangs donnent à nos nouvelles recrues. Je sais que vous avez appris beaucoup durant les mois qui ont suivi… la disparition d'Albus, mais je crois qu'il pourrait vous être bénéfique de vous familiariser avec certaines de nos techniques actuelles.

- J'y participerai, assura-t-il d'une voix atone. Et j'aimerais également prendre part à l'attaque prévue à Pré-au-lard.

Severus se raidit à cette demande. Il pouvait à peine se faire à l'idée qu'ils tuaient les mangemorts et il voulait déjà plonger au cœur des combats ? Et, inévitablement, remettre sa propre vie en jeu. Il aurait pourtant voulu qu'il en soit à l'abri quelques temps encore, ne pas le voir si vite s'exposer à nouveau au danger…

- Monsieur Potter, tenta toutefois de le raisonner Minerva, les risques ne sont pas minimes. Vous êtes à peine de retour, vous n'avez pas à-

- C'est mon devoir. Au même titre que tout membre du Phénix.

- Mais il pourrait être dangereux pour vous de-

- Tous les autres ont affronté ces mêmes dangers pendant deux ans ! la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Je ne vais pas me soustraire à mes obligations sous prétexte que je suis « l'Elu » ou tout autre bêtise du genre !

Le survivant s'était levé, peut-être sans s'en rendre compte, et fixait la directrice d'un regard brûlant. Quant il sembla enfin prendre conscience de son éclat de colère, il se rassit lentement.

- Et pour ce qui est de mon apparence, marmonna-t-il d'un ton plus calme, j'utiliserai un sortilège ou du polynectar si nécessaire, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous soyez encore obligés de me protéger de la convoitise de Voldemort.

Severus se crispa involontairement au nom maudit. Mais, la réaction flamboyante de son cadet, qui aurait pu l'irriter en d'autres temps, l'avait laissé songeur et fasciné. Courage, détermination, maturité. Ces qualités restaient toujours présentes malgré le destin auquel il ne semblait pas pouvoir échapper. Comment avait-il fait, au temps de Dumbledore , pour n'assimiler cela qu'à de l'orgueil et de l'arrogance ? Il avait vraiment eu un don pour refuser d'admettre ce qui lui était clairement révélé…

Aucun des deux ne prêtait cependant attention au maître des potions ; le regard de Potter ne flanchait pas et Minerva l'observait d'un air pincé.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes certain de ce que vous voulez, finit-elle par céder. Puisque Severus m'a assuré que votre coma n'altérait plus en rien vos capacités, je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous dissuader. Je vous demanderai seulement de consulter votre ami Ron Weasley pour qu'il vous informe des moyens les plus sûrs pour immobiliser les ennemis que vous ne souhaitez pas tuer, il vous donnera quelques idées sur comment les isoler des mangemorts susceptibles de les ranimer.

- Entendu, acquiesça le survivant sans plus de contestations.

- Puisque cela est clair, je tiens maintenant à vous tenir au courant des arrangements internes à Poudlard, et de la place des membres de l'Ordre en dépit de la présence des élèves, mit-elle en avant s'en perdre contenance face à sa précédente défaite.

Severus eut droit à une répétition de certains points révélés la veille et un approfondissement d'autres. Apprendre, entre autres, qu'un certain nombre d'élèves des trois dernières années suivaient les cours de manière aléatoire pour soutenir l'Ordre du Phénix ne sembla pas perturber le gryffondor. Après tout lui-même, à leur âge, avait déjà mis en place la fameuse « Armée de Dumbledore » qui à l'époque avait fait ses émules.

Plusieurs sujets plus ou moins essentiels abordés plus tard, Minerva s'arrêta pour les observer pendant de longues secondes. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- J'imagine que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ont déjà dû vous en parler, s'adressa-t-elle à Harry, mais je doute que vous ayez eu beaucoup d'information à ce sujet, enchaîna-t-elle en revenant au maître des potions. Vous a-t-on exposé l'éventuelle solution pour extraire l'horcruxe du corps de Monsieur Potter ?

- Vaguement, répondit-il prudemment par ce qu'il avait senti sa gorge se serrer à cette mention.

- Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous me résumer la situation selon ce que vous en a dit votre amie ?

Il hocha la tête et commença à parler. Magie noire, dommages pratiquement garantis pour celui qui se chargerait des incantations, effets secondaires incertains pour celui vers qui les sorts seraient dirigés, chances de survie très limitées… Même si la voix qui énonçait ces faits était froide et dénuée de peur, Severus n'en avait pas moins un goût particulièrement amer dans la bouche.

- Je vois qu'elle vous a exposé clairement ce qu'elle en a découvert jusqu'à présent. Et que pensez-vous de tout cela ?

Le survivant parût surpris par sa question et formula une réponse un peu hésitante.

- Ca me paraît un peu… extrême, c'est vrai. Mais, enfin, si c'est la seule solution possible, j'imagine que le risque vaut la peine d'être pris.

- Est-ce ce que vous pensez – que c'est l'unique solution, ou bien est-ce Miss Granger qui vous l'a affirmé ?

Il vit le jeune sorcier se mettre légèrement sur la défensive. Il était bien connu qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on remette la parole de ses deux meilleurs amis en doutes. L'homme le plus âgé était quant à lui particulièrement intrigué par la prudence avec laquelle la directrice marchait sur ce terrain.

- Vous savez, Monsieur Potter, je regrette de devoir dire cela mais je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne vous fier qu'aux paroles de Miss Granger…

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il un peu agressif.

Minerva ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Cette idée est loin de faire l'unanimité au sein de l'Ordre. Déjà, l'utilisation de la magie noire pour notre protection en brisant l'individualité du choixpeau a été très difficilement tolérée. Bien que, lorsque l'on m'a rapporté son comportement inhabituel à l'arrivée de Severus, j'ai retrouvé un peu l'espoir que nous pourrions faire marche arrière plus tard. Il est presque considéré comme une partie de l'âme du château et, depuis que le portrait d'Albus a brulé, j'aime à croire que son esprit est resté au sein de ses murs – et de ces phénomènes si particuliers tel que l'incarnation du choixpeau - pour veiller sur nous…

L'étincelle de tristesse était bien présente dans ses yeux et même Potter avait un très léger sourire nostalgique. Severus, quant à lui se sentait encore légèrement mal à l'aise mais il savait que ces deux personnes – oui, même le survivant – n'avaient plus de rancune envers lui pour la disparition du vieil homme.

- Enfin, bref, tel n'est pas le propos, se reprit la directrice. Comprenez-moi bien, à ce moment-là, nous n'avions _vraiment_ pas d'autres choix. Mais, en ce qui vous concerne, cela n'est qu'une première solution que nous avons pu mettre en avant. Nous l'avons découverte il y a moins d'un mois et l'empressement de Miss Granger à la mettre en pratique ne doit pas vous influencer dans votre choix de-

- Hermione ne chercherait jamais volontairement à me mettre en danger, coupa le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais cela, soupira-t-elle, mais elle n'est plus tout à fait la même que celle que vous avez connue. D'autres raisons influences ses décisions, et elle-même ne semble pas vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Harry - et Severus également - la fixa, perplexe.

- Vos deux amis n'en parlent pratiquement jamais mais il faut que vous sachiez que depuis que ses parents ont été torturés puis exécutés par les Malfoy, ses idées ont parfois tendances à être pour le moins… radicales.

Le maître des potions vit clairement le choc se marquer sur le visage du sorcier. Minerva cependant continua.

- Elle a été une des premières à prendre le parti du fait qu'il fallait éliminer définitivement tout mangemort qui se présentait sur le champs de bataille. Ne croyez pas pour autant qu'elle aime ça, précisa-t-elle devant la panique naissante du gryffondor. Elle souhaite simplement qu'il n'y ait plus de victime dans notre camp et que la guerre prenne fin. Même si pour cela elle doit prendre des décisions qu'elle regrettera toute sa vie.

La femme se tut pour lui laisser digérer l'information. S'il ne parvenait pas à démêler toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du survivant, Severus n'en ressentait pas moins pour autant un certain soulagement. Peut-être n'allait-il pas le perdre après tout, peut-être passeraient-ils au travers des mailles de cette guerre.

- Enfin, reprit-elle finalement, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous ne sommes pas encore proches de trouver le repaire de Vous-savez-qui et l'affrontement final n'aura sans doute pas lieu avant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, puisque nous devons d'abord démanteler le plus grand nombre possible de ses réseaux. Il est inutile que vous preniez une décision trop hâtive.

Le garçon hocha très légèrement la tête.

- Sur ce, Messieurs, les congédia-t-elle, nous dînerons tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle vers deux heures, après le repas des élèves, avant de mettre au point les derniers détails pour demain. Et, Severus, j'enverrai un elfe de maison dans vos quartiers d'ici quelques minutes avec les premiers ustensiles et ingrédients qui vous seront nécessaires.

- Merci, je me mettrai au travail dès que possible.

Elle les salua tous les deux avec un sourire – bien que Severus remarqua son teint plus pâle que d'habitude - et ils quittèrent son bureau en silence.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sans un mot. Mais le maître des potions ne sut cacher sa surprise lorsque Potter, qui était parti dans la direction opposée, le rattrapa.

- Attendez, j'ai une question à vous poser, affirma-t-il comme s'il venait à peine de s'en souvenir. Mais… pas ici.

Il acquiesça, intrigué, puis reprit sa marche comme le gryffondor le suivait jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une salle qui aurait pu être un salon mais qu'il avait déjà aménagé comme un laboratoire de potions et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le seul canapé installé dans un coin de la pièce.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, refusa poliment le jeune sorcier. En fait, je voulais simplement savoir si vous connaissiez les circonstances dans lesquels McGonagall a été touchée par ce sort.

L'homme souleva un sourcil d'étonnement.

- J'ai juste besoin… besoin de savoir si elle pourrait avoir beaucoup de raison de regretter cet incident ou bien si… si elle considère que ce sacrifice en a valu la peine, se justifia-t-il bien qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé.

- Pour elle, cela en a valu la peine, affirma Severus tout en voyant le léger soulagement passer dans les yeux verts. Plusieurs familles ont demandé refuge au château et elle est allée d'elle-même, en tant que directrice, vérifier qu'elle pouvait le leur permettre et les conditions qui en découlaient. Il y avait parmi eux une famille de mangemort. Mais ils sont parvenus à sauver les quatre autres familles. Les enfants sont scolarisés ici à présent et les parents ont pris part au combat.

Harry eut un léger sourire et, bien qu'il fût également triste, il ne put pas manquer l'étincelle de fierté et d'affection qui passa dans ses yeux à l'égard de Minerva.

- Merci, dit-il d'un air distrait avant de le quitter.

- Mais je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter, souffla-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'il passait la porte, peut-être avec une très légère pointe de jalousie dans son ton qu'il étouffa bien vite.

Minerva méritait cette inquiétude et cette affection. Elle était une femme d'une force tout aussi rare que l'était sa fierté, juste comme peu de personnes. Et il avait parfaitement compris sa position lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son état.

_« Il est de notre devoir de protéger les enfants. »_

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu cette phrase sortir de sa bouche durant les réunions de l'Ordre lorsqu'Albus vivait encore ? Il n'aurait même pas su les compter tant cela était prioritaire pour elle.

Severus lui avait dit un jour que son cœur la perdrait, et il n'était pas heureux d'avoir eu raison, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être restée elle-même, même dans de telles circonstances.

« Pop »

- Voici le matériel que Madame la Directrice a demandé qu'il soit remis à Monsieur Rogue, dit d'une voix respectueuse un elfe de maison qui lui semblait familier mais dont il aurait bien été incapable de retrouver le nom.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, l'elfe disparût à nouveau et le maître des potions soupira.

Bien, il était temps qu'il se mette au travail.

--

Le dîner de la veille lui avait paru long, et la réunion qui avait suivi encore plus.

Il lui avait été difficile de détourner le regard du survivant qui parlait et riait avec ses amis, de l'autre côté de la large table où ils s'étaient tous réunis Malgré certains regards étranges qu'il avait parfois posés sur Charlie Weasley et Hermione Granger, Harry avait eu l'air parfaitement heureux, là, loin de lui. Il s'était même demandé s'il gardait un masque pour eux ou si la simple présence de ses amis était suffisante pour qu'il puisse oublier pendant un certain temps leur situation.

Par dépit, et parce que sa joie le blessait tant qu'elle le rassurait, Severus avait entamé la conversation avec le patriarche des Weasley en attirant son attention sur le cas de son fils le plus âgé. Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de converser avec lui et sa femme durant une bonne partie du repas tant l'état de leur fils les inquiétait.

Par la suite, Minerva l'avait introduit dans une discussion avec quelques aurors sur ce qu'ils connaissaient des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ses comportements et autres histoires du genre. La femme l'avait d'ailleurs sans doute installé à cette place, juste à sa droite, bien à dessein. Elle avait semblé être profondément persuadée qu'il ne devait pas s'isoler, malgré tout les regards de mépris que cette décision avait entrainés. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait lui en vouloir ou la remercier.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la réunion, longue, fastidieuse, s'achevant peu de temps seulement avant que les élèves ne puissent pénétrer dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Le nombre des membres avait triplé ou quadruplé depuis le vendredi. Et l'occasion avait été parfaite pour tout remettre à sa place, à commencer par leur nouvelle ligne de conduite – qui, à vrai dire, variait peu de la précédente – à savoir, réduire au maximum les forces dominantes du Mage Noir tout en cherchant son repaire, ou en l'en faisant sortir, pour une bataille plus conséquente. Le sous-entendu d'une bataille « finale » n'avait pas eu besoin d'être mis en avant pour que tout le monde comprenne.

Puis tout un tas de petits détails secondaires avaient été réglés. Et, enfin, divers propos avaient été échangés sur les idées de certains et les doutes d'autres. Beaucoup avaient posés de stupides questions à Potter qui avait semblé particulièrement sur les nerfs devant leurs mots, souvent, mal choisis et leurs regards compatissant. Parce que, bien sûr, tous savaient pour l'horcruxe. Quelques imbéciles avaient même eu le culot de remettre sa loyauté, à lui, Severus Rogue, en doute en dépit du fait qu'il était celui qui avait ramené leur « héros » ! Si Minerva n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait certainement pas muselé les paroles acides qu'ils méritaient d'entendre.

Ce rassemblement ne lui laissait donc pas un souvenir des plus agréables.

Seulement, maintenant, alors qu'ils se préparaient à prendre d'assaut les mangemorts en patrouille avant de pénétrer dans les bâtiments, il aurait tout donné pour être au chaud, à l'abri dans la Grande Salle, au lieu de ce terrain boueux d'une pluie récente, le visage fouetté par un vent trop froid pour la saison.

Le serpentard savait que le survivant – caché par un sort qui ne permettait qu'aux siens de savoir qui il était – attendait avec la même tension, entouré de quelques-uns de ses amis, que le signal soit donné.

Et ça ne tarda pas.

L'auror qui menait l'assaut permit au premier groupe de réduire au silence les mangemorts de garde et les bâtisses furent rapidement envahies par tous ces hommes et ces femmes, dont lui-même, étant vêtus comme les aurors du ministère, qu'ils le soient vraiment ou non.

Les confrontations se firent en groupes restreints et les sorts se mirent à siffler d'un camp comme de l'autre. Severus fut effleuré à sa jambe droite par un maléfice glacé mais il supprima son lanceur, d'un geste vif, par un avada kedavra. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter, aussi rebutant que cela pouvait être, il fallait les éliminer s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

Malgré le surnombre de leur adversaire, l'organisation de l'Ordre leur permit vite d'avoir le dessus. Le maître des potions savait que quelques membres de leur groupe étaient déjà tombés mais la seule chose à faire était de continuer à avancer.

En dépit de son inquiétude pour Harry, il se concentra sur sa tâche. Il avait confiance en sa force et il voulait croire que le jeune sorcier se sortirait indemne de cette bataille.

Leur but était d'éliminer Macnair, et ainsi faire perdre au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'un de ses sujets les plus hauts placés. Un informateur avait prétendu qu'il y aurait d'autres chefs en réunion avec lui au moment de leur attaque mais, comme cela n'avait pu être confirmé, ils s'étaient contentés du premier objectif. Seulement, si la réunion était bien réelle, ils pouvaient même espérer éradiquer un ensemble de têtes de son armée.

Severus lançait sort mortel sur sort mortel mais se limitait à l'impardonnable si connu. C'était cependant déjà suffisant pour faire ressurgir des images d'un certain massacre sur les ruines du Terrier. Il se força toutefois à garder l'esprit clair et à tenter d'attaquer d'abord les plus sauvages d'entre eux.

- Ne les laissez pas nous submerger ! cria soudain une voix qui lui était familière. Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux !

Le maître des potions vit soudain Macnair essayer de se creuser un passage dans les forces de l'Ordre mais un éclair vert l'atteint directement au cœur le laissant retomber face la première pour révéler une Hermione Granger échevelée mais repartant déjà au combat.

- Macnair ! Sale Sang-de-bourbe, attends un peu que je t'attrape !

Il vit surgir Avery fils d'une maison masquée par le renfoncement d'une rue et, avant même que l'homme n'ait eu l'occasion d'incanter vers la jeune femme, Severus élimina son ancien compagnon de Poudlard avec un très léger goût d'amertume. La seule expression qui se marqua sur le visage familier fut la surprise avant qu'il ne s'écroule à son tour au sol.

Au loin, il vit Harry lui jeter un regard qu'il jura être reconnaissant.

- CE SONT EUX ! hurla soudain un auror à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Tous les combattants comprirent et s'efforcèrent de s'ouvrir un chemin jusqu'à la maison en question : les chefs s'étaient bien réunis dans le village, et ils venaient d'en supprimer deux d'entre eux. Alors qu'une dizaine d'entre eux avaient presque atteint l'endroit, il pouvait déjà entendre le son caractéristique de transplanages. Certains allaient sans doutes chercher du renfort alors que d'autres s'enfuyaient purement et simplement.

- Rogue ? Sale traître, c'est vous ! s'étrangla Pansy Parkinson en essayant de se débarrasser de lui dès qu'elle le vit.

Elle était un des trois chefs restant et sa seconde d'imprudence – car il avait été assez rapide pour éviter son sort - leur permit de réduire à deux le nombre des mangemorts retranchés derrière les vitres de la demeure.

Ils devaient se dépêcher avant que d'autres ne reviennent les prendre d'assaut, et le manque de temps jouait sur ses nerfs avec force. Derrière eux quelques-uns des membres de l'Ordre transplanaient déjà avec les corps des morts et avec les blessés.

Severus vit un jeune homme – assez jeune pour être en cinquième ou sixième année - s'effondrer devant lui, l'épaule et la jambe en sang, et un bref instant plus tard les feux de retraites étaient lancés par les baguettes de plusieurs des aurors – et pseudo-aurors. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la maison qui leur faisait face était en flammes, les corps de ses derniers occupants gisant devant et derrière les fenêtres.

Dans un réflexe, le maître des potions prit l'enfant étendu au sol et transplana directement.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, fortement agrandie par rapport à ses souvenirs, il déposa le garçon sur l'un des lits encore vide avant de se permettre de s'appuyer contre un mur.

La sueur collait ses vêtements à sa peau, ces robes tachées du sang de l'élève, et sa jambe l'élançait un peu. Mais il en était sorti en un morceau. La bataille avait été intense, meurtrière, mais ils avaient apparemment, à leur façon, gagné celle-ci. Bien qu'il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment soulagé.

Severus se laissa glisser au sol – après tout, personne n'y prêterait attention ici – et libéra du tissu la partie de sa jambe qui avait été touchée par le maléfice. De la magie noire, bien entendu. Il prononça le contre-sort pour s'en défaire, serrant les dents sous l'afflux soudain de douleur. Il aurait une nouvelle cicatrice, celle-ci brune et dentée de rouge, mais il n'était plus à ça près.

L'homme se releva au moment où Pomfresh s'adressa soudain à lui pour lui demander s'il n'avait rien de grave.

- Non, je vais bien, assura-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard septique qui faillit lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, elle non plus n'avait pas paru être dérangée par sa présence lors de leurs réunions.

- Et ce sang ? insista-t-elle.

- Celui du garçon, dit-il en indiquant le lit où un autre médicomage s'occupait de l'enfant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle passa rapidement sa baguette au-dessus de lui en retenant une grimace.

- Lorsque l'infirmerie sera plus calme, vous reviendrez me voir, Severus Rogue, et je ne tolèrerai aucune protestation ! acheva-t-elle, sans même attendre sa réaction, avant de se diriger vers d'autres lits.

L'homme lui jeta un regard exaspéré mais, en lui-même, il savait qu'il retenait un léger sourire. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le naturel avec lequel Poppy avait agi avec lui venait de rendre le souvenir de la récente bataille plus facile à accepter. Le combat était loin d'être inutile.

Ses yeux errèrent quelques instants dans l'infirmerie en se demandant, avec une très légère angoisse, où pouvait être Harry. Lorsqu'enfin son regard s'accrocha à la chevelure familière, il fit quelques pas vers lui puis s'arrêta devant la triste scène qui s'étalait devant ses yeux : quelques gryffondors entourant un lit où s'étendait le corps inanimé de Neville Londubat.

Alors, il n'avait pas rêvé, le sort mortel l'avait bien atteint.

Le maître des potions se disait qu'il devait les laisser se recueillir en paix mais il ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le survivant au regard profondément malheureux. Certes, on lui avait annoncé des morts récemment mais ce n'était pas comparable au fait de voir un ami tomber sur le champ de bataille.

Le jeune Weasley déposa une main sur son épaule mais il se dégagea un peu brusquement.

Severus fut également assez proche pour entendre Granger essayer de lui parler.

- Harry, il connaissait les risques, il n'y a rien que-

- Arrête. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien Hermione.

Il fixa encore le corps inerte quelques instants puis se détourna pour les quitter.

- Harry ! s'exclama son meilleur ami.

- 'coutez, j'ai juste besoin de rester seul un moment. Juste… seul…

Personne d'autre ne tenta de l'arrêter et les visages sombres fixèrent juste le corps de Londubat, impuissants.

- Il faudra qu'il s'y fasse, déclara soudain la brune en se récoltant quelques regards noirs des autres. Nous sommes en guerre et-

- Mais bon sang, Hermione ! Tu t'entends parler des fois ? On vient de perdre l'un de nos meilleurs amis et ça n'a même pas l'air de te faire réagir !

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela va nous apporter de nous apitoyer sur son sort ? Il est mort ! On ne peut plus rien y faire !

- Je ne te reconnais plus…

Le reste de leurs échanges fut perdu pour Severus qui choisit de retourner dans ses quartiers. Il avait besoin d'une douche très chaude pour essayer d'effacer les yeux verts, hantés par la douleur, de son esprit. Quant il passa devant les appartements de son cadet, sa porte était close.

Granger avait raison dans un sens. Il fallait qu'ils s'y fassent. Pour leur survie, ou ne serait-ce que pour ne pas tomber dans un désespoir total. Lui-même luttait chaque jour pour accepter, même si parfois cela l'avait submergé. Mais Harry était différent. Il ne craquerait pas. Certes, il se mettait en colère, il ressentait profondément la douleur de la perte et refusait certaines choses de toute son âme, mais il finissait toujours par revenir plus fort et plus déterminé.

Aussi jeune et tant de force. Alors que lui se sentait plus fragile à chaque nouvel affrontement…

Severus se força à effacer tout signe d'abandon de son esprit. Il avait des choses bien plus concrètes à faire. Il avait donné toutes ses potions à Minerva et il avait préféré ne rien demander à Pomfresh malgré que la douleur se diffusait dans sa jambe. Mais c'était tolérable, et ses breuvages étaient sans doutes bien plus nécessaires ailleurs. Il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'il était urgent qu'il se mette au travail, quitte à aller chercher les ingrédients plus difficiles à trouver par lui-même !

Il pénétra dans sa salle de bain – remerciant mentalement les elfes qui y avaient déjà disposé tous les produits et vêtements nécessaires dès le soir de leur arrivée, fit venir à lui quelques affaires de rechanges et se dévêtit lentement. Il avisa d'une coupure sur sa hanche qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée avant tant l'adrénaline s'était répandue dans ses veines au plus fort du combat. Et puis, enfin, il laissa l'eau brûlante détendre ses muscles encore crispés et ses épaules contractées. Plus encore qu'avant son enfermement, il ne se lassait pas de profiter de ce genre d'instants de bien-être si simple.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il revint dans son laboratoire, épuisé mais plus aptes à voir les choses objectivement. Les pertes dans leur camp, il ne l'avait pas manqué, avaient été minimes. Entre cinq et dix personnes pour au moins une quarantaine de mangemorts abattus, dont cinq chefs pour le moins influents. Enfin, du moins cela avait été ce qu'il avait pu observer en dépit de l'urgence de la situation. Il ne connaissait pas non plus le nombre de blessés grave et…

Le souvenir de Londubat allongé sur son lit impeccablement blanc le ramena à Harry.

Dans quel état se trouvait-il à présent ? Terriblement en colère ou le cœur brisé de douleur ?

La dernière hypothèse le fit se sentir mal. Le jeune sorcier était seul, juste-là, à quelques mètres de lui, peut-être encore incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait perdu un de ses plus précieux amis, qui représentait une part de sa vie passée paisible au château…

Avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience qu'il avait quitté ses quartiers, Severus frappait à la porte de son voisin. N'étant pas fermée, elle s'ouvrit sous le premier coup et, bien qu'il n'ait reçu aucune réponse, il entra malgré tout.

Le survivant était allongé sur son canapé, ses lunettes pliées dans sa main qui cachait ses yeux. Il bougea légèrement lorsque le maître des potions s'approcha et dévoila ses yeux verts.

- Ah. C'est vous, bien sûr…, soupira-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Evidemment – et il l'aurait su s'il avait écouté son bon sens, il n'était pas le bien venu. Le serpentard s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix du jeune homme lui parvint.

- Vous savez… Neville…

Il avait fermé les yeux comme-ci simplement dire son prénom lui faisait mal. Severus s'approcha de lui et se mit à son niveau car sa voix s'était éteinte en un murmure.

Le sorcier ouvrit à nouveau les yeux mais son regard semblait fixé sur une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, perdu en un lieu inaccessible.

- Je… Je lui ai à peine parlé durant ces deux derniers jours. Il était en vie, et j'étais heureux de le revoir. Je pensais… Je pensais que nous aurions le temps de discuter et de rire comme au bon vieux temps… Il était… Nous n'avons qu'échanger un sourire familier avant la bataille et puis…

Il vit la tristesse emplir à nouveau ses yeux et il ne sut empêcher sa main de se porter à sa joue en une caresse réconfortante. Il regretta rapidement son geste mais, au lieu de le chasser, Harry ferma seulement les yeux et ne réagit pas plus que cela.

Les secondes s'égrenant, Severus finit par se pencher vers lui, effleura presque ses lèvres, et il sentit le coup de poing s'écraser sur son visage.

Le maître des potions recula de quelques pas mais resta sur ses jambes bien que légèrement sonné. Il observa un instant le sang qu'il avait récolté de sa lèvre avec son pouce puis releva la tête vers le gryffondor. Il s'était redressé, le fixait avec une fureur insondable et, peut-être parce qu'il se contentait de l'observer avec un regard qu'il s'imagina facilement refléter son trouble, il cracha les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche d'une voix coupante et dure.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié et encore moins de votre satané désir envers moi !

- Ce n'est pas…

Mais, avant même que Severus n'ait la possibilité de lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il y avait plus que cela, Harry s'était déjà mis à crier.

- Ne le dites pas ! Partez ! MAINTENANT !

Et, lorsqu'il avisa de la baguette pointée sur lui, le maître des potions ravala les excuses qui ne risquaient que d'envenimer la situation et quitta les quartiers du plus jeune.

Arrivé dans son laboratoire il fixa un instant son matériel puis se mit mécaniquement au travail. Il ne voulait plus penser. Plus se dire qu'il avait tenté de profiter de sa faiblesse. Et il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix qui lui répétait qu'il venait de gâcher la seule chance que Potter avait bien voulu lui laisser.

_A suivre…_

_Rha… même-moi j'hésite entre l'envie d'assommer Harry pour son incompréhension ou celle de maudire notre cher Severus pour avoir encore voulu brûler les étapes -.-''_

_Et, vi, je sais, je me suis un peu lâchée dans le genre 'description de la situation' mais c'est de cette façon que le chapitre m'est venu… j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop __long à lire… Ne vous inquiétez pas, le suivant (déjà écrit) retrouve une longueur normale :p_

_J'attends toujours vos avis pour poster la suite (peut-être la semaine prochaine, ça vous dit ?) et vous dit à très bientôt !_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6__ - __Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Merci pour vos reviews (et merci aussi à super-ketchup à qui je n'ai pas su répondre), le nouveau chapitre est là et j'ai une petite surprise pour vous en fin de celui-ci :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 12**_

Il n'avait pas parlé à Rogue depuis deux semaines. Nul – à l'exception des concernés – n'avait semblé le remarquer.

A l'inverse, le comportement de deux autres membres de l'Ordre n'avait échappé à personne, et chacun essayait pourtant d'ignorer l'ambiance électrique entre Ron et Hermione. Charlie lui avait assuré que ça leur arrivait parfois mais, même si le survivant aurait aimé se persuader que c'était le cas, il savait parfaitement que ça n'avait plus rien de commun avec leurs chamailleries d'école.

Et il en connaissait parfaitement la cause.

Le gryffondor avait essayé d'expliquer, comme il le pouvait, pourquoi la brune réagissait de cette façon à son meilleur ami mais il n'avait pas compris – ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre.

Certes, Harry avait eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour se faire à la froideur de la jeune femme au sein des combats. Et il lui en avait un instant voulu de ne même pas verser une larme pour Neville, elle qui était leur tendre Hermione, celle qui s'inquiétait toujours pour ses amis, qui n'avait jamais supporté ce genre de séparation… Et puis, il avait essayé de se faire une raison après avoir compris ce que McGonagall avait essayé de lui dire, ce fameux jour, dans son bureau.

C'était sa manière à elle de continuer, une solide protection contre l'envie de baisser les bras. Il fallait qu'elle continue sans s'attarder sur les pertes et ses actes. Même s'il ne l'acceptait pas tout à fait, rien ne lui permettait de le lui reprocher, avait-il compris. Dans un certain sens, cependant, le sorcier avait peur de ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle après la guerre, lorsqu'elle laisserait libre cours à toutes ces émotions réprimées…

Mais voilà, peu importait la façon dont il avait présenté la chose à Ron, il avait refusé de l'écouter, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas été là pour voir son changement – et ça, ça l'avait blessé – et que l'Hermione qu'ils avaient connue disparaissait un peu plus chaque jour, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour cela.

La brune avait bien vu ce qu'il se passait, elle avait même essayé, au début, de se modérer pour qu'il revienne auprès d'elle, qu'ils repassent leurs nuits ensemble, comme elle l'avait avoué sans gêne aucune au survivant, mais elle avait lâché au bout de quelques jours pour ne plus que se consacrer à des choses comme l'étude du sort « pour » Harry – il était inutile de préciser que, malgré toutes leurs recherches, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé d'autres solutions.

Et c'était pourquoi ils étaient là, tous autour de la grande table pour une énième réunion, Harry ignorant délibérément le regard de Rogue, Hermione et Ron détournant perceptiblement la tête l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils étaient, respectivement, installés à la droite et à la gauche de leur meilleur ami. Pour couronner le tout, les trois-quarts de la table continuaient _encore _ à lui jeter des regards désagréablement emplis de compassion. Quelques jours, passait encore, mais deux semaines, _deux semaines _!

Puis il y avait les conséquences de leur dernière intervention aussi. Certes, ils étaient enfin parvenus – apparemment le projet était en cours depuis des mois déjà – à mettre les protections en place autour du Londres moldu de façon à ce que toute personne portant une marque active de Voldemort soit physiquement incapable de pénétrer dans la ville. Mais les pertes avaient été énormes. Vingt-quatre personnes. Vingt-quatre. Alors que cela ne fonctionnerait que jusqu'à ce que le foutu mage noir comprenne qu'il pouvait parfaitement y envoyer les recrues encore non marquées…

Et McGonagall ne l'avait même pas laissé participer sous prétexte qu'il était indispensable que les nouveaux membres aillent sur le terrain dans une mission _soi-disant_ simple, et qu'envoyer continuellement les mêmes personnes au combat ne ferait que les épuiser pour d'autres batailles plus importantes.

Harry avait bien fini par accepter le fait qu'elle ait raison mais, malgré lui, il continuait à s'en vouloir. Plusieurs élèves y avaient perdu la vie.

Bon sang, ces regards ! Il en avait ras-le-bol !

- Un problème, Harry ?

- J'aimerais seulement qu'ils cessent de me regarder avec une telle _sollicitude, _comme-ci j'étais le plus à plaindre et qu'ils étaient tous désolés pour moi, grogna-t-il pour ses deux amis, bien que seule Hermione lui avait posé la question.

Mais toutes les personnes présentes avaient entendu ses paroles.

Harry perçut une lueur amusée dans le regard noir de Rogue et ça l'agaça encore plus. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, était-il capable de discerner une « lueur amusée » dans le regard de suie de son effroyable bâtard graisseux d'ancien professeur de potions alors que personne ne semblait même la voir ?

Il y avait vraiment un problème avec lui. D'abord, s'il ne lui avait pas permis d'essayer de le réconforter le jour de la mort de Neville, il ne lui aurait jamais laissé croire que sa tentative suivante aurait pu être prise positivement. Alors, c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il connaissait parfaitement les sentiments du serpentard et qu'il avait juste voulu profiter d'un instant d'attention, de tendresse, de la seule autre personne aussi déconnectée que lui de ce monde qu'ils avaient connu si différent de ce qu'il était à présent. Mais il n'allait pas pour autant laisser une nouvelle chance à Rogue de se méprendre.

En revenant à la directrice, le survivant ne manqua pas le léger sourire qu'elle cacha derrière ses mains jointes.

- Je crois que tout le monde a entendu la requête de Monsieur Potter ? Elle me semble parfaitement légitime, ne pensez-vous pas ?

La plupart des membres du Phénix hochèrent la tête gênés et contrits.

- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir passer à l'ordre du jour.

La réunion se poursuivit avec le même formalisme que les précédentes et Harry écouta attentivement chaque nouvelle apportée de l'extérieur. A la fin, il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air fatigué – pour ne pas dire éreinté – de McGonagall. Le sort la rongeait de plus en plus, ça ne faisait aucun doute et, pourtant, le sorcier ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée de la perdre, il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager.

Il allait retourner vers ses deux amis, avant qu'ils ne se décident encore une fois à partir chacun de leur côté, quant il les vit parler calmement, et sourire même. Le gryffondor décida de les laisser seuls et de partir reprendre ses recherches dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque qui, à sa grande surprise, s'était révélée immensément profonde et qui – il l'espérait toujours – contenait une solution acceptable à son « petit » problème.

Arrivé aux portes de la Grande Salle, cependant, il se figea en entendant la voix sévère de Pomfresh. Il ralentit le pas inconsciemment et s'arrêta presque lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la voix grave de la personne à qui elle parlait, dans le couloir désert, à quelques mètres de lui, était celle de Rogue.

- … attendu deux semaines ! J'estime avoir été assez patiente ! Vous avez intérêt à me suivre Severus, où je vous y trainerais de force par la peau du dos !

- Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire que je n'en ai obtenu que quelques égratignures ? Deviendriez-vous gâteuse avant l'âge ? lui rétorqua la voix à présent irritée.

- Surveillez votre langage jeune homme – et Harry retint un rictus à cela, je ne vous parle pas de l'attaque à Pré-au-lard mais des lésions internes, des os ressoudés à de _trop_ multiples reprises et de toutes ces marques que vous ne possédiez pas avant… avant de quitter Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Vous devez faire erreur, déclara la voix impérative de l'homme. Quelques doloris ne peuvent…

- Je suggère que nous continuons cette conversation dans mon bureau, Severus.

Le survivant croisa le regard de l'infirmière et finalement Rogue le vit. Son aîné pâlit légèrement plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à sa vue et acquiesça à Pomfresh.

Avant même qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait, Harry était allé chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans ses quartiers pour revenir d'un pas rapide à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il fut devant l'entrée de la pièce, il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Ce genre de chose n'était plus de son âge. Et c'était la vie de Rogue et certainement pas ses affaires. Mais on n'enlevait jamais sa curiosité à un gryffondor et, quelques secondes plus tard seulement, il espionnait leur conversation à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils n'étaient pas dans le bureau de Pomfresh mais dans l'infirmerie et se dirigeaient vers une petite pièce annexe qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui servait apparemment aussi pour les consultations. Si leur but était visiblement de s'isoler des autres patients, dans cette pièce dont les murs empêchaient tout intrus de se mêler à leur conversation, ils n'auraient sans doute pas aimé savoir que le jeune sorcier les observait d'un œil intrigué.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux deux – trois, Rogue s'assit sur le lit.

- Retirez vos robes.

Harry se figea. L'idée n'avait peut-être pas été si bonne que ça.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire, Poppy ?

Comme quoi, même lui pouvait parfois aller dans son sens, même si c'était sans le savoir.

- Vous me dîtes ne pas avoir souvenir de plusieurs semaines de tortures inhabituellement violentes alors que vous avez des dizaines de traces que cela a bien été le cas. Donc, désolé de vous le dire, Severus, mais cela _est_ indispensable.

Le ton légèrement sarcastique échappa presque à Harry tant le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas sa place à cet endroit était violemment tombé sur lui. Il s'agissait vraiment de sa vie privée et il n'avait rien à faire là. Et, en même temps, un sentiment supplémentaire de culpabilité s'insinua en lui. Si ce qu'avait cru découvrir la médicomage était vrai alors… il avait été plus cruel encore qu'il ne le pensait après leur fuite du domaine de Voldemort. Pas étonnant qu'il n'avait pas gardé toute sa tête en sortant de là.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit le torse de l'homme marqué de cicatrices, comme ses souvenirs désagréables où il avait pu l'entrevoir de manière fugitive le laissait supposer. Elles lui semblaient cependant plus dures qu'il ne l'avait pensé, dans des endroits inattendus aussi, comme celle qui entourait son épaule presque… presque comme-ci on lui avait arraché le bras puis ressoudé ce dernier à sa place. Harry se sentit mal à sa propre imagination. C'était impossible, personne ne ferait ça. Ou plutôt, personne ne ressemblerait encore au maître des potions après ça, à supposer que la personne soit encore en vie.

- Toutes les côtes fêlées, et ressoudées à plusieurs endroits, commença-t-elle à citer méthodiquement en passant sa baguette au-dessus du corps tout en prononçant certains sorts. Le foie et la rate percés de nombreux impacts rebouchés, avec une potion peut-être. Plusieurs artères brûlées par une sorte… d'acide particulièrement corrosif, et en partie guéries par la suite. La colonne vertébrale endommagée et refixée à l'aide de sorts… difficilement identifiables.

Elle ne relevait pas la tête vers son patient mais sa voix commençait à trembler ; Rogue pâlissait encore.

- Le bras… le bras droit brisé en différents points et… et arraché de l'épaule… avant d'être remis en place…

Harry ravala un hoquet de stupeur, ne pouvant croire qu'il avait vu juste.

- Les… les muscles des jambes cisaillés puis recomposés… Les fémurs… broyés et… et… et les rotules sectionnées puis régénérées à… oh Merlin… à une dizaine de reprises… Oh mon pauvre enfant, mais que vous ont-ils donc fait…, se lamenta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Le survivant avait reculé sans s'en rendre compte et, sans le mur contre lequel son dos reposait à présent, il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir tenir correctement sur ses jambes. Pouvait-on réellement faire ça à un être humain sans que la douleur ne finisse par le rendre fou ?

- Et il y en a tellement d'autres… ! révéla pourtant encore la femme en larmes en dépit de ses efforts précédents. Vos… vos doigts… semblent avoir été… réduits en miettes avant d'être reconstitués à l'aide d'une potion semblable au poussos,… vos… vos clavicules ont été… extraites, sans que je puisse même expliquer une telle… horreur, et séparées de vos épaules… et aucun… _aucun_… os de votre corps n'est épargné par des traces évidentes de fractures… Mais quels monstres… ! Et comment… comment est-il possible que vous… vous n'en ayez aucun souvenir ? Dites-moi la vérité, Severus ! Je vous en prie, ne me mentez pas… !

Mais dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle put voir ce que le gryffondor observait déjà depuis de longues secondes.

Rogue secouait légèrement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, assez choqué par les paroles de la médicomage.

- Je… je ne sais pas, Poppy, je n'en sais vraiment rien.

Et puis son visage se recomposa très légèrement.

- Mais, si tout cela s'est vraiment produit, je crois réellement que je suis chanceux de ne pas m'en souvenir.

L'homme remit ses robes en essayant de cacher le tremblement de ses mains, et finalement Pomfresh lui apporta son aide. S'il en fut reconnaissant, il n'en dit rien.

- Certaines parties de votre corps ont étaient remises en place de manière très… artisanale, murmura la femme presque trop bas pour que le survivant l'entende. Vous allez prendre celles que je vous prescrirai.

Elle ne pleurait plus mais se remettait visiblement avec beaucoup de difficulté de sa découverte, un peu comme Harry d'ailleurs, toujours figé dans un coin de la pièce. Mais que pouvait-on dire de Rogue alors ?

- Bien des membres de l'Ordre en auront plus d'utilité que moi, il n'est pas-

- VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE CES PUTAINS DE POTIONS SEVERUS ! cria soudain Pomfresh, tant à la surprise du serpentard qui tressaillit visiblement qu'à celle de son cadet qui faillit en lâcher sa cape.

Elle reprit son souffle et essaya apparemment de se calmer.

- Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est parvenu à vous libérer alors que vous étiez l'un de nos plus grands alliés, aucun d'entre-nous n'a non plus su empêcher que votre corps soit littéralement… déchiqueté par ces désaxés et vous êtes encore parvenu, seul, à vous échapper en emportant avec vous Harry Potter ! Ces potions, qu'en plus vous préparez à nouveau avec excellence depuis votre retour, personne, vous m'entendez ? Personne ne les mérite autant que vous !

Peut-être l'homme était-il à cours de mots car il ne répliqua rien et prit docilement la liste que Pomfresh lui tendit par la suite en même temps qu'un certain nombre de fioles qu'elle sortit d'une armoire à sa droite.

La voix était très basse, si basse qu'il ne pouvait dire si elle était vraiment chargée de toutes les émotions que le gryffondor imagina lorsqu'il l'entendit.

- Merci Poppy. Merci.

Rogue se détourna, assez rapidement, ses cheveux trop longs cachant son expression à Harry puis quitta lieux.

Instinctivement, le jeune sorcier le suivit jusqu'à ses quartiers mais il s'arrêta devant eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Bien que l'homme ne s'en rappelait pas, ou disait ne pas s'en rappeler – et il espérait de toute son âme que ce n'était pas cela la réalité, il avait vécu toutes ces tortures. Et sa volonté était restée intacte. C'était surréaliste. Impensable.

Et c'était ce genre d'homme qui était tombé amoureux de lui.

--

Harry était assis à une table de la bibliothèque, seul, entouré d'une bonne dizaine de livres.

Après avoir assisté au cours donné par les aurors, dont lui avait parlé McGonagall les premiers jours, il se sentait toujours plus apte à se concentrer sur ces interminables recherches. Surtout que la tâche lui semblait plus lourde encore lorsque ses meilleurs amis étaient absents et qu'il devait se plonger dans ces bouquins poussiéreux sans la moindre aide.

Le survivant aurait presque dit qu'il regrettait les jours où ils ne se parlaient plus… au moins, ces jours-là, il avait toujours été certain d'avoir la compagnie de l'un des deux.

Mais cela aurait été faire preuve d'un peu trop de mauvaise foi pour lui.

Le gryffondor était heureux qu'ils aient su mettre leur différend de côté. Ils ne lui en avaient pas donné la raison exacte mais cela s'était produit trois jours plus tôt, un peu après la dernière réunion de l'Ordre et… le jour même où il avait découvert certaines des séquelles que Rogue avait gardé de son emprisonnement.

Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs parce que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté lui revenait constamment en tête que, malgré son récent entrainement et le calme relatif de la bibliothèque, Harry n'arrivait pas à avancer dans ses recherches.

Il referma un autre livre d'un geste agacé.

Ce n'était pas ses affaires et il ne se souciait guère du maître des potions. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas effacer de son esprit les mots de Pomfresh ? Le sorcier n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir de la guerre, loin de là. Et ils en gardaient tous des cicatrices, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais… Chacun d'entre eux se serraient les coudes pour surmonter leurs blessures.

Le jeune homme n'était pas aveugle. Peu de personnes semblaient vraiment se soucier du serpentard. Il y avait Pomfresh, maintenant Harry n'aurait plus su en douter. Et McGonagall qui avait assez ouvertement – pour son caractère – montré sa joie de le revoir en vie.

Harry se rappelait aussi que les aînés des Weasley lui avaient parlé deux ou trois fois… mais l'aide que Rogue s'était engagé à apporter à Bill – au-delà de leur gentillesse naturelle – devait sans doute influencer leur comportement.

Et sinon ? Qui d'autre se souciait de lui ? Qui lui adressait plus de mots que ceux de salutations polies mais souvent réservées ? Et ça c'était encore en parlant de ceux qui ne lui jetaient tout simplement pas de regards méprisants ou suspicieux.

A présent, le survivant lui-même ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Le maître des potions était passé de la solitude extrême d'une prison à celle engendrée par la compagnie de gens qui, pour la plupart, ne se souciaient pas de lui.

Harry se leva mais ne partit qu'errer sans buts entre les rayonnages.

Se sentait-il coupable d'agir de la même façon que la majorité ? Ou bien… Il se souciait vraiment du maître des potions, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Peut-être pas comme un proche, l'idée était un peu trop étrange pour lui. Non, seulement une personne qui avait un certain mérite… et qu'il souhaitait voir un minimum, eh bien,… heureux sans doute. C'était l'homme auquel Dumbledore avait accordé tant de confiance après tout. Et celui qui avait veillé sur sa propre sécurité, dans l'ombre, pendant toutes ces années.

- Outch !

Il rattrapa de justesse la pile de livres qui avait failli dégringoler sur le sol après que son épaule l'ait heurtée assez durement. Son regard s'arrêta sur quelques-uns des titres alors qu'il les remettait en une pile correcte sur l'étagère.

« Sorts d'oubli et contre-sorts »

« Magie réparatrice »

« Confusion de l'esprit : magie blanche et magie noire »

Le gryffondor fixa le dernier livre d'un air absent. S'il ne se souvenait pas que Rogue lui-même avait dit à l'infirmière qu'il était mieux loti avec sa mémoire effacée, il aurait pu croire que ces livres étaient pour lui et que ce n'était pas une pure coïncidence.

Il avala plus durement sa salive lorsqu'il vit que le reste de la pile ne se composait que de livres de potions.

Le sorcier n'avait aucune raison de vouloir _réellement_ se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était vraisemblablement passé, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, de toute façon, il était seul dans la…

Le survivant se retourna en entendant un mouvement derrière lui et se retrouva à fixer les yeux noirs.

- Bon… Bonjour, Monsieur.

Il s'était un instant senti pris en faute, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule.

Le serpentard l'observa avec surprise – après tout, c'était les premiers mots que le jeune homme lui adressait depuis la mort de Neville. Comme-ci il venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait salué, le maître des potions réagit finalement.

- Bonjour… Monsieur Potter.

L'ancien espion paraissait assez fatigué, et ses cernes lui semblaient presque aussi creusées que deux semaines auparavant. Il ne l'avait plus croisé depuis l'infirmerie mais ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là l'avait visiblement marqué.

Harry ne prit conscience du lourd silence qui s'était installé que lorsqu'il vit le regard sombre se poser sur les livres qu'il avait encore en main.

- Vos recherches avancent-elles ? demanda Rogue après s'être légèrement éclairci la gorge.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se douter que le survivant avait une certaine idée sur le contenu de _ses_ recherches mais le serpentard n'en semblait pas moins mal à l'aise pour autant.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je suis loin d'avoir terminé, avoua-t-il avec une légère grimace, signifiant presque qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose ou non.

- Un travail laborieux, j'imagine.

Et Harry ne manqua pas le rictus peut-être amusé à l'affirmation ; le visage de l'homme avait paru se détendre légèrement. Le gryffondor roula des yeux presque malgré lui.

- Vous ne pouvez _pas_ imaginer, soupira-t-il encore.

Il y eut un nouveau silence qui laissa tout le temps au survivant de s'étonner sur le naturel de sa réaction. Il n'avait jamais réagi si légèrement en présence du maître des potions. Cette réalisation lui fit presque retenir une grimace ; il avait déjà choisi la direction à prendre sans même se l'être formellement avoué. Hum. Son choix lui semblait trop soudain.

- Euh… Je ferais mieux de m'y remettre je crois.

Rogue hocha la tête et prit la pile de livre posée sur l'étagère.

- Pourrai-je ?

Son aîné lui tendait la main et il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'il tenait encore un livre entre les siennes.

- Ah, bien sûr.

Au moment où il le lui rendit, ses doigts frôlèrent les siens. Les doigts blancs mais un peu jaunis par des années de travail sur les potions. Les doigts qui avaient été brisés par ses tortionnaires à de nombreuses reprises et qui pourtant se refermaient encore avec aisance autour de la couverture d'un vieux bouquin, solides, forts, comme l'homme qui en était le propriétaire.

Harry lui tourna le dos d'un air distrait pour retourner à sa table, songeur.

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'au-delà de se contenter de réduire sa solitude, le survivant avait-il vraiment à gagner à apprendre à le connaître. S'il ne l'avait pas reconnu comme l'un de ses proches jusque-là, peut-être l'était-il déjà malgré tout. Et peut-être était-il temps qu'il le considère réellement comme tel.

--

C'était un mardi, une semaine après qu'il ait espionné – il se sentait toujours aussi peu fier de ce qu'il avait fait – la conversation entre Pomfresh et Rogue.

Les derniers jours avaient été paisibles, Ron et Hermione étaient à nouveau rarement loin l'un de l'autre, l'état de McGonagall ne semblait pas s'aggraver et ont leur avait rapporté plusieurs petites victoires de l'extérieur sur des attaques uniquement menées par des troupes du ministère qui, disait-on, trouvaient de plus en plus de nouveaux alliés de confiance.

Et Harry attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, adossé contre le mur, devant les appartements de Rogue.

Il y avait songé pendant longtemps et, à présent, il était bien décidé à faire un geste envers lui. Non pas qu'il allait se jeter dans ses bras, il n'avait toujours aucun sentiment de la sorte envers son aîné. Mais il pensait qu'il était temps qu'il le remercie correctement. Pour lui avoir sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, pour l'avoir sorti des griffes de Voldemort et pour ne pas l'avoir abandonné. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il avait du respect pour lui en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait souvent dit sous le coup de la colère.

Après… après, il faudrait que le survivant mette clairement les choses au point avec Rogue pour qu'il ne se fasse plus de faux espoirs mais qu'il soit conscient qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui, pratiquement au même titre qu'un… qu'un de ses amis, oui, en quelque sorte.

Et, non, ce n'était pas de la pitié. C'était simplement accepter le calumet de la paix qu'il lui avait maladroitement tendu. D'une certaine manière, aussi, il pourrait s'assurer que l'homme allait bien car certains de ses regards de cette dernière semaine – après leur rencontre à la bibliothèque - l'avaient mis assez mal à l'aise. Ils lui avaient semblé désagréablement vides et il n'avait pas aimé ça.

Harry, cependant, bien qu'il avait médité sur cette rencontre pendant longtemps, ne voyait toujours pas comment présenter la chose sans que cela ne lui paraisse totalement étrange et suspect. Le sorcier ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il était soudain si reconnaissant alors qu'il ne lui avoir adressé que quelques mots en trois semaines.

Il soupira.

Le gryffondor ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait soudain pris conscience de tous ses sacrifices sans mentir. Il en avait eu conscience depuis longtemps mais il lui en avait voulu, entre autre, d'avoir perdu son contrôle. Ce que, maintenant, il pouvait en partie comprendre et pardonner. Et comme Rogue avait perdu bien des préjugés à son égard – pour ce qu'il en disait, il avait même, selon Harry, fait un bond un peu trop loin en avant – et que les siens, depuis un certain temps déjà, n'avaient plus beaucoup de raison d'être… alors il pouvait sans doute faire un pas vers lui. Certes, leur passé commun n'avait rien eu de simple mais cela n'apportait rien de toujours s'attarder sur celui-ci, surtout en période de guerre.

Peut-être devait-il simplement commencer par s'excuser de l'avoir traité de lâche, lui dire qu'au cours des deux batailles, auxquelles ils avaient participé ensemble, durant ces trois dernières semaines, il avait clairement vu son courage et qu'il savait qu'il en avait déjà fait preuve souvent dans le passé. Oui, c'était une bonne façon d'entamer les choses. Puis le remercier – et aussi pour avoir sauvé la vie d'Hermione à Pré-au-lard. Lui dire qu'il le considérait comme un allié et que, s'il le souhaitait, ils pouvaient essayer de devenir… amis. Enfin, peut-être d'abord essayer de s'entendre un peu mieux avant. Et puis… régler la délicate question de son amour non partagé.

Ca semblait abouti comme plan d'action.

Il n'avait seulement pas prévu que Ron déboucherait soudain du couloir – on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans le plan caché du château – et s'arrêterait, juste un instant, essoufflé, avant de frapper urgemment contre la porte que le survivant fixait depuis de longues minutes.

Rogue ouvrit, visiblement surpris par ses visiteurs, et son meilleur ami déballa les raisons de sa course aussi vite qu'il sembla le pouvoir.

- Le dôme a été forcé, la Forêt Interdite commence à brûler et les Malfoy semblent nous y attendre de pied ferme ! Chourave, qui fait partie des cinq choisis, vient de nous avertir. C'est très certainement un piège mais on y va, aussi nombreux qu'on peut ! La Forêt et ses habitants sont trop précieux pour qu'on les abandonne. On va directement au bureau de l'ancien directeur.

A peine ces quelques phrases dites, ils n'hésitèrent pas et firent rapidement route vers le lieu de ralliement ; sa conversation avec Rogue serait pour plus tard.

Harry connaissait la valeur et l'importance de la forêt et de ses occupants, et il n'était certainement pas prêt à les laisser entre les mains de ces maudits Malfoy ! Et, si la chance était de leur côté, peut-être auraient-ils enfin l'occasion d'arrêter définitivement les deux hommes les plus influents de l'armée de Voldemort.

_A suivre…_

_Les choses commencent à se précipiter... mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore terminé le chapitre suivant (mais je vais essayer de m'y mettre durant la semaine :'x)_

_J'espère cependant que celui-ci vous a plu :')_

_Pour faire patienter ceux qui se sentent près pour une fic d'un rating plus élevé (vi, elle devient vite assez violente, dans plusieurs sens, et n'est malheureusement pas conseillée aux plus jeunes d'entre vous...) j'ai mis un lien dans mon profil vers le premier chapitre d'un nouveau Harry/Severus dont le titre est "**Brisé**". Il se trouve sur adultefanfiction et, pour ceux qui n'y ont pas de compte, s'ils sont intéressés par les publications suivantes, je pourrai les prévenir par mail... Enfin, bref, vous verrez ça en bas de mon profil. Et pour les autres, à très bientôt pour la suite de cette fic :D_

_(N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :p)_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 __- __Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Toujours grâce à vos reviews, voilà encore un chapitre avant ma rentrée, merci à vous !_

_Et bonne lecture ;')_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son tourmenteur était là, quelque part, se dissimulant sans doute tant bien que mal sous les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Cette forêt où ils pouvaient venir puiser la plupart des ingrédients essentiels à leurs potions. Cette forêt où vivaient quelques-unes des plus rares créatures magiques, qui avaient elles-mêmes décidé d'apporter leur contribution aux membres de l'Ordre, dans les limites de leur possible, sans prendre part au combat. Ce lieu protégé par un dôme où seuls cinq êtres choisis pouvaient entrer, en l'occurrence Hagrid, Chourave, Ron Weasley, Granger et Hestia Jones, et qui avait été pénétré de manière sournoise par une troupe de mangemort. Par un rituel de magie noire où ils avaient immolé le corps d'Hagrid, si les vantardises de Draco Malfoy reflétaient bien la réalité.

Et son père était là aussi. Celui qui hantait ses rêves avec le monstre aux yeux rouges. Ces cauchemars qu'il n'avait d'abord considéré que comme de vagues chimères de son subconscient et qui étaient devenus pires encore lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient le pur reflet de faits réels. Il avait dit à Poppy qu'il était chanceux de ne plus en avoir aucun souvenir… mais ses nuits étaient apparemment maintenant destinées à lui faire revivre ces moments de terreur par bribes désordonnées.

Severus porta inconsciemment sa main à son bras dont il se souvenait confusément de l'ablation.

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler cette douleur. L'un de ceux qui lui avait fait subir ça était en face de lui et il était primordial qu'il l'arrête.

Plusieurs mangemorts étaient déjà au sol et quelques membres de l'Ordre également. Les Malfoy ne l'avaient toujours pas vu, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient reconnu Harry sous son sortilège de dissimulation. Et le surnombre avait réussi à forcer leurs ennemis à commencer la retraite. Mais une importante part de leur objectif devait être atteint puisqu'un bon tiers de l'immense forêt avait déjà été rasé avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent.

Une petite troupe de centaures avait tout fait pour les repousser – dont Magorian et Bane – mais leur force et leur rapidité avaient été à peine suffisantes pour les empêcher de progresser sur leur terre. Les créatures telles que les licornes avaient heureusement été mises à l'abri avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ne puissent les capturer. Peu des êtres de la Forêt Interdite avaient cependant pris part au combat, les descendants d'Aragog, par exemple, et comme beaucoup d'autres, s'étaient terrés au plus profond de la forêt pour échapper à l'immense incendie.

Maintenant que la place n'était plus laissée qu'aux sorciers et que le sort du lieu était à nouveau entre les mains du Phénix, il était urgent qu'ils en éliminent les parasites.

Le maître des potions sentit un sort passer à quelques centimètres de son épaule, alors qu'il se glissait entre les arbres, et s'arrêta, le souffle court. Il chercha à voir qui l'avait repéré mais tout ce qu'il vit ce fut un homme au masque blanc chuter à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il reprit son avancée sans plus de considération.

Severus essayait de réfléchir posément mais, plus il s'approchait d'eux, plus il était obsédé par le fait que ses cibles étaient les Malfoy, le fils traître et le père bourreau.

Un autre individu masqué se dressa sur son chemin et il se rendit à peine compte lorsqu'il l'immola lui-même de puissantes flammes noires. Il passa son corps et faillit se prendre les pieds dans un amas de racines rougeâtres mais, une fois de plus, il ne prêta pas attention à sa robe qui se déchira pas plus qu'à son visage blessé par de broussailleux branchages.

- ENCERCLEZ-LES !

Une voix, d'un auror s'il se souvenait bien, sous Sonorus, cria un énième ordre à leur troupe et il se força à suivre le mouvement de quelques-uns de ses alliés qu'il voyait arriver à sa hauteur. Malgré la rage qui brûlait dans ses veines, si le serpentard continuait ainsi, il ne réussirait qu'à se faire bêtement avoir, et il le savait.

- Rogue, vous allez bien ?

Il tourna la tête à la voix familière pour voir Harry, accompagné de Ron Weasley et d'une des sœurs Patil, se diriger rapidement vers lui. Le sorcier ne leur répondit que par un hochement sec. Toutefois, il se sentit comme-ci une part de sa tension l'avait quitté à l'approche du survivant.

- Dépêchons-nous, ils sont juste devant, claqua un peu durement la voix du jeune Weasley en l'arrachant à la contemplation de son cadet.

Le roux lui semblait inexplicablement fébrile et une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans les yeux verts. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup plus de questions qu'un sort les divisa ; il se retrouva à nouveau seul, cherchant du regard leur ennemi, et conscient que les plus jeunes avaient choisi de continuer leur progression.

Un nouveau sortilège fusa entre les arbres et il attrapa du regard une silhouette qui disparut derrière de hauts rochers. Qui que cela ait pu être, il était rapide et ses sorts étaient puissants.

Severus se faufila prudemment entre rochers et troncs, jusqu'à atteindre un lieu où il pourrait se mettre à découvert pour attirer son opposant. Au moins, il n'avait plus à se soucier des autres puisqu'il semblait qu'ils étaient tous deux isolés du reste des combats qui eux se déroulaient déjà bien plus loin dans la forêt.

L'ancien espion surgit soudainement à quelques mètres des hauts rochers et envoya un Fumos, au moment où le corps de l'ennemi commençait à se dévoiler, pour le rendre aveugle à sa présence. La suite alla extrêmement vite. Son Expelliarmus manqua sa cible mais le sortilège de flamme qu'il lança atteint le mangemort puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui jeter le sombre maléfice qu'il lui destinait, un autre frappa les côtes de Severus et il tituba juste le temps de lui faire perdre l'avantage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à nouveau derrière son arbre et l'autre de retour à sa cachette.

Cette fois, cependant, sa respiration était lourde et le maître des potions avait perdu une grande part de son sang-froid. Dès que la fumée avant commencé à se dissiper, il avait reconnu son adversaire. Sa cape en partie brûlée par son précédent sort, Lucius Malfoy l'avait dardé avec mépris et il avait pu voir son sourire tordu avant qu'il ne batte en retraite.

L'ancien professeur eut malgré tout le bon sens de vérifier l'état de ses côtes ; comme il l'avait pensé, c'était un sort traître qui blessait durement mais qui minimisait la douleur. Sa main était couverte de sang et pourtant la plaie était froide. Il s'efforça d'endiguer le maléfice de sa baguette.

- Alors, Severus, déjà fatigué ?

La voix moqueuse résonna à travers le lieu devenu trop calme, uniquement dérangé par des échos de bataille qui lui paraissaient lointains.

- Après ton 'exploit', je pensais te retrouver plus résistant que cela !

Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment qu'il pressait fortement une main sur son front, comme-ci entendre à nouveau cette voix désagréablement familière éveillait une douleur profondément enfouie. Et l'impression ne fut que plus réelle lorsque des souvenirs épars de sa torture lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Le liquide brûlant passant dans sa gorge et puis le mal atroce lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le poison rongeait littéralement ses os…

Severus força l'air à revenir dans ses poumons, une main sur le tronc pour rester debout et l'autre sur ses côtes où il continuait à perdre son sang.

Il ne devait pas se rappeler, pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir réglé son compte à Lucius.

Les combats semblaient s'être approchés maintenant mais il ne voyait toujours personne à proximité. Et puis la voix froide mise sous Sonorus emplissait pour lui presque tout l'espace sonore.

- Nous qui pensions que ton esprit avait été brisé. Nous t'avons une fois de plus sous estimé, et nous ne commettrons plus cette erreur !

Les arbres qui l'entouraient s'embrasèrent soudain d'un feu noir et, avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver un abri, il voyait la baguette du blond abattre un sort puissant contre lui. Le maître des potions se retrouva à terre, une main ancrée dans le sol inégal, presque incapable de bouger, cloué sur place par une onde qui se propageait dans tous ses muscles.

- Eh bien, eh bien, voilà une position qui te sied mieux, à genoux devant l'un de tes maîtres.

Malfoy senior le força à lever le visage vers lui de la pointe de sa baguette sous son menton.

Les yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat de folie mais Severus ne le lâcha pas du regard, il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de laisser sa volonté plier devant lui, même si son corps ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage, même si ses cordes vocales semblaient incapables d'émettre le moindre son. Il aurait tout donné, à cet instant, pour le faire taire de l'Avada Kedavra qu'il rêvait de lui lancer depuis le début de la bataille.

- Te rappelles-tu le nombre de fois où tu t'es retrouvé à cette place ? Oh, mais j'oubliais, continua-t-il d'un ton joueur, tous ces Oubliettes que nous t'avons lancés n'ont pas dû te laisser beaucoup de souvenirs…

« Pourquoi ? » fût la seule chose qui eut envie de franchir ses lèvres à cet instant-là. C'était une des possibilités qu'il avait envisagées – entre le fait que sa propre magie ait pu oblitérer cette mémoire pour lui ou que son cerveau ait réagi de cette façon au traumatisme. Mais c'était également celle qui avait le moins de sens.

Le blond sembla comprendre sa question muette car son sourire malsain s'élargit.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même avons beaucoup ri de te voir te mutiler toi-même, incapable de traiter avec nos petites expérimentations. Et puis nous en avons eu assez de te voir faire notre travail à notre place. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point il peut être rébarbatif de tester nos pouvoirs sur un fou même plus conscient de lui-même ?

Lucius tourna son visage vers un son qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre tant le martellement des pulsations de son cœur résonnait fort dans son crâne, et sa blessure au côté était maintenant terriblement douloureuse, comme-ci elle exprimait à travers ses nerfs, et d'une seule fois, tout le mal qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas ressenti.

Cependant, le plus âgé des Malfoy avait déjà repris la parole.

- …divertis. Si tu étais resté dans tes cachots, je suis certain que le Maître aurait fini par revenir vers toi, si expressif dès que ton seuil de douleur supportable est dépassé, les autres n'ont jamais montré une tel résistance, vois-tu ? Et le pire, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût, est que tu ne nous as jamais révélé le moindre de tes secrets avant de devenir incohérent. Si têtu, finit-il par cracher.

Son attention fût une nouvelle fois détournée et il le vit clairement se tendre.

Severus n'avait toutefois pas encore abandonné. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa baguette mais il devait se débarrasser de lui, Son bras droit, l'un des piliers de Son pouvoir, son bourreau qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte. Même s'il devait disparaître avec lui, cela en vaudrait la peine. Et c'était pour cela que, depuis de longues secondes déjà, il concentrait en lui toutes les dernières parcelles de son pouvoir, chargées de la plus sombre des magies mais parfaitement prêt à faire face aux conséquences.

- Enfin, Il ne te pardonnera pas cette fois, reprit Lucius, et tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. J'imagine que, même si je t'ôte ce sort, tu ne me diras rien sur Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond grogna à son manque de réaction.

- Bien. Je vais te donner une fois pour toute la preuve que ton entêtement n'a toujours été utile qu'à te rendre la vie plus difficile encore. Amuse-moi une dernière fois, et souffre !

Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa de la baguette du mangemort et, lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le visage du maître des potions, des myriades d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux et il glissa dans un gouffre d'horreur, revoyant trop clairement des dizaines et des dizaines de scènes où il se tordait aux pieds de Lucius et du Mage Noir.

Enfermé dans son tourment, il ne prit que vaguement conscience du ricanement du blond puis de son inattendu geste de recul.

Severus revivait ce jour où le sort, aussi coupant qu'une lame, lui avait tranché le bras, lui arrachant un hurlement si puissant qu'il avait en partie brisé ses cordes vocales, conscient uniquement de la douleur montant à son paroxysme au moment où il s'était écroulé en sentant ses jambes se broyer sous son poids.

Non. Non, il n'était plus là-bas, ce n'était que des mémoires du passé. Mais il avait beau se le répéter, son corps interprétait chaque nouvelle image comme un fait présent. S'il n'avait pas encore ce sort posé sur lui, ses cris auraient sans doute rivalisé avec ceux de ses souvenirs.

Ses doigts brisés, un à un, ses vertèbres si minutieusement extraites de son corps alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas y survivre. Et le rire ravi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux rouges le transperçant, et puis sa rage lorsqu'il se rendait compte que son esprit lui était toujours fermé. Les mots de Malfoy…les…

- … PAYER POUR AVOIR REPANDU LE SANG DES MALFOY !

Le hurlement de Lucius lui redonna juste un instant de lucidité, juste assez pour voir le visage rouge de fureur, juste assez pour le voir lever sa baguette bien décidé à d'abord se débarrasser de lui, juste assez pour voir Harry et son jeune ami Weasley tenter de l'atteindre à temps. Juste assez pour relâcher toute la puissante magie noire qui stagnait en lui et repousser Malfoy comme un simple fétu de paille.

Mais assez aussi pour le voir transplaner malgré ses vêtements en lambeaux.

Il avait échoué.

Et Severus se sentait replonger vers le sombre domaine du serpent. A la différence que, cette fois, il se répétait que le survivant était sauf, qu'il serait là pour mettre un terme à tout ça, qu'il allait revoir les yeux verts et que sa force lui ferait regagner la sienne, que _cela_ était la réalité - et non le sang qu'il avait l'impression de sentir couler sous la dizaine de côtes fêlées ou ses membres désarticulés mais submergés d'une incommensurable douleur.

- Potter… Potter… Harry Potter… Harry…

Il sentit une main chaude sur son front puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

_A suivre…_

_Même si Harry est moins présent, j'aime bien ce chapitre, avec quelques réponses à certaines questions et des nouveaux problèmes en perspective (et Harry aura fort à faire par la suite :x)... mais, sérieusement, je devrais m'arrêter de m'acharner autant sur Severus, non ?_

_Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré son ton un peu différent des précédents :°)_

_Je rappelle que le lien pour ma fic "Brisé" est toujours dans mon profil (six chapitres publiés pour l'instant et le septième bientôt :D) !_

_Sur ce, courage à ceux qui bossent déjà maintenant, et une rentrée aussi bonne que possible pour ceux qui (comme moi U.U) rentrent le 15, bye ;)_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6_

_Mmh... ça fait presque un an, désolée :'x  
Mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire alors voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre... J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours :')_

_Et merci pour vos reviews :D  
_

_Un petit **résumé **des chapitres précédents au cas où :_

Severus s'échappe des geôles de Voldemort, après y avoir passé plus d'une année de captivité, et emporte avec lui un Harry Potter sortant à peine d'un coma magique.

Après une première adaptation plutôt difficile, ils tentent tous les deux de trouver de l'aide en se rendant d'abord à Poudlard - qui se révèle apparemment inoccupé - et au Terrier. C'est en arrivant sur les ruines de la demeure des Weasley qu'ils croisent à nouveau la route de mangemorts. L'affrontement est violent et sanglant, le maître des potions réagissant avec une rage inattendue.

Dans un même temps, Harry se laisse un moment submerger par son désespoir. De dépit et de colère, il demande à Rogue de l'achever pour la simple et unique raison que le mage noir à fait de lui l'un de ses horcruxes.

Rattrapé par le chaos de la situation et sa propre instabilité dont il ne peut émerger, le serpentard consomme par erreur une potion qui le pousse à s'en prendre physiquement à son cadet. Echappant de justesse à l'assaut de l'homme, Harry s'aperçoit enfin que son enfermement a laissé plus de marques qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à l'ex-mangemort. Il choisit alors de lui imposer une période de repos quitte à prendre du retard dans leur recherche d'alliés.

Lorsqu'enfin Severus redevient plus lucide, il s'aperçoit qu'il a développé des sentiments pour le survivant sans se douter que, malgré lui, il les a déjà dévoilés à Harry.

Il suffit cependant au gryffondor d'une visite au Manoir Black pour finalement découvrir que ses amis sont toujours en vie et l'attendent à Poudlard. Agacé par le comportement de Rogue mais impatient de retrouver l'Ordre du Phénix, il se rend avec lui une nouvelle fois au château. Et, à la plus grande joie du jeune homme, ils rejoignent enfin les membres de l'Ordre.

Ce séjour à Poudlard entraîne plusieurs découvertes : une méthode a été trouvée pour extraire l'horcruxe du survivant mais elle s'avère extrêmement risquée, les crimes de Draco Malfoy se révèlent plus important encore que nos deux rescapés ont pu l'imaginer, Hermione est devenue particulièrement froide depuis le début de la guerre, McGonagall est en sursis (un sort de magie noire a raccourci considérablement sa vie) et Severus (ainsi que Pomfresh et Harry) prend conscience qu'il a subi de nombreuses tortures durant son emprisonnement.

Après plusieurs échanges maladroits, Harry se décide à faire un pas vers Rogue mais les mangemorts choisissent ce moment pour attaquer la Forêt Interdite dont la protection a été fragilisée par la disparition d'Hagrid. Un rude combat s'engage entre Severus et Lucius mais celui-ci s'enfuit et laisse le maître des potions dans un triste état...

_Et maintenant, la suite ! Bonne lecture ;')_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 14**_

Harry eut le réflexe de dresser un bouclier pour Ron et lui avant que l'impact ne les atteigne. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son meilleur ami qui n'était visiblement plus lui-même depuis ce qu'il avait fait mais fût soulagé de voir qu'il s'était arrêté en même temps que lui.

Le roux lui fit simplement un hochement de tête et ils se précipitèrent à nouveau vers Rogue.

Lucius Malfoy s'était sauvé alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à se débarrasser de tous les mangemorts qui occupaient la Forêt Interdite. Forêt qui était dans un triste état à l'heure actuelle mais pour laquelle ils avaient évité le pire.

Ce qui ne devait visiblement pas être le cas pour le maître des potions, s'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'ils virent de plus près le visage mortellement pâle et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main réconfortante sur son front un instant, en l'entendant prononcer son nom, juste avant qu'il ne perde réellement conscience.

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt avoir beaucoup de sujets difficiles à traiter : Ron, toute cette magie noire, les morts – dont l'une qui allait prendre bientôt une importance toute particulière,…

Mais, pour l'heure, il devait aider ceux qu'il pouvait, Ron et Rogue les premiers.

- On rentre avec lui.

Le roux hocha brièvement la tête, son regard un peu flou le déstabilisant plus encore que le sang qui coulait de sa tempe jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils prirent chacun un bras de leur ancien professeur, Harry songeant – sur l'instant – moins à le bouger avec précaution qu'à le ramener auprès de Pomfresh. Il n'avait même aucune idée du type de sort que lui avait jeté Lucius Malfoy. Et Ron… Il était certain que c'était son tremblement qui lui était communiqué à travers le corps inconscient de l'homme trop pâle.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de laisser libre cours à ses inquiétudes. Le survivant pouvait voir de loin les autres membres de l'Ordre aider les blessés, personne ne s'intéressaient vraiment à eux si ce n'étaient les quelques créatures qui ressurgissaient lentement des bois.

D'un regard échangé, ils prirent la décision de transplaner sans plus s'attarder.

-----

- De l'espace ! Est-ce trop vous demander de me laisser un minimum de place pour travailler ?

Pomfresh était d'une humeur difficile, et on pouvait le comprendre. Un certain nombre de blessés étaient déjà pris en charge par d'autres mais l'idée qu'on lui ait amené les plus graves en dernier avait apparemment fortement contrarié la médicomage.

Hermione, qui faisait partie des quelques personnes qui étaient encore dans le chemin de Pomfresh, s'écarta prestement au ton de sa voix.

Le survivant savait qu'elle cherchait Ron du regard mais il n'était plus là. Dès qu'ils avaient remis le serpentard entre les mains de la médicomage, il s'était éclipsé juste après avoir demandé à son meilleur ami s'il pouvait utiliser la douche de ses appartements. Harry n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et avait hoché la tête ; il savait cependant qu'il devrait très bientôt avoir une longue conversation avec le roux.

Il ne manqua pas le regard inquiet d'Hermione lorsqu'il se posa enfin sur lui. D'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire le gryffondor lui assura que tout allait bien. Elle n'en attendit pas davantage pour quitter la pièce, peut-être à la recherche de Ron.

Harry quant à lui patienta de longues minutes, le temps que la salle se vide. Cette nouvelle bataille ne s'était soldée pratiquement que sur des morts et des blessés légers. Les seules personnes encore présentes étaient des patients somnolents, du personnel médical et quelques sorciers pleurants leurs morts. Personne ne se souciait de Rogue à l'exception de Pomfresh qui passait et repassait fébrilement sa baguette au-dessus de son corps, tout en lançant divers sorts de soin.

Et puis, il y avait Harry.

Il ne savait pas s'il restait parce que personne d'autre n'était là ou bien s'il se souciait réellement du bien être du maître des potions. Toujours était-il qu'il était là.

Il n'avait entendu que quelques bribes de l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre Rogue et Lucius Malfoy mais il avait clairement compris que le but recherché par toutes les tortures qu'ils avaient pu lui faire subir était de brisé son esprit, et qu'ils avaient échoués. Le survivant n'avait guère eu le temps d'en découvrir plus, aussi près des deux serpentards qu'ils avaient été, ils avaient eu leur propre combat à mener. Un combat où ils avaient perdu Parvati Patil. Un combat où il espérait ne pas avoir perdu Ron.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Son regard, qui n'avait pas quitté Rogue alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, se leva vers l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il vit Pomfresh s'arrêter un instant comme-ci elle venait juste de prendre conscience de sa présence, puis elle reprit son travail. Harry se sentit soudain comme un intrus aux côtés de ces trois personnes. Il ne devait pas se trouver là. Eprouvait-il réellement plus que de la pitié pour Rogue ? Il n'en était guère persuadé. Et l'amitié… Ron était son ami et il avait besoin de son soutien. Plus… plus que l'homme qui était actuellement sous les soins de Pomfresh.

- Monsieur Potter ? l'appela une nouvelle fois McGonagall. Je peux vous assurer que Pompom fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour Severus.

Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose seulement son regard s'attarda simplement sur la silhouette pâle avant de revenir à Harry. Même si elle tentait de le rassurer, son inquiétude n'était pas totalement masquée. Et l'épuisement physique de la sorcière accentuait son air préoccupé. Maudite magie noire.

- On m'a tenue informée de certains faits particuliers de cette bataille, reprit la directrice, et Ron Weasley semble y avoir joué un rôle important.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant alors Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je… Je reviendrai un peu plus tard, dit doucement le survivant pour prendre congé.

Et il le ferait, sans aucun doute, même s'il s'agissait de pitié ou d'autre chose, il ne pouvait pas se décider à abandonner cet homme.

Même si, pour le moment, McGonagall l'avait recentré sur ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus à l'heure actuelle : Ron.

Harry arpenta silencieusement les longs couloirs, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il allait dire à son meilleur ami mais déterminé à lui apporter toute l'aide dont il serait capable. Il savait qu'il n'était pas (encore) en mesure de réellement comprendre ses sentiments actuels et, s'il ne s'avérait malheureusement capable de rien d'autre, il serait au moins là pour l'écouter.

Le survivant frappa à la porte de ses propres quartiers, n'obtint aucune réponse mais y entra malgré tout. Et Ron était là, assis sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les mains enfouis dans ses cheveux roux qui retombaient sur son front et cachaient ses yeux.

Harry resta un instant à l'observer, n'étant pas certain qu'il avait conscience de sa présence, puis finalement vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'en laissant ses muscles se relâcher, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient regagné l'enceinte de Poudlard, qu'il réalisa à quel point cette bataille avait été pénible. Ils avaient réussi à mettre en fuite les mangemorts mais à quel prix ? La Forêt Interdite avait été à moitié dévastée, Parvati les avait quittés tout comme d'autres courageux sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment mais qui avaient foi en lui, en sa prochaine victoire contre Voldemort. Severus Rogue était dans un état critique. Et son meilleur ami avait commis un acte qu'il abhorrait peut-être même plus qu'Harry ne le faisait lui-même.

- Je l'avais promis à Hermione.

Le gryffondor ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé à la voix de Ron.

- C'est de cette façon que nous avons surmonté ça. Je lui ai dit que je le ferai. Je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment crû que j'en serais capable mais elle m'a embrassé et ce que nous nous sommes dit à la mort de Neville a été mis de côté.

Ron releva la tête puis se contenta de garder son regard fixé droit devant lui, comme-ci, d'une certaine façon, il revivait ce qui s'était produit quelques jours plus tôt. Il se tourna finalement vers Harry mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.

- Il a tué ses parents. Elle voulait qu'il paie pour ça. A chaque nouvel échec, elle est devenue plus dure, plus froide, plus frustrée par son incapacité à l'arrêter. Même si je refusais de l'admettre, je savais que vous aviez raison, toi, McGonagall, et même Neville… Si elle n'avait pas réagi de cette façon, Hermione n'aurait pas su continuer à avancer, elle… elle se serait sans doute brisée…

Le roux inspira profondément puis observa ses mains.

- Alors, je lui ai promis. Je lui ai dit que je me débarrasserais de Malfoy et que j'espérais qu'après cela elle soit à nouveau capable de me voir. Oh, bien sûr, je savais que j'étais injuste en prétendant qu'elle ne pensait plus à moi mais je voulais lui faire comprendre. Lui rappeler qu'elle représente tout pour moi. Et je l'ai fait, j'ai tué Draco Malfoy. Et maintenant… et maintenant…

Ron se recroquevilla à nouveau, les doigts fortement agrippé à son cuir chevelu ; le survivant posa sur son épaule une main qu'il espéra rassurante.

- Ce n'est pas pour gagner cette guerre que j'ai levé ma baguette contre lui, avoua-t-il alors que son ami devait se pencher vers lui pour pouvoir continuer à l'entendre. Ce n'est pas en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix que je me suis débarrassé de lui, c'était par vengeance, par haine.

Il entendit la respiration de Ron s'accélérer et pressa davantage son épaule.

- J'ai… j'ai vraiment éprouvé de la joie, une joie malsaine à le voir tomber à mes pieds. Je suis devenu comme eux, Harry. Je suis aussi méprisable que ces sales mangemorts !

Et lorsque le regard douloureux rencontra le sien, Harry ne trouva un instant rien à dire. Cependant, avant que son meilleur ami ne détourne les yeux, il lui répondit.

- C'est faux. C'est faux, Ron. Eux n'éprouvent pas le moindre regret. Et tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était sa mort ou la tienne. Si ce choix t'avait été donné, est-ce vraiment l'Avada Kedavra que tu lui aurais jeté ?

Ron sembla réfléchir sérieusement à sa question et lui répondit sans quitter ses yeux, la confusion, le soulagement et le regret semblant se mêler dans sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

- Tu n'es pas comme eux, insista le survivant. Et tu as libéré Hermione de ce poids.

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent avec incertitude. Toutefois, la mention de la brune sembla un peu apaiser Ron. Le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête et ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence. Finalement, Harry se décida à aller se changer, pour se débarrasser du sang qui avait séché sur ses vêtements, avant de pouvoir rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et en connaître un peu plus sur la situation. Au moment où le survivant allait quitter ses appartements, Ron l'appela.

- Ne lui dis pas où je suis, Harry. Je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à…

Sa phrase resta en suspend mais il ne lui demanda pas plus d'explication, acquiesça et reprit sa marche dans les longs couloirs du château. Il espérait avoir réussi à apporter un peu de réconfort à Ron, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Le roux avait toujours semblé détester l'idée du meurtre, peut-être plus encore que lui-même qui savait qu'il devrait un jour se débarrasser du mage noir. Et il avait eu tellement de bonnes raisons de haïr Malfoy, pour Dumbledore, pour sa famille, pour Hermione. Il était prêt à apporter tout le soutien qu'il pourrait à son meilleur ami mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait à présent plus lui être d'une grande aide. C'était d'Hermione dont il avait besoin. Et de temps aussi, sans aucun doute.

Néanmoins, le temps pour guérir leurs blessures ne semblait pas être un luxe auquel ils auraient droit tant que cette guerre n'aurait pas pris fin.

-----

- Severus Rogue.

Les quelques membres de l'Ordre réunis dans l'infirmerie, dont Chourave, Hermione et McGonagall, lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque de la forêt interdite, l'état de Rogue s'était stabilisé, Ron et Hermione semblaient s'être parlés mais le roux s'était isolé dans ses quartiers et avait demandé à Harry de le laisser un peu seul.

Et puis, le dôme censé protéger la forêt interdite avait été restauré. Mais il vacillait.

Rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on savait que depuis la mort d'Hagrid, il ne reposait plus que sur la magie d'Hestia Jones, de Chourave, Ron et Hermione. Il fallait donc y assigner au plus tôt un nouveau gardien.

- Il n'a même pas encore repris conscience, Harry. Tu ne peux pas proposer ça sérieusement, affirma l'ancienne préfète en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est le maître des potions aux plus grandes capacités dans ce château, faciliter son accès à la forêt interdite me semble logique. Cette protection repose sur l'essence magique des individus, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne draine aucune magie et ne varie pas en fonction de l'état de ses gardiens, si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez expliqué, non ?

Hermione le fixa d'un regard perçant. Pour l'heure, son attention n'était focalisée que sur elle. S'il parvenait à la convaincre, il était persuadé que les autres émettraient moins de réserves.

- En effet. Seul la mort d'un gardien fragilise le dôme.

Comme cela avait été le cas avec la disparition d'Hagrid, lui rappela son esprit alors que son cœur se serrait de regret. Mais ce n'était pas ce que la brune cherchait à leur faire comprendre en lui rappelant ce fait.

- C'était un cas exceptionnel. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit de Voldemort. Et il est parvenu à le repousser-

- En étant presque lui-même consumé par sa propre magie ! rappela Hermione d'un ton agacé.

Il y eut un long silence puis tous se tournèrent vers la directrice lorsque sa voix s'éleva.

- J'approuve ce choix, déclara-t-elle.

Elle récolta quelques regards surpris et le froncement de sourcils de l'ancienne préfète. Après tout, elle avait proposé qu'Harry soit le nouveau gardien et devait sans doute être persuadée que ce choix restait le plus intelligent.

- Dès qu'il aura repris ses forces, je sais que Severus sera parfaitement qualifié pour cette responsabilité.

Le survivant vit un petit pli se former au coin de la bouche de Pomfresh qui se tenait derrière McGonagall mais personne d'autre ne sembla la remarquer puisque, la décision prise, Hermione venait déjà de lever sa baguette sur Rogue pour le lier au dôme de la Forêt Interdite. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes puis tous quittèrent l'infirmerie ; ils avaient tous leurs tâches à accomplir et ne pouvaient se permettre de tergiverser trop longtemps sur n'importe quel sujet.

Seul Harry et Pomfresh restèrent aux côtés du maître des potions.

Il sentit le regard de la médicomage sur lui alors qui observait l'homme allongé sur le lit en se demandant comment poser ses questions à celle-ci.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Vous… Il…

Harry releva les yeux vers la sorcière et se força à rester sur elle. Mais il ne posa pas la première question qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- Vous pensez que faire de lui un gardien de la Forêt Interdite est un mauvais choix ?

Son regard revint un instant sur son patient puis elle secoua légèrement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Potter. Cela me semble simplement imprudent.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle l'observa soudain avec un peu plus d'attention comme pour dire 'et vous, pourquoi vous intéressez-vous donc tant à lui ?'.

- Pensez-vous qu'il… ira bien à son réveil ? Je veux dire… il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy. Et…

Il hésita.

- Et je sais ce qu'il lui a fait, continua le survivant malgré tout. Ce qu'il a fait avant… avant qu'il ne me libère.

Pomfresh le regarda avec surprise puis le jaugea du regard.

- Il vous l'a dit ?

- Eh bien, pas exactement, marmonna-t-il gêné. Mais je le sais.

Cependant, l'expression suspicieuse de la médicomage ne resta pas longtemps en place et l'inquiétude vint bientôt se marquer sur son visage.

- Son corps est guéri. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de son esprit, avoua-t-elle, franche. Ses pouvoirs d'Occlumens sont puissants, peut-être n'y a-t-il pas à s'inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle pourtant.

Ils retombèrent à nouveau dans le silence, observant tous deux le maître des potions. Au bout de quelques minutes, un médicomage vint demander l'assistance de Pomfresh et elle le laissa, refermant les rideaux autour du lit de Rogue à son départ.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait soudain décidé de rester à ses côtés. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que, si leur situation avait été inversée, le serpentard en aurait fait de même. Parce que depuis qu'il l'avait libéré de Voldemort, il avait toujours été là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, même s'il n'avait pas toujours bien réagi à sa présence ou à ses comportements maladroits. Et parce qu'une certain culpabilité germait en lui lorsqu'il se disait que, s'il ne trouvait pas d'autre solution à son problème, alors il lui…

Il se leva et quitta silencieusement l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Chacun d'eux donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour gagner cette guerre, il ne pouvait pas faire exception. C'est pourquoi, quelques minutes seulement après son départ, Harry se faufilait à nouveau dans l'espace réservé à Rogue, une haute pile de livre entre ses bras.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour ce maudit horcruxe qui ne blesserait pas ceux à qui il tenait. Et, c'était assez bizarre à penser mais, à cet instant, être aux côtés de Rogue, même dans son état, lui donnait du courage. L'homme avait beau se montrer parfois pathétique et inconstant devant lui, il n'en restait pas moins fort et toujours focalisé sur ses buts. Il avait, après tout, toujours était l'homme de Dumbledore, et ce n'était pas sans raison.

Et songer à devenir son ami était assez absurde lorsqu'il y pensait. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils n'avaient pas le temps de songer réellement à comment nouer des liens avec les uns ou les autres. Il devait laisser les choses se faire et se concentrer sur le plus important.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Harry se plongea dans ses livres.

-----

Il avait déjeuné et puis était revenu aux côtés de Rogue. Pomfresh l'avait vu faire mais n'avait rien dit. Cependant, Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Durant le déjeuner, Ron s'était montré assez morose, ne mangeant presque rien, répondant à ses questions par monosyllabes et ne prêtant presque pas attention aux gestes – plus tendres que dans ses récentes habitudes – d'Hermione. Alors, il était inquiet, se demandant si son meilleur ami pourrait un jour réellement surmonter ce qu'il avait fait. Oh, bien sûr, il était conscient que quelques jours à peine n'étaient pas suffisant et pourtant…

Le survivant tourna une page de son livre posé sur le lit puis souleva ses lunettes et pressa l'arête de son nez. C'était laborieux mais, heureusement, dans quelques heures, il pourrait évacuer sa tension par les exercices que donnaient les aurors pour renforcer leurs capacités au combat.

Il jeta un œil à la page qu'il avait sous les yeux puis laissa son regard dériver sur le lit occupé par Rogue. Ses yeux s'attardèrent plus longuement sur son visage. Pas aussi effrayant que ce qu'il en avait pensé durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Pas aussi disgracieux qu'il voulait bien le croire non plus, juste marqué par les années, les combats et des traits durs. Il n'était pas séduisant mais certaines femmes avaient sans doute dû être interpellées par la rudesse de ses traits et ses yeux sombres.

Le gryffondor réprima un sursaut en prenant conscience que son aîné le fixait avec intensité.

- Harry.

La voix était très faible, cependant. Et son expression un peu trop ouverte pour qu'il ait en face de lui un homme réellement lucide. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une main pâle enserra l'une des siennes. Son premier réflexe fût de s'éloigner mais il le réprima en sentant la force avec laquelle il serrait ses doigts, comme-ci il avait_ besoin_ de sentir que sa présence était réelle.

La pression resta la même durant de longues minutes et il reprit simplement sa lecture en essayant d'ignorer le regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que le maître des potions était en mesure de tenir une conversation dans son état et l'homme ne semblait pas le souhaiter non plus. Finalement, l'étau dans lequel était enserrée sa main se relâcha et il comprit que Rogue s'était rendormi.

Le survivant ne chercha pas à échapper à son contact. Si simplement mêler leurs doigts était suffisant à donner un peu de confort à son aîné, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait le lui refuser. Après tout, ce genre de contact n'était pas profondément désagréable, c'était juste une main chaude dans la sienne pour le maintenir encré dans la réalité.

Dans un sens, Harry lui-même trouvait cela réconfortant, on avait besoin de lui pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il devait faire. Ron et Hermione avaient leurs propres problèmes. Les membres de la famille Weasley étaient là pour se soutenir entre eux. Et lui… il avait perdu Ginny.

Un éclair de tristesse le traversa et il pressa un instant plus fortement la main dans la sienne avant de reprendre paisiblement sa lecture.

Ses recherches ne furent interrompues qu'en début d'après-midi, lorsque la directrice vint prendre des nouvelles de Rogue. Il ne se rendit compte que l'homme emprisonnait encore sa main dans la sienne que lorsque McGonagall les fixa un peu trop longtemps d'un air perplexe. Un peu embarrassé, Harry se leva et emporta ses livres avec lui, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre le petit sourire que lui avait adressé l'ancien professeur de métamorphose au moment où il avait quitté la salle.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà, voilà, j'ai enfin un peu de temps pour me remettre à l'écriture et je compte bien essayer de mettre mes fics à jour plus souvent ;')_

_Ca fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me plonger dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (et je n'ai pu lire pratiquement aucune fic :'x) mais j'espère bien avoir gardé la main et reprendre un bon rythme de publication après avoir vu le sixième film (:D) !_

_Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques sur ce chapitre et à la prochaine !  
_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Merci pour vos reviews (et merci aussi à Edge et Super-ketchup à qui je n'ai pas su répondre directement !), je suis heureuse de voir que malgré ma longue absence certains suivent encore cette fic :')_

_Sur ce, voici le nouveau chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 1**__**5**_

Les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fût pour ne rester que dans l'obscurité complète. Il savait que ses paupières étaient levées, et il entendait l'agitation légère autour de lui, mais il ne voyait rien.

- Severus ? Vous m'entendez ?

C'était la voix de Minerva. Inquiète.

Le maître des potions inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, pressa ses paupières durant de longues secondes, puis les rouvrit. Et, alors, la forme de la directrice commença à se dessiner devant lui, provoquant en lui un indicible soulagement.

- Minerva, murmura-t-il lorsque sa vue lui permit enfin de voir l'éclair d'incertitude dans ses yeux.

- Poppy, il s'est réveillé !

Il aurait presque pu sourire en voyant l'expression heureuse de son ancienne collègue. La médicomage ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et elle décréta assez rapidement qu'il allait bien, qu'il pourrait même quitter l'infirmerie dans très peu de temps. Finalement, il se retrouva, le dos enfin posé contre son oreiller, à écouter Minerva lui rapporter les faits des derniers jours.

Son alitement avait duré trois jours et on avait fait de lui l'un des gardiens de la Forêt Interdite. (Il ne savait pas réellement comment réagir à cette nouvelle mais il n'était pas mécontent de ce choix.) Les troupes du mage noir semblaient, quant à elles, se rassembler à divers points stratégiques du pays ; un nombre plus important de mangemorts surveillaient également le château. Lorsque la directrice lui parla de la bataille s'étant déroulée dans la Forêt Interdite, il fût surpris de découvrir que Ron Weasley était à l'origine de la perte de Draco Malfoy. Mais, dans un sens, soulagé également qu'Harry n'ait pas eu à se charger de son cas. Harry qui – il ne pouvait pas l'avoir rêvé – avait accepté de rester à ses côtés lors de son premier réveil.

Severus écouta d'une oreille distraite les autres nouvelles qu'elle lui fournissait – les pertes dans les deux camps, les prochains mouvements de l'Ordre, ne parvenant que difficilement à reprendre pied dans la réalité même lorsqu'il se l'intima. Ce dernier fait l'inquiéta.

On vint finalement chercher l'ancien professeur de métamorphose et elle sembla réticente à le quitter, presque comme-ci elle avait encore quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Lorsqu'il fût à nouveau seul, le serpentard ferma les yeux durant de longues secondes.

Elle allait bientôt les laisser. Ses rides plus profondément marquées, la fatigue omniprésente sur son visage,… Ce sort était en train de la priver de ses dernières forces. Il aurait été utopique d'imaginer qu'elle puisse encore lutter pendant des mois. Il ne lui restait sans doute plus que quelques semaines. Ou bien moins.

Le maître des potions soupira, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et le dos de sa main pressé contre ses paupières. Il savait pourtant que s'apitoyer n'était d'aucune utilité mais, Minerva, entre tous, après toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient eu à subir…

L'ancien professeur ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Et il fût, une fois de plus, entouré de ténèbres. Il répéta la même manœuvre qu'à son réveil : inspira, referma les yeux un long moment puis les rouvrit. Il trembla secoué par une panique fugace.

Si l'un de ses yeux lui montrait clairement la réalité – l'infirmerie, l'autre s'ouvrait sur des murs sombres, une pièce sale qui lui était trop familière. Non. Non. Le froid ne s'insinuait pas dans ses muscles, la folie ne le gagnait pas, il n'y avait pas de douleur.

Severus se força à fixer le décor angoissant et peu à peu il se dissipa, permettant aux draps clairs de se redessiner devant son œil. Il relâcha son souffle. S'il pouvait comprendre que son utilisation récente, excessive et incontrôlée, de la magie noire pouvait avoir des effets secondaires, il était toujours maître de son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre le contrôle alors qu'il se trouvait dans un environnement parfaitement sain.

Au cours des heures qui précédèrent son retour à ses quartiers, il fût englouti par l'obscurité, restant toujours parfaitement conscient de ce qui l'entourait, à plusieurs reprises mais cela ne provoqua en lui que de l'agacement. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il parcourut les couloirs déserts jusqu'à ses appartements qu'il se sentit inquiet.

Il accéléra son pas jusqu'à ne plus se trouver qu'à un couloir à peine de ses quartiers. Et puis, il s'arrêta. Là où aurait dû se trouver sa porte s'étendait une vaste salle, nue, sombre, cette même salle où se tenait habituellement le Seigneur de Ténèbres. Le sorcier se sentit un instant incapable de faire le moindre geste, comme-ci un sort le maintenait prisonnier. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et n'y vit plus le couloir duquel il venait mais un sombre tunnel.

- Es-tu donc si faible ? s'interrogea-t-il lui-même avec colère. Vas-tu donc être vaincu par tes propres illusions alors que tu n'as pas plié devant eux ?

Le lieu perdit en consistance, comme si on essayait d'en arracher des pans entiers. Cependant, il ne voyait toujours pas la porte de ses quartiers. L'irritation finissant par surpasser l'angoisse, Severus traversa le lieu d'un pas décidé et sa porte apparût là où elle était censée être. Sauf qu'il ne la vit qu'un instant avant que tout devienne noir devant ses yeux.

Le serpentard laissa retomber, un peu trop fortement, son front contre le bois dur.

Il ne serait plus d'une grande utilité à l'Ordre, et à Harry, si son corps _et_ son esprit se liguaient contre lui. Les effets de la magie noire devaient se dissiper, il _fallait _ qu'ils se dissipent, et pour aider à cela il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur certaines potions.

En entrant enfin dans son laboratoire, déterminé à trouver des solutions, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de maudire Lucius Malfoy en se jurant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ferait en sorte de s'assurer qu'il paie pour ses crimes.

-----

Deux jours déjà.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'affronter Lucius et de le mettre en déroute mais ses cauchemars avaient largement perdu en intensité. Cependant, même si les visions éveillé s'étaient espacées, le maître des potions s'y trouvait encore confronté une à deux fois par jour ; son corps se portait relativement bien pour quelqu'un qui l'avait surchargé de magie noire et il lui arrivait seulement à quelques occasions qu'un voile terne se pose sur sa vision.

Toutefois, il s'était préparé à ce que ces conséquences ne soient pas les seuls après ses actes.

Ainsi, bien qu'il se trouvait assis à la droite de Minerva, que cette dernière lui souriait de temps en temps bien qu'elle soit en grande conversation avec Arthur Weasley, il sentait les regards hostiles posés sur lui. Il entendait également certains des chuchotements des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui pénétraient peu à peu dans la salle pour assister à cette nouvelle réunion.

Des sorciers et des sorcières qui ne comprenaient pas qu'on le laisse encore s'asseoir à leur table alors qu'il avait empoisonné une part de la Forêt Interdite en libérant son pouvoir. Des hommes et des femmes qui ne se gênaient pas pour laisser sous-entendre qu'il avait sciemment permis à Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, de s'échapper.

Severus se montrait impassible néanmoins sa mâchoire était serrée et il s'efforçait de ne rien fixer si ce n'était le mur devant lui.

De la reconnaissance, il n'en rêvait plus depuis longtemps. Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux ne seraient sans doute réellement satisfaits que lorsqu'il rendrait l'âme. Et c'était pour ce genre de personne qu'il prenait tout ces risques ? C'était vraiment à le dégoûter de la race humaine !

- Bonjour Monsieur.

Il se figea et son regard se tourna lentement vers la personne s'étant assise à sa gauche.

Harry.

Il vit quelques personnes jeter au survivant un regard perplexe ou désapprobateur. Le jeune sorcier ne leur répondit que par un regard froid ou irrité ; la plupart d'entre eux détournèrent les yeux, surpris pour certains, vexés pour d'autres.

Avait-on oublié de l'informer d'un fait particulier ? Y avait-il un désaccord quelconque entre ces membres de l'Ordre et Harry ?

Severus ne sut cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que, s'il l'approchait, c'était peut-être pour être, en quelque sorte, le porte-parole de ces mêmes membres.

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'un couple de sorcier vint s'asseoir à proximité et qu'ils marmonnèrent quelques reproches vis-à-vis du maître des potions. Le gryffondor leur jeta un regard noir et ils choisirent rapidement de s'installer à des places plus éloignées.

C'était… inattendu.

Harry revint poser les yeux sur lui avec un léger air d'excuse.

- Monsieur Potter, se décida-t-il enfin à le saluer sobrement.

Son cadet lui répondit avec un léger sourire, semblant un peu mal à l'aise. Et Severus était incapable de détourner son regard. Il était un peu perdu également. Depuis quand prenait-il _sa_ défense ? Lorsqu'il n'était pas l'un des premiers à l'enfoncer, il s'était montré, jusque-là, relativement neutre dans ses comportements…

- Est-ce… Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux depuis la bataille ?

- Bien mieux, je vous remercie.

- Ah, tant mieux, approuva-t-il avec ce léger sourire embarrassé.

Et non sans charme, ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau entre eux et ils observèrent les sorciers et sorcières s'installer peu à peu autour de la table.

Le maître des potions regrettait un peu que leur échange ait si rapidement tourné court. Harry avait visiblement essayé d'entamer la conversation mais n'avait pas réellement su comment l'entretenir.

- Votre ami a fait un travail remarquable en triomphant de Draco Malfoy, déclara finalement le serpentard en voyant le jeune Weasley et sa compagne s'installer un peu plus loin à la table.

Toutefois, le survivant fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un œil à ses deux amis. Granger leur fit un léger sourire et Weasley sembla essayer d'en faire de même mais échoua visiblement.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, affirma Harry d'un ton froid. Et je pense que je peux le comprendre.

Il aurait peut-être dû prendre plus de temps pour l'observer avant de parler. Après tout, il était resté enfermé dans ses quartiers les deux jours précédents et il n'avait jamais songé réellement à l'impact qu'avait pu avoir cette mort sur le roux. Il avait oublié un instant à quel point le jeune Weasley avait pu se montrer réticent à l'idée de prendre la vie de leurs ennemis.

Mais c'était la guerre, et Harry devait le comprendre lui aussi, même si cela pouvait le mettre en colère.

- Il a permis d'épargner nombres de vie en n'en prenant qu'une seule. C'est un fait qui ne changera pas.

Le survivant leva le regard vers lui, les yeux verts chargés d'une certaine amertume qui se transforma finalement en un léger voile de tristesse.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard. J'aurais seulement voulu qu'il ne soit pas celui qui doive s'en charger. Même six pieds sous terre, Malfoy parvient encore à les faire souffrir.

Et le regard émeraude se perdit à nouveau vers ses amis.

- Monsieur Weasley, en dépit de ce que j'ai un jour pu penser, est loin d'être une personne faible, ajouta cependant le serpentard.

Harry acquiesça et lui accorda à nouveau ce léger sourire, cette fois teinté d'une certaine reconnaissance.

Chaque membre de l'Ordre était à présent installé au tour de la table et Minerva ouvrait l'ordre du jour.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry se pencher légèrement vers lui.

- Vous avez conscience que je dirai un jour à Ron ce que vous m'avez dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous verra plus de la même manière après ça, affirma-t-il dans un chuchotement qui lui parût légèrement hésitant mais non moins amusé.

La première surprise passée, Severus ne lui répondit que par un très léger sourire qui sembla le satisfaire, et même l'amuser davantage.

-----

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, il prit de moins en moins conscience des critiques faites à son encontre. La guerre restait une réalité. Cependant, sa propre situation s'était nettement améliorée.

Se surprenant un peu lui-même, il était parvenu à stabiliser l'état de Bill Weasley à l'aide de potions de son invention et de sorts. Bien sûr, les transformations restaient douloureuses mais elles étaient devenues plus supportables et moins susceptibles de l'entraîner vers la folie. Sans trop s'avancer, il était prêt à affirmer qu'elles avaient atteint un niveau très semblable à celui de Lupin en son temps.

Son accès à la Forêt Interdite lui offrait également une certaine satisfaction. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été très heureux en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts engendrés par les mangemorts, et par lui-même, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'arpenter ces bois en quête d'ingrédients divers lui offrait une certaine paix qu'il n'avait pas cru pouvoir retrouver. Il avait d'ailleurs été un peu étonné lorsque Granger avait vaguement mentionné le fait que c'était Harry qui avait proposé que l'on fasse de lui un gardien de cette forêt.

Harry qui se montrait de plus en plus ouvert avec lui.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, au début. Des salutations polies, le fait qu'il venait presque toujours s'asseoir à ses côtés aux cours des réunions, de simples regards ou quelques mots échangés comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Puis, de temps en temps, il s'était mis à frapper à sa porte pour lui demander comment lancer tel sort de manière efficace ou l'aider à comprendre un concept exposé dans un livre qu'il ne comprenait pas bien.

Une fois, le survivant était venu lui parler du jeune Weasley qui semblait toujours avoir des difficultés à surmonter ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas paru attendre de solution de sa part, l'avait remercié de l'avoir écouté puis était parti.

Enfin, il y avait eu ces trois repas qu'ils avaient partagés dans les quartiers du plus jeune. Encore à l'initiative d'Harry. Le premier s'était déroulé dans le silence et le gryffondor lui avait permis de prendre congé de manière un peu maladroite, une main se perdant dans ses cheveux en désordre, ne le regardant pas vraiment en face et lui souhaitant de passer une bonne après-midi.

La seconde fois, le jeune sorcier s'était montré assez bavard, comme pour éviter de retomber dans un silence qui semblait le gêner. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi comment ils en étaient venu à parler de Black. Alors qu'aucune agressivité n'était plus passée dans leur rencontre jusque-là, le ton était monté et Harry avait fini par lui ordonner de quitter ses quartiers. Severus avait été trop en colère pour le considérer comme autre chose qu'un gamin irrespectueux et arrogant. Il n'y avait pas eu d'excuses, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre.

Le dernier repas s'était déroulé deux jours plus tard, la veille donc, et le maître des potions avait accepté son invitation encore sur la défensive. Mais il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de mots échangés et Harry était revenu à cette sorte d'observation prudente qui l'avait caractérisé depuis qu'il s'était assis pour la première fois à ses côtés à la table de l'Ordre.

Ainsi, la guerre continuait et Severus commençait pourtant à trouver son quotidien assez agréable, ses cauchemars disparaissaient pour laisser la place à des rêves – dans un sens – moins avouables. Et il reprenait espoir.

Seulement, comme il l'avait un jour rappelé violemment à Harry Potter, ils étaient en guerre. Et sa réalité était cruelle.

-----

Une nouvelle réunion s'achevait et Harry semblait nerveux.

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais, pour certaines missions, le trio de gryffondors laissait l'un ou l'autre de ses membres derrière. Il était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois que le survivant soit celui restant en sécurité au château. Cependant, Severus avait remarqué qu'il était plus irritable dans ces cas-là. Et, pourtant, durant toute la période où ils étaient encore entre les mains du mage noir, le couple s'en était toujours bien sorti.

Peut-être devrait-il lui proposer de l'aide dans ses recherches à la bibliothèque pour le distraire un peu de son inquiétude ? Le maître des potions devait avouer qu'il y pensait depuis un certain temps, un peu incertain quant à l'avancement de ces dernières. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas dire que lui, comme tout les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'avait pas aussi beaucoup de tâches à accomplir. Mais qu'était-ce de déroger une fois à ses obligations si cela pouvait aider Harry ? Certainement pas un grand sacrifice.

- … un problème, Madame. Le jeune Weasley est à l'infirmerie.

Malgré le fait que la voix ait été un peu étouffé par le bruit environnant, le regard du sorcier qui s'était perdu sur l'assemblée qui quittait peu à peu la salle s'ancra sur Minerva et l'élève qui venait de lui parler. Il la vit froncer les sourcils puis le survivant arriva dans son champ de vision, l'expression fermé mais le regard tourmenté. Severus se demandait même s'il ne s'empêchait pas de toutes ses forces de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie comme un enfant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le brun alors que le serpentard s'approchait du petit groupe qui commençait à se former.

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, bredouilla l'élève qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. Mais Ron Weasley est inconscient. Il n'est pas blessé, ajouta-t-il en hâte, mais Madame Pomfresh n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

Harry fit volte-face et quitta la pièce en trombe.

La directrice attendit une seconde, attrapa le regard des Weasley se trouvant dans la pièce. Et le sien également. Puis ils prirent un a un le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le domaine de Poppy, après les membres de la famille Weasley mais avant les quelques autres personnes de l'Ordre qui s'inquiétaient vraiment du sort du plus jeune de leur fils, il resta un peu en arrière afin de pouvoir voir Harry mais sans s'imposer.

C'était un triste spectacle.

Granger laissait ses larmes couler librement sur son visage, voulant visiblement tenir la main de son compagnon mais s'y refusant pour ne pas gêner la médicomage dans son travail. Elle paraissait bien plus fragile qu'elle n'avait jamais semblé l'être depuis le début de cette guerre, fort semblable à la jeune étudiante qu'il avait eu pour élève. Pompom quant à elle semblait en colère et frustrée par sa visible impuissance. Les autres Weasley paraissaient choqués, comme-ci il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que le plus jeune d'entre eux se retrouve vraiment dans cette situation. Et Harry…

Harry avait les doigts serrés sur le tissu blanc des draps qui recouvraient Ron Weasley, étrangement immobile. Si l'on observait bien, on pouvait voir la poitrine du roux se soulever et redescendre mais son état semblait bien plus proche du coma que du sommeil. Et le survivant avait sans doute dû arriver à une conclusion similaire puisqu'il se tourna soudain vers lui et le regarda avec espoir.

Il en ressentit un certain bien être mais également un vif malaise puisqu'il allait sans aucun doute le décevoir.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas semblable au sort qui m'a été lancé ? demanda le jeune sorcier, la voix tremblant légèrement. Ne pouvez-vous pas l'aider ?

Tous les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui et il retint une grimace.

- Je peux essayer. Mais je doute-

- Essayez juste, souffla Harry. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'aider, au moins nous saurons que ce n'est pas ce sort.

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent, l'observant soudain avec ce même espoir qu'il voyait dans les yeux verts. Il détestait ça. Pourtant, il s'approcha et lança l'incantation.

Rien. Pas la moindre réaction

Il recommença une seconde fois en dépit de la déception qu'il lisait sur le visage du survivant.

Non. Il l'avait su dès le départ. C'était certes dû aux arts sombres mais dans un emploi différent de ce qu'il avait déjà pu défaire, trop lié aux connaissances relevant du domaine de la médicomagie ; Pompom était la mieux placée pour l'aider. Même si elle semblait pour l'instant impuissante, elle trouverait très certainement une solution.

Severus s'écarta et tous les regards revinrent vers le jeune Weasley. Les pleurs de sa compagne furent plus audibles. Les mains de l'élu se serrèrent davantage sur les draps.

Le maître des potions hésita quelques instants. Il avait joué son rôle, et toutes ces personnes seraient là pour soutenir Harry.

Il leva les yeux vers Minerva.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

Observa avec cette même expression le trio de gryffondor.

Puis ferma les yeux.

Et s'écroula.

Même s'il fut le premier à ses côtés, Severus ne put que constater les faits. Elle les avait quittés.

Il crût entendre des cris surpris et choqués, sentit des mouvements autour de lui et s'entendit même prononcer quelques mots d'une voix grave.

- Elle est partie.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à réaliser. Il avait su qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il croyait s'être fait à l'idée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait des personnes qui comptaient pour lui, il avait supprimé la plus importante de ses propres mains. Alors, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il resta figé là, fixant son corps sans vie, entendant encore sa voix souvent sévère et parfois amusée, jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape son bras et qu'on l'éloigne d'elle.

Avait-elle donc pris une place si importante dans sa vie ? Etait-il donc devenu si faible qu'il ne parvenait plus à surmonter une simple perte ?

Il n'aurait pas su se répondre à lui-même mais ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était douloureux. Effroyablement douloureux.

Severus ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta prostré dans un coin de l'infirmerie mais il ne parvint pas vraiment à reprendre pieds dans la réalité lorsque plusieurs personnes s'adressèrent à lui Et il se laissa même docilement guider vers ses propres quartiers quand quelqu'un décida qu'il était temps qu'il quitte les lieux.

Le maître des potions réalisa de qui il s'agissait seulement lorsque le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts le fixa avec tristesse. Et, à ce moment-là, il eut envie de laisser les larmes couler. Il ne sut pas s'il le fit. Mais il sentit les bras solides l'enlacer et laissa son corps se reposer contre celui de l'autre homme, ses doigts s'accrochant désespérément à sa robe de sorcier. Et il réalisa soudain qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer à cette femme combien son soutien lui avait été précieux.

Car Minerva McGonagall était morte.

_A suivre…_

_Ah je regrette presque de leur avoir pris McGonagall :'(_

_En tous cas, comme vous pouvez le voir les choses commencent à s'accélérer... alors, s'il y a un point particulier ou l'autre que vous voulez voir approfondir à ce stade de l'histoire, avant que les derniers points importants se mettent en place, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Si ces éléments s'intègrent dans la trame que j'ai prévue, j'essaierai de les placer dans les quelques chapitres à venir :')_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, j'attends vos avis et à bientôt ;)_

_(Ps : si quelqu'un s'intéresse au fandom de la série originale de Star Trek, j'ai publié sur ce site un one-shot dans cette catégorie il y a quelques jours, allez jeter un oeil à mon profil pour le lire ^^)  
_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (et merci à Hans à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement !), elles m'encouragent à travailler sur le fandom Harry Potter malgré ma passion grandissante pour celui de Star Trek... (:3)_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 16**_

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut-être parce que son regard avait été si troublé qu'il avait pensé que, s'il ne le faisait pas, Rogue allait se mettre à pleurer en silence. Mais, à présent, c'était le survivant qui retenait ses larmes.

Harry avait voulu se montrer fort pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu l'être au moment où ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient perdu McGonagall. Il avait vu le visage horrifié d'Hermione au moment où le maître des potions leur avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, avait vu ses larmes couler de plus belles. Si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu se sentir soulagé que la jeune femme regagne une part de sa sensibilité passée. Là, il avait simplement voulu avancer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras ; Molly Weasley l'avait devancé.

Son regard avait alors glissé sur les autres occupants de la pièce, tous plus ou moins sous le choc, se soutenant les uns les autres. A l'exception de Rogue, toujours au sol, à côté du corps de la directrice. Il s'était dirigé vers lui et l'avait doucement tiré en arrière pour permettre à Pomfresh de faire léviter le corps jusqu'à un lieu plus approprié. Le maître des potions avait paru totalement déconnecté de la réalité et il avait eu du mal à cacher son inquiétude lorsqu'il avait cherché ses yeux sans parvenir à attirer son attention.

Le gryffondor s'était forcé à agir de manière appropriée. Il avait laissé le sorcier et avait échangé quelques mots avec quelques personnes présents dans la salle. Arthur Weasley pour lui demander de ne pas laisser la nouvelle du décès de McGonagall se répandre comme une rumeur mais aussi de préparer assez rapidement une annonce officielle. Pomfresh pour lui demander s'il pouvait apporter son aide en quoi que ce soit et s'assurer qu'elle n'oublierait pas Ron. (Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas encore à cours d'idées pour le ramener parmi eux.)

Et puis, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus, il était revenu à Rogue, l'avait à nouveau aidé à se mettre sur ses pieds et l'avait conduit à ses appartements.

Mais, à présent, Harry ne se sentait plus capable d'autre chose que d'étreindre cet autre corps contre lui. Sans doute tout autant pour étouffer la peine de Rogue que la sienne.

Alors, si, à cet instant, il avait eu l'envie de s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle il soutenait Rogue de cette façon, il aurait complètement banni l'idée de la pitié. Non, ça n'en était pas. Sinon, lui-même ne serait pas en train de se serrer contre ce corps avec tant de force dans l'espoir de ne pas sombrer à son tour.

Une mort de plus et l'état incertain de Ron.

Le survivant savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se permettre de se montrer faible bien longtemps, la guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Mais, pour le moment, il voulait juste rester comme ça, évitant l'angoisse d'être seul à un tel moment, sa présence se révélant nécessaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Se sentant protégé aussi, d'une certaine façon, le visage enfoui dans les robes sombres, les bras fins mais non moins forts l'enserrant solidement…

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position toutefois ce fût Harry qui se décida finalement à s'écarter.

Les mains accrochées à sa robe ne se détachèrent pas et le maître des potions se pencha légèrement en avant pour le garder contre lui.

- S'il vous plaît, Harry… Seulement quelques instants encore…

Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à cette demande et à l'utilisation de son prénom. Cependant, il le lui accorda et il laissa Rogue le tenir à nouveau dans son étreinte.

Après tout, ils s'étaient rapprochés ces dernières semaines, étaient devenus, en quelque sorte, amis. Sans vraiment qu'il ne le planifie, en fait. Même si c'était toujours le survivant qui s'était décidé à aller vers lui, ce n'était, au début, que pour des raisons purement personnelles, sans même réellement songer à ce à quoi ces actions pourraient conduire.

Il s'était placé à la droite de Rogue, lors de leurs réunions, parce qu'il était agacé par toutes les médisances qu'il pouvait entendre dirigées vers le maître des potions alors qu'il se montrait d'une fidélité exemplaire – il devait bien le reconnaître – envers l'Ordre. Il avait commencé à lui soumettre les problèmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre lui-même parce qu'il ne voulait déranger personne avec ses questions, qu'il savait que Rogue n'en prendrait certainement pas ombrage et qu'il avait sans aucun doute les capacités nécessaires pour l'aider. Le reste s'était produit naturellement et il n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment il avait commencé à se sentir relativement bien en sa présence, pas autant qu'avec Ron et Hermione mais mieux qu'avec certains gryffondors ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Alors, lorsqu'Harry sentit les doigts desserrer le tissu de sa robe de sorcier, lorsque les mains descendirent légèrement pour enserrer sa taille et qu'il sentit le souffle de l'homme contre sa peau en même temps que ses lèvres caressaient légèrement son cou, le survivant se demanda comment le repousser sans briser la fragile amitié qui les liait. Parce ce qu'il y tenait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient les seuls dans ce château à vraiment savoir ce que cela faisait de se retrouver confronté directement à Voldemort. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait réellement certains traits de son caractère et de sa personnalité. Quoi qu'il en fût, il préférait éviter de le blesser par son rejet.

Harry tenta de s'écarter légèrement et, à son plus grand soulagement, les lèvres s'éloignèrent de sa gorge. Le souffle léger se déplaça jusqu'à son oreille.

- Harry…, je vou-

- Ne le dites pas. Ne le dites pas ou je vais m'en aller et je ne reviendrai plus.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux figés. Le survivant parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il cherche à nouveau à lui dire une telle chose et parce que sa voix avait presque paru suppliante lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de se taire. Et Rogue venant sans doute de se rendre compte qu'il avait été sur le point de franchir une limite de trop.

Le front de son aîné retomba sur son épaule et il l'entendit soupirer. Et les doigts pâles se resserrèrent davantage sur sa taille. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, le maître des potions s'écarta finalement, posant un instant ses mains sur ses épaules comme pour rester stable sur ses jambes.

Ils avaient à peu près la même taille aujourd'hui, et le regard d'Harry se trouvait presque à la hauteur de ses yeux noirs. Ces yeux tourmentés, tristes, mélancoliques… Les paupières se fermèrent un moment puis les orbes noirs se dévoilèrent à nouveau, moins troublés cette fois, plus déterminés. Il en fût reconnaissant car il avait craint un instant de se laisser absorber par cette douleur qui reflétait, par bien des points, la sienne.

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, déclara le serpentard avec un certain aplomb. Après ces derniers évènements, vos amis ont tout autant besoin de vous que vous avez besoin d'eux, argumenta-t-il encore.

Il se sentit rejeté. Ce fut très bref, inapproprié et évidemment faux, mais ce fût le premier sentiment qui traversa le survivant. Juste durant ce cours lapse de temps, il eut envie de lui répondre avec colère qu'il était là parce qu'il le voulait, que c'était bien l'endroit auquel il devait être à cet instant, que lui aussi était son ami…

A un autre temps, il aurait sans doute pu lui répondre avec irritation. Un temps où il le connaissait moins, une époque où il n'aurait pas su voir à quel point – malgré son impassibilité – ces quelques mots étaient dits à contrecœur par Rogue. Tout comme ses mains semblèrent quitter ses épaules avec réticence.

- Et l'Ordre à besoin de vous, lui répondit le jeune sorcier sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il ne voulait pas le voir s'isoler car, après tout, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il éprouvait une certaine affection pour lui. De plus, malgré le manque certain de respect dont certains des membres du Phénix faisaient preuve à son encontre, il restait un des meilleurs éléments de l'Ordre. Et il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à aider Monsieur Weasley et d'autres professeurs à stabiliser leur nouvelle et malheureuse situation.

L'homme sembla lutter pour ne pas détourner le regard puis finalement acquiesça très légèrement. Aucun deux ne sourit. Pas un mot de plus ne fût échangé. Et, pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, chacun d'eux partait dans une direction opposée du château pour faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Eux, plus que peut-être n'importe qui d'autres en ces heures, ne pouvaient réellement se permettre de se détourner du chemin qui se déroulait devant leurs pas.

-----

- Elle était peut-être la directrice de Poudlard mais elle n'a jamais été la seule à prendre les décisions pour l'Ordre !

- Exactement ! Il est temps que nous agissions avant que nos forces soient peu à peu décimées par _ses_ forces !

- Nous avons toujours agi de cette manière et nos résultats se sont révélés positifs au-delà de nos espérances, intervint Charlie.

- Mais la réalité est là ! Il est temps de le sortir de son trou.

Et les protestations ainsi que les encouragements continuèrent à fuser d'un bord à l'autre de la table comme cela était le cas depuis plus de dix minutes.

McGonagall n'avait laissé que peu d'instruction en prévision de son décès. Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave avaient été institués à la tête de l'école de magie. Mais la tête du Phénix, sous les conseils de son ancienne dirigeante, était à présent composée de sept personnes : Arthur Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Amelia Bones, une jeune femme que le survivant n'avait jamais croisée avant (Eugénie ? Euphémie ? Le nom lui échappait), un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine mais qu'Harry ne connaissait que de vue (et visiblement hâtif de préparer l'attaque final au vue de ses discours), le père d'Hannah Abbot et… Severus Rogue.

En découvrant, quelques minutes plutôt, en même temps que les autres personnes présentes dans cette salle, que l'ancienne directrice l'avait désigné, Harry n'avait pas été heureux. Certes, après quelques réflexions le choix avait sa logique : ses solides compétences et sa capacité à proposer des solutions que d'autres seraient peut-être peu enclin à tenter (il avait été l'espion de Dumbledore après tout) pourraient être utiles aux prises de décisions futures.

Son malaise avait pourtant été réel à cette annonce.

Plus que des tensions, des discordes pourraient naître de ce choix. Pour preuve, le père d'Hannah jetait déjà des regards peu amènes à Rogue depuis ces quelques dernières minutes. Et puis, le maître des potions avait déjà d'autres responsabilités, il serait dorénavant moins disponible pour préparer les remèdes et décoctions qu'il fournissait en nombre depuis leur retour au château.

Ces raisons avaient déjà leur importance en elles-mêmes.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet pour l'homme. Il se demandait comment il allait affronter cette situation alors qu'il semblait toujours se mettre en retrait durant les réunions de l'Ordre sauf lorsqu'il avait un point important à mentionner. Il serait également maintenant, de manière plus prononcée, dans la ligne de mire des mécontents. Rogue - il le savait d'expérience – pouvait se montrer très… volatile lorsque sa patience était mise à rude épreuve…

Dans tout cela, néanmoins, peut-être qu'une toute petite part d'égoïsme venait également s'y mêler. Une très petite partie de lui se sentait vraisemblablement contrariée et déçue. Parce que maintenant que McGonagall l'avait établi au sein de ce nouveau groupe, il avait la vague impression que le serpentard n'aurait plus besoin de son amitié et que survivant allait se retrouver un peu plus seul.

Mais Harry étouffa ces pensées dans l'œuf. C'était le mieux pour Rogue qui pourrait ainsi plus facilement prendre conscience qu'il était loin d'être seul. Et pour Harry aussi qui se devait d'apporter son soutien à Hermione dans ces heures difficiles.

-----

La réunion s'était révélée pour le moins stérile en solutions. Elle s'était seulement suivie de l'annonce solennelle de la disparition de la directrice à l'ensemble des habitants du château. Il y avait eu des pleurs, des mines défaites, et Harry avait eu un moment l'impression que le poids de cette disparition le frappait avec une force renouvelée. Puis la réalité s'ancra plus profondément dans les esprits, les couloirs furent relativement silencieux malgré l'interruption des cours et le survivant erra, le cœur lourd, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, il hésita. Lorsqu'enfin il se trouva devant le lit de Ron, ce dernier était toujours aussi immobile, presque comme mort, et il eut lui-même plus de difficultés à respirer. Il remercia en silence qu'Hermione se soit assoupie près de son meilleur ami et fit demi-tour en silence.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à l'infirmerie, trois heures plutôt, Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'elle avait tenté plusieurs choses et qu'il fallait maintenant attendre douze à vingt-quatre heures pour savoir si ces sorts avaient fait effet. Il avait également assuré à l'ancienne préfète, d'un ton confiant, que Ron leur reviendrait, qu'il était fort et qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête sans vraiment parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à lui apporter plus de soutien que cela. Près d'un an et demi loin de ses meilleurs amis avait visiblement joué sur le réconfort qu'il était capable de leur apporter.

- Voldemort, grogna-t-il de dépit et de rage, en marchant vers ses quartiers, ses fidèles, la magie noire… si je pouvais tout anéantir… si je pouvais effacer toutes ces horreurs de la surface de la Terre je n'hésiterais pas une seconde même si cela signifie que je dois disparaître avec elles ! termina-t-il un ton plus haut, tremblant presque de colère.

- Je peux vous assurer que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela ne se produise pas, déclara une voix froide mais déterminée.

Harry s'arrêta et son regard glissa sur le visage tendu du maître des potions. Il faillit lui cracher à la figure mille injures, son esprit lui rappelant soudain comme cet homme baignait dans la magie noire, comme il avait pu être un jour fasciné par elle au point de s'enrôler dans l'armée de Voldemort et comme il lui était facile encore aujourd'hui d'en user à sa guise. Mais il garda le silence. Lui faire des reproches sur son utilisation de la magie noire ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit, pas après ce qu'il avait décidé depuis de nombreux jours...

Et puis, il prit conscience du regard que Rogue gardait posé sur lui.

Il aurait fallu vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que cette déclaration visait seulement à lui montrer combien il tenait à le protéger. Et le survivant était maintenant partagé entre un léger embarras et un certain sentiment de soulagement. Il sourit même presque en se rappelant que Ron lui avait lui aussi « interdit de songer au suicide » parce qu'il avait « lui aussi le droit » de sortir vivant de cette guerre.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, répondit enfin Harry d'un ton clair tout en étouffant une pointe culpabilité à ces mots si bien choisis.

Il vit le visage de l'homme se détendre légèrement, en fût un peu satisfait et, décidant que cette désastreuse journée n'avait que trop durée, prit congé silencieusement avant de rentrer dans propres appartements.

-----

Cela ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses meilleures idées. Si ses intentions avaient été des plus louables, il ne s'en sentait pourtant pas moins comme un intrus dans cette chambre, à observer le visage torturé de Rogue alors qu'un faible Lumos éclairait ses traits.

Son raisonnement avait pourtant été des plus logiques. Chaque fois qu'il avait eu un cauchemar, dans ses plus jeunes années, et que Ron avait été là pour le réveiller, il lui en avait été infiniment reconnaissant. Alors, lorsque les cris étouffés l'avaient atteint, tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs en tentant en vain de vaincre ses insomnies, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup hésité avant de venir rejoindre le maître des potions.

Ils étaient amis. L'aider était le devoir d'un ami.

Et pourtant, il ne savait pas vraiment que faire, là, penché au-dessus du serpentard tremblant, gémissant, marmonnant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment besoin de son aide, peut-être le cauchemar allait-il passer de lui-même et n'allait-il pas devoir lui expliquer avec gêne les raisons de sa présence dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

Un nouveau cri s'éleva et le survivant sursauta. Dans la semi-obscurité, il pouvait voir les traits déformés de l'homme, ses quelques mèches noires lui collant au front et son corps tendu comme-ci il essayait de lutter contre quelque chose mais que cette chose avait le dessus.

Harry se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Son hésitation était stupide, il était là et il fallait qu'il réagisse. Si Ron s'était contenté de l'observer lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses cauchemars, combien de nuits et de jours supplémentaires aurait-il passés à se sentir mal et misérable ?

Il s'approcha et le secoua légèrement en atteignant son épaule nue. Rogue gémit de nouveau comme-ci son contact lui était douloureux. Son sommeil était trop profond.

Le gryffondor posa prudemment sa baguette sur la table de chevet, s'assit sur le bord du lit et le secoua un peu plus fort en agrippant ses épaules.

- Rogue, réveillez-vous, murmura-t-il. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Vous m'entendez ?

Il eut l'impression que sa voix l'apaisa quelque peu et que ses tremblements diminuèrent.

- Bien, s'entendit-il encourager. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous n'êtes pas seul. C'est juste moi, Ha-

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, son corps écrasé par celui de Rogue. Dans son mouvement, sa baguette avait glissé et roulé sous le lit. L'obscurité seule les entourait à présent, il entendait la respiration rapide du serpentard et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sous le choc.

Muet pour un instant, essayant de repousser le souvenir d'une confrontation en bien des points similaires quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry sentit la pointe d'une baguette se poser sur sa gorge et un frisson de peur le traversa. Le Lumos qui suivit l'aveugla quelques instants.

- Ha…rry ?

Il acquiesça légèrement alors que la pointe de l'arme avait effleuré ses lunettes et entendit Rogue soupirer tout en se décidant enfin à le libérer.

Le jeune sorcier respira profondément, encore un peu secoué, puis descendit du lit pour retrouver sa baguette. La situation était encore plus embarrassante qu'il s'était imaginé qu'elle puisse l'être et il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'y faire face. Après avoir pris peut-être quelques secondes de plus que nécessaires à retrouver sa baguette, il se força pourtant à se redresser et à poser les yeux sur le maître des potions.

Rogue, les cheveux en désordre, le regard un peu vague, l'observait en silence, semblant presque se demander s'il ne rêvait pas encore. Ces yeux qui le scrutaient avec attention le mettaient mal à l'aise, surtout dans une telle situation.

- Désolé, marmonna le gryffondor en détournant le regard qui se posa finalement sur le torse où se dessinaient encore des cicatrices.

Ses yeux se déplacèrent à nouveau mais n'arrivèrent pas à se fixer sur un point acceptable avec la faible luminosité offerte par la baguette de son aîné ; il revint à son visage.

- Vous sembliez faire un cauchemar, j'ai simplement voulu vous réveiller…

L'expression contemplative du maître des potions devint plus triste mais s'adoucit. Harry se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux, vaguement gêné en voyant l'étincelle de reconnaissance dans les yeux noirs.

- B-Bien, je… je crois que je peux retourner dans mes quartiers, à présent.

L'idée de l'aider à sortir de ses cauchemars était bonne. Mais sa situation commençait à l'embarrasser. Après tout, il était dans sa chambre, dans la semi-obscurité, lui à quelques centimètres de son lit et le serpentard torse nu le fixant avec… Il ne voulait même pas essayer de déchiffrer cette expression mais elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Harry ?

Il avait fait demi-tour mais les doigts fins s'étaient resserrés autour de son poignet ; il frissonna.

- Pourriez-vous rester quelques minutes encore ? Votre présence… m'apaise…

Le survivant ne s'était pas retourné pourtant le murmure lui parvint distinctement dans le silence de la chambre. De l'expérience de ses propres cauchemars, il savait qu'il s'était toujours senti mieux lorsqu'il avait été à Poudlard, entouré de ses camarades de chambre, que seul, isolé, à Privet Drive. Et pourtant, il hésita. Il ne voulait pas lui donner… de fausses impressions en restant là. Il était son ami mais rien de plus. Il n'était pas certain que Rogue se soit vraiment résolu à ce fait.

Harry resta là quelques instants, hésitant, sentant les doigts chauds sur sa peau, enserrant son poignet dans une prise ferme mais douce, et réalisant, sans vraiment y penser, que le contact n'était pas plus désagréable que si c'était Ron ou Hermione qui s'était retrouvé à sa place.

Il soupira légèrement.

Le survivant lui-même éprouvait des difficultés à dormir, cela n'allait pas vraiment lui coûter de rester près de Rogue un moment de plus.

Sans un mot, il revint sur ses pas et le maître des potions le relâcha. L'intensité du Lumos de son aîné diminua très légèrement et l'homme recula dans son lit puis ferma les yeux alors que le jeune sorcier s'agenouillait maladroitement sur le sol, hésitant juste une seconde avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras repliés sur les draps.

Le gryffondor resta là, mal à l'aise avec la situation mais décidé à attendre que l'ancien professeur se soit rendormi avant de quitter les lieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit sa respiration ralentir et le Lumos chancela avant de disparaître ; il réactiva le sort sur sa propre baguette. Il était temps qu'il parte. Il se redressa et observa le visage un peu disgracieux. Sans vraiment y penser, il écarta de son front les mèches qui retombaient sur son visage. Rogue avait l'air plus jeune dans son sommeil, plus fragile aussi. Il ne ressemblait pas à un homme capable de tenir tête à Voldemort. Ce qu'il était pourtant.

Harry se sourit à lui-même. En fait, maintenant qu'il y songeait, en dépit de toutes les erreurs que le maître des potions avait pu commettre, il était assez fier qu'il soit dans leur camp. Et, en même temps, pour la première fois, il se demanda ce que serait sa vie après la fin de cette guerre. Parce qu'il croyait toujours en leur victoire, en dépit des pertes, depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé l'Ordre du Phénix. Parce qu'il croyait également à la survie de cet homme.

Qui serait là pour lui ? Qui se soucierait de son avenir ?

Le visage du survivant se renfrogna ; il devinait en partie la réponse.

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, observa plus attentivement ses traits. Il n'était pas repoussant, juste humain, avec des défauts, comme n'importe qui, avec des qualités qui – pour certaines d'entre elles – étaient rares.

Il caressa son front, laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa joue. Une chaleur bien humaine, une peau saine même si moins jeune que la sienne.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, pensif.

Le temps de la guerre touchait à sa fin, il en était conscient. Qu'il s'agisse d'une victoire ou, par malheur, d'une défaite, certaines choses étaient inéluctables. Alors que d'autres…

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le silence et l'obscurité.

Harry resta immobile un instant, réalisant qu'il entendait une respiration régulière un peu en-dessous de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, et un faible Lumos, pour comprendre qu'il était assis contre les oreillers dans le lit de Rogue.

Le survivant déglutit. Et puis il se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il se rappela toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était dans cette chambre. Un instant, il avait imaginé que… Non, c'était trop absurde. Il fallait juste qu'il quitte cet endroit, son esprit n'était pas encore assez clair.

Il se leva en silence, veillant à ne pas déranger le serpentard, et se faufila hors de ses quartiers.

Harry était soulagé d'avoir pu s'esquiver avant le réveil du sorcier. Pourtant, bien que cette visite dans les appartements de Rogue le laissait encore un peu troublé, il sourit légèrement à la pensée qu'il avait su s'assoupir quelques heures et avait pu obtenir un sommeil paisible en dépit des circonstances.

_A suivre…_

_Mine de rien, la fin de cette fic se profile doucement... mais je me demande si je n'écrirais pas une suite... ? (enfin, tout dépend de la façon dont je terminerai cette partie... suspense... suspense :'p)  
En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré son ton plus doux :)  
Je vous dis à la prochaine, bye ;°)  
_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Merci pour vos reviews ^o^  
C'est encourageant de voir que certains continuent à lire cette petite fic :)_

_Voici déjà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture !  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 1**__**7**_

La nouvelle était tombée sans que personne ne s'y attende. Au pire des moments, si quelqu'un avait posé la question à Severus, comme pour le discréditer encore davantage à leurs yeux.

La réunion durait depuis près d'une heure. La cinquième en quatre jours. Ces quatre seuls jours qui les séparaient du décès de Minerva. Il était évident que les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer, qu'une légère panique envahissait peu à peu les plus jeunes et que, de plus en plus hâtifs d'arriver au bout de cette guerre, plusieurs combattants aguerris devenaient plus impatients.

Ce n'était pas son cas. Seul l'irritation montait en lui à voir ces hommes et ces femmes plus ou moins expérimentés se laisser ainsi aller face à la peur et la colère. Et, lorsqu'Abbot lui avait rétorqué que sa place n'était pas parmi eux et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps pour permettre la victoire du mage noir, il avait choisi de ne plus les épargner de ses sarcasmes. Cet homme, entre tous, aurait dû se souvenir comme sa précipitation avait entraîné la mort de son beau-frère des mois plus tôt.

- Ce temps que je cherche à épargner vous servira au moins, cette fois, à expliquer à votre femme pourquoi vous avez envoyé votre fille sur le champ de bataille alors que la victoire était plus qu'incertaine ! Je suis sûr, d'ailleurs, qu'elle vous sera très reconnaissante de ce choix.

- Severus ! l'avait rappelé à l'ordre Amélia Bones.

Il s'était tu sans effacer son rictus de dégoût. Mais c'était une certaine Euphélia, autre membre du nouveau Conseil de l'Ordre, qui l'avait violemment attaqué quelques minutes plus tard. Il tentait d'expliquer, sous la demande d'Arthur Weasley, dans quelle mesure pénétrer un quartier général du seigneur des ténèbres était dangereux, exposant des exemples de pièges, de protections, lorsque la jeune femme avait lancé d'un ton froid à l'assemblée :

- Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il essaie de faire ? Il essaie de nous décourager, de nous pousser à attendre et à laisser _ses_ forces nous submerger.

- Et vous, que cherchez-vous donc ? avait-il répondu les dents serrées. A montrer à quel point votre prétendu courage n'est finalement que la stupide arrogance d'une gamine qui ne comprend même pas quels sont les enjeux d'une confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'attaquait à lui, comme ayant choisi de faire de lui sa cible à défaut d'avoir un véritable ennemi sur qui déverser sa colère. Elle n'était pas la seule à agir ainsi, seulement l'une des plus virulentes.

- Vous entendez comment il en parle ? Je suis même certaine qu'il l'a aidé depuis qu'il est revenu dans ce château ! McGonagall a tenu pendant des mois, il réapparait et elle-

Il s'était levé brusquement, la rage brûlant dans ses veines sous cette nouvelle accusation qui le blessait au-delà des mots. Euphélia avait suivi son mouvement immédiatement et avait pointé sa baguette sur lui ; il en avait fait de même. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il se serait laissé menacer et insulter sans réagir.

D'autres membres du Phénix s'étaient levés, Dedalus Diggle lui demandant calmement mais fermement de ranger sa baguette, Arthur et Amélia calmant la jeune femme.

Au bout de longues secondes, la réunion s'était poursuivie et il s'était enfoncé dans le silence, vaguement conscient des regards noirs qui lui étaient jetés mais trop profondément plongé dans ses pensées pour en faire grand cas.

A quoi servait donc qu'il lutte contre eux ? Ils prendraient très certainement leur décision avec ou sans lui. Il aurait été bien plus utile ailleurs. Minerva n'avait pas fait un très bon choix en le plaçant au sein du Conseil.

Puis il s'était à nouveau retrouvé mêlé à la discussion. Une partie de l'Ordre voulait attaquer sans même connaître la position exacte du mage noir alors que les autres n'étaient pas en accord avec cela. Lui-même insistait sur le fait qu'une étude approfondie du lieu exact où _il_ se terrait était absolument nécessaire.

- Même en connaissant la zone où il se trouve, repérer le lieu précis où il réside pourrait encore demander des jours voire des semaines. Ce serait envoyer au suicide des dizaines de sorciers. Nous ne pouvons pas lancer d'offensive pour l'instant, avait-il déclaré d'un ton froid.

Il avait espéré leur faire comprendre qu'il était trop tôt. Qu'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de cartes en main. Et, oui, il voulait gagner du temps. Pour Harry. Harry qui n'assistait pas à cette réunion mais était plongé dans ses recherches pour trouver un moyen d'extraire l'horcruxe. Alors, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir de lancer l'offensive.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'étaient soudainement ouvertes après sa déclaration et Kingsley Shacklebolt s'était précipité à l'intérieur de la salle.

- Nous l'avons trouvé ! Nous savons où _il_ se cache !

Alors, non, la situation n'était pas bonne. Autant qu'avait pu se réjouir l'assemblée, et peu importait le nombre de regards suspicieux qu'il avait récolté à son manque de réaction, son poids sur l'estomac ne s'était pas allégé. Il s'était même alourdi. Parce que, à présent, l'heure d'Harry allait bientôt sonner.

-----

Son pas était rapide et le bruit de ses bottes contre la pierre résonnait dans le couloir froid. Nul autre n'empruntait ce chemin pour l'heure alors que, songeait-il avec un léger mépris, il était la pierre angulaire de leurs plans. Sans lui, ils étaient voués à l'échec.

Il s'arrêta avec raideur devant la porte familière.

Harry et lui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis la disparition de Minerva.

Le maître des potions avait d'abord passé de longues heures dans une sorte de brouillard épais après la mort de la directrice. Elle avait été, en quelque sorte, la dernière personne à représenter une… famille à ses yeux. Et, si Albus avait su lui donner un certain sentiment d'appartenance, durant des années, en exprimant de façon étonnement simple et sincère la confiance qu'il avait en lui, sa relation avec Minerva avait été légèrement différente.

Elle avait agi avec lui parfois comme une amie, d'autres comme une mère, mais toujours avec cette retenue qui lui était propre. Leur relation, s'était-il dit pendant longtemps, n'était pas de celles où les mots étaient essentiels pour qu'elle puisse exister ; les actes, jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, avaient été suffisants à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais peu après l'avoir vu s'écrouler devant ses yeux, il s'était senti submergé par le regret…

…et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était montré si ouvert avec Harry quelques heures plus tard. A ce moment-là, il avait soudain voulu qu'il sache, qu'il en soit conscient. Parce qu'il allait sans doute finir par le perdre lui aussi à cause de cette guerre et que, malgré ce que Minerva représentait pour lui, il avait fait l'erreur de ne jamais lui dire combien il tenait à elle.

Il aurait pourtant dû comprendre, avant d'être sur le point de franchir à nouveau ce pas, que ce n'était pas ce que le survivant voyait en lui lorsqu'il cherchait sa compagnie. Dans un sens, plus le temps avait avancé et plus cela était devenu clair pour lui. Harry devait avoir, dans une certaine mesure, conscience de ses sentiments. Mais, ce qu'il lui offrait, c'était une sorte d'amitié prudente.

Ou peut-être avait-il pitié de lui. Cette dernière pensée réveillait toujours sa colère lorsqu'elle remontait en surface alors il essayait de l'étouffer. Pour l'instant, il était déjà reconnaissant de pouvoir évoluer à ses côtés sans qu'il s'attire sa haine et en évitant l'indifférence. Il s'assurerait un jour de ce qu'était réellement les raisons du gryffondor pour l'inclure ainsi dans son cercle d'amis. Un jour, lorsque la guerre serait achevée. S'ils y survivaient.

Severus fixa quelques secondes de plus la porte de bois dur puis y frappa trois coups secs. Une voix lui répondit et il entra silencieusement dans les quartiers familiers.

Harry était assis, penché au-dessus d'un épais bouquin, son coude posé contre la surface plane de la table alors que son front reposait sur sa main à moitié enfouie dans ses cheveux. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il sembla lui falloir quelques minutes pour réaliser que la personne qui avait demandé l'autorisation de pénétrer dans ses appartements l'observait en silence.

Le survivant leva enfin les yeux. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua légèrement lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Ah, c'est vous. Bonjour. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Le ton était un peu froid mais le sorcier semblait fatigué cependant.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Vos recherches avancent-elles ? demanda le serpentard d'un ton neutre.

Le maître des potions eut l'impression que les muscles de la mâchoire du jeune homme se serrèrent une seconde mais il se contenta de refermer le livre qu'il étudiait un instant plus tôt et son expression s'adoucit. Harry lui sourit légèrement (il y avait toujours de la réserve dans les fins sourires qu'il lui adressait parfois) et rassembla ses notes.

- J'allais justement prendre une pause. Mais, continua-t-il sans doute parce que Severus ne bougea pas et se contenta de l'observer, je crois… que je pourrai très bientôt présenter mes résultats à l'Ordre.

Il sentit un certain soulagement le traverser à cette réponse. Alors, il avait finalement trouvé une solution.

- C'est justement pour cela que je suis ici, reprit Severus avec un peu moins de réticence à lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'il n'en avait eu en quittant la Grande Salle, son lieu de retraite a été clairement identifié. L'Ordre du Phénix planifie de lancer l'attaque avant qu'il ne puisse être informé de notre découverte.

Le maître des potions observa sa réaction, vit ses doigts se resserrer autour du parchemin qu'il tenait encore, ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement, ses yeux se fermer un instant et s'ouvrir à nouveau sur un regard trouble. Et le serpentard luttait pour rester immobile face à lui, pour ne pas avancer vers lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés pour l'aider à affronter les multiples sentiments qui devaient l'envahir à cet instant même. Cela n'aurait sans doute qu'ajouter un poids sur ses épaules.

- Je suppose que ça n'aurait pas pu tomber à un meilleur moment, déclara finalement le survivant d'une voix claire et posée.

Mais il ne semblait pas en mesure de regarder son aîné dans les yeux.

- Ron ne devra pas se battre et Hermione restera sans doute à ses côtés, continua-t-il comme-ci il était nécessaire qu'il s'explique.

Ou comme-ci il espérait ainsi réussir à se convaincre lui-même que cela n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux.

- Et puis, il me semble que nous sommes tous fin prêt pour le combattre. Oui, c'est le meilleur moment, répéta-t-il avec, semblait-il, un peu plus de conviction.

Soudain, Harry releva le regard vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Le moment de l'attaque a-t-il déjà été décidé ? Est-ce une décision soumise au vote ou bien le… euh… conseil en est-il seul juge ?

Severus comprit son hésitation. Cette nouvelle configuration à la tête de l'Ordre n'avait pas réellement été envisagée par l'un de ses membres avant la disparition de Minerva. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit.

- L'assaut aura lieu dans la semaine à venir. Cependant, une nouvelle réunion aura lieu demain pour permettre à chacun d'intervenir et d'affiner le plan d'attaque.

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça, visiblement en accord avec cette décision. Toutefois, le maître des potions ne perdait pas de vue la raison pour laquelle il était venu le voir sans perdre de temps. Harry n'avait pas encore répondu à la question qu'il considérait pour l'heure comme la plus importante.

- Monsieur Potter, reprit-il un peu plus tendu, puis-je vous demander comment vous av-

Aux nouveaux coups qui résonnèrent contre la porte, il s'interrompit.

Le survivant pria son visiteur d'entrer. Un étudiant passa la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret au serpentard puis revint au jeune homme.

- Monsieur Potter, Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous informer que Monsieur Weasley vient de se réveiller.

Un sourire de soulagement se peint un instant sur les traits d'Harry mais il fût suivi de très près par une ombre d'inquiétude. Puis, son expression se détendit à nouveau.

- Merci. Vous m'accompagnez, Monsieur ?

Severus fût un instant surpris par la requête. Il acquiesça simplement et le suivit dans le couloir.

- Monsieur Rogue ?

Le maître des potions se tourna vers l'élève qui se trouvait à présent derrière eux et dont il avait déjà oublié la présence ; il vit du coin de l'œil que le gryffondor s'était également arrêté. Le jeune étudiant, sans doute un cinquième année, alors qu'il avait déjà paru un peu inconfortable en l'interpellant, sembla un peu plus mal à l'aise. Cependant, après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation, le garçon le fixa dans les yeux et parla.

- Je… je vous remercie pour… pour m'avoir ramené avec vous après l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, dit-il rapidement et d'un ton nerveux.

Ses yeux bleus quittèrent les siens et il fit rapidement demi-tour, tournant au coin d'un couloir avant même qu'il ne réussisse à comprendre que ce garçon était celui qu'il avait ramené à l'infirmerie, six semaines plus tôt, après les morts d'Avery fils, de Macnair et de Parkinson.

Il entendit un gloussement étouffé dans son dos et se retourna pour voir Harry essayant de masquer son sourire, une main devant sa bouche.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un s'éclipser si vite après avoir remercié son sauveur. Vous les impressionnez toujours autant, ça ne fait aucun doute !

Il ricana encore un peu puis fit un nouveau signe d'excuse. Puis il parût – enfin – un peu embarrassé, peut-être parce que Severus n'y répondait rien.

- Allons voir vos amis, conclût le maître des potions, encourageant ainsi son cadet à reprendre leur route.

A dire vrai, peu de personnes avaient pris le temps de le remercier de ses actes dans sa vie, il en était encore un peu surpris. Un peu heureux sans doute aussi. Et peut-être éprouvait-il également un peu de fierté à ce qu'une chose si inhabituelle se soit produite en présence d'Harry. Harry qui, à présent, paraissait également plus détendu, et il était reconnaissant pour cela.

En fait, il avait semblait à Severus, depuis quelques jours, que le gryffondor n'était plus tout à fait lui-même en sa présence, plus réservé encore qu'auparavant, un peu hésitant dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Cela était peut-être dû à ce qu'il s'était produit après le décès de Minerva. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Ces moments, juste après qu'ils aient quitté l'infirmerie ou lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre, étaient assez flous dans son esprit.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait clairement était que dans sa détresse, on lui avait offert une ancre solide à laquelle s'accrocher, et qu'il avait été heureux que cette ancre soit Harry.

Son souvenir le plus frappant de cette période, néanmoins, était également celui auquel il pouvait le moins se fier. Il avait crû se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit et sentir la présence du survivant à ses côtés. Même si cela avait sans aucun doute dû être un rêve, cela lui avait laissé un profond sentiment de sérénité.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'infirmerie et Severus se mit légèrement en retrait pour laisser le trio gryffondor se retrouver.

- … savais ! Oh, Ron… ! Je suis désolée… Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir accepté que tu me fasses une telle promesse… !

La jeune Granger semblait au bord des larmes, tenant la main du cadet des Weasley, alors que son compagnon lui souriait légèrement, peut-être encore un peu hagard après son réveil.

- Allons…, Hermione, calme-toi, tu vas inquiéter Harry si tu continues, dit le roux d'un ton assez clair avant de tousser, alors que son amie levait enfin le regard vers le survivant.

Severus recula davantage jusqu'à ce que leurs voix ne lui parviennent plus que comme de légères rumeurs. Ce moment leur appartenait, il appartenait à Harry et il n'avait aucun droit d'empiéter sur celui-ci.

Alors, il se contenta d'observer. D'apprécier le profond soulagement qui se marquait dans les yeux verts, le sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses traits aux mots de son meilleur ami qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, l'expression ravie lorsqu'il vit Granger froncer légèrement les sourcils et Weasley lui lancer un regard penaud.

Les minutes passèrent et il se demanda un instant si le survivant allait leur faire part des récents évènements, au risque de briser la bulle de joie qui semblait s'être formée rapidement autour de ces trois jeunes adultes.

Il vit finalement le couple à nouveau réuni s'embrasser longuement et il ne manqua pas de voir le regard émeraude s'assombrir. Le serpentard n'en comprit pas vraiment la raison. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry fit un signe d'adieux à ses amis et le rejoint en silence.

- Etes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir rester davantage ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le sorcier lorsqu'il revint vers lui.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le lit. Les deux autres jeunes sorciers se serraient les mains ensemble, se rapprochant autant qu'ils le pouvaient sans pour autant déranger la tranquillité de l'infirmerie. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir combien leurs sentiments étaient profonds et comme ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

- Non, pour l'instant, ils ont surtout besoin d'être ensemble.

Et il ouvrit le chemin pour leur permettre d'arpenter à nouveau les longs couloirs du château.

Le maître des potions resta silencieux, le jeune homme à ses côtés semblant profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

A quoi songeait-il ? Se sentait-il rejeté de les voir si indispensables l'un à l'autre ? Ou enviait-il leur situation ? Il avait aimé Ginny Weasley après tout, si le destin en avait décidé autrement, en ce moment même il…

Severus ne sut pas empêcher une pointe de jalousie de l'envahir. C'était pathétique. Jaloux d'une morte. Si cela avait été le vrai problème, il n'en serait sans doute pas là avec le gryffondor.

Harry ne le voyait pas de cette façon, c'était simple et sans équivoque.

Et pourtant… Dans un sens, c'était lui qui enviait Granger et Weasley, ce partage de chaleur humaine et de sentiments… il aurait donné beaucoup pour être dans une situation similaire avec le survivant.

C'était inutile d'y croire. Il fallait qu'il renonce à l'inaccessible, s'admonesta-t-il en franchissant à nouveau la porte des appartements de son cadet… et en le rattrapant soudain avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

- Harry ?

Il se reprit rapidement malgré le corps chaud qui reposait dans ses bras.

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous m'entendez ?

Le survivant gémit de douleur. La main pressée contre sa cicatrice.

Severus sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il plaça un bras sous l'épaule de l'autre homme et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où il l'installa. Le sorcier s'y recroquevilla en haletant.

- Il… aahh… il va… savoir… Lucius… merci… sa joie… aaaaaaahh !

Harry attrapa sa main et la serra dans une poigne de fer sans cesser de gémir.

Le maître des potions ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il tenait sa baguette dans son autre main, se demandant vaguement si plonger dans son esprit par legimencie l'aiderait à calmer ses souffrances, si aucune des potions qu'il possédait ne pouvait alléger sa douleur.

Soudain sa pression se fit si forte autour de ses doigts qu'il craint qu'il ne lui brise les os et le visage où perlait la sueur se releva vers lui, ses yeux rencontrant des yeux rouges.

- **_J'arrive !_**

Il trembla de peur à la promesse triomphante prononcée par la voix caverneuse.

- Non !

Et cette fois c'était la voix d'Harry et les yeux avaient repris leur teinte naturelle. Le visage familier se tordait aussi dans une grimace d'intense douleur.

- Potter ! Luttez contre lui ! se reprit soudain Severus malgré qu'il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et que des frissons de peur et de dégoût le traversaient encore. Vous êtes plus fort que lui !

La prise ne se desserrait pas encore sur ses doigts même si, les yeux à présent clos, Harry semblait chercher à lui obéir.

- Vous allez le vaincre, vous n'avez pas à en douter ! Il ne peut pas vous contrôler, insista-t-il, fermez votre esprit ! Vous m'entendez, luttez contre lui !

Enfin, la main moite desserra un peu son emprise bien que le survivant paraissait vouloir qu'il ne le lâche pas. La respiration rapide reprit peu à peu un rythme plus lent. Et les yeux verts se posèrent finalement à nouveau sur lui.

_A suivre…_

_A noter que, hum, le chapitre 19 est écrit… me reste à écrire le 18 entre deux ^^''_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Toujours intéressés par la suite ?_

_J'attends vos reviews ;°)_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Pfiouh, quelle galère ! Encore un peu et ce chapitre ne pouvait pas être posté, ffnet ayant apparemment quelques problèmes (j'ai tenté d'uploader ce chapitre hier mais apparemment il ne s'est pas affiché pour tout le monde :3) je n'ai su répondre qu'à ceux m'ayant laissé leur adresse email... :'x  
Mais, en tous cas (même s'il me semble que je perds peu à peu mes lecteurs...) merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !_

_J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture !  
_

**Si longtemps…**

**_Chapitre 18_**

Il sentait la sueur perlant encore sur son front, encore secoué par la terreur qui l'avait envahi au moment où l'intensité de la joie de Voldemort avait franchi toutes ces barrières qu'il avait mis tant de mois à créer. S'il avait parfois ressenti des picotements désagréables dans sa cicatrice, durant ces dernières semaines, il n'avait plus dû endurer une telle douleur depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort.

L'information qu'il avait découverte, que le mage noir fût conscient de ce fait ou non, valait pourtant toutes les douleurs du monde.

Alors que sa respiration retrouvait un rythme normal, il reprenait enfin totalement pied dans la réalité, loin de cette salle sombre et oppressante. Il tenait toujours la main de Rogue dans la sienne, remarqua-t-il. Le survivant exerça une petite pression sur ses doigts, comme un signe de reconnaissance, puis les libéra et l'homme se releva.

Entendre la voix impérieuse lui ordonnant de lutter contre Jedusor l'avait à la fois irrité (l'influence de Voldemort ou les souvenirs liés à sa cinquième année ?) et encouragé. Et, dans un certain sens, il était soulagé que ce soit le maître des potions qui ait assisté à ça et nul autre.

Harry se redressa lentement dans le canapé, le martèlement régulier dans son crâne rendant son équilibre un peu précaire, Puis, il fixa son attention sur le serpentard. Il paraissait inquiet et légèrement en colère. Cette dernière observation le surprit car, ce qu'il avait toujours lu sur le visage de ses amis en de telles situations était l'inquiétude et la peur. Sur ce point au moins, ils se ressemblaient. Après cette terreur glacée, le jeune homme devait toujours contenir une certaine rage dirigée vers Voldemort pour être si cruel, contre son impuissance à le combattre de manière efficace et, même, contre le monde en général pour avoir engendré une telle créature. Il n'aurait cependant pas su jurer des raisons de la colère de Rogue.

- Potter, ce genre de chose s'est-il déjà produit depuis que nous avons rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

D'une voix assez semblable à celle de l'ancien professeur de potions, un peu trop sèche et froide. Harry n'aimait pas ce ton mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en agacer.

- Non. C'est la première fois. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, répondit-il d'une voix terne tout en se passant une main sur le front pour en effacer les gouttelettes tièdes.

Il vit passer un nouvel éclat de colère dans les yeux noirs, cette fois clairement dirigée vers lui, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Il va bientôt tenter de percer les protections de Poudlard.

Cependant, le survivant fronça les sourcils en se frottant encore mécaniquement sa cicatrice.

- Non, reformula-t-il, il est certain d'avoir trouvé la solution et va lancer l'assaut dans une semaine, deux tout au plus.

Et à ces mots, le maître des potions pâlit visiblement.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de la manière dont il compte s'y prendre ? demanda Rogue, la mine grave.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

- Non, tout ce que j'ai pu percevoir c'est une sorte de profonde… euphorie et une grande satisfaction, et quelques mots de Lucius Malfoy également.

Le survivant vit ses poings se resserrer alors que ses lèvres étaient fortement pressées l'une contre l'autre. Que ressentait-il à cet instant ? Sa fureur contre Malfoy Senior – l'un de ses bourreaux s'il avait bien interprété l'échange qui avait eu lieu dans la forêt – venait-elle d'atteindre un nouveau seuil ? Se sentait-il coupable de ne pas avoir su en finir avec lui ce jour-là ? (Ce qui aurait été complètement absurde puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité lui-même à mettre sa vie en jeu dans le but de le vaincre.)

Puis, une idée dérangeante commença à germer dans l'esprit du gryffondor. Bien qu'étant membre de l'Ordre, il ne faisait pas partie des plus expérimentés d'entre eux, il n'en connaissait pas les moindres rouages et n'avait jamais cherché à s'informer d'une foule de détails plus ou moins importants mais qui n'avaient pas d'impact sur le rôle qu'il avait à y jouer.

Il revint à son ancien professeur, lequel ne le regardait plus mais semblait plongé dans ses pensées et se tenait debout à ses côtés, puis ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

- Existe-t-il un lieu où…où les élèves pourront être évacués en cas d'urgence ?

La posture du maître des potions sembla se raidir davantage. Il posa néanmoins les yeux sur lui sans chercher à fuir son regard. Sa voix fût indéniablement teintée de regret lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Non. Ce château a été considéré comme le dernier lieu de retraite sûr pour ces enfants. Quitter cet endroit signifierait devenir une cible facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses troupes. Le seul choix acceptable est de renforcer au maximum les protections de Poudlard afin de contrer ses plans.

- Ou de le vaincre avant.

Rogue le fixa avec intensité à cette dernière remarque, comme-ci il essayait de deviner ses pensées, et le survivant ressentit le même malaise que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où en étaient ses recherches. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il devait très certainement simplement se poser des questions.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux durant un long moment. Finalement, ce fût le plus âgé qui lâcha prise.

- Le Conseil a besoin de connaître ces nouvelles informations. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre du temps, conclut le serpentard en se frottant distraitement la tempe, comme pour chasser un début de migraine.

Harry lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et se leva pour lui faire face. Il ne manqua pas sa surprise. Et il regretta presque ce qu'il dit en voyant l'étincelle maintenant familière dans les yeux noirs. De l'espoir, un peu de désir et d'affection, de la confiance.

- Pourriez-vous…

Le jeune sorcier hésita puis inspira profondément pour se forcer à faire sa demande.

- Pourriez-vous faire en sorte que l'assaut n'est pas lieu avant trois jours ?

Le maître des potions fronça légèrement les sourcils mais il hocha cependant la tête.

- Il ne devrait pas être difficile d'obtenir un délai raisonnable avant l'attaque.

L'homme sembla un peu perplexe et parût attendre qu'il s'explique davantage.

- Merci, dit Harry en relâchant son poignet et en se forçant à lui sourire légèrement.

Son sourire devait sans doute plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose car son aîné parut plus suspicieux encore. Cependant, il ne demanda rien de plus et prit congé silencieusement.

A nouveau seul dans ses quartiers, Harry soupira de dépit et de frustration.

Rogue avait confiance en lui, c'était évident. Et, non pour la première depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision, il souhaita un instant que ce sorcier n'ait jamais cessé de le prendre pour cette arrogante réplique de James Potter car cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, aurait sans aucun doute diminué sa culpabilité.

Il lui paraissait aujourd'hui clair qu'une fois encore Severus Rogue avait placé sa confiance dans la mauvaise personne.

-----

Il leur avait tout dit. Ou presque tout.

Dès que ses dernières recherches avaient été achevées, Harry les avait rejoints. Le trio était à présent réuni, autour d'une table, dans les appartements de Ron et, alors que sa compagne lui avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt la disparition de McGonagall, le roux n'était maintenant plus le seul à être pâle et nerveux.

- Trois jours ? répéta Hermione avec un vague écho de sa peur rampant dans la voix. Es-tu certain que ça sera suffisant ?

Il leur avait dit qu'il avait trouvé une solution en leur assurant que, non, cette méthode ne le tuerait pas et que, oui, l'horcruxe serait totalement détruit. Seulement, malgré leurs virulentes protestations, il avait refusé de leur en dire davantage.

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de régler quelques détails pour que tout se déroule au mieux, mentit-il non sans un léger goût d'amertume.

- Et tu voudrais que nous aidions à renforcer les défenses de Poudlard pendant ce temps ?

Il hocha la tête et la jeune femme tourna son regard vers Ron qui, depuis quelques minutes, était resté silencieux.

- Tu veux que nous restions ici durant la bataille, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? lui demanda son meilleur ami d'un regard perçant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le survivant détourna le regard. Il ne leur en avait pas encore parlé mais le roux n'avait pas été dupe.

- Tu n'as repris conscience que dep-

- Nous irons avec toi, comme nous te l'avons toujours affirmé, trancha Ron d'un ton sans réplique. Demain, le poison aura totalement été éliminé de mon corps, je serai parfaitement en mesure de me battre, élabora-t-il.

- Nous allons affronter Voldemort, s'énerva soudain le survivant, le cœur un peu plus serré qu'auparavant, vous risquez d'y laisser la vie !

- Et toi non, peut-être ? répliqua son ami d'un ton froid.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Hermione fixa son compagnon avec inquiétude alors qu'il ne pliait pas devant le regard plein de colère d'Harry. Puis, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et parla à nouveau.

- Nous devons accepter les sacrifices pour que nos enfants ou ceux des autres n'aient jamais à faire face à une telle situation. Chacun des membres de l'Ordre a donné son maximum pour que nous ayons une chance de le vaincre.

Le survivant vit que sa main se resserrait autour des doigts de l'ancienne préfète. Cette dernière baissa légèrement les yeux.

- Certains n'ont pas hésité à faire peser le poids de la victoire sur tes épaules, Harry, d'autres le font encore. Je te fais confiance pour faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le vaincre mais il ne sera pas dit que nous n'aurons pas été là pour t'aider à porter ce poids. Nous sommes tes amis et nous n'allons pas t'abandonner sous prétexte qu'il est l'heure que tu lui fasses face à nouveau.

Il observa un instant les yeux bleus puis détourna le regard, les épaules voutées et la chaleur se mêlant à l'angoisse dans sa poitrine.

- Les élèves auront besoin de protection et de sorciers suffisamment puissants pour les aider à fuir si le pire se produisait, argumenta-t-il pourtant encore, bien qu'il ne parvint pas à y mettre toute la conviction qu'il aurait voulu.

- Je suis certaine que l'Ordre ne manquera pas d'assigner les bonnes personnes auprès des étudiants. Notre place à nous est à tes côtés, Harry.

Et, cette fois, c'était Hermione qui avait repris la parole. Lorsqu'il observa son visage, il y découvrit ce petit sourire rassurant qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir depuis longtemps ; Ron lui offrait également ce sourire confiant et parfait reflet de son amitié qui ne s'était plus inscrit sur ses traits depuis la mort de Draco Malfoy.

- Je suppose que rien ne pourra vous faire changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître fâché mais échouant lamentablement.

- Désolé, répondit le roux en lui accordant une tape fraternel sur l'épaule, on ne peut quand même pas te laisser jouer le beau rôle tout seul !

Le survivant sourit légèrement, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup de cynisme pour considérer qu'il était bien parti pour les entraîner dans la tombe avec lui, et eut un instant l'envie de les serrer dans ses bras. Mais il s'abstint, son inquiétude toujours aussi profondément ancrée en lui malgré le soutien de ses amis. Il s'ébouriffa seulement un peu plus les cheveux et se leva.

- Il commence à se faire tard, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit.

- Oh, elle sera bonne, sourit Ron en adressa un regard suggestif à sa compagne.

- Ronald ! s'exclama-t-elle en giflant l'arrière de sa tête.

Harry sourit et s'éclipsa discrètement alors que les deux autres gryffondors recommençaient une douce chamaillerie presque insouciante. Lorsqu'il passa la porte cependant, il entendit leur voix comme-ci elle n'en était qu'une.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Son sourire s'accentua légèrement lorsqu'il referma la porte et il respira profondément pour ne pas laisser le moindre sanglot lui échapper.

Dans un sens, il les enviait un peu. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour retrouver la douceur des bras de Ginny, ses yeux remplit d'amour, sa voix pleine d'affection lorsqu'elle lui parlait, et sa chaleur également. Leur temps ensemble avait été trop court, ils avaient eu si peu de temps pour se connaître…

Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Mais, même lorsque la culpabilité l'avait profondément rongé, il avait toujours était conscient qu'il n'aurait pas su l'empêcher de partir au combat, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait dissuader ses deux meilleurs amis. Savoir qu'ils étaient là pour lui était rassurant et agréable. Tout comme cela l'était de savoir que d'autres personnes tenaient à lui – les Weasley, certains anciens camarades de classes, des membres du Phénix avec lesquels il s'était un peu lié au cours des dernières semaines – le rendait un peu plus fort, même si c'était dans une moindre mesure.

Et puis, il y avait Rogue.

Rogue qui tenait à lui d'une manière différente des autres, d'une manière dont Harry aurait aimé qu'on tienne à lui si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Une jeune femme tant qu'à faire. Mais la façon dont il était lié au maître des potions… ce n'était pas un lien qui aurait pu être tissé en quelques heures avec la première inconnue qui croiserait son chemin.

Il entra dans ses quartiers et se laissa glisser sur le canapé, se tenant la tête, les mains enfouis dans ses cheveux.

L'homme lui en voudrait sans doute terriblement pour son choix mais il en verrait forcément la logique ; il y aurait peu de tergiversations, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça.

Si songer à ses propres sentiments après cela ne serait peut-être plus pertinent, cela n'enlevait rien à sa culpabilité présente. Ce qu'il demandait était cruel. Peut-être Rogue avait-il eu raison lorsqu'il avait dit, des semaines plus tôt, et son esprit brouillé par sa colère et cette maudite potion, qu'il ne faisait que prendre et ne se décidait jamais à rien donner en retour. Ces mots semblaient désagréablement bien s'appliquer à sa situation actuelle.

Le gryffondor se leva et commença à faire les cent pas au milieu de son salon, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il tournait littéralement comme un lion en cage lorsque son esprit formula pour lui une étrange hypothèse. Il pâlit fortement puis déglutit et tomba à nouveau dans une profonde réflexion. Soudain, d'un mouvement de baguette, il afficha l'heure devant ses yeux. Il était près de deux heures du matin, assez tard sans doute. Sa main trembla légèrement mais il força ses pas à le mener à l'extérieur de ses appartements dès qu'il rangea sa baguette. Et, bien que son propre corps semblait de plus en plus réticent à lui obéir, il pénétra silencieusement dans les quartiers de son voisin. Il lança un sort sur la porte de la chambre et resta de longue secondes à tendre l'oreille.

Que faisait-il exactement ? Il n'avait pas pu réellement envisager une telle chose ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il fût certain que la respiration régulière de l'autre côté de la porte était le signe que Rogue était profondément endormi, il se décida à l'approcher en silence, un faible Lumos éclairant la pointe de sa baguette.

Il resta là, à observer le visage paisible et laissa à nouveau son esprit s'égarer.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé que la bataille aurait lieu si tôt, il avait vraiment cru, à un moment, qu'il trouverait une solution alternative à celle qui s'offrait à présent à lui. Il avait été trop optimiste.

Harry s'accroupit à côté du lit, proche du visage du serpentard et contempla l'homme.

Un homme.

Il ne voyait pas comment se faire à cette idée.

Le jeune sorcier tendit la main, hésita, puis caressa timidement la joue pâle, laissa ses doigts glisser un instant sur ses lèvres, se pencha davantage vers lui, sentant son souffle sur ses propres lèvres… puis s'éloigna à nouveau.

Il n'y arriverait pas, pas comme ça.

A nouveau, ses doigts se mirent en mouvement, explorant au hasard, glissant un instant dans les cheveux noirs, descendant même dans son cou, effleurant sa clavicule en plongeant légèrement en dessous des draps.

Un léger soupir passa entre les lèvres fines et il se figea, rougissant à l'idée qu'il découvre ce qu'il se permettait de faire. Le gryffondor n'aurait certainement pas su lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il faisait là, il n'en était pas certain lui-même.

La respiration du maître des potions étant toujours aussi régulière, il se détendit et rompit le contact. Il resta songeur une minute de plus.

Ce n'était sans doute pas insurmontable, il devait bien être capable d'y arriver.

Harry se pencha une nouvelle fois vers l'homme endormi et arrêta son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, trop conscient qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et n'osant même plus poser sa main sous son menton de crainte de le réveiller.

Il s'arracha brusquement de la proximité de Rogue et fit demi-tour aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait dans son état ; quelques minutes plus tard, il avait regagné ses propres quartiers.

Il ne pouvait pas, c'était contre sa nature. Sa volonté n'était pas suffisante, il en était physiquement incapable !

Le survivant gémit de frustration.

A quoi cela servait-il d'être sorcier s'il n'était même pas capable de se contraindre à avoir les plus humains des comportements ?

Il se figea à deux pas de sa propre chambre, fixa sa baguette puis replongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour décider du meilleur chemin à suivre. Dès qu'il s'arrêta à la solution qu'il considérait la plus adéquate, il se mit en quête des outils qu'il avait besoin.

Vers trois heures du matin, il ressortit de sa chambre, posa un sac sur la table de son salon et puis se décida à aller dormir.

Il était nerveux, angoissé, rempli de doutes, pressé par ce sentiment d'urgence qu'entraînait l'idée de sa future rencontre avec Voldemort, mais il avait besoin de sommeil alors Harry avala une potion et plongea dans une nuit courte et sans rêves.

-----

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été longue et difficile.

Il avait été décidé que les professeurs resteraient pour les élèves, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres sorciers, au moment où aurait lieu l'assaut du domaine de Voldemort. Dans quatre jours à compter du moment où Harry avait eu sa « vision ». Il y avait eu de nombreuses protestations lorsque le survivant avait affirmé qu'il ne parlerait du cas de l'horcruxe que le lendemain en début d'après-midi ; il avait été particulièrement reconnaissant à Ron, Hermione, Arthur et Molly Weasley, et Rogue, pour avoir su convaincre le reste de l'Ordre, à leur façon, que cette décision était sans appel.

Comme il s'y attendait, leur trio serait entouré de sorciers expérimentés durant la bataille. Même si les avis étaient plutôt mitigés sur la prophétie l'instituant en vainqueur du mage noir, tous étaient trop conscients que leur Elu serait la cible principale de leurs ennemis.

En dehors des décisions et des discussions ayant échelonnés toute la réunion, Harry avait également été incapable de se tourner vers le maître des potions et avait dû lutter pour garder ses pensées focalisées sur les graves sujets qu'ils abordaient.

Dès qu'il avait quitté la grande salle, il était resté avec ses amis, profitant de leur présence comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps en les aidant, eux et d'autres, à faire des recherches pour renforcer les défenses du château. Durant ces longues heures, il avait également rassemblé un certain nombre d'ouvrages particuliers et pris des notes pour lui-même.

Et maintenant, Harry fixait cinq fioles aux couleurs exotiques, en fronçant les sourcils, une main en dessous de son menton alors qu'il était assis à sa table.

Le matin même, en sortant du sac les huit potions qui avaient survécu à leur séjour dans cette vieille maison au milieu de nulle part, le survivant s'était demandé si son idée n'était finalement pas téméraire et stupide. Ce n'était que par hasard qu'il avait gardé ce sac, avec les potions confectionnées par Rogue, peu après leur découverte du second plan du château. Il n'avait jamais songé à les utiliser, et encore moins sur lui-même.

Pourtant, il était bien sur le point d'avaler l'une d'elle.

Selon les recherches qu'il avait eu le temps de faire en si peu de temps, il était parvenu à en identifier cinq, deux avaient pour lui des effets totalement inconnus et la dernière était une potion existante qui avait apparemment étaient retravaillée par le serpentard pour avoir quelques réactions supplémentaires à ses effets de bases.

C'était effrayant à quel point ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui semblait fou et logique à la fois.

Il écarta deux fioles sur les cinq qui lui faisaient face. Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir euphorique pas plus qu'il ne devait succomber à une docilité excessive, dans les deux cas il était clair que ces décoctions feraient plus de mal que de bien.

- Plus que trois, marmonna-t-il.

Il était plus de dix heures du soir et il était tant qu'il agisse s'il ne voulait pas totalement abandonner son projet par lâcheté.

Il écarta la potion vert sapin. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de subir les effets indésirables d'une potion hybride. Il observa les deux derniers choix d'un œil critique et les prit en main. Une d'un blanc laiteux et l'autre d'un orange vif. Stimulation des sens, aide à l'autosuggestion et augmentation du goût du risque ou aide à la rationalisation, à la concentration et désir accentué d'atteindre ses objectifs.

Deux potions opposées qui, en fonction de l'état d'esprit, pourraient avoir les effets recherchés.

Le survivant caressa vaguement l'idée d'ingurgiter les deux – chacune de leurs propriétés pourrait l'aider – mais ne s'y attarda pas, il ne voulait vraiment pas être le sujet de désagréables conséquences pour avoir mêlé deux substances qui ne devaient sous aucun cas être associées.

Harry manipula encore quelques instants les deux fioles, remarquant distraitement que la plus vive était particulièrement liquide alors que l'autre était vraiment laiteuse, puis soupira pour la ixième fois de la soirée. Elles pourraient également avoir des effets bien différents de ce qu'il espérait. Et si, inconsciemment, il le haïssait vraiment ? Si la potion qu'il consommerait l'amenait à être agressif ou, au contraire, d'une froideur cruelle ?

Il ferma les yeux de longues secondes puis prit l'une des deux fioles et en avala le contenu. Ses hésitations ne le mèneraient nulle part, avait-il conclu pour lui-même.

Le jeune sorcier remit en place les autres décoctions et le sac puis attendit quelques minutes. Rien d'étrange ne se produisit alors il supposa qu'elle agissait comme elle le devait, lentement et sans qu'il n'ait réellement conscience de l'influence à laquelle il était soumis, et il ne tarda pas à aller frapper à la porte des quartiers du serpentard.

La porte s'ouvrit un instant plus tard et le maître des potions, malgré sa surprise apparente, libéra le passage pour qu'il entre dans ce salon reconverti en laboratoire.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry n'avait fait que quelques pas et s'était arrêté, son aîné toujours dans son dos. Il lui semblait soudain perdre courage, comme la nuit précédente. La potion avait-elle donc été complètement inutile ?

Il entendit les bottes de Rogue claquer légèrement contre le sol et il le contourna pour venir se placer devant lui, visiblement perplexe.

- Rogue, il y a quelque chose que…

Mais, malgré le regard interrogateur de l'homme, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

Son aîné fronça légèrement les sourcils s'approcha d'un pas – il n'y avait plus qu'un mètre entre eux, hésita puis reprit la parole.

- Voulez-vous me parler de ce que vous allez annoncer demain à l'Ordre, de la manière dont vous allez vous débarrasser de l'horcruxe ?

- Non !

Il vit la mâchoire du maître des potions se serrer visiblement.

- Non, excusez-moi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, marmonna-t-il. Je voulais seulement, je voulais…

Le survivant ne continua pas, une nouvelle fois, parvenant tout juste à ne pas détourner le regard devant les yeux noirs qui l'étudiaient avec attention.

C'était une mauvaise idée, lui soufflait une voix en lui, et il allait forcément finir par le regretter.

Alors que l'autre lui assurait que ce qu'ils feraient ne resterait qu'entre lui et cet homme, ce serait tant sa décision que la sienne, et que cela n'aurait plus d'importance après la bataille. Non, ça n'en n'aurait_ forcément_ plus.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Harry fit trois pas rapides dans sa direction, posa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue, sa texture lui étant déjà un peu familière, ferma les yeux puis leva son visage vers le sien et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Le baiser était chaste, juste ses lèvres cherchant à goûter les siennes parce que Rogue ne semblait pas encore réellement réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il sentit soudain une pression contre ses lèvres puis Rogue répondit à son baiser avec une certaine ferveur, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes avec une force toute masculine.

_Ne pense pas que c'est un homme, ne pense pas à ce que cela implique, _s'intima-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier appuya légèrement sur sa nuque et il sentit clairement la respiration du maître des potions accélérer, ses lèvres furent à peine mordillées par les dents de Rogue, ses cheveux un peu trop long effleurant sa joue et sa gorge… et puis la frénésie d'un instant s'estompa. Peut-être s'était-il tendu sans s'en rendre compte mais il se sentit plus calme lorsque le baiser redevint doux et, presque, hésitant.

Alors qu'il exerçait une dernière pression contre les fines lèvres et la peau fragile, Harry se dit qu'à présent toutes ses décision étaient prises, et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

_A suivre…_

_Alors, alors ? Envie de lire la suite ?  
Elle est déjà écrite mais j'attendrai sans doute d'avoir au moins entamé le chapitre 20 avant de la poster (en essayant de ne pas trop me disperser dans le fandom Star Trek en attendant ^^")_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous dis à très bientôt ^_~  
_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Hello :)  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir de savoir que vous continuez à apprécier cette fanfic ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce chapitre ;)_

_Bonne lecture :D  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 19**_

Le jeune sorcier se détacha de lui et détourna le regard.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ?

Harry resta pourtant à ses côtés. Et, sans qu'il ne puisse croiser ses yeux, il abandonna ses lunettes, revint vers lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent en de légers baisers sur sa gorge puis ses mains se déplacèrent sur sa peau et, bien qu'elles tremblaient un peu, descendirent le long de sa nuque en de légères caresses.

Le serpentard se sentait frissonner sous ses doigts. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait un tel contact, il se sentait fébrile. Il n'avait rien demandé à son cadet et, de lui-même, il semblait s'offrir à sa personne.

Un profond doute, cependant, malgré son envie, était toujours présent : pourquoi se livrait-il ainsi à lui ?

Severus laissa ses mains s'égarer un instant dans les mèches brunes puis lentement, et à contrecœur, il l'obligea à relever la tête. Ses yeux continuaient à le fuir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea-t-il simplement.

Les yeux verts croisèrent enfin les siens ; ils étaient emplis de détermination, mais aussi de tristesse.

- Ne voulez-vous pas de moi ?

Son ton était trop assuré pour qu'il s'agisse d'une question. Son corps vibrait déjà sous la voix grave du jeune adulte. Mais, malgré tout le désir qu'il ressentait à cet instant, la situation était trop étrange pour qu'il fasse si facilement fi de sa maîtrise.

Oui, il avait envie de cette peau douce, de ces effluves de jeunesse, de sentir ces muscles sous ses doigts et de goûter à la force qui lui faisait parfois tant défaut. Mais il l'aimait également. Il appréciait ses sourires même s'ils étaient généralement adressés aux autres, il aimait sa générosité et son courage. Il voulait pouvoir protéger cet être.

N'était-il pas logique qu'il le protège de la menace que lui-même pouvait représenter ? Devait-il céder à ses propres désirs alors que nulle trace d'amour ne se dévoilait dans ce regard entêtant ? Mais n'avait-il jamais été réellement capable de lire en lui, de comprendre réellement ses sentiments ? Ce qu'il avait jusqu'à présent pris pour de l'amitié, était-ce finalement sa manière de lui montrer qu'il attendait plus de lui ?

Severus le vit s'évertuer à ouvrir ses robes, les mains tremblantes, et observa un instant cette scène comme s'il n'en faisait plus parti. Il s'imaginait déjà ces phalanges parcourant son corps en gestes comportant toutes les hésitations de la jeunesse, s'attardant de temps en temps, effleurant à peine par moment…

Il prit ses mains entre les siennes.

Harry releva la tête avec un éclat de doute dans le regard. Cependant, il semblait également l'implorer silencieusement de ne pas le repousser une nouvelle fois.

Ils restèrent immobiles durant de longues secondes, Severus songeant à tous les actes qu'il avait pu regretter dans sa vie et ne parvenant pourtant pas à détacher son regard du sien. Leur situation était si précaire, y aurait-il seulement encore du temps pour les regrets après cette nuit ?

Et soudain, il décida que non, que peu importait à quel point il décide de considérer plus tard ses actes présents comme erronés, il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de s'en soucier avant de se retrouver à nouveau face au mage noir.

Il déglutit.

Puis, il se pencha vers lui, effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres.

- Je vous aime, Harry.

Le maître des potions le sentit se tendre mais pourtant il ne le fuyait pas. Alors que, quelques jours plus tôt seulement, il avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il lui dise ces mots.

D'une main, le plus âgé lui caressa la joue et il ferma les yeux. Alors, Severus laissa ses doigts tracer le contour de ses lèvres et permit à ses désirs de reprendre le dessus. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, goûtant en toute sérénité la saveur du gryffondor qui, pour la première fois, acceptait son baiser.

Il voulait profiter de cet instant même si son corps devenait plus impatient.

Il laissa sa langue courir sur la chair fragile et le survivant céda à sa demande en permettant à cet échange de devenir plus profond et plus sensuel. Il se laissait guider par Severus, l'autorisant à mener le baiser à sa convenance, permettant à sa langue de le dominer mais répondant également en l'enlaçant de la sienne.

Le serpentard frissonnait de plaisir contenu, il en voulait plus, tellement plus.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous le pull et la chemise d'Harry. Ce dernier tressaillit mais son compagnon n'y prit pas garde. Il sentait la chaleur sous ses doigts, celle qu'il avait tant cherché à atteindre, et il en devenait fou de désir.

Il abandonna les lèvres rougies par des baisers devenus plus sauvages et descendit vers son oreille, qu'il caressa un instant et mordilla légèrement de ses dents, tandis que ses mains flattaient le ventre plat et le torse fin mais musclé. Muscles qu'il sentait d'ailleurs tressaillir sous ses attentions. Il voulait les voir, laisser sa bouche parcourir cette peau tendre et ferme.

Dans des gestes fébriles, il le débarrassa de sa robe, de son pull et de sa chemise. Il entendit son hoquet de surprise et se figea alors qu'il plongeait déjà vers le torse solide.

Severus observa son visage mais n'y trouva pas la peur ou la gêne qu'il s'apprêtait à y voir. Juste cette même détermination qu'il y avait vue plutôt et un certain abandon. Et, s'il y avait autre chose, il ne chercha pas à l'identifier.

Le maître des potions laissa le bord de ses lèvres s'incurver légèrement vers le haut puis se pencha à nouveau à son oreille, laissant une main glisser sur sa nuque.

- Allons dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme eut, à nouveau, un léger tressaillement mais se laissa guider jusqu'au lieu dit. Dès qu'il referma la porte derrière eux, il se laissa à nouveau tenter par sa peau, laissant courir sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale et permettant à son visage de se nicher dans le cou de son cadet, à peine plus petit que lui. Un premier frisson le traversa.

Si longtemps… Si longtemps. Tant d'années écoulées à l'observer sans savoir, sans chercher à comprendre, juste en projetant sur lui l'image de James Potter. Tellement de temps perdu à ne pas vouloir reconnaître sa force, son pouvoir. Trop d'instants passés à haïr une personne qui ne le méritait pas, à fuir la réalité – son ressentiment n'avait plus lieu d'être – comme le lâche qu'il avait pourtant refusé d'être sur bien des points. Et puis, finalement, se retrouvant face à l'homme qu'il était devenu, la réalisation mais plus douloureuse que l'ignorance. Et le rejet.

Ses mains retracèrent ses courbes masculines, repassant une nouvelle fois sur son torse puis se fixant au creux de sa taille. Il s'écarta un peu étourdi par son parfum et les émotions qui le guidaient. Les doigts du survivant venaient de défaire la dernière attache qui retenait ses robes et Severus s'en débarrassa d'un geste, emportant avec elles sa veste et sa tunique noires. Oh ! Il savait qu'il n'était pas très beau, son torse et sa chair étaient encore marqués par les effets de trop longs mois d'enfermement et les profondes cicatrices que tous les soins de Pomfresh ne seraient jamais capables d'effacer. Mais, pour être venu à lui, Harry devait sans aucun doute avoir décidé de passer au-delà des apparences.

Ce dernier, justement, se permit avec une légère hésitation d'effleurer cette peau trop blanche, ce buste aux côtes un peu trop saillantes. Le maître des potions le regarda faire et, lorsqu'il interrompit ses mouvements, il attrapa son menton pour le rapprocher de lui. Leur torse collé l'un à l'autre, il lui semblait que la peau mat irradiait de chaleur.

Il observa une nouvelle fois le visage si connu et les yeux verts ; depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus de James ou de Lily mais uniquement Harry. Et, était-il persuadé, il l'aimait d'une force que peu auraient pu égaler.

L'aîné s'empara de ses lèvres avec un peu plus d'impatience. Son torse collé au sien, le besoin de sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau se fit plus fort. Il laissa ses mains explorer à loisir alors qu'il dévorait ses lèvres, effleurait son palais, enlaçait sa langue de la sienne. Ses doigts s'égarèrent un peu plus bas, dans le creux de son dos, la naissance de ses hanches et continuaient à descendre malgré qu'il sentait que le plus jeune se crispait de plus en plus.

Il eut cependant un sursaut plus violent lorsque sa main frôla son aine. Le gryffondor sembla essayer de fuir son contact mais pourtant le jeune sorcier se contenta d'attraper sa main et de la remonter vers ses abdominaux.

Severus l'entraîna alors vers le lit.

**(A partir de ce point, le rating M est de mise, pour ceux qui préfèreraient passer cette partie, rendez-vous au prochain avertissement en gras…)**

Son cadet se laissa mener bien qu'il avait entrepris d'explorer une nouvelle fois sa gorge de ses lèvres, comme pour s'excuser de sa réaction précédente.

Le maître des potions l'allongea sur les draps tout en l'accompagnant sur la couche. Il le recouvrit de son corps, son désir augmentant encore de le voir si confiant et docile. Un instant, il profita juste de le sentir en dessous de lui, son souffle un peu trop rapide soulevant sa poitrine. Mais, assez vite, ses lèvres voulurent à nouveau goûter à sa peau et Severus y mit toute la douceur qu'il put, descendant lentement de sa clavicule à des parties plus tendres de sa poitrine.

Il lui arracha un premier gémissement qui dessina l'ébauche d'un sourire sur son visage et l'excita davantage. Il continua sa progression, contrôlant de plus en plus difficilement ses envies au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait Harry gémir. Il avait vu ses mains se serrer sur les draps alors que les siennes les avaient débarrassés de presque tous leurs vêtements, les laissant pratiquement nus.

Au moment où sa langue descendit un peu plus bas que son nombril, les doigts du survivant glissèrent dans le bas de sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux et exerçant juste une petite pression pour qu'il remonte vers lui. Il le fit, abandonnant un peu à regret sa tâche qui ne visait qu'à donner à Harry un peu plus de plaisir, et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Son regard se fixa sur les yeux verts, lui apparaissant pratiquement incandescents dans la douce lumière de la chambre, quasi-hypnotiques.

- Harry…

Ce dernier ne souriait pas mais, au moment où il énonça simplement son prénom, avec tout l'amour qu'il y associait, il fût certain de voir son regard se troubler. Chose qu'il ne pût observer plus d'une seconde puisque le jeune sorcier l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser, initiative qu'il prenait pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Le baiser était encore un peu maladroit mais il le laissait à son tour le guider, mêlant leur langue, mordillant légèrement ses lèvres, lui permettant d'en profiter à sa volonté et savourant la chaleur de sa bouche.

Une certaine partie du corps du survivant se réveilla contre sa cuisse et le dernier doute qui aurait encore pu l'occuper s'effaça. Et son propre désir en fût encore renforcé. Il ne sût se retenir de bouger un peu contre lui, tandis que leur échange se faisait plus sauvage et qu'il en reprenait perceptiblement le contrôle. Lorsque cela pris fin, Severus laissa rapidement glisser ses mains sur son corps, ralentit à ses hanches et le débarrassa en douceur de ce qui cachait encore sa nudité ; il en fit de même pour lui.

Le serpentard releva les yeux vers l'autre homme.

Il ne paraissait pas tout à fait à l'aise ainsi exposé, dans son plus simple appareil, rougissant très légèrement, fuyant un peu son regard.

C'était la première fois pour lui, et pas seulement avec un homme, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour en être certain. Presque vingt ans, il était encore vierge.

Et pourtant, il hésita. Avait-il vraiment le droit de lui prendre cela.

- Severus ?

Un long frisson le parcourut d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, de découvrir pour la première fois la façon dont sonnait son prénom dans sa bouche.

La gêne du survivant se transforma en quelque chose de plus sérieux, en une demande presque désespérée.

- Vous… pouvez me le dire encore une fois ?

Harry se redressa légèrement, entourant sa tête de ses bras, pour permettre à leur front de se toucher.

Qu'il désire entendre ce qu'il avait refusé qu'il lui dise pendant des semaines le rendait plus heureux encore qu'il ne pensait pouvoir l'être. Severus laissa un sourire troublé s'épanouir sur ses traits.

- Harry… je t'aime.

Il sentit son cadet se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Merci.

Et son expression tout entière reflétait tant de reconnaissance qu'il y trouva un aussi grand réconfort que s'il lui avait soufflé des mots similaires aux siens. Cela représentait tellement plus qu'il avait cru pouvoir en recevoir ! Le maître des potions ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose à présent : pouvoir ne faire plus qu'un avec cet être si exceptionnel pour lui, le seul pour qui il avait un jour éprouvé de tels sentiments.

Le serpentard amena ses doigts au contact de son aine avant d'atteindre son but et de voir l'homme fermer les yeux sous les sensations qu'il ne devait pas manquer de ressentir. Ses joues se coloraient, sa respiration devenait erratique alors qu'il commençait à se tordre sous lui en réponse à ses caresses, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules. Et Severus se sentait de plus en plus fiévreux à le voir ainsi s'abandonner à lui, à rechercher désespérément son contact.

Il attrapa l'une des mains du gryffondor pour qu'il lui accorde le même genre d'attention et, lorsqu'il arriva à sa rencontre, ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux troublés et voilés par le désir. Malgré son état, pourtant, ses caresses se firent timides, ne paraissant pas certain de savoir comment s'y prendre mais, quand le plus âgé laissa échapper ses premiers gémissements et bougea de lui-même dans sa main, il s'accorda au même rythme que lui.

Il sentit bientôt qu'Harry ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous cette étreinte, il laissa ses doigts, humides de sa propre salive, le préparer en douceur. Si le premier lui fit froncer les sourcils, le second ne lui permit pas de retenir sa grimace et le força visiblement à serrer les dents, le troisième lui arracha une longue plainte. Ses mains s'étaient à nouveaux serrées contre les draps, avec plus de force, alors qu'il se mordait maintenant la lèvre inférieure mais paraissait refuser de le lâcher du regard.

Le maître des potions attendit de longues secondes avant de laisser ses phalanges s'animer pour rendre cette intrusion moins désagréable, il reprit même ses attentions précédentes dans l'espoir de voir la douleur disparaître de ses traits.

Et, petit à petit, il y parvint, appréciant même son grognement insatisfait lorsqu'il éloigna ses mains pour mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules. Severus n'attendit pas que le voile d'excitation et de plaisir s'efface de son regard et le pénétra lentement, s'empêchant de le prendre violemment en sentant la chair si accueillante se refermer sur lui. Il s'arrêta juste un instant, espérant confusément que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, avant de faire un premier mouvement en lui qui n'eut qu'un gémissement douloureux pour réponse, alors que ses paupières étaient fermement pressées les unes contre les autres.

Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus doux et s'arrêta mais le gryffondor rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le choc et reprit le mouvement à sa place. Severus, se pliant à cette demande, bougea à nouveau en lui, perdant petit à petit tout contrôle, enveloppé par la sensation si unique d'être prisonnier de cette chaleur, de sentir son corps se fondre dans le sien. Et il accéléra encore la cadence, ces violents va et vient, lorsque ses gémissements de plaisir et ses grognements atteignirent ses oreilles, pur reflet de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

C'est dans un dernier râle qu'il se libéra finalement en lui, sa jouissance entraînant celle du survivant.

**(Fin du lemon)**

Il réagit à peine, le souffle court et toute tension disparue de ses membres, lorsque le serpentard s'allongea à ses côtés et écarta quelques mèches de son front.

Était-ce vraiment réel que, dans ce cauchemar qu'était la guerre, il puisse voir Harry s'alanguir ainsi si près de lui ?

Oui, ce n'avait rien d'une illusion. Ce regard satisfait qui se posa un instant sur lui, ce corps qui ne cherchait plus à lutter contre la fatigue, ce parfum enivrant que dégageait sa peau et dont il pouvait se gorger à souhait… tout cela était vrai.

Il ne cherchait pour l'heure plus à comprendre pourquoi il s'était finalement livré à lui mais se contentait de se nourrir de cette vision – Harry s'endormant dans son lit – tout en sachant que cette image ne s'effacerait jamais de son esprit.

Le maître des potions finit par couvrir leur corps d'un léger drap, se privant de la vue de ce corps qui lui semblait si parfait. Et il l'observa encore, le voyant s'abandonner au sommeil avec sérénité, restant de longues minutes à le contempler sans plus penser à l'avenir, ou même au passé.

Malgré les circonstances, Severus était comblé et espérait égoïstement qu'aucun soleil ne vienne jamais mettre fin à cette nuit.

_A suivre…_

_J'espère que je n'ai pas trop détaillé le lemon (depuis ma fic « Brisé », je crains un peu de ne plus savoir tenir la mesure :'x) et que ce chapitre ne dénature pas trop de l'ensemble de cette fanfiction… J'avoue avoir pas mal hésité avant de le poster mais j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu... :'x  
_

_Comme toujours, je suis impatiente de connaître vos avis (même si c'est pour me dire de m'abstenir de lemon à l'avenir ^^") et je vous dis au prochain chapitre pour enfin découvrir le point de vue d'Harry… :3_

_A bientôt !_

_Edit : Bon, allez, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit donc, dès que j'atteins les 200 reviews, je le poste :D  
_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^  
Comme promis, voilà déjà la suite :)  
Bonne lecture !  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 20**_

Il se réveilla, se sentant enfermé dans une chaleur inhabituelle, émergeant lentement d'un sommeil qui avait vraisemblablement été plus épais que bien d'autres nuits. Puis il prit davantage conscience de son environnement, réalisa que deux mains étaient posées sur sa peau, qu'un souffle léger effleurait son visage.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, qu'il plissa un instant dans la lumière artificielle de la chambre – l'aube devait pointer à l'extérieur du château, et se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tombé dans un monde parallèle et insensé. Il était dans les bras de Rogue, dans son lit ; ils étaient nus.

Au lieu de s'écarter brusquement, le survivant resta tendu comme un arc, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il faisait là, bien au contraire. Il en était tout sauf heureux. Et il se demandait si le léger dégoût qui laisser un goût de bile acide dans sa gorge était dirigé contre lui-même ou contre ce qu'il avait… permis à Rogue de lui faire. Lorsqu'il commença à trembler légèrement, il décida fermement que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure pour les regrets et se dégagea prudemment de l'étreinte de Rogue.

Debout à quelques pas du lit, il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'homme. Il semblait si paisible, peut-être même dégageait-il un certain charme. Mais ce n'était pas Ginny, même si, le soir précédent, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il s'était laissé un instant bercer par l'illusion qu'il était dans le lit de la jeune femme.

Il secoua la tête et inspira profondément. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit venir à lui ses vêtements, quitta silencieusement la chambre, s'habilla rapidement et revint dans ses quartiers.

Il avait sans doute fait une erreur. Parce qu'il avait finalement plus pris que donné. Il s'était servi du maître des potions pour apaiser son sentiment de culpabilité, et goûter à une expérience qu'il aurait aimé avoir avec une autre personne, sous prétexte qu'il faisait ça pour son aîné, parce que c'était là ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Si le temps lui avait encore été offert pour faire une introspection de lui-même et juger ses propres actes, sans doute se serait-il senti désagréablement abjecte ; le temps était ce qui lui faisait le plus défaut.

Harry entra dans sa salle de bain, prit une des potions antidouleur qu'il avait retrouvées parmi celles découvertes la veille et s'offrit une douche rapide.

Ne tenant pas à devoir faire face à Rogue plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait décidé, il emporta avec lui deux livres épais et ses notes et trouva une classe vide où s'enfermer. Avant que les cours ne débutent, il irait rejoindre Hermione et Ron et les informerait enfin de ses plans.

Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il soit certain que chaque détail avait bien été étudié. Il n'avait définitivement pas le temps de songer à la fureur qui envahirait le serpentard lorsqu'il annoncerait ses découvertes. Ni à son propre malaise lorsqu'il songeait qu'il avait utilisé le souvenir de Ginny pour être plus réceptif au contact du maître des potions et qu'ainsi il avait pu tirer du plaisir de cette nuit. Pas plus qu'il ne devait penser à la manière dont Rogue se sentirait lorsqu'il comprendrait que, d'une certaine façon, il l'avait trahi.

-----

Harry était assis entre ses deux amis, la mâchoire serrée, le visage fermé.

Ils étaient arrivés tôt, à sa demande, et observaient les membres de l'Ordre entrer peu à peu dans la Grande Salle. Le trio restait silencieux. Ses amis s'étaient mis en colère, lui avaient demandé pourquoi il ne s'était pas davantage reposé sur eux au cours des dernières semaines, comment il avait pu sérieusement en arriver à un choix pareil. Et le survivant s'était montré un peu blessant au départ, leur reprochant malgré lui de ne pas avoir fait assez d'efforts pour trouver la solution « valable » à laquelle ils tenaient tant.

Et puis sa brève colère s'était apaisée, et n'étaient plus restés que son amertume et sa détermination, le regret et la tristesse de ses amis. Leur affection également. C'était pourquoi, bien qu'ils n'échangeaient plus un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à la table, le survivant savait que ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir et ne l'abandonneraient pas quoi qu'il arrive.

Il observa ce qu'il restait de la famille Weasley s'installer à ses côtés, salua vaguement les quelques personnes qui lui adressaient un sourire ou un signe de la main, sentant son appréhension et sa nervosité gagner en importance au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait.

Un pas familier fit écho dans la salle - il s'étonna même de l'avoir reconnu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bien de Rogue, et son regard se leva machinalement vers l'homme qui s'approchait de la grande table. Le maître des potions ralentit imperceptiblement quand il rencontra ses yeux.

Interrogation, incertitude, espoir, appréhension. Il lui semblait que tout cela émanait de l'ancien professeur malgré son visage neutre. Et puis il y vit une certaine déception et détourna les yeux. Harry ne savait pas si son propre visage avait exprimé quelque chose mais il n'était tout simplement pas encore capable de soutenir ce regard.

Du coin de l'œil, il le vit s'asseoir assez loin d'eux, à l'une des dernières places encore libre.

Dans un certain sens, c'était étrange pour le survivant lui-même. Après avoir passé de nombreuses réunions installé à la droite de Rogue, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser isolé d'une telle manière. Il aurait cependant été bien incapable de rester à ses côtés pour l'instant.

Bientôt, les membres de l'Ordre furent presque tous présents et il se sentit glisser dans une relative sérénité, sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'une certaine acceptation s'installait enfin en lui. Ou un renoncement indésiré qu'il ne pouvait plus contrer.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment que la réunion était déjà bien avancée avant qu'il n'entende Ron lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- …regarde comme ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Son regard me file des frissons, marmonna-t-il. Tu sais pourquoi Rogue te fixe de cette façon ?

Le survivant se tendit sans pour autant jeter un œil dans la direction de l'homme en noir.

- Oui.

Le roux parut surpris mais, comme il ne donna pas plus d'explication, haussa légèrement les épaules avant d'écouter à nouveau son père et Hestia Jones qui animaient la séance.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? vint soudain le murmure d'Hermione qui avait apparemment suivi l'échange.

Harry se tendit davantage.

- Non, il l'apprendra en même temps que les autres.

Il perçut son regard perplexe et préoccupé alors qu'elle observait Rogue. Il se refusa à se tourner vers le maître des potions.

S'il avait été envahi par un certain calme à un moment durant cette réunion, il s'effilochait maintenant rapidement. Et, les minutes passant, l'impression de sentir _physiquement_ le regard de Rogue fixé sur lui devenait de plus en plus grande. D'une certaine manière, cela jouait davantage sur ses nerfs que tout autre chose.

Il n'avait pourtant aucun compte à lui rendre. Il lui avait donné ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, il avait été contre sa propre nature pour rembourser sa dette, il avait même été jusqu'à altérer son esprit avec l'une de ses foutues décoctions pour forcer son corps à accepter la logique de ce qu'il faisait !

La veille, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la potion était forte et efficace. A présent, il lui suffisait de penser à cette volonté, presque étrangère, de convaincre l'homme qu'il désirait vraiment avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui pour savoir que c'était une détermination pure, et artificielle, qui lui avait permis d'aller si loin. Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ ce qu'il avait voulu. Il l'avait fait pour Rogue. Il ne pouvait lui être que reconnaissant.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc plus à lever les yeux vers lui ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'avoir agi avec une pitié qu'il était persuadé de ne plus ressentir ? Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable comme-ci il l'avait simplement manipulé, utilisé ?

- …ry ?

Le gryffondor releva les yeux vers Hermione et se rendit compte que la salle était silencieuse. Ils attendaient qu'il prenne enfin la parole et il n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet qu'ils voulaient qu'il aborde.

Vraiment, alors qu'il s'était contraint à ne pas y songer depuis son réveil, il avait fallu qu'il laisse son esprit s'égarer à un moment pareil.

Harry déglutit puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

- L'horcruxe… l'horcruxe que j'ai en moi peut être détruit sans que cela me coûte la vie.

Il entendit quelques soupirs de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, du coin de l'œil, que la tension dans les épaules de Rogue avait légèrement diminué.

- Toutefois, reprit-il alors que sa voix devenait plus stable du fait d'avoir répété ce discours mainte et mainte fois, il est fort probable que je n'en sorte pas sans dommage.

Il vit quelques regards inquiets et décida, à partir de ce point, de ne plus se laisser troubler par les réactions de son public.

- Le seul moyen est celui qu'Hermione a découvert. J'ai simplement pu éliminer totalement le risque de mort y étant lié. C'est la _seule_ solution permettant d'être certain que l'horcruxe soit détruit. Il implique donc l'emploi d'une vaste quantité de magie noire.

Il enchaîna au-dessus des murmures indignés et inquiets.

- Dans un lieu bien protégé, seul le sorcier appliquant les sorts et celui les supportant en subiront les effets. Les conséquences peuvent en être très aléatoires mais…, continua-t-il en dépit de quelques exclamations soudaines autour de la table, mais dans tous les cas l'horcruxe sera détruit. De plus, le rituel peut être très court. Dans le pire des cas, cela ne dépassera pas une demi-journée.

Il vit certaines personnes hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation mais avec réticence, d'autres l'observaient avec une légère incrédulité, du respect ou de la pitié. Il attendit que la salle redevienne silencieuse pour terminer, se tournant face au maître des potions et ne cherchant plus à fuir son regard.

- Ce problème va être réglé cette après-midi et Severus Rogue se chargera de la destruction de l'horcruxe.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

Le maître des potions était pâle et son expression était fermée mais son regard semblait brûlant de rage contenue. Qui d'autre que lui était mieux placé pour savoir quels types de conséquences pouvait avoir ce genre de rituel ? Il ne pouvait sans doute pas non plus ignorer qu'il existait des états bien pires que la mort lorsque l'on avait recours à ces détestables « arts sombres ». Tout comme, sans qu'il ne le précise, il devait être évident pour l'homme que le lanceur était tout aussi exposé que celui qui subissait les sorts.

Et, pourtant, lorsqu'Arthur Weasley demanda au serpentard confirmation de sa déclaration, il hocha seulement sèchement la tête sans plus de commentaires.

Harry en ressentit un très léger soulagement. Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas logiquement refuser puisque c'était là leur seul choix, il avait un instant craint qu'il se refuse à l'accepter. Et, peut-être, tout au fond de lui, l'avait-il même un instant espéré, sachant que s'il l'avait fait il n'aurait pas eu à passer par là, qu'il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et qu'il aurait pu choisir la mort comme une voix plus simple et définitive. Après tout, la prophétie ne disait-elle pas qu'il devrait mourir pour vaincre Voldemort ? Peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas d'un combat mais simplement de son propre sacrifice. C'était même plus qu'une simple supposition mais une possibilité réelle en laquelle il croyait.

Ainsi, un peu amer et se sentant comme vidé de ses forces après avoir enfin dévoilé ses plans, Harry n'écouta pas vraiment le reste des conversations et répondit mécaniquement aux quelques questions qu'on lui posa. Rogue ne prononça pas le moindre mot et ne posa plus les yeux sur lui, Alors le survivant l'observa à son tour, l'esprit vide – ou du moins en avait-il l'impression, et attendit patiemment la fin de la réunion.

-----

Ca lui semblait légèrement ridicule et, en même temps, il était reconnaissant pour ces dernières minutes de répit.

Harry n'avait pas demandé à ses deux meilleurs amis de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle qu'il avait choisi pour le rituel mais ils y avaient tenu. Ainsi, il se trouvait au centre du trio alors que Rogue marchait quelques pas derrière eux.

Seulement, alors que son esprit n'aurait dû être focalisé que sur l'extraction de l'horcruxe, des fragments de la nuit précédente lui revenait en mémoire avec plus de clarté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La potion qu'il avait prise avait jusqu'à présent recouvert cette expérience douteuse d'un léger voile, une manière de prendre plus facilement ses distances face à ses actes.

La main de Rogue sur sa hanche, ses dents mordillant le lobe de son oreille, la chaleur de ses doigts contre sa nuque,…

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ces contacts lui évoquaient. Un certain malaise. Peut-être un léger dégoût (davantage pour la manière dont il avait permis que cela arrive que pour l'acte en lui-même). Son corps avait fini par réagir à ses caresses mais il y avait la potion, et ce n'était pas vraiment les mains de Rogue qu'il avait eu à l'esprit. Peut-être existait-il maintenant aussi en lui l'envie diffuse de retrouver le sentiment de protection qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir ressenti à un moment donné entre ses bras. Du simple fait, sans doute, d'être dans les bras d'une personne à laquelle il accordait une certaine confiance. La chaleur d'un contact humain face au froid et les ténèbres qui-

Ils étaient arrivés face à la porte de la pièce qu'il avait choisie – et préparée – pour permettre la libération de cette pharamineuse quantité de magie noire.

Le survivant avait commencé à lancer divers sorts dans ce lieu environ une semaine après l'attaque de la Forêt Interdite, lorsqu'il avait commencé à se résoudre au fait qu'il ne trouverait pas d'autres solutions. Durant huit jours, il y avait passé de plus en plus de temps, s'assurant de renforcer cette salle au maximum afin que le château ne puisse pas être infecté par les émanations de magie noire. Puis McGonagall était morte. Et il avait vérifié et revérifié ces protections parce qu'il avait senti qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il avait mis un terme à ses recherches. En fait, il ne restait plus que l'approbation d'un sorcier expérimenté pour prouver que ce qu'il avait mis en place était suffisant. Qu'Hermione ait affirmé que son travail lui paraissait plus que correct, le matin même, lui avait déjà apporté une certaine satisfaction.

Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Hermione, Ron, vous faîtes ce qu'on a dit ?

Ses amis le fixèrent, semblant incapable de dire le moindre mot, leur regard montrant clairement qu'ils auraient préféré rester aussi proches de lui qu'ils le pouvaient. Il leur était reconnaissant de lui porter une si grande affection.

Finalement, Ron serra la main de sa compagne, hocha simplement la tête et ils se détournèrent. Ils voulaient fermement croire qu'ils allaient retrouver le même Harry dans quelques heures, il le savait, et n'auraient jamais pu se résoudre à réagir autrement que comme-ci ce serait le cas.

Le survivant les regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir, sachant qu'ils allaient se poster – avec d'autres volontaires – le plus loin possible de cette salle afin d'empêcher le passage des curieux et d'éviter tout incident.

Il se détourna, ne chercha pas Rogue du regard et pénétra dans la salle vibrante de magie. Avançant d'un pas décidé, il rassembla les quelques parchemins posé sur la seule table de la pièce – à l'exception d'une chaise, la salle était totalement vide. Enfin, il se retourna et les tendit au serpentard.

Son regard était sombre, ses traits déformés par une colère qui semblait prête à le dépasser et chaque muscle de son corps semblait douloureusement tendu.

- Les sorts sont simples. Mais ils sont longs et demandent beaucoup d'énergie. Et un contrôle que nul autre que vous dans ce château ne semble avoir sur la magie noire, déclara Harry d'un ton neutre, à présent peu désireux de retarder plus que nécessaire l'inévitable.

Il était soulagé que sa voix ait su rester ferme parce qu'il commençait à avoir peur, à craindre tous ces effets secondaires et toutes ces horribles séquelles que ce rituel pourraient lui infliger. A la fin de ses recherches, il n'y avait plus eu que ça : des listes et des listes de dégradations probables de la magie, du corps, de l'esprit… Et, cela, peu importe le talent du lanceur. En fait, son pouvoir n'avait d'importance que pour lui-même, plus il était capable de maîtriser cette magie et moins il s'exposait à ses dangereuses contreparties. La « victime », elle, ne pouvait compter que sur le hasard et la chance.

Oui, Harry avait eu conscience qu'il ferait peser ce nouveau poids sur son âme et sur ses épaules. Plus les jours étaient passés et plus il avait eu conscience que sa demande allait être cruelle car il l'instituait définitivement comme son bourreau.

_« - …_ _si je pouvais tout anéantir… si je pouvais effacer toutes ces horreurs de la surface de la Terre je n'hésiterais pas une seconde même si cela signifie que je dois disparaître avec elles ! _

_- Je peux vous assurer que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela ne se produise pas._

_- Je ne l'oublierai pas. »_

C'était le bref échange qu'ils avaient eu peu après la disparition de l'ancienne directrice. Cela n'avait était qu'une preuve de plus que l'homme semblait être prêt à tout pour le protéger. Il s'était pour la première fois profondément senti coupable pour son choix à ce moment-là. Parce qu'il avait compris qu'il allait demander à un sorcier qui avait pratiquement perdu toutes les personnes qui avait compté pour lui de détruire celle qu'il paraissait… Vouloir à tout prix protéger ? Lui servir de dernière ancre ? Considérer comme la plus précieuse ? Il n'avait pas su réellement définir ce qu'il représentait vraiment à ses yeux quelques jours plus tôt mais il en était maintenant bien trop conscient.

Et sa culpabilité n'avait pas diminué d'un iota, se rendait-il compte, en dépit de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui. Peut-être était-ce même pire, pour chacun d'eux.

Mais c'était la guerre, des sacrifices devaient être faits, il l'avait accepté, en dépit du fait qu'il se rendait compte que, par ses choix inconsidérés, il avait sans aucun doute augmenté la douleur que ces sacrifices entraîneraient.

- Pourquoi ?

Rogue n'avait pas encore pris les parchemins ; son ton avait été coupant et, s'il souffrait, seule la rage semblait émaner de lui.

- _Pourquoi_, Potter ? claqua-t-il plus fort devant son manque de réaction.

Harry ne détourna pas les yeux ; il s'était préparé à sa colère.

- C'était là seule solution. Vous l'avez vous-même accepté devant l'Ordre. Et vous êtes le mieux placer. Les autres, même Hermione, risquent de ne plus être eux-mêmes en tentant un tel rituel, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il vit la main du serpentard se lever légèrement puis redescendre serrée en poing.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous adressiez à moi comme au plus décérébré de vos amis, grinça-t-il les dents serrés. Vous savez _parfaitement_ que je n'ignore rien de cela ! Sinon vous n'auriez pas osé m'annoncer une telle chose devant cet Ordre du Phénix à moitié composé de lâches et d'imbéciles.

Il vit ses narines frémir alors qu'il inspirait profondément comme pour se forcer à garder un certain contrôle sur ses gestes ou ses paroles.

- Ou peut-être était-ce ce que vous attendiez ? Que je leur explique que leur « héros » a choisi de se glisser dans le lit du vil mangemort afin de s'assurer de sa coopération ? Que vous avez eu pitié du traître et que vous lui avez donné un os à ronger pour qu'il ne choisisse pas de retourner dans le camp adverse ? Répondez Potter !

Le serpentard se planta devant lui et le secoua en enfonçant ses doigts crochus dans ses bras. Malgré la légère douleur et la colère qui montait en lui à ces accusations – en partie fausses, il ne chercha pas à se dégager.

- Je vous ai donné ce que vous attendiez de moi, Rogue.

Cette phrase sembla être aussi violente pour son aîné que s'il lui avait donné une gifle. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré qu'il lui réponde mais sans doute pas cela.

Le maître des potions relâcha son emprise sur ses bras et recula de quelques pas. Il détourna le regard et se massa les tempes durant de longues secondes. Il paraissait se battre contre lui-même, contre quelque chose que le survivant n'était pas certain de comprendre.

Puis les yeux noirs revinrent sur lui, insondables, comme-ci il avait enfin réussi à remettre définitivement en place ce masque méprisant et froid qu'il n'avait plus porté devant lui depuis des semaines. Sans comprendre pourquoi, cela le blessa profondément.

- Je vois. Voilà donc les limites de votre confiance. Si dérisoire que vous avez jugé nécessaire d'en arriver là.

Harry se sentit ouvrir la bouche mais aucun mot ne s'en échappa. Rogue prit les parchemins qu'il lui tendait toujours et alla s'asseoir sans plus lui porter un regard.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il plaçait en lui une confiance aussi grande que celle qu'il plaçait chez ses amis. Peut-être même plus importante. Pourtant, il en était incapable. Parce qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer, lui dire – et peut-être était-ce pire – qu'il avait agi par culpabilité. Mais, là encore, ce n'aurait pas été totalement vrai. Peut-être y avait-il bien eu de la pitié. Une indéniable confiance. De la solitude aussi. De la curiosité pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Du regret. De la peur face à son absence d'avenir. Peut-être même une certaine affection.

A vrai dire, Harry prenait lentement conscience qu'il ne savait finalement pas vraiment pourquoi il en était arrivé à une telle décision. Certes, il y avait des raisons mais il n'aurait pas su dire lesquels avaient le plus influencé son choix, pas plus qu'il ne semblait en mesure d'affirmer que rien d'autre n'avait joué sur sa décision d'aller rejoindre Rogue dans ses appartements ce soir là.

Cependant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours au plus, il serait peu probable qu'il soit encore suffisamment conscient de lui-même – et très certainement mort sans doute - pour continuer à ressentir le profond regret qui l'assaillait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Severus Rogue.

_A suivre…_

_Cruel Harry... :'x  
J'avoue que j'hésite de plus en plus entre deux fins (avec une possible suite ?) mais il y aura encore quelques chapitres avant qu'on y arrive :)_

_En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment (et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs :p) !_

_A la prochaine ;)  
_


	22. Chapitre 21

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartie__nnent à JKR, je ne retire de cette fanfiction aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Hum. Bonjour ?  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu avant de poster ce chapitre :'x  
Je sais que certains s'inquiétaient que cette fic soit abandonnée mais ce n'est pas le cas (tout comme pour "Sacrifices et sacrifiés" d'ailleurs...) ! Il se trouve juste que je suis totalement absorbée par le fandom Star Trek depuis ces derniers mois et que j'ai un peu de mal à me recentrer sur Harry Potter ^^'  
_

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront encore par ici après cette longue absence de ma part..._

_- **Résumé** des 7 chapitres précédents (le résumé des 13 premiers se trouve au chapitre 14 ) - _

Après la rencontre entre Lucius et Severus dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry se rapproche peu à peu du maître des potions. Cependant, Ron qui s'est débarrassé de Draco Malfoy pour tenir une promesse faîte à Hermione, supporte difficilement son acte et finit par être atteint par un sort inconnu au cours d'une bataille. Alors que tous se pressent à son chevet_,_ McGonagall est finalement consumée par la magie noire qui infectait son corps.

Severus est intégré au nouvellement formé 'Conseil de l'Ordre' et se retrouve alors mêlé aux tensions éclosant en son sein.

Alors que les esprits s'échauffent, Harry continue à s'efforcer de trouver une solution pour extraire l'horcruxe de son corps. Et, peu à peu, un certain sentiment de culpabilité commence à naître en lui à l'idée qu'il risque de faire un choix qui pourrait blesser profondément le serpentard.

Finalement, la nouvelle tombe : l'Ordre a découvert le repaire de Voldemort. Très peu de temps après, la cicatrice d'Harry leur permet d'apprendre que le Mage Noir a également trouvé un moyen d'envahir Poudlard.

Ecrasé par l'urgence de la situation et incapable de trouver suffisamment de temps pour y réfléchir, Harry consomme une potion pour se donner la détermination pour rejoindre Rogue et passe la nuit avec lui.

Le lendemain, il annonce à l'Ordre qu'il a trouvé un moyen d'extraire l'horcruxe avec la participation du maître des potions. Il conduit alors l'homme contenant difficilement sa colère dans une pièce protégée du château pour que commence le rituel...

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 21**_

Il pensait avoir changé. Il avait cru qu'il n'était plus ce jeune homme irréfléchi qui saisissait impulsivement une opportunité parce qu'elle semblait lui offrir une occasion inespérée de vivre sa vie différemment, d'une manière qui répondait à ses ambitions, ses désirs ou ses souhaits.

Eh bien, il avait eu tort.

Sinon, il aurait pris plus de temps pour étudier la situation avant de prendre ses désirs pour la réalité. Il ne se serait pas voilé la face et efforcé de voir dans son comportement uniquement ce qui l'arrangeait.

Et il ne se sentirait pas aussi en colère et aussi blessé.

Il n'avait pourtant plus le temps de s'appesantir sur ses erreurs et faiblesses. Peu importait qu'il prenait les actions du survivants comme une profonde trahison, il avait un devoir à accomplir, ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire des quelques personnes qui avaient un jour cru en lui.

Severus parcourra avec attention un autre parchemin, s'imprégnant de chaque concept, de chaque information nouvelle qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux.

Il devait au moins reconnaître cela à Potter : les résultats de ses recherches étaient précis et organisés avec bon sens. A certains moments de sa lecture, le maître des potions avait cependant souhaité que les informations soient moins claires et plus ambigües, qu'il puisse croire qu'il existait encore la moindre chance que le jeune sorcier s'en sorte indemne. En dépit de sa colère et de sa douleur, il désirait ardemment qu'il ne soit pas obligé de lui nuire.

Avait-il conscience de la cruauté d'une telle demande ?

Tout était là, écrit noir sur blanc, la magie noire allait profondément et définitivement affecter la personne vers qui ces sorts seraient dirigés, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

Le serpentard ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il esquissa un sourire désabusé et profondément las.

De qui se moquait-il ? Il l'avait toujours su. Depuis qu'il avait compris la terrible erreur qu'il avait commise en s'agenouillant aux pieds du Lord Noir. Dès cet instant son destin avait été voué à l'expiation et la souffrance.

Potter… Harry n'avait sans aucun doute pas fait le bon choix en venant vers lui le soir précédent. Peu importait ses raisons, que ce soit par peur qu'il refuse sa demande ou simplement pour bénéficier d'un peu de cette chaleur humaine dont cette guerre les privait tous d'une manière plus ou moins importante. Et même si cela avait été par culpabilité, en sorte de paiement pour ce qu'il lui demandait de faire à présent, il avait agi stupidement. Parce que le survivant lui avait rendu la tâche plus pénible encore. Parce que dès qu'il aurait dû poser les yeux sur ces parchemins, Severus aurait compris que le gryffondor n'avait pas le choix et que lui, Severus Rogue, était le seul sorcier présent dans ce château capable de mettre en pratique un rituel si complexe.

- Est-ce que vous en serez capable ?

Il leva les yeux vers son cadet qui s'appuyait contre le mur, les bras croisés, et le fixait avec une certaine détermination. Le maître des potions fut certain d'y déceler également de la peur, de la tristesse et du regret.

Il aurait voulu aller vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras malgré la rancune qui couvait en lui. Mais l'heure des gestes inutiles qui seraient très probablement repoussés, des grandes déclarations, ou des doutes, était passée. Ou n'avait peut-être jamais existée.

Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Bien que rien ne soit absolu avec les Arts Sombres, cela devrait effectivement fonctionner, dit-il, lentement, en faisant un vague geste de la main vers les notes qu'il étudiait un instant plus tôt.

Il crût percevoir un vague soulagement dans les yeux verts et sa pose droite et tendue sembla se relâcher légèrement. Et sa détermination était plus présente que jamais, une détermination à se sacrifier pour tout un peuple. Cette détermination si semblable à celle qu'il avait montrée en venant le rejoindre dans ses appartements. Le survivant avait également considéré ce geste comme un sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ressentit une nouvelle étincelle de colère en lui et arracha ses yeux loin de ceux trop verts de son cadet.

Les sorts posés sur cette pièce, c'était sur cela qu'il devait à présent se concentrer.

Le maître des potions fit lentement le tour du lieu, silencieusement impressionné par la puissance des boucliers mis en place. Non seulement Harry était puissant mais, contrairement à ses dernières années en tant qu'élève de Poudlard, il maîtrisait aujourd'hui une bonne part de cette force. Il n'eut qu'à ajouter quelques sortilèges supplémentaires par précautions, et on n'en prenait jamais trop lorsqu'on avait recours à la magie noire.

Ses dernières vérifications achevées, l'ancien professeur baissa à nouveau les yeux vers les parchemins qu'il tenait serrés dans sa main.

Même dans ses estimations, le gryffondor avait vu juste. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'imprégner des formules ou d'exécuter des mouvements particulièrement recherchés. Tout s'appuyait sur la puissance et le contrôle. Une demi-journée serait plus que suffisante pour savoir s'ils avaient atteint leur but ou échoué. Et alors, Harry Potter n'aurait plus qu'une journée de répit avant de devoir aller à nouveau affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si bien sûr le maître des potions ne transformait pas l'élu en une simple carcasse vide et inutile.

Il releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui il semblait observer chacun de ses gestes. Il était temps.

- Asseyez-vous au centre de la pièce, dit-il enfin, d'un ton neutre et sans chaleur.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot.

Cette situation était sordide

Severus avança jusqu'à ce que deux mètres seulement le séparent du jeune homme installé à même le sol, les jambes croisées. Face à lui, le dominant de sa hauteur pour lui donner cette place de victime que ce rituel – comme tant d'autres en magie noire – nécessitait. Après tout, ce sort n'avait jamais eu pour but de guérir. C'était un moyen pour le créateur, ou le possesseur, de l'horcruxe de le transvaser dans un autre réceptacle.

Un horcruxe intact bien que totalement exempt de protection.

Et un corps et une âme assurément brisés.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Ne leur était offert intact que ce qu'ils désiraient le plus détruire et ils- il était incapable de _le_ protéger.

Severus ferma les yeux une dernière fois, maudissant le nom du mage noir et réalisant, plus durement que jamais, l'effroyable erreur que cela avait été d'avoir un jour imaginé qu'il rendrait sa vie meilleure.

Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa ceux si verts du survivant puis son cadet les clôt à son tour, remettant son sort entre ses mains.

Folie ou choix salvateur, ils ne seraient fixés que dans les heures à venir.

Le maître des potions leva sa baguette et entama le rituel.

* * *

C'était… douloureux – à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Différent d'un doloris mais non moins désagréable.

Et cela durait depuis près de trois heures.

Il n'avait pas desserré les dents. Harry avait gémi, hurlé, avait perdu conscience il avait dû lui faire reprendre ses esprits pour éviter que tous leurs efforts aient été inutiles. Cela aurait pu se passer bien différemment, s'il lui avait été permis d'être inconscient, mais ce n'était pas une option à laquelle ils avaient droit. Il fallait qu'il se batte contre ce morceau d'âme étrangère et qu'il garde la volonté de l'expulser de son corps plus il se battrait, plus faibles seraient les effets secondaires de ce rituel.

Les Arts Sombres possédaient un extraordinaire pouvoir de fascination mais cette part de leur application était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle comptait si peu d'adeptes. Beaucoup de sorciers pouvaient se montrer sans pitié avec leurs semblables pour une raison ou pour une autre – colère, rancune, déception – mais rares étaient ceux qui ne renonçaient pas en cours de route, finalement incapables de voir plus longtemps leur victime se tordre à leurs pieds, lorsqu'ils prenaient réellement conscience de la cruauté de leurs actes.

En magie noire, le luxe de faire marche arrière vous était rarement offert. Si vous aviez l'audace de vouloir abandonner lorsque vous utilisiez cette magie, vous en subissiez forcément les conséquences. Les Arts Sombres n'étaient pas pour les imbéciles vous deviez être conscient de vos actes et prêt à tout pour atteindre vos objectifs .

Mais toute sa fascination pour ce pan obscur de la magie n'était depuis bien longtemps plus en mesure de rivaliser avec tous les sacrifices qu'elle demandait. Si pratiquer quelques sorts aux risques limités provoquait encore en lui une immense satisfaction, il abhorrait ce genre de rituel où il devait agir comme l'aurait fait un mage noir.

Et le maître des potions aurait bien été incapable d'exprimer en mots la douleur qui lui était infligée alors qu'il était celui responsable de l'état du jeune homme à ses pieds, immobilisé par les entraves magiques qu'il avait dû finir par lui mettre mais gémissant – parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de crier – et le visage baigné de larmes.

Severus effectua un nouveau mouvement de baguette au-dessus de son corps et quitta l'emplacement de son cœur pour la situer à quelques centimètres de sa cicatrice. Harry se cambra et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. A genoux et penché au-dessus de lui, le regard vert lui parût vide, comme-ci plus aucun esprit n'habitait le corps du survivant.

Il inspira profondément pour chasser cette pensée parasite et fût soulagé malgré lui lorsque son cadet clôt à nouveau les paupières.

- N'abandonnez pas, murmura-t-il les dents serrées, sentant la sueur perler sur son front et collant de longues mèches de cheveux contre son visage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu se débarrasser de vous, ne me laissez pas accomplir cette tâche à sa place. Même vos plus stupides décisions je peux les pardonner mais ne me faîtes pas regretter la foi que j'ai mise en vous !

Il envoya une nouvelle impulsion de magie à travers sa baguette et le corps de son ancien élève fût enveloppé par une légère lueur noirâtre.

Dans quelques minutes à peine, son destin serait scellé.

- N'abandonnez pas, répéta-t-il. Vos amis vous attendent. Vos amis… J'ai… besoin de vous. N'abandonnez pas.

Le sorcier accrut encore la puissance du sort, jusqu'à ce que l'élu soit enveloppé dans un cocon noir presque opaque, ressemblant désagréablement bien à un cercueil d'ébène, puis plaça sa baguette à la verticale et libéra jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de sa magie.

Il garda un visage impassible, malgré le cri déchirant que réussit encore à libérer le gryffondor, espérant que son pouvoir soit suffisamment grand pour arriver au terme de ce rituel.

L'enveloppe se brisa.

Durant quelques secondes, il resta interdit, figé au-dessus du corps maintenant immobile.

Rien ne s'était produit.

Pas de trace de l'horcruxe.

Juste… juste le corps inanimé du survivant.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était un échec.

Severus lâcha sa baguette et se pencha au-dessus du survivant, ses mains secouées de tremblements incontrôlables – en partie – résultats de la magie noire.

- Potter. Potter, ouvrez les yeux.

Il approcha ses doigts de son visage plus de souffle.

Un échec.

Un lamentable échec.

Le maître des potions reprit cependant fébrilement sa baguette, agrippant son poignet pour éviter à son bras de trembler, et la pointa. Il fixa le visage pâle, prêt à tenter tout ce qui était imaginable, puis remarqua une coulée noirâtre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit le liquide s'écoula plus abondamment. Il agita sa baguette et, comme il l'avait espérait, un objet sortit de sa bouche, lévitant alors que le liquide épais et sombre maculait davantage la peau mat.

Severus écarta précautionneusement l'objet informe, entourée de cet aura écœurante si reconnaissable, et le réduisit en cendres d'un incendio puissant. Il disparut aussi rapidement que l'aurait fait un simple bout de parchemin.

Malgré la joie sauvage – bien qu'éphémère – qu'il éprouva à voir ce morceau du Mage Noir partir en fumée, son attention ne fût détournée qu'un instant de Harry. La substance inconnue avait fini de se répandre au sol mais l'élu ne respirait toujours pas. Ressentant encore durement les effets du rituel et craignant à chaque étape que le pire se produise, il faillit être un instant incapable de savoir comment agir mas ne se laissa pas le temps de renoncer.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il lança un sort pour faire passer l'oxygène dans ses poumons – nettement plus efficace que toute action physique – et donner une nouvelle impulsion à son cœur. Le corps se souleva puis retomba contre le sol.

L'homme se permit un soupir de soulagement lorsque la poitrine se mut d'elle-même à nouveau à un rythme lent et régulier.

Il n'avait pas tué le survivant et l'horcruxe était détruit.

C'était déjà une grande victoire en soi.

Observant le visage aux traits détendus par le sommeil, il sentit toute sa fatigue revenir plus durement dans ses membres et son esprit. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait était si grand qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de s'allonger là, à ses côtés, et le rejoindre dans le sommeil. Pourtant, il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Même si sa magie était à ses plus faibles niveaux, il avait besoin de savoir quel était le prix qu'ils avaient eu à payer pour libérer le héros du monde sorcier.

Severus changea de position et s'assit au sol avec difficulté puis, d'une main mal assurée, passa sa baguette au-dessus de chaque partie de son corps, afin de lancer un sort de diagnostic basique tant qu'il ne montrerait aucun signe d'un retour à la conscience imminent.

Déjà, les premiers résultats se révélaient à lui.

Une inflammation au niveau de la gorge à cause du liquide – miraculeusement – faiblement toxique qui l'avait traversé et de ses cris une nuée de brûlures légères, juste sous l'épiderme, causées par le passage de la magie noire des organes internes en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Le maître des potions aurait grandement apprécié que le bilan s'arrête là, avec des conséquences somme toute minimes. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas feindre de ne pas voir ces inquiétantes fissures noires, masquées par la chair mais révélées par sa baguette, traversant de part en part le moindre des os du survivant. Il essaya de rendre le sort plus précis et échoua il n'était pas médicomage de formation et, de plus, le sort se délitait de lui-même en même temps que les dernières flammes de sa magie.

Il posa sa baguette au sol.

Il était impensable qu'il perde conscience alors qu'il en savait encore si peu sur le sort qui attendait Harry.

Le serpentard ferma les yeux un instant, repoussant les vertiges qui l'assaillaient et s'efforçant de mettre les choses en perspectives.

La magie noire s'était incrustée dans la moelle de ses os. Et il était incapable de savoir quel en était le résultat final. Paralysie permanente ? Dommages irréversibles sur ses capacités à employer sa magie ? Douleurs si intenses qu'il en perdrait l'esprit ?

Ils avaient beau être en plein cœur de Poudlard, à l'abri, il se sentait aussi désœuvré que ce jour où il avait réussi à s'échapper et libérer l'élu de sa prison de sommeil. Si incertain de ce qu'il resterait du survivant à son réveil. Et cette fois, il n'aurait personne d'autre à blâmer que lui-même pour ce qu'il pourrait – ou ne pourrait pas – lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il reviendrait parmi eux.

Vous ne trouveriez sans doute jamais cela dans un quelconque livre mais ceux qui employaient les Arts Sombres étaient bien conscients de cela : cette magie vous était totalement soumise si vous exerciez sur elle un parfait contrôle, si vous étiez réellement _puissant_. Toutefois, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Severus avait voulu révéler, et qu'il était bien décidé à ne jamais dévoiler. Le jeune homme avait suffisamment de charges sur les épaules et lui paierait seul le prix de ses erreurs.

Il reprit sa baguette, sortit de ses poches les quelques potions antidouleurs qu'il avait récupérées à l'infirmerie et serra les dents, en préparations à toute réaction que pourrait avoir le sorcier à ses pieds lorsqu'il le ramènerait à la conscience. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de différer ce moment, plus tôt ils connaîtraient les conséquences à affronter et plus efficacement ils pourraient agir avant que l'heure de la bataille finale ne sonne.

Le maître des potions secoua légèrement son ancien élève, puis plus fort, tout en fronçant les sourcils à son manque total de réaction.

- Potter, revenez à vous. Vous m'entendez ? Potter. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Potter. Ouvrez les yeux ! insista-t-il en le secouant plus vigoureusement.

Devant son immobilité, il opta rapidement pour une incantation mais, à son grand dam, rien ne se produisit, le sort s'achevant juste pour lui permettre de continuer à respirer de manière lente et régulière. Il lança un sort plus puissant qui resta sans autre effet que de lui donner des vertiges supplémentaires et d'échapper de peu à l'inconscience.

Après s'être massé les tempes, et luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, il jura de colère et de dépit en reposant le regard sur l'élu. Il se retrouva finalement incapable de faire autre chose que de prendre le corps inconscient dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui, le berçant presque inconsciemment.

Un corps chaud.

Juste un corps.

Tout cela pour en arriver là.

Une fin qu'il avait tellement redoutée et qui finalement se concrétisait.

Severus observa le visage familier et referma en déglutissant les paupières sur les pupilles aveugles.

En fin de compte, il l'avait fait, l'horcruxe avait été détruit et l'âme d'Harry Potter avec lui.

_A suivre…_

_(Je viens de remarquer que ffnet a supprimé toutes les scissions entre les différentes parties de mes précédents chapitres... j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop à la lecture... :s)_

_J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
Le suivant est déjà écrit et n'a plus besoin que d'être relu, et corrigé, alors j'attends avec impatience vos avis pour le poster !_

_A bientôt !  
_


	23. Chapitre 22

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartie__nnent à JKR, je ne retire de cette fanfiction aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Alors, euh, oui, ce chapitre est écrit depuis un bout de temps... mais j'avoue que je n'en étais pas satisfaite, je l'ai modifié et modifié encore au cours de mois... et le résultat n'est toujours pas celui que j'aurais voulu... mais je me dis qu'à force je risque de ne jamais le publier... donc le voilà ^^'_

_Merci pour vos reviews, à toutes les personnes qui ont continué à en poster même des mois après la publication du dernier chapitre, et désolée pour la très longue attente, j'espère que si vous passez par ici, ce chapitre vous plaira ;)_

_(Il y a un résumé de l'histoire dans le chapitre précédent)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 2**__**2**_

L'obscurité, glaciale et étouffante.

Il n'y avait que cela, c'était tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait rien voir, rien sentir ou entendre ; il lui semblait essayer de respirer mais il restait plongé dans une sensation d'étouffement permanent, accroissant sa panique à chaque seconde.

Ou minute.

Ou heure.

Il n'aurait pas su dire quand ou comment il s'était retrouvé dans ces ténèbres mais cela lui paraissait faire une éternité. Seul, privé de ses sens, écrasé par ce vide qui allait, sans aucun doute, le priver d'une seconde à l'autre de sa vie.

Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Peur que ça s'arrête ; peur qu'il n'y ait pas de fin.

Si au moins il avait su ce qu'il en était de l'horcruxe, ce qu'il était advenu de Voldemort et depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. Il était hanté par la possibilité qu'il soit libéré de ce tourment pour ne découvrir qu'un monde en ruine, où il avait été incapable de protéger Ron et Hermione (et Rogue), où le Mage Noir avait envahi Poudlard et le tenait en son pouvoir, où il lui infligeait en ce moment-même une torture sans nom dont il était incapable de se libérer tout en sachant que tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu avait été détruit.

Prisonnier éternel.

Seul.

Sans espoir ni but.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il survivait dans cette obscurité mais soudain sa terreur et son désespoir finirent par le submerger.

Et il hurla.

Même ce son ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles, et il se débattait dans des liens invisibles pour briser des entraves sur un corps qu'il n'avait plus conscience d'avoir, et pourtant il hurlait toujours.

Il se sentit vaguement lâcher prise à tout ce qui avait pu être capable de lui fournir une ancre jusque-là et eut pour dernière pensée lucide que son esprit ne survivrait pas à une éternité de cet enfer, qu'à défaut de la mort il accueillerait la folie inévitable avec étonnamment peu de regret. D'ailleurs, ce devait être cette folie qui lui donnait l'illusion d'être peu à peu entouré de chaleur, d'entendre des sons diffus au loin, d'avoir une saveur amère dans la bouche et de sentir des parfums familiers autour de lui.

Il prit à peine conscience de cela que le voile de ténèbres se déchira. Il fût aveuglé par la lumière, submergé par goûts et odeurs et assourdi par son propre cri. Des mots semblaient chercher à traverser sa panique mais il était tellement désorienté – et soulagé, et secoué – qu'il ne songea même pas à refermer la bouche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main étouffa son hurlement, qu'un visage se dessina devant ses yeux et qu'il sentit enfin l'étreinte rassurante dans laquelle il se trouvait qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il était de retour.

Harry cligna des paupières, prit conscience de ses joues humides et, lorsque la main quitta sa bouche, n'attendant même pas que les traits du maître des potions se dessinent nettement à sa vue, il enfouit son visage dans les robes noires, incapable de plus de dignité, le corps tremblant et ressentant, avec presque une pointe de joie, la douleur qui commençait à le traverser. Le jeune sorcier sentit une main hésitante glisser sur sa nuque pour le presser un peu plus contre son aîné et il apprécia cette marque d'affection, profita de ce réconfort.

Pas longtemps, cependant.

Rien n'était terminé, contrairement à ce que sa peur l'avait presque amené à croire. Ils avaient encore à affronter Voldemort. Le rituel n'était que la dernière étape avant cet affrontement. Et la douleur qui se répandait dans ses membres commençait à lui faire se demander s'il serait capable de lui faire face dans seulement un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. A condition bien sûr que…

- L'horcruxe, souffla-t-il, incapable de donner à sa voix la force qu'il voulait, qu'est devenu… l'horcruxe ?

L'étreinte se resserra davantage autour de lui et la voix rauque lui répondit.

- Je l'ai détruit.

Harry ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement.

C'était une victoire d'envergure. Si ce n'était la prophétie, aujourd'hui tout à chacun pouvait vaincre Jedusor.

Il essaya d'atteindre sa baguette ce qui le fit tressaillir ; Rogue l'écarta précautionneusement de lui. Les yeux noirs étaient profondément cernés et la force de son étreinte semblait n'avoir été qu'une illusion devant la faiblesse qu'il affichait à présent, comme s'il ne restait conscient que grâce à l'unique pouvoir de sa volonté. Pourtant, il lui parla d'un ton stable et calme, comme s'il était totalement ignorant de son état.

- Quel genre de douleurs ressentez-vous ? Sensations de brûlure ? Fractures ? Une paralysie quelconque ?

Le survivant vacilla presque devant la profondeur de l'inquiétude marquée dans son regard ; il pouvait difficilement ainsi oublier ce que l'homme éprouvait pour lui. Il humecta ses lèvres sèches et souffla quelques mots, pestant mentalement contre la faiblesse de sa voix.

- Pas de fractures. J'ai mal… à la gorge… je sens comme des… brûlures sur mes bras et… mes jambes mais… rien… d'insupportable.

Mais la gorge sacrément douloureuse quand même.

Le maître des potions ferma un très bref instant les yeux puis se leva. Ou tenta, puisqu'il ne parvint qu'à retomber à genoux devant lui. Harry lui attrapa le bras.

- Je vais bien, murmura l'ancien professeur. Nous devons appeler les médicomages… pour vous…

Alors qu'il essayait à nouveau de se lever, Rogue s'écroula au sol, évitant une chute douloureuse juste parce que le gryffondor le retenait. L'élu grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il lui tomba presque dessus mais tint bon et attira l'homme inconscient dans ses bras. Sa respiration était devenue lente mais régulière.

Comment ne pas ressentir du regret et de l'affection lorsque Severus Rogue montrait un tel dévouement envers vous ?

Il soupira.

S'ils survivaient tous les deux à cette guerre, il y aurait beaucoup de choses dont ils devraient parler. Toutefois, pour l'heure, le serpentard avait raison, ils avaient besoin de Pomfresh, tous les deux.

Il souleva sa baguette, en dépit de la peau qui s'étirait douloureusement sur ses muscles, et vérifia l'état de la salle. La magie noire s'était dissipée ; il leva les boucliers et appela un elfe du château. Le jeune sorcier lui expliqua lentement ce qu'il attendait de lui – des médicomages, l'annonce de sa réussite à ses amis et quelques autres menus détails – puis le congédia.

Harry hésita un instant en posant les yeux sur les cheveux sombres, se demandant s'il devait l'écarter de lui avant l'arrivée des autres, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Cette chaleur dans ses bras lui apportait un trop grand réconfort après ce cauchemar de noirceur impénétrable qui était encore aux portes de son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux, engourdi par la fatigue et la douleur, et se laissa sereinement glisser vers le sommeil.

HPHPHPHPHP

Il se sentait bien.

En dépit de ce que lui avait annoncé Pomfresh, il ne sentait aucune différence dans son corps.

Des dégradations à venir ? Eh bien, ça n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il pouvait être au mieux de sa forme pour le lendemain, jour de son – dernier – face à face avec Voldemort.

Il aurait difficilement pu demander un meilleur résultat.

Il ne ressentait aucun des effets du rituel, l'horcruxe avait été détruit, Poudlard était intact et Rogue reviendrait bientôt à la conscience. Le survivant avait même déjà pu certifier à l'Ordre qu'il était prêt à aller l'affronter et rassurer ses amis sur son état tout en acceptant, toujours avec un peu de réticence, leur promesse réitérée de l'accompagner sur le champ de bataille.

En fait, à présent, il n'attendait plus que le réveil du maître des potions.

Son état l'inquiétait malgré les mots de la médicomage. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. L'ancien professeur irait bien. Mais elle était restée vague lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il serait en mesure de le suivre dans l'assaut contre les mangemorts.

Dans un sens, Harry aurait aimé le garder à l'abri comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire pour ses amis. Cependant, il était aussi trop conscient de l'utilité de ses pouvoirs dans ce genre d'affrontement. Et, d'une manière inexplicable, il était persuadé que sa présence à ses côtés, lorsqu'il ferait face à Voldemort, lui donnerait tout autant de force et de courage que celle de Ron et Hermione.

Il observa le visage endormi, se pencha un instant pour écarter sans hésitations les longues mèches de cheveux qui retombaient en désordre sur sa joue puis revint à sa place.

C'était la troisième fois déjà qu'il veillait son aîné.

Lorsqu'il avait bu cette potion pour contrecarrer ce qu'il imaginait maintenant être une folie émergeante et échapper à la faiblesse de son corps.

Cette fois-là, il était resté avec lui à contrecœur, ses pensées oscillant entre le désespoir, le dégoût et la colère. Rogue n'était pour lui, à ce moment-là, qu'un homme trop chargé de fureur, de haine et d'un goût prononcé pour la magie noire, qui avait dû être celui qui l'avait extrait des mains de Voldemort, tout en étant peut-être son dernier allié.

On pouvait dire, qu'à cette époque, il était pour le moins mécontent de sa situation. Et sa confusion et sa colère n'avaient été qu'accrues lorsque le maître des potions avait révélé dans son sommeil ses sentiments pour lui.

Oui, durant cette période, il lui aurait été difficile de considérer le serpentard autrement que comme un autre obstacle sur sa route.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la Forêt Interdite. Et une profonde inquiétude pour l'ex-mangemort.

Que représentait-il pour lui à ce moment-là ? Un sorcier meurtri, blessé, peut-être dont il avait un peu pitié, et prisonnier de sa solitude. Un être qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir considérer comme son ami ou non. Un homme qui partageait certains traits communs avec lui alors que d'autres lui étaient totalement opposés.

Les lendemains de cette bataille l'avaient poussé davantage encore à la réflexion que par le passé. Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de changer les sentiments de Rogue envers lui. Ses propres sentiments avaient mutés en une oppressante culpabilité lorsqu'il avait compris que seuls lui restaient quelques choix restreints.

A présent…

A présent, le survivant acceptait ce que le serpentard éprouvait pour lui. Non pas qu'il tendait un jour à lui répondre positivement – il y avait répondu physiquement et en éprouvait toujours des regrets – mais il s'était en quelque sorte fait à l'idée qu'on ne dictait à personne ce qu'il ressentait. D'ailleurs, lui-même voyait maintenant en ce sorcier une personne importante pour lui.

Il l'aimait. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment définir de quelle manière.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ami.

Pas plus qu'un membre de sa famille.

Il n'était pas comme Hermione ou Ron, et pourtant il le plaçait maintenant à leur niveau. Il avait de l'affection pour le maître des potions, lui accordait une profonde confiance, aurait été capable de lui parler de ses craintes et de ses doutes en sachant qu'il saurait en porter le fardeau, souhaitait le protéger autant que ses êtres les plus chers, et savait que le plus âgé ne renoncerait jamais à son devoir de protection envers lui.

Rogue le mettait parfois en colère mais il s'était senti blessé lorsqu'il avait repris ce masque de froideur peu avant le début du rituel. Il aspirait à une proximité qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui redonner un jour et pourtant il se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras.

Alors, non, il n'était pas encore capable de trouver un mot pour définir ce que ce puissant sorcier signifiait pour lui mais il était certain d'une chose : il refusait de le perdre que ce soit ici ou durant la rencontre avec Voldemort.

Harry avait besoin de lui.

HPHPHPHPHP

Le maître des potions était revenu à lui durant la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant qu'il avait pu se libérer pour le voir, il dormait à nouveau ; à son prochain réveil, l'homme pourrait regagner ses quartiers. Selon Pomfresh, lui aussi allait parfaitement bien. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas répondu à sa question quant à sa présence à ses côtés pendant la bataille.

Le survivant hésita un instant puis finalement se percha sur le tabouret à côté du lit.

- Je sais… Je sais que vous m'en voulez, que vous pensez que je ne vous faisais pas assez confiance à… à ce moment-là – ce qui est faux. J'ai pris une potion. Ce soir-là. Et je suis allé… plus loin que je ne l'ai voulu. Je crois que je voulais vraiment être avec vous ce soir-là, j'avais peur, je regrettais déjà ce que j'allais devoir vous demander de faire, oui, je voulais être avec vous. Mais… pas comme ça. C'est stupide mais je m'étais dit, au début, que j'allais vous laisser m'embrasser et puis qu'ensuite… En fait, j'aurai préféré que nous parlions, ou que nous partagions une partie d'échecs. Ou même que nous nous disputions sur l'élève dissipé que vous avez toujours pensé que j'étais et le professeur horrible que vous avez pu être, ajouta-t-il avec un vague sourire.

Harry ferma les yeux et se tut quelques instants.

Il était plus facile d'être sincère avec un Rogue inconscient qu'avec celui dont les yeux noirs vous fixaient avec attention comme s'il cherchait à connaître la moindre parcelle de vous.

- J'ai fait une erreur, et je le regrette. Mais je vous remercie. Pour continuer à vous battre même quand les causes semblent perdues ou que personne ne vous montre sa reconnaissance. Pour m'avoir libéré de l'horcruxe et permis d'en réchapper avec si peu de conséquences. Pour m'avoir offert le droit d'espérer à nouveau que nous puissions survivre à cette guerre. Et je compte bien sur vous pour y survivre parce que, même si vous ne parvenez pas à me pardonner, je pense que nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à régler et à nous dire.

Il soupira.

Si seulement il pouvait se montrer si honnête et direct lorsque le serpentard lui accordait toute son attention, éprouver moins de doute, ne pas se mettre si facilement sur la défensive et prendre moins de chemins détournés.

- Il y a des conséquences.

Le survivant se raidit ; le sorcier le scrutait avec attention.

- Le rituel vous a laissé des marques, précisa encore son aîné.

Il se détendit légèrement, un peu embarrassé. Au moins, il n'avait plus à chercher d'excuses pour lui expliquer où il en était.

L'élu fronça néanmoins les sourcils en se recentrant sur le sujet qu'il cherchait à aborder puis laissa ses traits redevenir paisibles.

- Les conséquences sont moindres et ma magie n'a pas subi le plus petit dommage, contra-t-il calmement.

La mâchoire de Rogue se serra visiblement.

- Moindres ? Cela va vous tuer.

- D'ici quelques années. Et je n'en ressentirai pas les effets avant de longs mois.

- Et cela vous suffit ? grogna –t-il, tentant apparemment de contenir sa colère. Eventuellement remporter cette guerre et n'en jouir que quelques mois ou quelques années ? Pour quelqu'un qui affirme admirer ma ténacité, vous vous montrez d'une écœurante lâcheté et d'un abject manque de combativité !

- Et comment voulez-vous donc que je réagisse, Rogue, grinça-t-il finalement. Mon espérance de vie vient de passer de quelques heures à peut-être quelques années ! Préfèreriez-vous me voir me plaindre ? Cette guerre n'est même pas encore terminée. Et alors que je vous remercie, vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de m'insulter !

Il n'y avait bien que ce type pour lui reprocher de se réjouir d'être en vie alors qu'il avait cru que, dans le meilleur des cas, il se réveillerait paraplégique ou tout simplement fou !

- Ce qui serait lâche de ma part, _Monsieur_, ce serait de fuir la réalité et nier ce qui est écrit noir sur blanc dans tous ces livres que j'ai parcouru, qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

Harry était plus calme à présent, suffisamment lucide pour savoir que se battre sur ce sujet, à cette heure, avec lui, était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il avait bien écouté le discours de Pomfresh lui annonçant son état. Les os imprégnés de magie noire, lentement infectés, la maladie se répandant dans ces milliers d'entailles porteuses de magie qui existaient à présent jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, qui fragiliseraient son squelette au cours des ans. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, et il avait pour l'instant demandé qu'elle n'en informe personne.

- Les livres ne détiennent pas tous les secrets de ce monde, marmonna Rogue.

Il fixa le maître des potions avec surprise, tant pour ses mots inattendus que l'air un peu renfrogné qu'il affichait.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous n'avez rien dit de tel lorsque je vous ai présenté mes notes.

- Eh bien, voilà ce qu'il en coûte de dévoiler vos plans à la dernière minute, Potter, cela ne laisse pas la place à ce genre de détail. Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voulait répliquer, pour ce cas particulier, j'estime que le traitement pourrait durer une année ou deux, qu'il sera laborieux et douloureux, mais que je devrais être en mesure de vous guérir.

Le survivant resta muet durant plusieurs longues secondes puis, presque malgré lui, il afficha une moue désabusée.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, je suis destiné à être votre nouveau rat de laboratoire durant tout ce temps ?

Il vit l'ombre d'un rictus se peindre, pendant une fraction de seconde, sur les lèvres fines avant qu'il n'affiche une expression dédaigneuse. Il n'aurait cependant pas su dire s'il s'était s'agit d'irritation ou de satisfaction.

- Si cette solution ne vous convient pas, Potter, soyez sur que je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer de vous convaincre. Après tout, je ne suis pas celui qui a affirmé que nous avions encore beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis Harry sourit un peu malgré lui ; les yeux noirs semblèrent s'adoucir légèrement.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, Severus. Je vérifie une dernière fois votre état et vous devriez pouvoir retourner dans vos quartiers, je pense.

Harry ne vit à quel point l'homme s'était montré expressif que lorsque ses traits redevinrent neutres à l'apparition de Pomfresh.

Toutefois, rassuré sur son état de santé, et étant attendu par la famille Weasley pour passer cette dernière soirée ensemble, le gryffondor salua poliment les deux autres occupant de l'infirmerie et les quitta, non sans avoir au préalable entendu la médicomage informer son patient que les membres du Conseil de l'Ordre l'attendaient.

Pas très étonnant. Après tout, il ne leur restait plus que douze heures avant de se jeter dans l'antre du serpent.

HPHPHPHPHP

Il se leva en tremblant, récupérant sa baguette et l'illuminant d'un faible Lumos.

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée mais il ne pouvait pas penser clairement à faire autre chose.

Tout cela avait été trop facile.

Ce rituel ne pouvait **pas** rester sans conséquences. Et ce qu'il vivait n'était pas du genre à ce qui pouvait être « réparé » par la magie. C'était trop…

Non.

Il voulait arrêter d'y penser. Pourtant, il gardait l'impression de ne pas y avoir totalement échappé ; il accéléra son pas.

En silence, il se faufila dans les appartements familiers puis frappa trois coups sur la porte de la chambre. Il n'entendit d'abord rien puis quelques pas légers. Il baissa sa baguette et plissa les yeux devant le Lumos apparaissant à hauteur de son visage. Rogue écarta sa baguette.

- Har- Potter ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le survivant avala sa salive.

- Je suis… J'ai…

Il ferma les yeux, toujours secoué de tremblements ; la main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

- Je sais que ma demande vous paraîtra sans doute ambigüe et déplacée, marmonna-t-il en fixant ses pieds nus, mais je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez dormir – juste dormir – dans votre lit ce soir a-avec vous.

Le gryffondor se força à lever les yeux vers ceux du sorcier et attendit, espérant que l'incrédulité totale peinte sur son visage soit suffisante à lui faire accepter sa demande sans qu'il ne choisisse de lui poser des questions. Après la bataille peut-être mais juste- juste pas ce soir.

L'étonnement s'effaça des yeux noirs et il le jaugea du regard, longtemps, trop longtemps au goût d'Harry.

- Venez.

A sa surprise, il lui permit d'entrer, sans un mot supplémentaire, et il le guida jusqu'à son lit. Le maître des potions sembla un instant hésiter à entamer un geste vers lui puis y renonça. Il se glissa sous ses draps et éteignit sa baguette. Harry ne tarda pas à faire de même, tremblant toujours légèrement. Il laissa un espace entre leur deux corps.

Une minute, deux peut-être. Et le survivant s'accrochait à sa robe de chambre, son front posé contre son dos, priant pour qu'il ne le repousse pas.

Rogue ne le repoussa pas, et Harry cessa de trembler lorsqu'il plongea dans le sommeil.

_A suivre…_

_La première partie du chapitre suivant est déjà écrite mais comme je suis toujours prise avec le fandom Star Trek, il risque de se faire un peu attendre ^^'_

_Le pire c'est que cette fic est presque terminée, il n'en reste peut-être que deux chapitres (avec peut-être une très courte suite en fonction de la fin que je vais lui donner - je garde la surprise de ce côté là x) )... et il ne doit pas en rester plus que 3 ou 4 pour 'Sacrifices et sacrifiés' également mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me plonger dans HP ces derniers temps... T_T_

_Bref, si certains sont intéressés, j'ai aussi un one-shot qui traîne depuis longtemps sur mon PC, toujours centré sur Harry et Severus, et que je pourrai peut-être poster pour vous faire patienter... c'est à vous de me dire... :p_

_J'espère en tous cas que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ce chapitre et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)_

_A la prochaine !  
_


	24. Chapitre 23

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien un nouveau chapitre... :p_

_Un très grand merci pour vos reviews jusqu'à présent, même si j'ai un peu perdu le compte de mes réponses et que je n'ai sans doute pas envoyé de message à tous (désolée !), elles m'ont réellement fait plaisir (et un très grand merci aussi à ceux qui passent par ici et qui ont laissés des commentaires sur la fin de "Sacrifices et sacrifiés") !_

_Rappel : il y a un résumé de l'histoire au chapitre 21._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 23**_

3h42.

Dans un peu moins de deux heures, l'Ordre du Phénix se mettrait en route et, si tout se déroulait selon leurs plans, ils ne tarderaient pas à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En ces circonstances, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour questionner le survivant. Severus se demandait ce qui avait pu l'effrayer au point qu'il vienne le rejoindre dans son lit. Et pourquoi, entre tous, avait-il choisi de se tourner vers lui ?

Malgré ses déclarations dans l'infirmerie, leur relation restait encore dans un équilibre précaire. Il n'avait fourni aucune réponse au jeune sorcier bien qu'il ait écouté chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Evidemment, il avait lui-même obtenu quelques réponses à ses questions mais, dans un sens, le maître des potions aurait préféré ne pas obtenir ces explications.

Une potion. Tout cela avait été sous l'influence d'une potion.

C'était insultant.

C'était avilissant.

C'était pitoyable.

De toutes les façons dont cela aurait pu se passer, celle-ci était sans doute l'une des pires. Même s'il avait senti l'affection de l'élu pour lui durant ces aveux, ce point en particulier continuait d'alimenter en lui une part de fureur dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Il se sentait purement et simplement humilié par son acte.

L'homme tourna le regard vers le visage éclairé par la lumière artificielle de la chambre.

Comment tous ces sentiments instables et ces incompréhensions avaient pu les mener là ? A un Harry Potter enserrant sa taille d'un bras tandis qu'il dormait paisiblement contre son épaule.

Le fait était au moins qu'il n'avait plus à craindre le dégoût de son cadet.

Harry se servait de lui.

Pas consciemment, cela allait sans dire. Mais ses récents comportements tendaient à le persuader qu'il se servait de lui comme substitut à tous ceux que cette guerre lui avait arraché. Que n'importe quelle autre personne qui aurait pu lui accorder une attention un tant soit peu semblable à la sienne en cette période difficile aurait pu à présent se trouver à sa place.

Le serpentard avait toujours abhorré être utilisé, même s'il lui semblait parfois qu'il avait passé presque toute sa vie à l'être.

Le jeune sorcier avait pris une place particulière à ses yeux, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était laissé confondre par ses comportements contradictoires, qu'il s'était parfois fourni lui-même l'illusion qu'il pourrait lui renvoyer ses sentiments. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il lui permette d'agir de la sorte.

Severus laissa ses yeux errer sur les traits familiers de son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue chaude.

Une telle force et une telle détermination – même si cette dernière n'était pas toujours usée à bon escient – se cachaient derrière cette expression tranquille. Une volonté à protéger autrui, à faire la bonne chose, à se sacrifier pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Il se pencha vers Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Puis s'arrêta. Et finalement s'écarta.

Des limites.

Une longue discussion et poser des limites, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, voilà ce dont ils auraient besoin s'ils survivaient à ce jour. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours garder son contrôle si Harry lui en demandait autant et parce que son cadet devait prendre conscience que ses demandes allaient au-delà des barrières qu'il avait visiblement décidé de dresser entre eux.

Encore fallait-il qu'ils surmontent cette dernière épreuve que représentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'un point de vue purement tactique, d'ailleurs, quoi qui ait pu effrayer le survivant, il était inacceptable que cela devienne un poids supplémentaire durant leur combat. Si, à son réveil, il lui semblait encore dans un état aussi instable, il le ferait parler de gré ou de force, quitte à récolter sa colère et ses reproches, quitte à le voir cesser à l'avenir cet étrange comportement qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait fini par le faire se tourner de plus en plus souvent vers lui ; leur- sa vie avait davantage d'importance que l'état de leur relation.

Ils étaient déjà suffisamment diminués comme cela.

Rien ne certifiait que la magie noire emmagasinée dans le corps du jeune sorcier ne l'handicaperait pas au pire moment de la bataille. Malgré toutes les connaissances et l'expérience de Poppy, ce qu'ils avaient fait ne se résumait au final à rien de plus qu'une expérimentation dont les résultats, au-delà de l'objectif principal, restaient aléatoires.

Il avait cru, à un certain moment, qu'il était passé entre les fines mailles de ce filet. Il n'avait pourtant rien vraiment ressenti de plus frappant que son indicible fatigue avant son réveil à l'infirmerie.

Le plus ironique dans tout cela était qu'il avait presque parfaitement réussi le rituel ; il s'était montré imprudent lors de la destruction de l'horcruxe. La fumée, supposait-il, était ce qui l'avait atteint. Libéré de toute protection ne signifiait pas sans danger pour autant. Son empressement à le détruire et à s'assurer du bien-être de Harry l'avaient amené à perpétrer un acte inconsidéré, il aurait dû avoir recours à une incantation plus puissante ou l'enfermer le temps de choisir la meilleure manière de s'en débarrasser.

Le poison se répandait en lui. Et, déjà, les traces en devenaient visibles, juste là, à la naissance de sa hanche gauche, une tâche grisâtre où la chair avait durci. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Pas encore.

En dépit de ses connaissances, et au-delà de pouvoir affirmer que l'empoisonnement avait très peu de chance de l'handicaper avant plusieurs jours, il ne pouvait jurer de rien. Pas plus que ne l'avait pu Poppy en le découvrant. Et le peu de tests qu'il avait pu faire depuis son réveil n'avaient en rien éclairci la situation. Contrairement à ceux qu'il avait consacrés à celle d'Harry.

Car il avait menti. Il n'y avait pas de cure miracle.

Son intention n'avait pas été de lui donner de faux espoirs mais tout simplement de lui donner une raison de plus d'avancer. Pour lui-même, il s'agissait d'une promesse, la promesse de tout mettre en œuvre, de tout tenter pour lui permettre d'échapper à cette fatalité.

Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, rien n'augurait sa réussite. Si Severus ignorait encore son propre destin, celui d'Harry Potter semblait bien être de mourir jeune, que ce fût dans quelques heures ou que quelques mois de sursis lui soient accordés.

Le maître des potions pencha légèrement la tête de son cadet et posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait bientôt le perdre, il en était intimement persuadé.

L'empêcher de se servir de lui ? Placer des limites ? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Il déraperait, sans aucun doute. Et il laisserait ce foutu gryffondor prendre tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Que c'était pathétique.

* * *

Il se réveilla à nouveau et cette fois se leva.

Harry était parti.

Et la seule trace de son passage était le bout de parchemin qu'il ne put s'empêcher de relire avant de l'enfouir dans ses robes. Quelques mots seulement y étaient inscrits.

« Merci. »

Et en dessous d'une ligne raturée :

« Nous allons le vaincre. »

* * *

Ils lui faisaient face, tous. Ou, du moins, tous ceux qui comptaient pour Harry. Quelques autres membres de l'Ordre. Et lui.

L'homme – Non, le monstre était seul, lui. Et pourtant, il semblait toujours aussi arrogant, plus qu'au temps de Dumbledore, même.

Son armée était à moitié décimée ? Et alors ? Il avait balayé la remarque du survivant d'un simple ricanement et de quelques mots. Les sorciers prêts à le suivre se comptaient par milliers, disait-il. C'était eux qui étaient piégés et leur anéantissement amènerait à lui les derniers sang-pur qui pourraient encore faire preuve d'hésitation.

Et peut-être n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort.

Ils étaient parvenu jusqu'à lui mais tenaient à peine debout. Et, lui-même, ne pouvait en dire mieux sur sa situation, et tout le pouvoir qu'il dirigeait vers ses boucliers d'occlumens le rendait peut-être même plus vulnérable que certains d'entre eux.

Il devait rester concentré, il ne devait pas permettre à ces souvenirs fragmentés de refaire surface. Mais les réminiscences de ces longues heures de torture cognaient violemment contre les portes de son esprit depuis le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était apparu devant eux.

Dans un sens, il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'un Weasley se soit débarrassé de Lucius. Le mage noir était le pire mais les paroles vicieuses du blond avaient toujours eu, quoi qu'il ait aimé se dire, une douloureuse capacité à marquer au but. Le sorcier était tombé, cependant, de la main d'un Weasley, comme pour venger la douleur qui avait été infligée à l'un des leurs, et s'il prenait un jour le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort, il était bien sûr qu'il ne ressentirait pour cela qu'un vague soulagement et une satisfaction intense à lui avoir survécu, même s'il ne pouvait plus espérer autre vengeance.

Encore fallait-il qu'il survive à cette bataille pour un jour peut-être y songer.

Le silence était lourd, si épais que l'on pouvait entendre par moment les éclats des affrontements qui se déroulaient encore dans d'autres parties, plus éloignées, de son repaire.

Il vit le survivant tourner légèrement la tête vers ses deux acolytes et, soudain, se fût l'explosion. Les sorts commencèrent à jaillir de toutes parts dans le seul et unique but d'atteindre leur adversaire. Et il ne fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour que Severus se joigne à eux, donnant tout ce dont il était encore capable, magie noire et blanche, tout ce qui pourrait l'affaiblir ou le défaire et ne porterait pas (trop) atteinte aux sorciers qui luttaient avec autant d'acharnement que lui.

C'était leur décision à tous.

Qu'importait les prophéties, ils étaient là et se battraient. Et s'ils en avaient décidé autrement, il se serait tout autant battu pour soutenir Harry.

Sorts d'entrave et sorts offensifs, sorts mortels et magie noire, rien ne semblait pourtant l'atteindre. Lorsqu'un mouvement vif de sa baguette ne suffisait pas, ses boucliers repoussaient toutes leurs attaques. Et le mage noir ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à eux, détournait leur magie sans même leur accorder un regard, entièrement focalisé sur le survivant.

Savait-il qu'il ne restait rien de son dernier horcruxe ou avait-il toujours pour projet de capturer Harry et de l'enfermer à nouveau dans une sorte de parodie grotesque de sanctuaire ? Mais pour cela, il devrait d'abord-

Severus fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, tout comme ses compagnons d'armes. C'était sa toute première riposte et, déjà, sa puissance les écrasait.

Ils se remirent péniblement debout et le monstre ricana.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, misérables vermisseaux que vous êtes.

Il agita son poignet et une douleur fulgurante pulsa dans l'avant-bras du maître des potions avant qu'il ne termine son geste. A quelques mètres de lui, il vit Harry s'écrouler sans un cri.

En dépit de la souffrance que sa marque, si longtemps endormie, infligeait à son corps, il rejoint les quelques personnes qui entouraient le jeune sorcier, tout en ne manquant pas la façon dont le sourire triomphant du Seigneur des Ténèbres se changeait en un froncement de sourcils. Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de le désarçonner suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se regrouper quelque peu. Il parvint à s'imposer au centre du petit cercle que Granger et les Weasley formaient, prit son pouls à sa jugulaire tandis que la brune le prenait à son poignet, vérifia sa respiration.

Il vivait toujours, son souffle était régulier. Son propre cœur cessa de battre frénétiquement.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda la voix caverneuse.

Le silence lui répondit.

Le jeune Weasley secoua légèrement son ami ; il ne réagit pas.

- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? tonna leur adversaire avec fureur.

Des regards inquiets s'échangeaient entre les combattants de l'Ordre. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait et Severus lui-même ignorait si ce revirement de situation était dû à leur ennemi ou s'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Il resserra involontairement sa prise sur l'épaule du survivant.

- _Potter…_, murmura-t-il, refusant de se laisser perturber et revenant à ses traits parfaitement immobiles.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas réellement besoin de sa puissance pour le vaincre mais il était, quoi qu'il en pense, dans ce dernier affrontement, le moteur le plus décisif de leur courage. S'il les abandonnait maintenant, ils continueraient à combattre mais seraient déjà psychologiquement amoindris. Cette perte là, cette incertitude, serait celle de trop, pour pratiquement tous. Pour lui, plus particulièrement.

Un tremblement se communiqua brièvement à son corps et Harry ouvrit les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant soudainement et une terreur profonde se marquant sur son visage. Un instant plus tard, rien n'y restait d'autre qu'une farouche détermination et il se repositionnait pour le combat.

Il y avait sans doute là quelque chose d'important à relever. Le maître des potions avait des pensées autrement plus urgentes à l'esprit.

Il ne savait pas.

Et il allait comprendre.

S'ils perdaient davantage de temps, le mage noir se rendrait compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, s'imaginerait peut-être qu'Harry était si sensible à son pouvoir parce que les Arts Sombres l'avaient marqué tout autant que cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et qu'il n'était plus protégé par cette partie de lui-même qu'il avait un jour implantée dans le survivant. Ce n'était pas forcément la cause de la scène qui venait de se jouer mais c'était une explication plausible. Ce qu'ils avaient fait – l'extraire sans briser le contenant – frôlait l'impossible mais il était fort probable à cet instant que leur adversaire ne devait plus être loin de le deviner. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire que le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'accepter pour agir.

- Jedusor !

Les yeux rouges dévisagèrent l'Elu.

- Tes fidèles sont vaincus. Abandonne.

Severus pouvait voir qu'en effet la salle se remplissait de plus en plus de membres de l'Ordre et d'Aurors alors qu'aucun mangemort ne les avait encore rejoints. Toutefois, ces mots n'avaient d'autre but que de le distraire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se rendrait jamais et les hommes et les femmes ici présents n'accepteraient pas une simple reddition.

- Nous sommes trop nombreux pour que tu puisses nous vaincre ! lança le cadet des Weasley.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous échapper, tu es piégé, enchaîna Granger.

Et les voix montèrent, une à une, lui assurant déjà que son destin était scellé. La rage distordait maintenant ses traits et il lança un tonitruant « SILENCE ! », qui ne fit que donner le signal pour que l'assaut reprenne de plus belle, alors qu'ils se dispersaient à nouveau afin de ne pas être des cibles faciles. Car, cette fois, il semblait bien décidé à défaire chacun d'entre eux.

Il n'y avait pas d'arme secrète, de plan miracle pour le vaincre. Ils comptaient sur leur endurance, leur ténacité, même si certains d'entre eux tombaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, ils continuaient tous à attaquer, de plus en plus nombreux, avec toute la puissance dont ils étaient capables, s'acharnant et se réjouissant des dommages même les plus minimes qu'ils pouvaient infliger au mage noir.

Parce qu'il n'était pas invincible. Parce que même lui pouvait plier devant leur unité et leur conviction. Parce que rien – rien - ne ferait à présent reculer ces sorciers et ces sorcières prêts à tout pour en finir avec cette interminable guerre.

Un sort perça ses boucliers et sa garde, rien qui ne fit plus que lui laisser une marque sur ses robes mais le tout premier signe qu'ils avaient une chance de faire changer la donne. Et, quelques minutes plus tard encore, ils le voyaient, tous. Il s'épuisait.

Jamais ils n'auraient pu approcher un tel résultat s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à préserver le gros de leur force d'attaque pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Ils avaient su le prendre par surprise, étaient tous arrivés au sein de son repère et ne lui avaient pas laissé l'opportunité d'appeler les mangemorts qui se trouvaient hors de ces murs. Personne ne pouvait plus transplaner dans son antre. Personne ne pouvait non plus s'en échapper. Pas même eux qui avaient mis en place cette entrave. La victoire ou la défaite, il n'y aurait pas de demi-mesure.

Severus lança un sort de bouclier sur Molly et Arthur Weasley qui venaient de perdre le leur et avança à nouveau. Le mage noir les repoussait sans cesse mais leur avancée se faisait de plus en plus tangible. Et, peu à peu, ils détournaient presque complètement son attention d'Harry.

Une rafale de sorts plut sur une partie de leurs troupes. Le maître des potions en esquiva deux ; le troisième l'atteint au visage. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, il mit un genou à terre et la main qu'il porta à son visage se couvrit de sang. Presque dans l'instant, Shacklebolt posa la main sur son épaule et Susan Bones souleva son menton avant de faire un rapide mouvement de baguette. Severus la remercia d'un hochement de tête et, la minute suivante, ils reprenaient l'assaut.

La blessure pulsait encore mais le contre-sort qu'il lança pour épargner un jeune serdaigle d'un maléfice particulièrement vicieux n'en fût pas moins puissant pour autant.

Les explosions, plus ou moins importantes, s'enchaînaient, des éclats de roc volaient et les couvraient parfois de poussière. Aussi solide, haut et vaste que pouvait être le lieu, l'affrontement entre plusieurs dizaines de sorciers et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait que laisser des traces.

Un hurlement de fureur s'éleva.

- ASSEZ !

Il sentit un frisson glacial traverser sa colonne vertébrale et un mal cuisant résonna dans sa marque. Durant une brève seconde, il fut incapable de formuler le moindre sort, toute la sombre puissance de son ancien maître le submergeant.

Pourtant, il ne manqua pas l'instant où – comme pour s'accorder à sa pensée, que cela avait effectivement duré trop longtemps – des dizaines de sorts s'abattirent au même moment sur le mage noir.

Le monstre qui avait un jour été un homme ne dit pas un mot de plus, posa son regard sur le survivant (il venait de réaliser, finalement) et s'écroula. Une nuée de baguettes se levèrent à nouveau, dont celle de Severus, et son corps fût réduit en cendres et rares restes brulés.

Le silence qui s'imposa ensuite ne fût troublé que par les respirations rapides et quelques gémissements… et puis presque tous se mirent à parler en même temps, dans un brouhaha où se mêlaient cris de joie et voix indistinctes.

Le serpentard resta immobile.

Terminé.

Était-ce vraiment la fin ?

Il leva les yeux des restes calcinés et laissa son regard errer dans la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroche aux yeux verts et au sourire lumineux que le jeune sorcier lui offrait. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres puis Harry fût happé par ses proches et il le perdit de vue.

C'était terminé.

Son sourire se transforma en une grimace de douleur et il se laissa glisser au sol comme d'autres sorciers. Il y avait encore quelques mangemorts à arrêter dans d'autres salles (mais le reste de l'Ordre et les Aurors ne s'étaient-ils pas déjà chargés de cela ?) mais il était à bout. A peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts et de rester conscient.

_Ah non,_ songea-t-il en fermant les paupières, _même cela est au-dessus de mes forces._

* * *

L'effervescence qui surgit autour de la victoire (le mage noir tombé, peu avaient continué à se battre en son nom) ne le toucha finalement que peu. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment, sans doute. Il avait presque vécu toute sa vie avec la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus ou moins tangible en fonction des périodes mais toujours aussi présente.

La marque s'effaçait un peu plus chaque jour. Si la situation avait été différente, il s'en serait sans doute davantage réjoui.

Si cette épée de Damoclès n'avait pas été remplacée par ce mal persistant qui se répandait lentement dans son corps.

Ce n'était plus une simple tâche mais un amas de traces qui montaient vers son cœur, en spiral, comme si une tornade vivait au sein de son organisme. Et, tout comme ce phénomène, plus cela progressait et plus cet empoisonnement était dévastateur. Il ne s'attardait bien sûr pas sur le rendu esthétique, ne se souciait pas vraiment de voir sa peau prendre cet aspect sombre, dur et fripé, non, ce qui donnait un goût si amer à ces jours d'après-guerre, c'était cette douleur qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable au fil des heures. Presque suffisamment forte, à présent, pour que l'envie de lutter commence à le quitter.

Severus Rogue avait sans doute assez vécu. Vécu suffisamment pour perdre la plupart de ses proches. Assez longtemps pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres – Voldemort rendre son dernier souffle.

Mais…

Pas assez pour sauver Harry, une toute dernière fois, pour qu'il savoure ces temps de paix.

Harry qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis leur victoire. Quelle surprise.

Il broya rageusement trois racines de mandragore, jeta un rapide sort sur le premier chaudron et augmenta la température du second. Une myriade d'ingrédients les plus divers l'entouraient, du plus commun à ce qu'il avait pu trouver de plus rare dans un si court délai.

Une sorte de cancer magique, voilà comment l'avait défini Poppy lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance. Ses propres cellules, sa propre magie, se retournaient contre lui. C'était ce qu'il avait récolté de cette bataille : une longue cicatrice lui traversant le visage et un diagnostique de la médicomage. Toute la magie noire et blanche à laquelle il avait eu recours avait accéléré le processus et ainsi donné une image plus claire de son état. Il n'existait pas de précédent mais d'autres pathologies n'étaient pas sans similitudes. Trouver une solution ne paraissait pas inimaginable.

Là où le sort du survivant semblait toujours gravé dans la roche.

Et c'était pourquoi le serpentard s'acharnait sur ces décoctions, une pour lui, une pour Harry. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'échecs mais il faisait tout pour que sa concentration ne vacille pas, repoussant constamment la douleur dans un coin obscur de son esprit, ignorant ce qui pouvait se produire en dehors de son laboratoire.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, sans s'émouvoir de la sensation de la peau déformée sous ses doigts, pour tenter de chasser sa lassitude. Il eut un rictus de dégoût en s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait légèrement tant la douleur résonnait dans son corps.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Quarante-huit heures ? Septante-deux ? Plus ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. S'il ne trouvait pas de solution à temps pour lui, il fallait au moins qu'il se donne l'occasion de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste pour Harry.

Il n'aurait pas su définir les sentiments qu'avait le jeune homme pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Il aurait préféré que lui-même ressente autre chose. Ou rien du tout même. Il n'aurait pas cette chance. Il continuerait toujours à l'aimer, jusqu'à sa fin.

Un sifflement aigu lui fit maudire son instant d'inattention. Le premier chaudron débordait, répandant un liquide verdâtre sur les racines de mandragore et d'autres ingrédients disparates de son plan de travail. Son premier réflexe fût de lancer un sort pour dissiper la fumée produite par la rencontre de ces éléments. Tandis qu'il écartait vivement diverses plantes des coulées de potion, les trois derniers doigts de sa main gauche furent aspergés par le liquide bouillonnant et il grogna… mais écarta tout à temps, une pellicule de sueur recouvrant son front. Il avait évité la catastrophe de peu.

Voilà quels étaient les risques lorsque l'on préparait une potion qui ne se dissipait pas d'un simple coup de baguette tant sa résistance à la magie était élevée. Et quand on s'obstinait à jouer avec des substances hautement volatiles lorsqu'on manquait clairement de repos.

Severus soupira.

Il ne restait plus qu'à éponger tout cela. Et peut-être aussi devait-il se forcer à s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil.

Il se détourna du chaudron.

Puis se retourna immédiatement et leva sa baguette pour endiguer la coulée noire qui se déversait de l'autre chaudron, chauffant depuis trop longtemps à une température inadéquate.

Il vit les deux liquides se rejoindre.

Et ferma les yeux.

_Pardonne-moi, Harry._

La porte du laboratoire sortit de ses gonds sous le coup de l'explosion.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois (Oh que j'aime cette fin de chapitre xD) !_

_J'avoue que le résultat est assez éloigné de ce que je voulais à la base et j'espère qu'il vous a été plaisant à lire... n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ne serait-ce que pour me faire savoir que vous lisez toujours cette histoire :)_

_La fin est toute proche alors à la prochaine !_


	25. Chapitre 24

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic appartiennent à JKR, je ne retire de ces fanfictions aucune rémunération ou gain financier…_

_Remarques : Slash Rogue/Harry – Post tome 6 - Prologue faisant exception, je passerai à chaque chapitre du Pov de Severus à celui de Harry_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, et également merci à ceux à qui je n'ai pu envoyer de mp ;) _

_Et voici un chapitre de plus... Bonne lecture !  
_

_Rappel : résumé de l'histoire au chapitre 21, l'extraction de l'horcruxe a eu ses conséquences et Voldemort est enfin défait !_

**Si longtemps…**

_**Chapitre 24**_

_- Harry… je t'aime._

Le jeune homme détourna le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis, quittant des yeux leurs mains enlacées et ne s'attardant pas sur le souvenir.

Les mêmes mots, prononcés sur un même ton, par deux voix différentes, celle d'une femme, et celle d'un homme.

Il but une gorgée de son verre pour faire disparaître l'écho fantôme et l'image fugitive des troublants yeux noirs. Celle trop vivide d'une main posée sur son bas ventre et le souvenir de la sensation du corps écrasant et possédant le sien faillirent le faire s'étrangler avec le liquide qu'il tentait d'avaler.

Il toussa maladroitement et regagna immédiatement l'attention de ses deux amis qui semblaient un instant s'être perdus dans leur monde.

- C'est une bonne idée, vous savez, vous retirer quelques temps pour remettre les choses en perspective, lâcha-t-il, recentrant son esprit sur leur conversation.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ce fut Ron qui parla.

- Tu ne comptes pas venir avec nous ? Ce n'est qu'un mois en Ecosse mais je suis certain que ça te ferait autant de bien qu'à nous.

- Désolé, j'ai déjà des projets.

- Et…

- Dont nous parlerons à votre retour, d'accord ? termina-t-il en offrant un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme. Rien qui ne mérite vraiment d'en parler, d'ailleurs. J'ai juste besoin de me trouver mon pied-à-terre et de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire durant les prochains mois.

Ils l'observèrent d'un air un peu perplexe. Plutôt compréhensible puisque c'était un peu le but de leur retraite.

- Ok, décida finalement le roux. Si tu changes d'avis entre temps, n'hésite pas à envoyer un hibou. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Sa compagne acquiesça et ils échangèrent un sourire.

La guerre était finie. Ils avaient encore un peu tous du mal à y croire. Et cette après-midi qu'ils avaient passé à parler et exprimer leur soulagement ainsi que leur joie, durant cette petite fête improvisée regroupant principalement des Weasley, avait rendu cette réalité encore un peu plus tangible.

C'était sensiblement identique dans le monde extérieur, loin des murs de Poudlard, qui reprenait lentement ses marques et dont la remise sur les rails n'était pas précipitée par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Presse et politique étaient loin d'être leur priorité. Recenser les survivants, réunir les familles, poursuivre les derniers mangemorts en soutenant les Aurors et répandre la nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort, cela avait beaucoup plus d'importance. Et, visiblement, offrir un peu de répit à autant de personnes que possible était aussi à l'ordre du jour. On ne leur avait pas interdit de continuer à apporter leur aide mais eux, le fameux trio, comme certains les appelaient, ceux qui avaient été en première ligne, ainsi que les plus jeunes d'entre eux, avaient eu pour conseil de prendre un repos bien mérité. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient là, pourquoi Ron et Hermione faisaient ce genre de projet et que lui… pensait à nouveau à Rogue.

Il se laissa distraire quelques instants par la conversation qu'entama bientôt Ron avec son père puis bien vite ne les écouta plus que d'une oreille.

A dire vrai, depuis la fin de la bataille, il n'avait que très peu songé au maître des potions. Il devait sans doute reprendre ses forces et n'avait pas besoin d'être dérangé. Harry avait donc fait passer d'autres choses en priorité, ne s'inquiétant pas trop des jours futurs. Avec le départ de ses amis, il n'avait toutefois plus beaucoup de choix.

Il sentit une légère chaleur se répandre dans ses joues lorsque le flash qui était passé devant ses yeux un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. C'était la première fois que cela s'avérait si vivace. La première fois que l'intense plaisir qu'il avait ressenti se faisait si marquant et dénué de sentiments négatifs. La première fois que le souvenir de Ginny s'y associait sans véritable douleur mais simplement avec nostalgie.

Cette réalisation ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il voulait retenter l'expérience. Cependant, cela l'aidait à se conforter dans l'idée que la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre n'était pas si insensée que cela.

HPHPHPHPHP

Lorsque Poppy Pomfresh croisa le chemin de leur petite troupe au détour d'un couloir, et leur annonça qu'il y avait eu un accident de potions impliquant Severus Rogue, Harry fut surpris de la violence avec laquelle sa magie réagit, craquelant la surface si solide des murs du couloir. Personne ne fit de remarque. Ils écoutèrent tous attentivement la médicomage. Et aucun de ses amis ne tenta de le retenir ou de le suivre lorsque le jeune sorcier prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry inspira profondément puis ouvrit les yeux. Il absorba quelques bouffées d'oxygène supplémentaires puis se redressa, s'appuyant contre le mur qui le soutenait, tremblant toujours.

Il pouvait sans doute déjà s'estimer heureux de ne pas être tombé de sa chaise. C'était assez pénible comme cela pour qu'en plus il se blesse durant ce qu'il appelait maintenant ses « crises ». C'était déjà la quatrième depuis son retour du champ de bataille, la septième depuis la destruction du dernier horcruxe. Il haïssait cela, cette impuissance totale ce désespoir profond, cette terreur à l'idée que cette fois serait celle où il resterait éternellement prisonnier.

Il sentit affluer une nouvelle vague de panique et serra les dents, se focalisant sur l'homme inconscient allongé dans le lit qui lui faisait face, une cicatrice lui barrant le visage. Il tendit le bras, hésita un bref instant, puis serra la main pâle, peut-être un peu trop fortement. Le rythme des battements de son cœur ralentit et il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Rien ne valait mieux qu'un contact avec une personne bien vivante pour l'ancrer solidement dans la réalité, avait-t-il découvert. Et ce sorcier – lui pouvait vraiment le protéger, lui répétait sans son esprit – semblait avoir un effet plus apaisant que d'autres sur ces crises.

Du moins, était-ce ce qu'il en déduisait après que Susan Bones l'ait découvert affalé dans un couloir du château. Il avait parlé vaguement d'un simple malaise dû à la fatigue lorsqu'elle l'avait prudemment questionné. Elle semblait y avoir à moitié crû mais avait suffisamment vécu de choses, et déjà bien avant que la guerre ne soit clairement déclarée, pour pousser le sujet plus avant, acceptant sa réserve. Mais sa présence n'avait été qu'un fragile lien avec la réalité et il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour réellement reprendre pied.

En dehors de cet incident, Rogue était en fait le seul à vraiment avoir assisté à… ça ; et son black-out durant la bataille ne comptait pas réellement.

Rogue qu'il retrouvait une énième fois dans l'infirmerie, vulnérable, dans un état plutôt bon mais un peu incertain. Il avait envie de lui hurler des injures, de le secouer, de lui demander pourquoi – pourquoi ! – il avait encore besoin de se mettre en danger. Cet homme, têtu et pourtant réfléchi, allait au-delà de ses forces et prenait tous les risques. Cette imprudence, Harry pouvait la comprendre, la guerre les avait entraînés vers les plus dangereuses extrémités. Mais la guerre était finie. Et il…

Il avait besoin du maître des potions.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il lui faisait confiance, réellement confiance. Et s'il portait une confiance semblable à Ron et Hermione, il ne sentait plus qu'il pouvait se reposer sur eux autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ils avaient vécu de nombreuses aventures, plus ou moins douloureuses, sans lui, et ils avaient une vie à deux à entamer pour de bon ainsi que leurs propres problèmes à régler. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient toujours les plus proches des amis. Mais… Il était égoïste. Egoïste au point de vouloir totalement se reposer sur quelqu'un, de pouvoir… Et n'était-ce pas après tout ce que Rogue souhaitait ?

…

Il se montrait terriblement injuste avec cet homme, il était peut-être temps qu'il s'avoue au moins cela à lui-même.

Il allait parler, décida-t-il. Cette fameuse discussion d'après-guerre qu'il lui avait promise.

Harry devait seulement construire sa vie, en tenant compte de son nouvel handicap. Bien des choses semblaient désormais inaccessibles, aucun choix satisfaisant ne paraissait se présenter à lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard, pas après la mort de Dumbledore, Dean, Seamus, Neville, McGonagall… et pas en risquant de s'y sentir comme un sorcier amoindri qui en ferait son tombeau. Pas plus qu'il ne se sentait capable de rester seul. Pas lorsqu'il pouvait à n'importe quel moment plonger dans cet abîme de ténèbres en perdant tout contrôle sur son corps. Cette perte totale de ses sens, cette peur indicible… savoir que cela allait se reproduire, même après l'avoir déjà vécu, ne rendait en rien l'expérience plus supportable.

A dire vrai, c'était la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vécu qu'il en avait le moins souffert, malgré sa terreur, juste après l'extraction de l'horcruxe, lorsque le serpentard avait été là pour l'arracher à l'obscurité par son étreinte désespérée.

Non, seul, il n'y arriverait pas. Il finirait par perdre l'esprit, sans aucun doute. Et c'était sans même songer à tous les accidents qu'une condition aussi précaire pouvait provoquer. Le vol, le transplanage, sa carrière d'Auror…

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il devait d'abord parler au maître des potions, lui expliquer sa situation.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne jusqu'à présent, ne voulait certainement pas de leur pitié, voulait épargner ses proches un peu plus longtemps. Et Rogue avait dit vouloir le soigner. Rogue qui ne semblait plus, lui non plus, avoir de lieu où retourner. Rogue à qui il dirait clairement qu'il ne recherchait que son amitié. Rogue qui accepterait peut-être après cela un arrangement pour qu'ils vivent quelques temps ensemble. Ce n'était peut-être pas un argument de très grand poids mais au moins l'homme aurait quelqu'un pour l'aider en cas de problème.

Un peu comme dans ce cas –ci. Car, sans savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment produit, ils supposaient tous que c'était un accident de potion qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Les elfes interrogés avaient bien confirmé avoir vu des plans de travail occupés lorsqu'ils étaient allés lui porter ses repas. Et Pomfresh avait expliqué à certains d'entre eux, avec réticence, l'état dans lequel il avait été après la bataille. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il pourrait au moins de se réjouir de -

La main qu'il enserrait toujours bougeait.

Le jeune sorcier sourit doucement. Malgré ses idées noires du moment, il éprouvait un soulagement sans nom depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de Voldemort. Et peut-être cela faisait-il de lui quelqu'un au coeur froid mais il ne parvenait pas à ressentir la moindre culpabilité à avoir été de ceux à lui porter le coup final. Il avait été immensément heureux de voir toutes ces personnes se réveiller dans l'infirmerie est de savoir qu'elles n'auraient plus à repartir au combat. Tout comme c'était le cas maintenant avec Rogue qui reprenait conscience.

Harry hésita un instant puis choisit de ne pas relâcher sa main.

Les paupières de l'homme se soulevèrent lentement, il cligna plusieurs fois, puis tourna légèrement la tête et laissa son regard se poser sur lui.

- … Monsieur Potter, salua-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le gryffondor sourit un peu plus. Dans un instant, Pomfresh les rejoindrait, alertée par le sort qu'elle avait posé sur son patient, mais il était content d'être le premier qu'il voyait, parce qu'il savait que cela comptait pour cet homme.

Il se redressa maladroitement et Harry lui apporta son aide. Son expression était… étrange, décida-t-il lorsqu'il fut enfin installé. Il y avait bien eu un bref éclair de confusion dans son regard durant les toutes premières secondes… mais maintenant il n'y avait plus rien. Un certain inconfort se glissa en lui. Non, il n'y avait pas de raison. Il l'avait reconnu, ne semblait pas souffrir, et il était parfaitement capable d'arborer une expression fermée au possible lorsque qu'il le voulait.

Le survivant reposa malgré tout les mains sur ses genoux. Maintenant que le sentiment était là, il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Ce n'était peut-être rien, juste un détail, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Mieux que je ne le devrais. La potion que je testais pour votre cas était hautement toxique, des probabilités que je survivre à cette déflagration étaient infimes. Mais peut-être que les ingrédients de l'autre potion…, termina-t-il d'un ton plus bas en levant ses mains intactes à hauteur de ses yeux d'un air pensif.

- Vous prépariez le remède pour me soigner ?

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était indirectement responsable de ce nouvel incident. Et une boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac en réalisant qu'il avait été si proche du point de non-retour. La médicomage n'avait rien laissé paraître de la gravité de ce qui s'était produit et, lui-même, bien qu'il le regrettait, ne l'avait appris que plusieurs heures après les faits, trop occupé qu'il était à profiter de l'ambiance sereine et des réjouissances au sein de la famille Weasley, oubliant même ses propres problèmes pour un temps.

- Il n'y a pas de remède. Je tentais d'en trouver un, et…

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils et son regard se troubla. Le jeune sorcier resta muet durant quelques instants puis eut besoin de s'éclaircir la gorge avant de pouvoir parler.

- Pas de remède ? Mais pourtant vous m'aviez dit…

- Je vous ai menti, répondit-il d'un ton désagréablement neutre. Il me semble cependant que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le dire.

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une éternité au survivant puis Pomfresh apparut et Harry sortit sans un mot. Le maître des potions ne sembla même pas réagir à son départ.

Alors, c'était cela. Sa vie semblait bien ne plus se réduire qu'à quelques mois, quelques années au mieux. Il avait trouvé la nouvelle moins alarmante et moins douloureuse avant la défaite de Voldemort. Rogue essayait néanmoins de trouver une solution.

Et il avait menti.

Et il avait failli disparaître alors qu'il s'était déjà imaginé lui donner une place prépondérante dans son avenir.

Et quelque chose n'était définitivement pas normal dans son comportement depuis son réveil.

Malgré tout cela, il n'eut aucune réaction et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de rejoindre ses quartiers et de s'y enfermer pour les deux heures qui suivirent.

HPHPHPHPHP

- Monsieur Potter, dit sobrement le serpentard, lorsque Harry ouvrit sa porte.

Avant qui ne puisse dire un mot, il enchaîna.

- Poppy m'a demandé de vous informer de mon état, elle semble penser qu'il est important que vous en soyez avisé.

Il y avait là une pointe d'irritation. Mais c'était à peine tangible. S'il y avait bien une chose que Rogue s'échinait rarement à masquer, c'était son irritation. C'était du détachement qui se lisait dans son ton et sa posture. Il y avait vraiment un problème. Severus Rogue ressentait durement ses émotions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, et prenait les choses à cœur, ou du moins était ce qu'il avait déduit de son expérience avec lui.

Le jeune sorcier le laissa entrer. Il se sentait plus composé à présent. Il n'avait pas versé de larmes sur son sort. Il s'y était après tout préparé une première fois. Le choc initial passé, il avait réalisé qu'il s'inquiétait plus de ce que cela signifierait pour ses proches que de son propre sort. Cela restait difficile à accepter, et il lui faudrait plus que quelques jours pour s'y faire, mais il s'était rapidement souvenu de ses pensées du jour où Pomfresh lui avait annoncé son sort : après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, cette réalité–ci était loin d'être la pire qu'il aurait pu avoir à affronter. Il pourrait étendre ses recherches maintenant qu'il était libre d'aller là où il le voulait. Et il n'oubliait pas que Rogue s'évertuait toujours à trouver une solution.

- Bien que la composition exacte de la décoction, et des fumées résultant de l'explosion ayant eu lieu dans mon laboratoire, est à cette heure toujours inconnue, commença-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir, Poppy Pomfresh a déduit de ses sorts de diagnostique qu'une ablation d'une partie de mes… sentiments et émotions en a découlé.

Ca n'était pas drôle.

C'était franchement détestable.

Qu'allait-on lui annoncer après cela ? Que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient eux aussi condamnés à mort ? Que Voldemort n'était pas vraiment vaincu ?

Harry s'assit sur le sol là où il était et leva le regard vers le maître des potions.

- Une partie, vous dîtes ? Quelle partie ? Que… Que ressentez-vous ?

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils mais lui répondit. (Anormal.)

- De l'irritation.

Cela, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

- Ce n'est toutefois qu'une sensation distante, précisa-t-il. Tout comme l'est la légère frustration d'avoir été moi-même le responsable d'un tel incident.

Son expression un rien confuse semblait parfaitement authentique. Il sentait visiblement qu'il y avait un problème quelque part. Tout ceci n'avait rien d'un stratagème pour atteindre un quelconque obscur objectif.

Une impulsion dont il ne comprit pas vraiment la source le poussa à poser la question qui suivit…

- Et vous ne ressentez plus rien pour-

… mais il s'arrêta abruptement.

C'était stupide, c'était inapproprié. Il ne voulait même pas connaître la réponse. Il voulait qu'il dise qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, comme il l'avait désiré durant de longues semaines. Il voulait qu'il lui dise que rien n'avait changé.

Le gryffondor serra les poings, les ramena sur ses jambes, baissa la tête et laissa ses mèches trop longues retomber devant ses lunettes. Ressentait-il quelque chose de plus pour Rogue à présent ? Il…

- Est-ce temporaire ou permanent ? reprit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais tenté de lui demander autre chose.

- Nous l'ignorons.

Et son ton révélait que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Harry en éprouva de l'agacement, de la colère.

Puis il réalisa.

C'était plus facile pour lui. C'était effacer les souvenirs de torture, les sentiments douloureux, les pertes de la guerre. Sans doute était-ce même, d'une certaine façon, quelque chose qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de souhaiter par le passé.

- Cette situation, elle vous convient ? questionna-t-il malgré tout. Vous en êtes satisfait ?

- Satisfait ?

- Vous savez, par rapport à avant. A toute-

- Je comprends parfaitement le sens de votre question, Potter, cet incident n'a en rien diminué mon intellect.

L'ombre d'un sourire se peignit sur les traits du survivant. Il n'y avait pas de venin dans ses paroles, juste une pointe d'agacement, peut-être, mais c'était bien ses mots et non ceux d'un homme dont la personnalité se serait complètement effacée.

- Je ne suis certainement pas venu ici pour assouvir votre curiosité. Maintenant que vous connaissez l'essentiel de la situation, je vais vous laisser retourner vaquer à vos occupations.

Il se détournait déjà lorsque le gryffondor se leva précipitamment et le retint par le bras. Il lui adressa un regard neutre. Harry le relâcha.

- Il y a… Il y a des choses dont je dois vous parler.

Dans un sens, cela pouvait être plus facile. Lui-même n'y trouverait peut-être finalement pas tout ce qu'il y cherchait mais Rogue n'aurait probablement pas à faire face à trop de sentiments contradictoires. Il n'était même pas certain qu'à ce stade cela le touche encore. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

- J'ai… un problème, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé, le maître des potions sur ses talons. Vous y avez assisté durant la bataille et, avant ça encore, durant le rituel pour extraire l'horcruxe. Ce ne sont cependant pas les seules fois où cela s'est produit. La manière la plus simple de décrire cela est, je pense, de dire que je perds l'usage de mes sens. Tous. Et que je me retrouve prisonnier de mon esprit.

Ou du moins était-ce son interprétation. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas songer à d'autres possibilités comme, par exemple, en s'imaginant que son 'esprit' allait ailleurs ou qu'il avait ainsi un avant-goût de la mort.

Le sorcier eut pour seule réaction de lever sa baguette sans un mot, l'expression neutre, puis de lu lancer quelques sorts indolores. Espérait-il trouver ce que même Pomfresh n'avait pu déceler ? Au bout de longues minute, il redevint immobile, se contentant de le fixer, un pli présent entre ses sourcils.

- Il n'y a rien.

Un faible espoir – sur lequel il ne comptait déjà plus vraiment – s'envolait ; même lui n'identifiait pas le problème.

- Il me faudrait étudier ce qui se produit lorsque cela vous arrive. Est-ce régulier ? Y a-t-il d'autres symptômes ? Que –

- Ce n'est pas le plus important dans l'immédiat.

Rogue se tût. Quelque chose dans son regard avait vacillé, réalisa-t-il, depuis ces dernières minutes. Son attachement était peut-être toujours présent, bien que dans un état latent, ou plus durablement endommagé. Mais l'irritation, elle, se marquait plus profondément sur ses traits.

Quel genre d'homme était-il à présent ? Aussi antipathique que durant sa scolarité ? Plus ? Ou au contraire, plus tolérable ? Il n'était cependant plus l'homme avec lequel il avait commencé à se lier d'amitié. Pas plus que ce sorcier sanguin, mais parfois si patient, qui semblait capable du pire comme du meilleur. Était-ce vraiment bien réfléchi de sa part d'encore vouloir lui demander…

- Je ne peux pas… Je prends des risques en restant seul, j'en ai conscience. Il y a… Pour répondre à votre première question, non, il n'y a pas de logique à ces crises, elles surgissent n'importe quand, ce pourrait très bien être simplement en sortant de mon lit comme pendant que je lance un sort ou que transplane !

L'intonation un rien hystérique qu'avait pris sa voix l'ennuya et il ne dit rien de plus durant plusieurs secondes.

- Je ne peux pas vivre seul, reprit-il finalement, pas pour le moment en tous cas. Et je ne resterai pas à Poudlard. J'ignore quels sont vos projets mais… serait-il envisageable que je vous suive là où vous vous rendrez ?

Là, une émotion encore dans son regard, qu'il était incapable d'interpréter.

Le maître des potions laissa ses yeux parcourir le salon puis parla d'un ton douloureusement détaché.

- Je n'ai plus rien. L'Impasse du Tisseur n'est plus qu'une allée en ruine. Comme pour la plupart des anciens et actuels occupants de ce château, tout ce qui a pu m'appartenir à Poudlard, et qui pouvait servir de ressource, a été utilisé. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir.

- … J'ai juste besoin de votre présence, dit-il à mi-voix. C'est sans doute égoïste. Même avant… avant votre accident, je ne vous aurais rien offert de plus que mon amitié. Et aujourd'hui, vous n'en avez sans doute même plus besoin. Je ne peux pas demander ça aux Weasley, à Hermione ou à Ron. Nous sommes si proches… je ne sais même pas comment leur expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive. Je sais, _je sais_, qu'ils feraient tout pour m'aider mais je refuse d'être ce genre de poids pour eux. Ils ont encore tellement de belles choses à vivre…

Et plus il parlait, et plus il se rendait compte à quel point c'était dur envers Rogue.

- Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez-ça. Ce n'était déjà pas une bonne idée à la base, c'en est une encore plus incroyablement stupide à l'heure actuelle.

Il s'était déjà levé, se détournant tout en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Cette proposition à ses mérites.

Harry se figea.

- Vous êtes, après tout, le sujet principal que je vais étudier durant ces prochains mois. Et si mon aide n'est pas requise ailleurs, vous êtes la seule matière sur laquelle je vais me concentrer.

Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, étudiant furtivement son expression. Cette ligne irrégulière lui traversant le visage du haut de son sourcil jusqu'à la base de sa pommette, lui donnait un aspect plus dur que par le passé. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas y avoir trace d'émotion sur ses traits et dans son ton. Ni de doute. C'était troublant de voir que, malgré l'indifférence qui avait à présent gagné cet homme, il restait toujours son point de mire.

A quel point sa capacité à ressentir avait-elle vraiment été affectée ? Était-ce des loyautés passées qui le menaient toujours dans cette direction ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas plus fort et voulait-il à toux prix saisir tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir sans trop se soucier de savoir si cela était moralement correct ?

- Ce que Pomfresh m'a dit est bien certain, alors ? Vous êtes débarrassé de ce cancer magique ?

_Dont vous n'avez jamais pris le temps de me parler._

Mais les reproches ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi inutiles qu'aujourd'hui. Et s'il était terriblement soulagé de savoir que sa vie n'était plus en danger, il ne faisait que retarder d'un instant le moment de son choix.

- L'explosion a été matériellement dévastatrice mais les éléments brassés chargés de magie ont, en effet, produit une inattendue vague régénératrice. Je n'ai plus donc qu'à focaliser mon attention sur votre guérison.

- Votre rat de laboratoire, hein ? dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le maître des potions hocha imperceptiblement la tête, saisissant la référence, n'y liant probablement plus toutes les émotions qui s'y rapportaient.

Harry s'assit à nouveau à ses côtés et se mit à l'observer. Sa guérison. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de le libérer de cette magie qui rongeait son corps, voire même de celle qui rongeait son esprit, c'était bien lui. S'il avait été un rien plus égoïste, il aurait été parfaitement satisfait. Il allait y consacrer tout son temps. Comme il le soupçonnait, Rogue n'avait aucune intention d'essayer de changer sa situation. Alors, peut-être…

Peut-être était-ce à lui d'agir.

Que ce soit dans l'ombre ou au grand jour, l'homme le soutenait depuis longtemps. Et quelle récompense recevait-il ? Un esprit altéré qui lui refusait l'accès à ses propres émotions.

Non.

Même si cela devait faire remonter à la surface de dérangeants sentiments, de la colère ou de la rancune, il ne se contenterait pas d'attendre et d'observer. Au-delà de ses propres sentiments et de ce que ce sorcier méritait, c'était aussi la bonne chose à faire, une décision que tout ses regrettés amis auraient approuvé, et qu'il ne se sentait étrangement pas contraint à prendre.

Harry hésita un bref instant puis posa sa main sur celle de Severus Rogue. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux. Il ne rompit pas le contact.

- Que diriez-vous d'un appartement ? Ou une maison, peut-être ? Mais il nous faudra une bonne connexion au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette, la désartibulation, très peu pour moi. Que pensez-vous de…

_A suivre…_

_J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster la première partie... et, oui, même à ce stade, ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait au bout de leur peine... ^^'_

_Hmm... donc, il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue en principe, du point de vue de Severus et dont l'écriture est déjà entamée ;)  
Ensuite, il devrait y avoir une courte seconde partie de 4 ou 5 chapitres (dont j'ignore la longueur) pour, quand même, leur laisser une chance d'aller un pas plus loin dans leur relation (en principe, je posterai une note en 'nouveau chapitre' afin d'avertir ceux qui sont abonnés aux alertes de cette histoire).  
_

_J'espère en tous cas que vous continuez à apprécier votre lecture malgré tous les petits défauts de cette histoire x)  
_

_Sur ce, à bientôt !  
_


End file.
